To Know, To Feel, To Love
by 0-aFreeElf-0
Summary: Hermione looks forward to living her life but will it be the life she once thought she'd be living? When things turn out differently than she thought, Hermione finds solace and something more in her friendship with Ginny.
1. Chapter One

_Hello all! Here is my story, I hope you enjoy. It's Hermione/Ginny so if you don't like it, don't read it. It is also really, _really_ long but it's almost done. _

_Oh, and one more note: Harry Potter and the lot are not mine (just in case you had doubts)._

Chapter One

Voldemort was dead. As his body fell to the ground, the only thing Hermione could think was _finally_.

'Harry!!!'

She raced to Harry's side with Ron right beside her. When they reached him, they engulfed him in a hug before the rest of the Great Hall's occupants crashed in on all sides. Never had Hermione been so happy…and so tired. It was over, it was all over. She could live her life happily with her family, friends, and Ron.

Ron.

So many had died: Fred, Tonks, Lupin…but Ron was still there, still in one piece. Even as they mourned and celebrated the fallen victims of Voldemort's second war, she couldn't believe her luck that Ron was standing beside her, tired, but alive. After some debate with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor tower (Harry having already left). Ginny made her way over to the girl's dormitory and quietly exited when she realized Hermione wasn't joining her.

That night, Hermione and Ron curled up on the couch in the common room, not caring who saw them. Nothing more physical than a goodnight kiss occurred (okay, maybe some mild snogging) but it was heaven. She fell asleep lying on Ron's arm as it stuck out off the edge of the couch. When she woke up with Ron's arm lying protectively across her waist, Hermione thought she was dreaming; she didn't want to wake up. But as the sun came up and the other occupants of the tower began to stir, she sat up and watched Ron sleep for a few minutes.

'How am I this lucky to still have you with me?'

She woke him up with a light kiss on the lips, which he deepened once he realized who it was and what they were doing.

'Oi! As happy as I am the two of you finally figured out you belong together, I still don't want to see that!'

Hermione broke apart from Ron to see Ginny jumping the last few stairs of the boy's dormitory with a smirk on her face. Hermione beamed back at her and the smirk turned into a genuine smile.

'And I don't want to know what you're doing coming down from the boy's dormitory.'

At this comment, Ron, who had nearly fallen asleep again, sat up so quickly in order to look at his sister that he nearly knocked Hermione to the ground while Ginny's grin only widened. But suddenly it was replaced with a look of sadness as tears sprang to her eyes.

'Fred was the one who told me about the boy's staircase back in my 2nd year.'

Hermione quickly jumped up from the couch and embraced Ginny. As Ginny cried into her shoulder, she looked over at Ron still sitting on the couch. His hair was stuck up from sleeping and he had an imprint of the fabric on his cheek. His face which had a look of surprise a moment ago was now sadly blank and his eyes were glazed over, looking at something far away. Even then she loved him.

At that point, Harry came down looking more depressed and wary than either Weasley. Hermione found this slightly odd considering he no longer had to worry about Voldemort, but she just assumed it had to do with Fred and all the other deaths. Upon seeing Ginny crying, however, his expression turned to one of concern and he made his way over to extract her from Hermione's arms.

'Quiet now, luv. I'm here.'

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she made her way over to Ron. As she pulled him into an embrace he just said 'He's dead' before he collapsed in sobs. Hermione held on to him, not daring to move but not knowing what to say. Harry maneuvered Ginny over to the couch as well and sat down with her gently. They sat there mourning until the portrait hole opened and Mrs. Weasley entered. Her eyes fell on the couples sitting on the couch and a flash of panic crossed her face.

'What's this then? What's the matter?'

Ginny disengaged from Harry's embrace and ran to her mother's open arms.

'He's dead, Mum! Fred's dead!'

'Oh, Ginny…'

Molly hugged her youngest as tears sprang into her eyes as well.

'I know, dear. I know. But he died bravely and we will always remember him. Always.'

Ginny shook her head on her mum's shoulder.

'I don't care, I want him back!'

Molly rubbed Ginny's back and held her tighter.

'I know.'

They stood there for a while until Ginny's sobs started to lessen. Ron got up and joined them and when Mrs. Weasley gestured to Harry and Hermione, they too joined the group. Hermione noticed how worn Mrs. Weasley looked. She had dark circles under her puffy red eyes. More grey hair streaked the hair around her usually smiling face and she appeared to have lost a quite a bit of weight. A little sparkle had left the warming eyes, taken from her when her son died.

'What happens now, Mrs. Weasley?'

Hermione wiped her eyes and separated from the group.

'Well dear, you all should rest and we'll make arrangements for the funerals. There's just so many…'

She said this last part more to herself than to anyone in particular. Hermione stepped toward her.

'Please, I want to help.'

'Me too,'

Ginny and Ron said together from their mother's embrace. Harry stepped back and nodded.

'And me too.'

Normally, Mrs. Weasley would have told them 'no' because they were too young. But now, after all they have seen and done, she just couldn't tell the saviors of the wizarding world 'no'. They had already seen so much bad in the world, she thought that maybe by helping to end it, they would find some kind of closure. She knew she was looking for it.

'Alright.'

Ron and Ginny pulled back far enough to look at her face, each wearing a slightly shocked expression. They had both expected some kind of argument but were grateful to be included.

'Really?'

Molly smiled sadly at her children.

'Yes, my dears. Really.'

While the Weasleys planned the funeral for Fred, Harry and Hermione planned a funeral for Lupin. Most individual families took care of the major plans, but when no family was left, the family was muggle, or someone just needed help, Hermione, Harry, and eventually Ron and Ginny would step in.

It wasn't really that they knew all about funerals, muggle nor wizard, but it helped to have 'the golden trio' around while mourning. Everyone, despite mourning those they had lost, thanked Harry for what he had done and most thanked Hermione and Ron as well, knowing they had played a huge part in Voldemort's end.

Hermione could tell that by the end of the day, all of the death was starting to get to Harry. The Weasleys were mourning for Fred and their friends, but Harry seemed to be mourning every single death personally. And he hated all the thanks he was getting. Harry didn't think he deserved the gratitude.

Hermione realized that Ginny tried to stay close to Harry because she thought that her presence calmed him. Even with her influence, however, Harry became more solitary and closed off. Harry's attitude got darker still when Kingsley showed up to talk about their mission. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told him what they had done. He couldn't believe they had survived everything and only added to the already increasing pressure on Harry.

A final ceremony was planned to honor all that had died at the battle and throughout the war. Harry was of course asked to speak and being too kind to refuse, he accepted. Hermione and Ron talked with him after Kingsley left.

'Harry, you don't have to do this.'

Harry turned sad eyes to her.

'Yes I do, Hermione, it's the least I can give for those that gave their lives.'

Ron put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

'Let us help you then, mate.'

Harry turned away.

'No, I need to do this alone.'

Hermione dropped the issue. He had said that line so many times before and she hadn't accepted it, but for some reason the look in his eye, a look of such pain and suffering, made her bite her tongue. Ron didn't try to argue, seeing the same look and knowing it was no use. They left him alone and went for a walk. They stopped by a window and Hermione sighed.

'Ron, there's something wrong with Harry.'

Ron was looking out onto the grounds and shrugged.

'Well, he's taking this all hard.'

Hermione took a step toward the tall redhead.

'I know, but he's personalizing everything. It's not his fault all those people are dead. It was Voldemort.'

Ron didn't reply and Hermione realized just how hard he was taking Fred's death. She reached out and took his hand that was sitting on the ledge.

'It's not your fault Fred is dead, Ron.'

Ron shrugged and turned away.

'I know; it just feels like I could have done something to help him.'

'Oh, Ron…you did what you could.'

Hermione hugged him from behind and felt him relax slightly into her embrace. She stood there with her head resting on his back for a minute.

'Would you talk to him for me? Please?'

Ron turned back around and looked into Hermione's eyes. She would have done anything to take away the pain in them.

'Of course, luv.'

For the rest of the night, Harry sat in the common room with a blank piece of parchment and quill. Ginny sat beside him, quietly with a hand always touching him. Hermione couldn't tell if Ginny was comforting him or bothering him but he never asked her to leave. When Ginny started to doze off, Hermione carefully guided her up to her bed and looked over her shoulder at Ron, signaling for him to talk to Harry. Ginny tried to stop walking and turned tired eyes to Hermione.

'Where are we going?'

'To bed.'

'But Harry….'

'Ron will stay with him.'

They had reached Ginny's door and Hermione released her supportive grip on her shoulders. Hermione looked into the younger girl's eyes and saw the same sense of pain she saw in Ron's, a pain from loosing her brother.

'No one else is staying here. Would you mind staying with me? I don't really want to be alone.'

There was such sincerity behind her voice that Hermione couldn't say 'no'.

'Of course, Ginny. Just let me go change.'

Hermione dashed up to the bathroom and when she came back she found Ginny had levitated two of the beds closer together so they were one big bed. Ginny was already curled up and asleep on the far side so Hermione gently got into bed and pulled the covers up. As she readjusted the blankets, Ginny's hand automatically reached out to her and Hermione placed hers gently into it with a reassuring squeeze. Ginny sighed somewhat contentedly and Hermione drifted off to sleep with her hand still clasped in her friend's.

Hermione woke when a sunbeam fell across her face. As she tried to roll over, she realized there was someone lying on her shoulder and she couldn't move. Looking down she saw long red hair and remembered she had slept beside Ginny in order to comfort her. She didn't remember when Ginny had gotten so close and completely off her own bed, but found she didn't mind that the younger girl was snuggled up to her side.

Not wanting to wake her, she tried to roll her over and slip out from under her. Instead of rolling over willingly, Ginny unconsciously wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and hugged her closer. Hermione tried tugging a little harder but ended up waking Ginny instead. When Ginny realized she was hugging Hermione so closely, she shyly let her go and sat up on her own bed with the Weasley blush slowly creeping its way up her face.

'Sorry about that, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'

Hermione shrugged and sat up.

'Don't worry about it Ginny, I really didn't mind.'

Ginny looked more relieved and a small smile crossed her face before a giant yawn overtook it.

'I could probably sleep for another ten years.'

Hermione nodded fervently.

'I know, me too.'

Ginny smiled.

'I must say I did sleep better last night than I have been. Thanks for staying with me.'

'Really Ginny, it was nothing. I'm happy to help and I'm here for you, you know.'

Ginny's smile grew bigger as she looked at the older witch and her eye gave a mischievous twinkle

'I can't wait until you're my sister. Phlegm doesn't really count.'

Hermione started laughing and then Ginny joined in. After a minute or so, Hermione could finally control her breathing.

'Thanks Ginny, that means a lot to me.'


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

There was a knock on the window and Hermione looked up to see Pig bobbing up and down, waiting to be let in. She quickly went to un-hatch the window and let the fuzzy little owl in. He flew over to Ginny but stuck his leg out to Hermione to take the letter that was attached. Hermione quickly disengaged the owl, who then flew up onto Ginny's shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately.

'I think he thinks he's your owl.'

Ginny pet the little owl and frowned.

'Well what do you expect after the three of you ran off.'

Hermione frowned at this, knowing it was still a sore spot for Ginny. Upon seeing her frown, Ginny tried to reassure Hermione with a small smile and a wave of her hand

'I know you three had to save the world and all that, I'm nearly over it, I promise.'

Hermione looked imploringly into the other witch's face.

'You know we had to do it Ginny, we couldn't risk Voldemort finding out.'

Ginny nodded half-heartedly.

'I know, really I do.'

Still not completely convinced, Hermione dropped it and turned to the letter. It was from Ron. Hoping that he had good news from his talk with Harry, Hermione quickly opened it and started reading.

_Hermione,_

_After you and Ginny went to sleep, I tried talking to Harry. At first I tried just helping write his speech, thinking he just needed some help to bounce ideas off, but he didn't seem to want to write anything at all. He wouldn't really talk to me about anything, saying he was just fine. I told him that I didn't believe him. He stormed up to his bed and set an imperturbable charm on his hangings so I haven't been able to talk to him anymore._

_He's really taking this hard. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, luv, but I will try to help you today in talking with him. We've already been through so much with him, I know we can help him get through whatever this is now._

_Despite all this, I can't wait to see your beautiful face this morning._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione continued to frown but upon reading the last line, a small smile crept onto her lips. Ron was just so sweet. And he thought she was beautiful…

'What's that?'

Having forgotten Ginny was there, Hermione jumped slightly and started to blush about the thoughts that were running through her head about Ron.

'Oh, um…I had Ron try to talk with Harry about the funerals and stuff.'

Ginny sighed. Hermione was slightly scared that she was about to face the famous Weasley temper. She knew how protective Ginny was of Harry.

'Yeah, he's been taking this all so personally. I've been trying to help him open up about it but the more I push, the more he closes up.'

After Hermione realized Ginny wasn't upset about what she was trying to do, she wanted to include her in her efforts of getting through to Harry.

'That's why I had Ron try to talk to him, but it looks like he didn't have any luck either.'

Hermione showed Ginny the letter Ron had sent. As she read it, Ginny's frown grew more and more pronounced until she got to the last line, then she smiled at her brother's sweet words, but then remembered how Harry used to send her little notes stuck in her books and she frowned once more.

'What are we going to do with him?'

Hermione seemed to think this wasn't asked directly to her, but she had been thinking about it and really there was only one way to get through to Harry and that was to confront him straight on.

'It won't be easy, but I think our best chance is to confront him before the speech.'

Ginny looked up surprised but then nodded her head knowingly.

'Yeah, that's about the only thing that will get through that thick head of his.'

Tears now forming in her eyes, Ginny turned to Hermione.

'I don't know what I would do without him. I've needed him for so long and now that he's so close to being free, I can't loose him again.'

Before she could break down completely, Hermione was once again by her side trying to comfort her.

'Don't worry Gin, I'll do my best to keep him with us. With you. I promise'

* * *

As the time for the ceremony grew closer, Hermione entered the anti chamber that had previously held the body of Tom Riddle (the body had already been taken care of by the elves) to find Harry sitting alone in the dark, sitting with his wand and a small knapsack. He was supposed to be getting ready to give the opening speech of the ceremony but had yet to change into his dress robes. Hermione had been busy all day with the preparations but had tried to keep an eye on Harry and find a time when she, Ron and Ginny could come talk to him. Unfortunately, this was the only time she had to slip away and even more unfortunate was that Ron and Ginny were stuck with their family and she was alone.

'Harry, aren't you ready yet?'

Harry lifted his head, a depressed and resigned look on his face.

'I'll never be ready.'

Being slightly annoyed and hoping to talk some sense into him at that moment, Hermione turned on her best prefect voice.

'Don't be absurd, everyone is waiting for you. I know this is terrible but its best to honor the fallen, we couldn't have gotten this far without them.'

Harry looked dejectedly at the floor.

'That's just it, it's my fault they're here. It's my fault they're all dead.'

Hermione had been waiting for this. He wouldn't be Harry if he didn't blame every bad thing that happened on himself.

'Harry it's not your fault. It was all Voldemort's fault and now he's gone! We should move on with our lives!'

Harry stood suddenly, startling Hermione.

'I CAN'T, OKAY?!?!?'

At this point, Ginny entered the room looking ready for a fight. Hermione wasn't sure how much she had actually heard, but felt better knowing she didn't have to do this alone.

'DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU, HARRY! DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM DO THIS TO US!'

Harry looked stricken at seeing Ginny. But he squared his shoulders, determination was plainly written on his face.

'Ginny, you just don't understand, I can't face those people out there, thinking I'm some kind of hero when I'm the reason their loved ones are dead…'

Ginny squared her shoulders and stepped toward Harry, anger burning in her eyes.

'THAT'S CODSWALLOP HARRY AND YOU KNOW IT! You can't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens in the world, Harry. You are not responsible.'

Harry stood there stunned for a moment, breathing heavily. Then his whole façade seemed to crack, revealing nothing but sadness.

'But look at what I've done…'

Ginny calmed herself down and took a step forward.

'Hermione's right, Harry, it's not your fault, it's Tom's. He killed them, not you.'

Hermione stepped forward.

'No one blames you Harry. We're all mourning those we have lost and that's okay. We know who was responsible and we just want to remember them for who they were.'

Thinking they were getting through to him, Hermione and Ginny had gradually been edging closer to Harry. He had been moving back and now stood with his back against the wall. Hermione thought that if she could actually touch him that he would see they were with him. She also wished Ron was there. He always seemed able to get through to Harry when she couldn't.

Glancing at Ginny, Hermione saw she had tears in her eyes but she gave her a slight nod and they both tried to get to Harry at the same time. Before either girl could grab him, he had put up a shield charm. Shocked they stood there as Harry once again put on a determined yet sad face not actually looking at either witch but through them.

'Tell your mum, I'm sorry about Fred, Ginny. I've already arranged for Kreacher to help Andromeda with Teddy.'

Realizing what he was saying, Hermione felt as though she was drowning. She couldn't loose one of her best friends, not after all they had been through. Tears sprang to her eyes and she reached out to Harry, begging.

'No Harry, please, please don't do this.'

Harry looked into her eyes with such love and remorse.

'I…I'm so sorry, Hermione. Tell Ron I'm sorry, too. Tell him…Tell him I…I love him, I love you too…'

Hermione had to look away, she couldn't watch him leave. Her tears ran down her cheeks as a piece of her heart broke. Ginny stood beside her with a lost look on her face, starring unbelievingly at Harry. Harry turned his gaze to her.

'Ginny, I will always love you. Always.'

Anger flashed across Ginny's face but was quickly replaced with fear as she realized he was really going to leave.

'Harry, you can't leave me! Please…'

'I…I'm….so…so sorry.'

And with a small 'pop' Harry Potter left Hogwarts behind, broken enchantments and all.

'HARRY!!'

Hermione stood there for what seemed an eternity, tears streaming down her face, not wanting to turn back around and confirm what that small 'pop' had meant. She then realized Ginny had collapsed, sobbing on the floor, quietly mumbling to herself.

'He left me…I can't believe he left me!'

Doing the only thing she knew to do, Hermione went and held her while she sobbed into her lap. Ginny didn't seem to mind that Hermione's tears ran down into her hair. A piece of Hermione's heart had been ripped out of her chest and she felt like it would never be whole again. One of her best friends had just left her life for what she feared would be forever. Despair filled her as she thought about how if Harry, one of the most loyal people in the world, could leave them, could leave Ginny like that, then there couldn't be anyone else she could trust not to leave. But a smiling face with red hair and freckles entered her mind and a spark of hope remained. She knew Ron wouldn't leave her or at least she prayed he wouldn't.

* * *

It was a week after the funerals and Harry leaving. Kingsley had led the ceremony with the help of McGonagall. The mass had been disappointed in not hearing from Harry but the real focus of the whole thing was to say goodbye and thank you to those who had lost their lives. Fred had been buried in a field near the Burrow while Tonks and Lupin had been buried near Tonks' parents house with her father. All of the Weasleys had taken Fred's death hard, but George was still the hardest affected. In a way, they were also mourning Harry's departure, which had only added to their heartache.

Hermione hated seeing such a loving and happy family so sad. They had welcomed her as one of their own much as they did with Harry and had even accepted her parents as muggles. She did all she could to help them, knowing that they did appreciate her support.

Now back at Hogwarts, Hermione was staring at an old library book, trying to find the best way to fix it; the look on her face was such that had someone passed her table, they would have assumed she was reading it. Then with a few swishes of her wand the once unbounded book became whole again and let out a contented sigh.

'That's the last one, Madam Pince.'

The slight and cranky librarian rushed over to Hermione's table and grabbed up the book, running her hands over the cover seemingly to look for any problems. After making sure the book was indeed fixed, she nodded her head approvingly and set it on the table with the other books to be put away.

'Thank you, Miss Granger. There are not many people I would trust with these, but I am very pleased with all you have done.'

Hermione smiled tiredly and got her things to leave. As she walked down the hall, she heard heated voices and found the source as she came across Ron and Ginny trying to levitate and secure a very large restored portrait higher up on a tall Hogwarts wall.

'Bring your side up a bit, Gin!.'

'Bring yours down!'

At that moment, the frame hit a brick that was sticking out and started to wobble precariously before starting to fall.

'WATCH IT!'

Before either Weasley could gain control of the portrait, Hermione had added her own levitation charm to control its decent. When it landed roughly but safely on the ground, Hermione ran over to make sure the siblings were okay. Ginny was livid, a visible charge almost surrounding her. Ron was just as angry and stood nearly a foot over his sister.

'WAY TO GO RON!'

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT, GINNY!'

'YES IT WAS!! YOU DIDN'T BRING YOUR END DOWN!'

At this point, they were nose to nose and ready to throw hexes, and had Hermione not intervened at that moment, someone would have.

'PLEASE JUST STOP!!'

Ron and Ginny gave one final glaring look and turned away from each other and putting their arms across their chests. Knowing this incident had little to do with the painting, Hermione cut right to the issue.

'I miss him too, you know. We all miss him.'

Both Weasleys deflated at this. But just as quickly, Ron stormed off down the hall without looking behind him. Ginny uncrossed her arms but continued to stare at the wall.

'Ginny, will you be okay?'

Hermione had spent much of the last week sleeping in the same room as the youngest Weasley and listening to her vent about Harry, whether it was in anger or sadness. She knew she was far from being okay with his leaving but she thought Ron needed her more right now.

'No…but go get him.'

Hermione went to her and gave her hand a quick squeeze before heading after Ron. Hermione had spent her time with Ron too. Right after Harry had apparated away, Ron came into the chamber to find Ginny crying into Hermione's lap. At first he wouldn't or couldn't believe he had left. He became even more cutoff from everyone. Hermione tried to get him to talk to her but he would just shrug her off and go flying. That was where Hermione figured he had gone to now. She finally caught up with him out on the Quidditch pitch, which was still growing new grass after being nearly destroyed by the giants. He was standing under the far posts, dazing off into the distance. Not wanting to scare him into dashing off again, Hermione called out to him.

'Ron? Will you talk to me?'

Before it was somewhat easy for Hermione to gauge his emotions (Ron did wear his feelings on his sleeve) but now, he was always guarded and she couldn't always be certain of how he would react to things.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

His voice was so emotionless, it almost scared Hermione more than if he were to start yelling at her.

'Well you need to before you hex someone.'

Ron glanced at her and she saw a flash of anger, almost like he was thinking about hexing her. But then he turned back around with slumping shoulders. Ron continued to stare off into the distance before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Hermione but looking at his feet.

'He left without even saying goodbye…they both did.'

He spoke barely above a whisper and Hermione would have missed it had she not been listening intently.

'I know, luv. I wish I could fix that. I want them back too. It'll never be the same without them.'

Hermione closed the distance between them and Ron looked into her eyes. The look on his face was so dejected that tears instantly sprang up in Hermione's eyes. What she would give to take that look away forever.

'Why did Harry get to leave? Why did he get to run away?'

And with that Ron broke down. All Hermione could do was embrace him and as they slumped on the ground, she held on to him as he cried into her shoulder.

'I don't know. I just don't know…'


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

After another week of work on Hogwarts, things were beginning to look normal. The army of helpers was beginning to go home and continue their lives. Hermione decided to go with the Weasleys back to the Burrow for a little while longer before going to her parents in Australia.

The atmosphere was strained at the Burrow. The absence of Fred (and Harry) dulled the comforting ability of the welcoming home. George had been locked in his room for nearly 2 days and had only come out after Mrs. Weasley nearly broke down the door. He would now come down for at least one meal, but he would barely make eye contact with anyone and just as soon as he was finished he would go back up to his room. After a few days, he went back to his flat.

After Ron's breakdown, he seemed to be recovering. There were still times when Hermione would steal a glance and see the same far-off look on his face. She hoped this was a sign that he was dealing with his feelings, but she wasn't sure; he had just become too hard to read. He was still guarded and wounded by Harry's departure and brother's death. Bill actually got him to play wizard's chess once; Ron lost in 5 moves. Hermione still tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say much more than he had on the Quidditch pitch; most of the time she would simply sit with him, sometimes holding his hand. Their relationship hadn't gotten much further. Ron would usually give her a kiss goodnight and good morning but almost always on the cheek. Hermione wanted it to go further, slowly, but didn't want to push him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait, but for Ron, she would do about anything.

Ginny was still grieving the loss of her brother and Harry and would wonder around the house almost on auto-pilot. She helped her mother when she asked, but would otherwise sit in her room or living room just staring off into space. Hermione would sometimes try to talk with her and carried on some small conversations but nothing of much importance. She no longer ranted to Hermione about Harry, but would still talk to her occasionally at night about Fred. Hermione's bed was set up beside Ginny's, instead of across the room like it usually was, so she was nearby when or if Ginny needed her. She had even slept in her bed for a couple nights when she was awoken by Ginny's crying. Ginny seemed to appreciate her presence and did seem to be healing, just slowly.

The second week that the family was back at the burrow, Kingsley came to talk with Ron and Hermione. The Aurors had already talked with the trio before the funerals to get an understanding of what exactly happened, but after Harry disappeared they would sometimes come ask Ron and Hermione where he went.

Kingsley smiled congenially as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

'So Ron, Hermione how are you doing?'

Hermione and Ron sat across from Kingsley holding hands on one of the comfortable sofas. The rest of the Weasleys had graciously left them to talk alone. Hermione tried to smile but couldn't keep it up. Ron simply frowned.

'Ok, I suppose. Just trying to do what I can to help Mrs. Weasley.'

'I'm fine.'

Kingsley was slightly taken aback by Ron's abrupt response but recovered quickly and continued.

'I know we've asked you a lot lately, but do you have any idea where Harry went?'

Hermione glanced at Ron and saw him set his jaw. She squeezed his hand and he glanced at her, relaxing only slightly.

'We haven't heard anything from him, but we promise that we will let you know if we do. And if he'll let us.'

Kingsley gauged Hermione's response and when he decided he could believe her, he nodded his head.

'Ok, Hermione. We're going to keep looking for him. I'll let you know as well if we find anything.'

Hermione smiled thankfully. Ron didn't say anything.

'Anyway, I'm here today to talk about an opportunity that has opened up.'

Ron stiffened, looking interested in what he had to say for the first time that afternoon. Hermione, however, was wary about what it was.

'Our Ministry of Magic has partnered with the Czech Ministry of Magic to form a new Auror training program. I thought with your backgrounds, you two may be interested in being part of the pilot program. We were planning on training witches and wizards in advanced defense magic originating from both countries. You would choose a certain area of expertise and have even more advanced training in that area; training from all over the world. We haven't decided on the length of the training period but the first part would be located in the Czech Republic.'

Hermione stiffened. After all of their adventures, this did not sound like something she would want to voluntarily sign-up for. She was tired. She wanted to live a normal life. She glanced over at Ron to gauge his reaction to this offer but once again he was like a wall. This couldn't be good.

'When do we have to decide?'

Kingsley shrugged in thought.

'Well, the Czechs wanted to get started next week. We hadn't really had time to find any candidates so I've been contacting possibilities personally. Unfortunately we need to get a ton of paperwork done for the international traveling and pre-training tests, so I'll need your answer in 2 days.'

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She couldn't believe he wanted an answer in two days. Looking at Ron, she once again saw that far-off look on his face. Whether from complete shock or contemplation, she couldn't tell. Kingsley seemed to realize the amount of information he was giving them was slightly shocking so he continued in a slightly softer, reassuring voice.

'Please take these two days and think about it. I know it's a rush decision but I thought you were great candidates. You've done more in your short lives than most wizards could even begin to think about, let alone survive. I know there was a lot of luck and unique magic involved but you still had to hone and depend on your own skills. Please owl me your responses so I can get you the first part of the paperwork.'

With that, Kingsley said goodbye and left through the kitchen only after avoiding Mrs. Weasley's offers of dinner. Ron and Hermione were left sitting, still holding hands, on the sofa. Hermione knew this wasn't something she wanted to do. She had had enough adventures for 5 lifetimes. She wanted to live a normal life, get a normal job and have a normal family with Ron.

But what would Ron think?

She glanced at him now and saw the same far-off expression on his face. Not wanting to make this decision for him, she would give him a day to think about it. She didn't want to hold him back from something if he wanted to do it, but she really hoped that he would realize she needed him. She gave his hand a squeeze, and left him sitting on the couch. She really wanted to get his answer right away but knew that Ron needed time.

For the next day, it seemed that all he did was think. He simply sat in the living room, staring off into space, occasionally shifting his position when his leg fell asleep. Hermione tried to stay as busy as she could. She didn't want to think about the possibility that Ron would go away for who-knows-how-long without her. She helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and garden and even helped Ginny clean her room.

Finally, some time in the next afternoon, she came to talk to Ron in the living room but found it empty. Unsure where he may have gone, Hermione decided to start with his bedroom. She wasn't sure whether he not being in the same place was a good or bad thing. She approached his room and heard rustling. Upon entering she was nearly struck in the head by a flying book. Surprised and slightly mad, she opened the door all the way to find Ron on his hands and knees looking under his bed.

'Ron, what are you doing?'

Ron continued rustling around without looking up.

'I'm packing.'

Hermione's stomach sunk.

'For what?'

Ron's head popped up from the side of his bed with a confused look on his face. He expected her to know why.

'For training.'

Hermione couldn't believe it; it was as she feared, Ron was going…without her. After recovering slightly from the shock, she got angry.

'Weren't you going to tell me?! Weren't you going to talk to me about it?!'

Ron was stricken. Still looking confused, he tried to figure out why she was so mad.

'Aren't you coming?'

Hermione stared at him, seething. He had expected her to come? After all they had done, didn't he know she was tired of it all? Looking into his blue eyes, she tried to control herself.

'No, I am not.'

Ron's face was further contorted into a questioning look. Then he dropped the sneaker he was holding and started walking toward Hermione.

'I thought we would do this together. You and me. Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?'

Taken aback at his statement, Hermione let some of her anger leave her. That was what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, to live a life with him.

'Yes, but why can't you and I be together here? Be together and live a normal life?'

Ron's face darkened and the wall that he had been putting up came up again. He turned back away from Hermione and went back to his bed.

'I can't stay here.'

Hermione's anger came back instantly. She stepped closer so she was looking down her nose at his sitting figure.

'Why?!'

Ron slumped and continued in a whispered voice.

'Because it just reminds me of who isn't here, of who left.'

So that was it. Hermione couldn't believe him, couldn't believe he wouldn't stay with her because Harry had left. It wasn't like she had ever left him, she had stayed with him, had loved him.

'So you're going to leave TOO!?!??'

Hermione was livid. How could he do this to her when she needed him here? He wasn't the only one who missed Harry. It made no sense. They were supposed to be together…

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't stand being around everyone and living a normal life knowing Harry's out there somewhere without me. How can you?'

Hermione froze. She knew she had thought the same thing, especially when Harry first left. They had always done things together, Ron, Harry and her. They were always a trio. How could she stay behind knowing either one of them was out there alone? But Hermione didn't want to live her life on the edge. There weren't any more Dark Wizards after them, why couldn't they live a normal life?

'He left and he's not in danger anymore. I can't live his life for him.'

Hermione had tried to use this argument with herself, but she knew that it was weak at best. Ron didn't like this answer either and he sat up and looked at her with a defiant look in his eye.

'Well I can't just stay and wait. If I go to this training maybe I can learn something to find him faster.'

Ron got up off the bed and finished packing his last few items with a swish of his wand then turned to leave, stepping around Hermione. Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to her. All anger had left her and now she was filled with a sense of despair. She couldn't let him leave her life like Harry did, she just couldn't.

'Ron, please don't leave me too…'

Hermione gazed into Ron's eyes, pleading for him to stay. As he stood there looking at her, she saw a look of regret flash across his face before it was hidden behind a look of determination. Desperate to make him stay, Hermione crashed her lips to his. She tried to put all of her hopes and dreams in that kiss to make him stay. Ron deepened the kiss and Hermione got lost in the sensation of his tongue running across her lips. Too soon, however, he pulled away and looked into her scared brown eyes.

'I'm so sorry Hermione. I have to go.'

And with that, he left Hermione standing alone in his room. She was so shocked and heartbroken to even run after him. Only after she heard the back door shut, did she finally realize he wasn't coming back. She slowly sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. Ginny then entered, too distracted to really see the state Hermione was in.

'Hermione, do you know why Ron just left? He stormed passed Mum and…'

As the youngest Weasley saw the stunned expression on Hermione's face, she stopped in her track. Hermione looked up at her as her tears started to fall.

'He left…he left me.'

That was all she could get out before she completely broke down. Ginny rushed to her side, as the older witch had done for her on so many occasions before. She still didn't understand what was happening, but for the time being, she just held onto Hermione as she sobbed.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

For the next two days, Hermione didn't say a word. She told Ginny that Ron had left for the training that first afternoon but since then she had remained quiet. She woke up, ate breakfast and went out to the Weasley's pond and sat staring out over the water. Her face held a slight frown and her eyes never seemed to focus.

Mrs. Weasley, who had found out from Kingsley and Ginny about Ron, was furious at her youngest son and deeply concerned about Hermione. She had always been like one of her own children and she wanted to help but she really didn't know what to do. Ginny, who was finally starting to recover, would simply follow her and sit beside her, not saying a word and not trying to make her talk. Besides being there for Hermione when Ron went out with Lavendar, she hadn't really been Hermione's support. Ron and Harry had. But now that they had both left them, she wanted to be there for Hermione, she had no one else.

On the third day, Ginny woke up and looked over at Hermione. Hermione was sitting up and staring at the far wall. Ginny sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

'Good morning Hermione.'

Hermione jumped, startled and looked over at Ginny, almost surprised to find her there.

'Good morning Ginny.'

Ginny, who had been trying to stifle a yawn behind her hand, turned to look into Hermione's eyes, surprised to have actually been answered. What she saw in her friend's brown eyes, made her heart break. Hermione looked so dejected and lost and Ginny couldn't think of a single time when she had ever had that look before.

'How are you feeling?'

Ginny actually cringed at her own question, knowing it was stupid to ask. But Hermione answered anyway.

'Terrible.'

Unable to hold anything in anymore, Hermione broke down into sobs. Ginny quickly made her way over to her bed and hugged her to her chest, rubbing her back in a calming manner. Once able to speak again, Hermione was finally ready to talk about it.

'I can't believe he left, Ginny. Why did he leave me? Wasn't I enough?'

Ginny knew there was no real answer to these questions, at least not answers she knew.

'Hermione, I asked myself those same questions when Harry left. And do you know what I figured out?'

Hermione leaned back to look Ginny in the eyes, wanting the answer to her questions more than any other before.

'I figured out that he didn't leave to hurt me. He left to save us both from empty lives.'

Hermione stared at Ginny with a confused look on her face. This wasn't the answer she had expected nor was it an answer she wanted to accept.

'But why would your lives have been empty? You loved each other and didn't you want to have a life together? Wasn't that what you both wanted?'

Ginny frowned, knowing that that was what she had wanted and had thought that was what Harry had wanted.

'I do think that was what we both wanted, what we do want. But Harry had to deal with whatever was bothering him himself first, had to deal with it himself. I don't know why I couldn't help him with it but he needed to do it by himself. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been happy and neither would've I.'

Hermione frowned, too. This was not what she wanted to hear, but was starting to see what Ginny was saying. Angry tears blurred Hermione's vision.

'Ron is such a stupid git! Why wouldn't he let me help him?'

Ginny reached out and squeezed Hermione's arm in a calming manner.

'Because he didn't know what was bothering him. That's part of what he needed to figure out and only then could he begin to deal with it. It was beyond your help, Hermione, and as much as that hurts to hear, it's something you'll learn to understand.'

Hermione wiped her eyes and glared at Ginny but soon softened her expression, realizing that this is what Ginny had and has been dealing with. And if Ginny could start to accept it, then maybe she could too.

'I'm still furious at him for leaving. I don't know if I can forgive him.'

Ginny nodded understandingly.

'That's okay. I haven't forgiven Harry either. And I am about a hundred years from even considering forgiving Ron.'

A small smile crossed Hermione's face, knowing how much the Weasley siblings were on each other and knowing that Ginny really was serious about it being a hundred years. But it was quickly replaced with another frown, as she lowered her head and more tears came.

'I just don't know how much more I can stand to lose.'

Ginny couldn't take the defeated tone in Hermione's voice and tears welled up in her eyes.

'I won't leave you, Hermione. I promise.'

Hermione looked up, surprised at the definite tone in Ginny's voice. Looking into the brown eyes of her closest girlfriend and now her only best friend left, she knew Ginny meant it. Unable to hold it back, a true smile crossed her lips.

'I know.'

Hermione hugged Ginny, relieved to have one answer she knew she could depend on.

'I won't leave you either. I promise.'

Ginny leaned back to look at Hermione, a small smirk on her face.

'Good. I'd hate to have to show the mighty Hermione Granger my famous Bat Bogey Hex.'

Stunned, Hermione's jaw dropped before she closed it and made a dive for Ginny's wand that she knew she kept under her pillow. Upon grabbing it she proceeded to jump back from her, holding it high above her own head.

'Good luck accomplishing that without your wand.'

Ginny, who was surprised at Hermione's sudden movements, quickly realized what had happened and with the reflexes she had developed as a chaser, she too made a grab for a wand, Hermione's wand, which was actually laying on top of her blankets.

'That's easy enough to accomplish when one has the kidnapper's wand. Expelliarmus!'

Ginny's wand obediently soared out of Hermione's hand and Ginny caught it easily. Looking smug, Ginny held on to both wands and cheekily crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for Hermione's next move. Hermione just stood there, stunned; then she started to laugh. Soon Ginny joined in and they were both laughing hysterically, clutching their sides and sitting on Hermione's bed. After gaining control of themselves, Hermione picked up her forgotten wand and turned to Ginny.

'Thanks for being there for me, these past couple of days. I appreciated you just being with me even when though it might not have seemed that way.'

Ginny waved this off.

'It was nothing. After all you have done for me and my family these past few weeks, it's the least I could do. You're my best friend really, and I appreciated you comforting me all those times, I just wanted to make you feel like you had someone too, ya know?'

Hermione smiled, glad to hear she had actually helped Ginny in some way and touched to know Ginny thought of her as her best friend. The two sat in companionable silence for a moment. After looking out her window, Ginny realized others would start to wake up.

'Why don't we go down and see if my Mum needs any help, yeah? I think she'll be glad to know you're doing better.'

Hermione nodded but frowned again.

'Do you think she blames me for letting Ron leave?'

Not expecting that question, Ginny started. But she recovered quickly and with a very serious expression answered honestly.

'No. She knows Ron needed to go and she would never blame you for that. Never.'

Understanding Ginny's serious tone, Hermione nodded.

'I still feel like I could have…should have done something though.'

Ginny grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'It'll get better, Hermione. Just let yourself accept that some things, especially things to do with Ron, are out of your control. And know you're not alone.'

Hermione nodded again and even though she was only starting to heal, she knew she would be okay. She still had herself, her parents, and Ginny to depend on and maybe that would be enough.

Mrs. Weasley was glad to see that Hermione was beginning to heal. Additionally, it looked like Ginny was coming around too. Seeing their progress made her feel better and she started to feel more like herself as well. A piece of her heart would always be missing after losing Fred, but she felt the hole beginning to heal with the renewed atmosphere of the Burrow.

A few days later, Hermione came into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner. Upon hearing the floor creak, Mrs. Weasley looked up from the dish she was making and ushered Hermione to take a seat at the table.

'Come in dear, take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea, juice, water?'

Hermione sat down at the table and smiled at the older woman.

'No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I would like to talk to you, though.'

Mrs. Weasley put a self-cooking spell on the food and sat down across the table from the young witch.

'What is it? What can I do for you?'

Hermione looked down at the table, gathering her thoughts. When she was ready, she took a deep breath.

'Well, I want to go get my parents. I know where they are and what to do, that's not the problem...'

Slightly surprised, Mrs. Weasley reached across the table and took Hermione's hand reassuringly. Hermione had told her about altering her parents' memories in an effort to keep them save after the battle. She'd been surprised and a little concerned but realized Hermione wouldn't have done anything beyond her capability, especially when it came to her parents.

Hermione looked up into her encouraging gaze and continued.

'I would just really like some company on the trip. I know you are all still recovering from everything and you've been so generous to let me stay here, but I think…no I know I really need my own parents right now. And I was hoping you would come with me because you really are like a second Mum to me and I can't think of anyone I would want more to be with me when I find them.'

This all came out in a long breath and now Hermione was holding what breath she had left in anticipation of Mrs. Weasley's answer.

Mrs. Weasley sat still for a moment, simply trying to process what Hermione had just said. Once she realized what she was asking, she couldn't help but get up and come around to the other side of the table to embrace the young witch.

'Of course, I will go with you! Anything you need you just let me know, okay? Anything. We'll get everything planned and we'll go as soon as possible.'

Hermione smiled and returned the embrace, grateful for her support. As they parted, she had one more question to ask.

'Would it be possible for Ginny to come too? I know she's not of age yet but she's been so helpful and….she's the only friend I've got left…'

Mrs. Weasley could barely hear the last part of her sentence and it broke her heart to hear the sorrow in her voice. In a different circumstance, she knew she wouldn't have even considered taking Ginny so far away, but now….

'If Ginny wants to, I think that would be just fine.'

At that moment, Ginny came rushing into the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping from the other side of the door.

'Really Mum? I can go?'

Surprised, Mrs. Weasley just stared at her daughter. Then realizing that she had been spying, the classic Weasley glare appeared on her face.

'Ginevra Weasley, did you plan this already?! It would serve you right if I said no.'

Hermione, realizing the situation was getting out of control, quickly stood and got in between the two witches before Ginny could respond (which she was fully intending to do by look on her face.)

'It was me, Mrs. Weasley. I had already asked Ginny if she wanted to go but I knew that I needed to ask you because she is your daughter.'

Mrs. Weasley calmed down and realized she had probably over-reacted just a tad.

'Oh. I'm sorry dear, I should have known you had it all planned out. Ginny can come but only if she agrees to do as I ask.'

The last sentence was directed to Ginny, who looked like Christmas had come early.

'Oh Mum! I'll do anything, please just let me go! I just want to be there for Hermione. Really, Mum I promise I will behave.'

Mrs. Weasley looked into the eager face of her youngest and saw she meant it. So all that was left now was to get ready and go.

'All right girls, we've got some stuff to pack and let's talk over your plans to make sure everything is in order. We'll leave as soon as we're able to.'

Hermione smiled.

'Thanks so much Mrs. Weasley.'


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The three witches arrived in Australia two days later. Hermione really did have nearly the entire trip planned out; it only needed a little fixing to include three people instead of one. They arrived outside the small and cozy home of Wendell and Moncia Wilkins. There was a small yard outside with bushes and a few flowers. It looked neat and tidy, but welcoming. The front window was open, letting in a soft breeze of fresh air.

The plan was to approach them, saying Mrs. Weasley had lived in their house years ago. Hoping they would let them to reminisce, Hermione would put up some silent protection spells so they wouldn't have to worry about the neighbors hearing anything or any interruptions. Hermione took in the scene and tried to calm her nerves. Mrs. Weasley came up to her right and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder while Ginny came up to her left and gently squeezed her hand.

'Ready Hermione?'

Hermione took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

'Yes. Let's go.'

They made their way to the door and Mrs. Weasley knocked. A few moments later, Hermione's mum answered the door and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It took all of her strength and Ginny's reassuring hand to keep her from running forward and hugging her at that moment.

'Hello, can I help you?'

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and smiled sweetly.

'Yes, hello. My name is Molly and this is my daughter and her friend. We were visiting the neighborhood and I wanted to show them where I grew up. I actually lived in this same house when I was a little girl.'

Surprised, Hermione's mother opened the door wider.

'Really? Wow, that's so fascinating. Would you like to come in? I'd love to hear some stories of your time living here.'

Graciously, the three witches entered. They came into a small hallway and were led by Mrs. Granger to the living room. Hermione brought up the rear and when her mum entered the room she took out her wand and cast the silencing and protection shields. When she was finished, she entered the room to see her father greeting Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. She had to control her desire to hug him when he extended his hand in greeting. She quickly moved over to the couch with the Weasleys, mostly to keep her emotions in check until it was time. Before sitting down she gave Mrs. Weasley a quick nod, letting her know the protections were set. Hermione's parents sat across from them in comfortable looking chairs. Her mother smiled at them, while her father kept staring at Mrs. Weasley, a slight frown on his face.

'I'm sorry, but have we met before?'

Not expecting this, the three witches stiffened. They had planned to start up a conversation and ease into the whole this-is-your-daughter-who-altered-your-memory-in-order-to-protect-you-from-crazy-dark-wizards thing, but so much for waiting. Mrs. Weasley glanced at Hermione quickly and turned to Mr. Granger.

'Actually, yes you have. You see, I never actually lived here. I'm from Great Britain. My name is Molly, this is my daughter, Ginny, and this is her friend, Hermione. What you don't remember is that Hermione…is your daughter.'

Silence rang through the room as Hermione's parents turned their stunned faces to her. Seeing the bewildered looks on her parents' faces, Hermione tried to explain.

'It's true, you are my parents. You see, I'm a witch and I had to put a memory charm on you to protect you. But now there's no danger and I came back to fix it all.'

Now, her parents' looked at each other, clearly communicating their thoughts of 'these people are crazy'. Wanting to get this all fixed, Hermione continued.

'Please let me show you.'

She took out her wand and tapped a magazine that was lying on the coffee table. It turned into a clock and with another tap of her wand, it was turned back into the magazine.

Now, her parents' looked completely awed and slightly scared.

'How did you…'

'It's magic. I've been learning it since I was 11. You already knew that but I had to change your memory in order to protect you. But now I want to reverse it, so you'll remember everything.'

Mrs. Granger reached over and took her husband's hand, looking terrified.

'You..You want to…want to do…magic…on us?'

Hermione was afraid of this. She really didn't want to petrify her parents, it would only add to the lecture she expected from them once they did remember.

'Yes. I promise, it's completely safe. You won't be hurt at all.'

By this point, Hermione's father hadn't said a word. He had just sat there silently, listening with a scared but thoughtful look on his face.

'I knew there was something missing, something askew. I never did feel completely right about why we moved. I knew there was something I was missing, but it was always in the back of my mind and it was driving me insane trying to figure out why I felt this way.'

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes were huge. She knew she had had a little more trouble altering her father's memory but she had had no idea that it would have affected him so much. Mrs. Granger looked at her husband with the same surprised look on her face.

'Do you actually believe them? That she's altered your memory?'

Mr. Granger looked between Hermione and her mum then nodded slowly.

'Yes, it would explain a lot.'

Hoping that this meant he would let her reverse it, Hermione nearly begged him to let her do it.

'Please, please let me do it! I promise I won't hurt you.'

Holding her breath and mentally crossing her fingers, she waited for his answer.

'Yes, let's do it.'

Completely and utterly relieved, Hermione dashed over to him and hugged him.

'Thank you! It'll all work out, I promise.'

Surprised by this, Mr. Granger remained still for a moment then returned the hug, looking confused.

'All right now, what do I need to do?'

Straightening up, Hermione brought her wand out and stood in front of him. Mrs. Granger suddenly got up and came to stand beside her husband, looking frightful. Mr. Granger grasped her hand reassuringly and turned to Hermione with a determined look in his eyes.

'Okay, young lady, do what you need to.'

Wanting to put her mum at ease, Hermione turned to her.

'You can stay there, it won't affect the spell. It'll all be okay, I promise.'

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had made their way over to Hermione and now stood slightly behind her. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Hermione got two small encouraging nods and began. Muttering the spells under her breath, a thin line of blue light connected her wand and her father's temple. As she continued with the spells, his eyes closed and he seemed to almost be asleep and dreaming. After about 5 minutes, the thin blue line of light burned white and the process was complete. Opening his eyes, Mr. Granger took a moment to focus his eyes then looked around from his wife to his daughter. Hermione was holding her breath and was beginning to become light headed with nerves, hoping beyond anything that it had worked. When his warm brown eyes locked onto Hermione's almost identical ones, he smiled.

'Hermione…'

Hermione let out a cry of happiness and sunk into her father's lap, just so happy that it worked out. Her father lightly smoothed her hair, trying to calm her.

'Hush now dear, it's okay. It worked. I remember everything. I remember your first step, your first word, and your first toothbrush. Do you remember? It was the one with the little orange cat on the end. You used to call it 'orge' because you couldn't say 'orange'.'

Hermione laughed through her tears, remembering how long it took her to actually say the right word.

'And I remember you getting your Hogwarts letter and learning to be a witch. I also remember being Wendell Wilkins, which is quite odd really, almost like a very long dream…'

By now Hermione was starting to get control of herself and she stood back up.

'Yes, that will always be there but at least you remember your other life, your real life.'

During this time, Mrs. Granger had stood there completely confused and bewildered. She couldn't believe what her husband was saying, about this girl being their daughter. How could she have forgotten she had a daughter?

'So it's true? You really are our daughter? My daughter?'

Hermione turned to her mum, and seeing the hurt look on her face, new tears, tears of sadness, came to her eyes. She had never meant to hurt her parents, only protect them.

'Yes, it's all true. Please let me show you.'

Mr. Granger gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and even though she was terrified, Mrs. Granger squared her shoulders and nodded once.

'Okay.'

Mr. Granger gave her his seat and stood beside her still holding her hand. Hermione brought her wand up and with a small nod from her mother, began the same reversing spell. After another 5 minutes, the spell was complete and Mrs. Granger opened her eyes. First focusing on her husband, she then turned her gaze to Hermione who was holding her breath again. Before Hermione could move, Mrs. Granger had leapt up from her chair and embraced her in a bone breaking hug.

'Oh Hermione, you're here!'

Both women began sobbing in happiness and Mrs. Weasley grasped Ginny's hand as tears welled up in her own eyes at seeing the two reunited. Ginny wore a huge smile and her eyes shined with unshed tears. After a few more moments, Hermione and her mum stepped apart and looked at each other. Suddenly, Mrs. Granger stepped back from Hermione with an angry look on her face.

'Don't you ever do magic on us again, do hear me young lady?! EVER!'

Hermione was so taken aback by the sudden change that she was speechless. Mr. Granger stood up and came to his wife's side, surprised as well at the sudden change. However, he simply stood there after a sinister glare from his wife. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood stunned.

'I will not have you altering our memories willy nilly just because you can! Nor will I have you solving all your problems with magic! Magic cannot solve everything! Now promise me you will never do anything like that again, especially without our permission.'

Hermione simply nodded, too stunned for words.

'Good.'

Mrs. Granger took a deep calming breath, then turned to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny with a warm smile on her face.

'Now then, I think some tea would be nice. I think we have some catching up to do.'

The rest of the day was spent talking with Hermione's parents about what had been happening in their world. Hermione only told them the bare basics about Voldemort, figuring any more details would have scared them. But now that he was gone, really gone, she felt like she owed them a full explanation. Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione when she needed but the young witch almost knew more than she did. They were all sitting in the living room after dinner. They had gotten through the entire war beforehand and were now explaining what was currently happening with the rebuilding and restarting of their lives. Hermione's parents were taking it all a lot better than Hermione had thought and asked questions whenever they needed more clarification. After everything seemed to have been talked about, they sat in contemplative silence for a little while. Finally, Mrs. Granger got to the subject that Hermione had actually been avoiding.

'So, where are Ron and Harry? I would have thought they'd be here with you.'

Hermione and Ginny stiffened and Mrs. Granger looked between the girls trying to figure out their reaction. It was Mrs. Weasley who answered, saving the girls from having to find their voices.

'Harry left soon after the final battle. He seemed to need some time to himself and Ron is in training for a special position.'

While that answered her question, it didn't seem to explain the girls' reactions completely until Mrs. Granger realized they must not have left in a very good manner.

'They left you two, didn't they?'

Hermione looked down at the coffee table and nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes. It still hurt so much when she thought about them, especially Ron. She glanced over at Ginny who had a similar sad look on her face. Mrs. Granger got up and went to her daughter.

'I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am here now. I know it won't make it all better, but I hope it helps.'

Hermione gladly sunk into her mother's embrace. This is what she needed, this is what she missed. She stayed in her mother's comforting embrace as she lightly rocked her and stroked her hair. Finally, she leaned back and saw that Mrs. Weasley had gone to embrace Ginny as well, which seemed to have helped the young witch as much as her mum's hug had her.

'Thanks Mum, It still just hurts to not have them here. We were together for so long….'

Mrs. Granger nodded sadly and squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly.

'They'll come back some day, I'm sure they will.'

Hermione smiled thankfully at her mum. She might not completely believe her but she was so glad to have her mother's support now, she felt more hopeful.

The rest of the evening was spent telling stories about Hermione's childhood. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both enjoyed hearing about how Hermione had grown up and what she did when she came home from Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley entertained them with stories about Ginny and her other children, sometimes having to explain certain aspects of magic, but found it enjoyable seeing as Hermione's parents, even though they were muggles, seemed to have the same interest in learning about all aspects of magic.

After Mr. Granger started to doze off in his chair, they decided to call it a night. Mrs. Weasley took the guest room while Ginny and Hermione camped out in the living room. Before going to sleep, Ginny and Hermione sat up talking about the day's events.

'Well, I'd say that went fairly well, don't you think?'

Hermione nodded fervently, considering all the horrific scenes she had imagined.

'Yes! I can't believe we didn't have to petrify them or anything. I was sure we'd have to do something to get my dad to go along with everything. I'm just really glad to have my parents back again.'

Ginny smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my mum and dad.'

Hermione settled down into her blankets on the floor.

'I'm glad you got to come, I felt better having you here. I was still scared but at least I knew you and your mum were here if something went wrong.'

Ginny smiled and reached over to squeeze Hermione's hand.

'Of course, Hermione. Anytime. Just remind me not to make your mum mad. I think even my mum was scared a little.'

Hermione laughed and Ginny joined in. Finally, the two witches quieted down and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

_Thanks for those who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited; I'm glad you liked it. Here are another few chapters. Trust me, we're just getting started. _

Chapter Six

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smell of her mum's pancakes. She felt like a little kid again, getting up for Sunday brunch. She entered the kitchen to find her mum hard at work over the stove.

'Good morning, mum.'

Mrs. Granger turned around and smiled at her daughter.

'Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep okay?'

'Yep.'

'Would you like some tea or coffee?'

'Tea would be lovely.'

As Mrs. Granger put a kettle of water on to boil, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came in. Ginny took a seat by Hermione while Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione's mum.

'Is there anything I can do to help? Magical or not, I'm pretty good in the kitchen.'

Mrs. Granger looked surprised but graciously waved off Mrs. Weasley's offer.

'Oh no, I'm just fine. Please have a seat, the tea will be done in a moment.'

Looking slightly put out about not being able to help, Mrs. Weasley took a seat by her daughter who was trying (and failing) to hold back her giggles. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and playfully smacked her arm.

'Now that's enough out of you.'

This only made Hermione start to laugh and soon all four women were trying to catch their breath. Mrs. Granger finally was able to finish the tea and put it and a huge plate of pancakes on the table for everyone.

'Tuck in, now. I'll go get my sleeping husband. You would think he never slept!'

She left the room as the others started in on their first round of pancakes. Soon enough, a drowsy looking Mr. Granger entered and greeted them all.

'Good morning ladies. Hope you slept well.'

Mrs. Weasley poured him a cup of tea.

'Yes, very well thank you. I appreciate you letting me stay in the guest room, it was very lovely.'

'Anytime, Molly, anytime.'

Everyone ate in silence for a while and when everyone had had enough pancakes and tea, Hermione started to clear the table. Mrs. Weasley tried to help but she wouldn't have any.

'Now Mrs. Weasley just sit down and relax! This is my parents' house and you are a guest.'

Slightly taken aback, Mrs. Weasley sat back down. Hermione smiled apologetically.

'Please, you've already done so much, let me do this little thing for you.'

Mrs. Weasley smiled back, but did nudge Ginny to help.

'You could at least give a hand.'

Hermione laughed and handed a scowling Ginny the dirty plates as she collected the cups. The two girls started the dishes while the adults went into the living room to make small talk. Mrs. Granger turned to Mrs. Weasley on the couch.

'I want to thank you for taking care of our daughter. Your world is so foreign to us, it makes me feel better knowing there is someone who looks after her like we do.'

Mrs. Weasley grasped the woman's hand.

'It is my pleasure. She's a wonderful girl and I really do think of her as one of my own children. I think she's excited for you to go home, though, she misses you terribly.'

Mrs. Granger blanched and looked at her husband. Mrs. Weasley became very concerned.

'What is it?'

After an encouraging nod from her husband, Mrs. Granger turned back to Mrs. Weasley, hesitation on her face.

'Well…it's just that…that we were planning on staying here. Sure we have our memories back but right now this still feels like our home. I don't think we're ready to go back.'

Hermione and Ginny came back into the room and took in a shocked Mrs. Weasley and sad Mr. and Mrs. Grangers.

'What? What is it? What's wrong?'

Not realizing the two girls had entered, Mrs. Weasley, and the Grangers turned to them, now looking more shocked. Mrs. Granger stood up and approached her daughter trying to be reassuring.

'It's nothing dear, just a little miscommunication. Come sit down and we'll talk about it.'

So Hermione made her way over to the couch and Ginny sat beside her with a wary look on her face. She looked at her mother, who still looked slightly shocked and concerned. Hermione continued to look into her mother's saddened eyes, scared at what was to come. Mrs. Granger took a deep breath.

'Well, your father and I talked last night before going to bed. We've decided to stay here.'

Hermione sucked in a breath as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't believe this. Her father came over to her and covered her hand in his.

'Even though we remember everything, right now this still feels like our home to us. I'm sure with time we'll want to come back but right now, this is where we feel we belong.'

Hermione just stared at her father. She couldn't believe this, she wouldn't believe this. They remembered and still they didn't want to come home and be with her.

'But…but, I..I thought you would come home! That everything would be normal again!'

She was starting to become hysterical. She needed her parents, they were one of the few things she still had. Her mother came around and sat in front of her on the coffee table.

'Dear, we will in time. We just don't feel like we belong there. We belong here. Why don't you stay with us here? Your magic still works doesn't it? Why can't you try living here, you might like it.'

Huge tears were streaming down Hermione's face. This is not what was supposed to happen. Could she stay in Australia away from the only life she knew? Away from the only friends she had left?

'I can't! England's my home. The magical world I know is there. I can't make that change right now, I just can't! I've lost so much else, I can't loose that too!'

Hermione sprang off the couch and pushed her way through to the front door. She wrenched it open and ran, just ran. She didn't know where, she just knew she needed to get out of that house, that fake house. The sun was bright and the orange color of land hurt her eyes. It made her miss the lush greens of her home. Of the Burrow. She came to a neighborhood park and she finally sat down on one of the swings and just cried. A few moments later, she heard someone come up behind her and stop a few feet away. Not really caring who it was, she just kept staring at the ground while tears ran down her face. Finally, the person came around and Hermione saw Ginny kneel down in front of her, concern etched across her face.

'Hey.'

Hermione let out a wet sob-laugh at the simple word.

'Hey, yourself.'

Ginny smiled slightly and rubbed Hermione's arm calmingly and waited for her to calm down and continue.

'I-I-I just wanted them to come back so it would be back to normal. Why don't they want to come back with me? Why don't they want to be there for me?'

Ginny reached up and wiped a few of the tears off Hermione's face.

'I don't think they're doing it to hurt you, Hermione. Think about how weird this must be for them. They lived for nearly a year not remembering they had a daughter only to have it all come back to them in a day. They'll come around, they will; it'll just take time.'

Hermione knew she was right. She had just wanted some kind of normalcy in her life, especially with all that had happened with Harry and Ron. Maybe she was expecting too much at once. It's not like she couldn't come see them or contact them like before. They were safe now and she could see them, visit them, owl them as much as she wanted.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded sadly.

'You're right. I think I may have overreacted.'

Ginny gasped jokingly and placed her hand over her heart.

'What?! Hermione Granger overreact?! Never!'

Hermione slapped her arm playfully but she did giggle as a small smile came to her face.

'That's quite enough from the peanut gallery, thank you very much.'

Ginny gave her a questioning look.

'Peanut gallery? Why would there be a gallery for peanuts?'

Now Hermione let out a real laugh. She forgot that was something she had picked up from a muggle neighbor of hers and Ginny would have no idea what it was.

'It's nothing, just a muggle term for crazy people.'

Ginny put on a mock shocked face.

'Hey, I am not crazy!'

Hermione smirked.

'Depends on who you ask.'

Now Ginny's face contorted into mock anger and she stood up and turned her back to Hermione. Hermione got off the swing and went to hug the redhead from behind.

'Thanks for coming to get me.'

She released her and they started back towards the house.

'No problem. Besides, I was the only one who could have caught you. And Mum stayed to try to calm down your mum, who kind of freaked out.'

Hermione stopped and Ginny looked back at her.

'Was she really upset?'

'Yeah, she thought you wouldn't come back. But Mum told them you would.'

Hermione nodded sadly and they continued back. Once they got to the block where the house was, Mrs. Granger ran out to her daughter and hugged her.

'Hermione! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'

'I'm sorry I scared you Mum, I was just very upset at all this.'

They went back to the living room and sat down to talk some more. Hermione wanted to apologize for her reaction and reassure her parents she was okay.

'I'm sorry, I just really missed you and I wanted you back home. But now I realize it may be a lot to handle in such a small period of time. It's not like it was before, I can come visit and owl you whenever I want to talk with you. You're not off limits anymore.'

'Of course. We would love for you to come visit and stay with us. We realize too that it would be too much to ask for you to leave your world to live with us but we are always here for you.'

Hermione smiled at her Mum and Dad. She knew they meant it but still, it felt like she had lost another small piece of something. It wasn't their fault she had moved them here nor was it her fault that they weren't really part of her life anyway with them being muggles. It still hurt, though, and Hermione was beginning to really hate being hurt all the time.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione returned to the Burrow the following morning. Hermione had been rather quiet, but both Weasleys realized she needed some time to sort everything out. Once back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley went back to her old routines while Ginny kept Hermione company much like she did when Ron left. After one day, Hermione didn't seem to be much better so Ginny decided to try to get her mind off of things and cheer her up. After breakfast, instead of letting Hermione go into the sitting room and read/mope, Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the garden.

'Ginny, where are we going?'

Ginny looked back a bewildered Hermione and smirked.

'You'll see.'

She took her around back and around the pond to the field they usually played Quidditch on. Upon seeing where they were headed and the two brooms on the ground, Hermione started to protest.

'Oh no, Ginny! You know I don't fly!'

Ginny smiled at her and grabbed the two brooms.

'You used to not fly. But you are flying today. You just never had a proper teacher.'

She held out one of the brooms to Hermione but she kept her hands folded over her chest and glared at Ginny. Ginny sighed and put on her best pouting face.

'Please Hermione. Just try it once, and if you still hate it we'll stop. I just miss flying with someone.'

Hermione just stood there defiantly for a moment, but then she sighed and dropped her arms.

'Okay. But only once.'

Ginny grinned and rushed forward to help Hermione onto her broom.

'Great! Here, we'll use one broom, that's how Bill taught me how to fly.'

'One broom?! But it can't hold us both!'

Ginny just laughed at Hermione's outburst.

'Please Hermione, if a broom can hold up Millicent Bulstrode, it can hold the two of us.'

Still wary, Hermione grabbed hold of the broom. She put her leg over it like she had so many years ago when she first learned how to fly. The only difference now was that Ginny got on behind her. Hermione suddenly realized that Ginny was just about an inch taller than her and through playing Quidditch, her arms were quite toned. It was comforting having her behind her holding her hands steady, and some of her nerves left her…but only some.

'Okay, on the count of three we'll gently push off the ground.'

Ginny was so close she just had to whisper. Hermione focused on her breathing and nodded.

'One…two….three!'

They gently began to rise. Hermione tensed and closed her eyes.

'Relax Hermione, we're only about five feet in the air. Come on, open your eyes.'

Slowly she did and saw that they were in fact only about five feet off the ground and just hovering. This wasn't too bad. She relaxed….a little.

'Okay, now we'll actually go forward.'

Hermione felt Ginny lean slightly forward and she followed her. The broom began to go forward and Hermione let out a nervous laugh. She was flying.

'See, nothing to it.'

They made lazy circles around the field, just five feet off the ground. On one of the trips, Ginny took her hands away from Hermione's and she jerked slightly at the movement and the broom went up another couple of feet. But before it could go any further, Ginny had grabbed hold and leveled them out again.

'It's okay. I'm going to take my hands away and let you steer. Think you can do that?'

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ginny took her hands away and wrapped them securely around Hermione's stomach. Hermione grasped the broom and slowly leaned it forward to begin moving. She made a couple of circles and let out a laugh of triumph.

'See, you're a natural!'

Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, I very much doubt that. But this is the most I have enjoyed flying.'

She turned to smile at Ginny but took the broom with her and they once again jutted upward. Hermione let out a scared yelp but just as quickly, Ginny had grabbed the broom and leveled them out.

'I think I'm ready to go back down, now. Please?'

Knowing that this was a huge step for Hermione, Ginny gladly and gently brought them down where they landed with a soft thump. Hermione was still a little shaky and stumbled slightly when she dismounted the broom. Ginny stayed on it and hovered in front of her.

'See that wasn't so bad, was it?'

Hermione thought about it then shook her head.

'No, I don't think that was too bad. But I'm definitely not ready to do it on my own.'

Ginny chuckled.

'Hey with a little more help you'll be trying out for the Quidditch team in no time!'

Hermione burst out laughing. The idea that she would play on a Quidditch team was about as preposterous as McGonagall forgetting how to turn into a cat.

'I don't think so Ginny, but thanks for the vote of confidence.'

Ginny smiled at her again.

'If you don't mind I think I'll stay out here and fly around a bit. I miss it. With everyone gone, I don't get to play nearly enough Quidditch.'

Hermione frowned slightly but nodded.

'Yeah, I bet that sucks. I'm sorry I'm not more athletic otherwise I probably would play with you.'

Ginny shrugged it off.

'Don't worry about it. I'm just nervous that my skills will suffer. Even if you don't want to play on the Quidditch team, I still do.'

Ginny flew off and did some big loops. Hermione watched her and realized just how graceful she seemed on her broom. Where Hermione was awkward and jerky when she flew, Ginny was fluid and effortless; the broom seemed like it was just another part of her body. Thinking about what Ginny had said about her Quidditch skills, Hermione dashed into the house and up to their shared bedroom. She found her beaded bag, and started to pull things out. She finally found what she was looking for and raced back outside. Ginny was still flying around but once she saw Hermione returning, she came down low enough to talk with her.

'Where did you run off to? I thought you would at least relax out here with me.'

Hermione smiled and held up her book.

'I thought I would find something to help with your training. I may not be able to ride a broom worth half-a-knut but I'm not called the cleverest witch of my age for no reason.'

Ginny laughed. Only Hermione would find some way to make Quidditch into something to practice her magic.

'What did you have in mind?'

Hermione scrunched her face up in thought.

'I'm not sure yet, but give me a little while and I think I can come up with something that will definitely test you.'

Ginny flew off, leaving Hermione, her book and some parchment in the shade. After about an hour of turning pages and scribbled notes, Hermione waved for Ginny to come down.

'Okay, I think I've got the basics, but I need some input as to what a Chaser needs to be able to do; I don't really know too much beyond they have to score.'

Ginny chuckled at her friend's lack of Quidditch knowledge but began thinking seriously about what she was asking.

'Well, a good chaser has to be able to get into position that leaves them the most opportunities to score when they approach the goals. They have to be able to dodge bludgers and opposing players when they're on offense but then also be able to block or intercept passes when on defense or serve as distractions.'

As Ginny listed off these different things, Hermione was making quick notes. She seemed to be matching her first notes up with what Ginny had just told her. Finally she read through them all and seemed content with the results.

'All right, things seem to be in order. Now, give me another hour or so and I think I'll be ready for you.'

So Ginny went back to flying different drills she knew without the actual equipment while Hermione worked on whatever it was she was working on. Hermione quickly put up some charms so Ginny couldn't actually see what she was doing. She wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise and she would work better knowing that she wasn't being watched. It was getting close to lunch time, when Hermione finally dropped her concealment charms. Sitting on the ground, were 6 people-like puppets, 2 with smiles on their 'faces' and 4 with ugly grimaces; they seemed to be made of twigs and mud. Hermione had also transfigured some leaves into a quaffle and some rings from some twigs.

Perplexed, Ginny came down to Hermione.

'What's all this then?'

Hermione turned to her creations.

'Well, in essence it's your own personal training squad. I've made you two other chasers for your team and 4 other players for the opposing team. I can change what the opposing players do so you can alternate between whatever roles you want to practice, whether offense or defense. They might not look that great, but I'm pretty sure the magic will work. They don't work by themselves, but with me directing them, they should prove to be better than imaginary players.'

Ginny was stunned. She would have never thought to do anything like this. She turned to a slightly nervous Hermione and grinned from ear to ear.

'This is amazing! Now I'll definitely be ready!'

Hermione beamed. She'd been nervous that Ginny would just think it was stupid but was glad she seemed to like the idea. She wasn't completely sure how it would all work out, but she knew they would figure out along the way.

'Can we start now? I'd love to give it a go.'

But right at that moment, Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to come in for lunch. Hermione laughed at the scowl Ginny threw at the back door of the Burrow.

'Let's eat first and then we can spend all afternoon playing around.'

'Really? All afternoon?'

Hermione laughed harder. Ginny was like a little child asking to play with their toys at Christmas.

'Yes, all afternoon.'

So the two girls went in and ate a quick but filling lunch then returned to the field. Ginny was almost jumping up and down in excitement. Hermione came up and started the general animation spells.

'Okay Ginny, do you want to work on offense or defense?'

'Hmmm….Offense.'

Hermione started working on Ginny's team, casting charms that would make them pass the quaffle to Ginny while dodging the other team. She then turned to the opposing team and cast spells that made them try to block passes and get in Ginny's way, including one keeper. Ginny watched Hermione casting spells and realized just how powerful and knowledgeable she really was. Her movements were sure and she seamlessly went from one spell to another with barely a breath.

'Okay, I think I've got it.'

With a few final swishes of her wand, Hermione set the three goals in position.

'Ginny, are you ready? Take the quaffle and get into position. I'll raise the rest.'

Ginny grabbed the quaffle and shot up into position some distance from the rings. She saw Hermione point her wand in turn to each figure and they rose into the air. Once they were all in position she could see that each figure seemed to know what to do yet couldn't move really without Hermione's direction.

'Ready, Ginny? Go for it!!'

Ginny started going forward towards the goals, expecting to be able to reach it without much trouble when suddenly her vision was blocked by a scowling puppet reaching for the quaffle. She dived out of the way and saw one of her teammates to the side, she decided to see what would happen if she passed so she threw the ball in a perfect pass and was surprised and happy to see the puppet grab it and dodge a defender before passing it back. Realizing that this was very much like a practice, Ginny became very serious and started to really test the setup. She dove and passed and soon found herself in range to shoot. She threw a hard ball towards the right hoop and it barely made it there before the keeper.

'Yes!!'

She was ecstatic! This was the best thing that she had done in such a long time. She dived down to Hermione who was still waving her wand around, directing the figures. Hermione soon found herself in a bone crushing hug from the youngest Weasley, still on her broom.

'This is so amazing! It's the best thing that anyone has ever done for me! What can I do to repay you? I'll do anything!'

'Letting me breathe would be nice.'

Ginny released her enough to look at Hermione's beaming face.

'I'm glad you like this. It's the least I can do for having your support, Ginny. You've been a real comfort to me.'

Hermione really was grateful for all Ginny had done. And this gave her something to take her mind off of everything. It was nice to be able to work on her magic, especially when she was helping someone else, even if it was just Quidditch. They spent the rest of the afternoon, Hermione on the ground directing figures and Ginny in the air practicing different moves. By dinner time, they were both tired. They sat up talking a little while, Ginny telling Hermione about different plays she would like to try out and Hermione taking notes. It was the first time that Hermione actually enjoyed listening to someone talking about technical aspects of Quiddtich. Finally, they made it to bed and with a simple goodnight, both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

The next week, Ginny and Hermione spent most of the day out in the field. Hermione would sit in the shade and direct the puppets (as they came to be called) while Ginny practiced. Ginny had illustrated and walked Hermione through several different plays, so now she would call a play out and Hermione would set up the players in the correct positions. They still experienced some kinks but with a little ingenuity, Hermione would come up with something.

One day, Mrs. Weasley called for Hermione sometime before lunch. Perplexed, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the Burrow and were surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting at the kitchen table.

'Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?'

The older witch gave Hermione a stern look.

'Can't I visit a friend and talk with one of my students?'

Hermione blushed and took a seat at the table. Ginny sat beside her, trying to hold in her giggles.

'I didn't mean…I'm sorry…Yes, of course…'

McGonagall smiled and let out a laugh, which surprised everyone.

'Please Miss Granger, relax. You are not in school.'

Hermione did relax slightly and smiled back. Ginny got up and got them some water; it was getting rather warm outside.

'So what are you here for? Even if you are here for a visit, I assume you have something to discuss.'

'Right you are, Miss Weasley. I came here to ask Hermione what her plans are for the coming term. I assume that you will be returning for your final year, but I wanted to talk with Miss Granger about her options.'

'Well, I can leave you two alone to talk….'

'No Ginny, please stay.'

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who had reached out to stop her, and saw a frightful look in her eyes. Ginny had assumed Hermione knew what she would was going to do after everything, but apparently she was wrong. Ginny sat back down and Hermione seemed relieved. McGonagall took this as a sign to continue.

'We realized that many of your classmates missed their final year due to Voldemort and the war. So, to make up for what was missed, we've decided to offer those wishing to take their NEWTs an accelerated program during the first term. While we are still ironing out the final details, the basis of the program is to give you all the needed education during the first term to prepare you enough to take specially scheduled NEWTs before the Christmas holiday.'

Hermione listened quietly and thought about what McGonagall was saying. While taking her NEWTs was something she still wanted to do, could she go back to Hogwarts without Ron and Harry?

'You will need to take an exam before the term starts so we can see what you know and whether you can learn enough to successfully take your NEWTs. I'll be honest, I don't know how many students will be able to handle the workload, but if there was one person I believed could, it would be you, Miss Granger.'

Hermione looked into the older witch's eyes and saw she meant what she said. McGonagall had always been one of her favorite professors; she had challenged her when needed but also supported her in her studies and adventures. Hermione smiled and blushed at the compliment. But soon she was lost again in her thoughts. McGonagall knew she was giving this a lot of thought and didn't want to pressure her into making a rash decision.

'The pre-term exams will be scheduled some time before the start of term. You have until then to decide. I truly hope you consider it and you can send me your decision by owl anytime before then.'

Hermione nodded.

'Thank you, Professor.'

McGonagall reached across the table and clasped the young witch's hand in support. Mrs. Weasley had told her about everything that had been happening to her and she really wished she could do more for the young witch. She straightened back up and pulled an envelope out of her robe.

'Miss Weasley, here is your Hogwarts letter. I know it's a little early but it saves an owl a trip here.'

Ginny looked away from Hermione, who she had been watching throughout the conversation to take the envelope from McGonagall.

'Thank you, Professor.'

McGonagall gave her a quick nod and a small smile.

'I saw you flying earlier. I hope you find what's in that envelope further incentive to continue practicing.'

Ginny gave her a quizzical look and quickly opened the envelope to find the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge inside. She beamed at her Professor.

'Thank you! It'll be an honor!'

McGonagall nodded again then got up to leave.

'I'll await your decision, Miss Granger and will see you Miss Weasley at school.'

McGonagall left out of the back door and they heard a small pop as she disapparated. Ginny turned to Hermione and her once smiling face was replaced with one of concern as she took in the far away look of her friend. Wanting to help but not wanting to scare her away, she squeezed Hermione's hand.

'So what do you think? Does that sound like something you would want to do?'

Hermione looked over at Ginny, unsure how to answer.

'I don't know. I mean it would be nice to take my NEWTs but I don't know if I could go back to Hogwarts by myself; it'd be weird without Ron and Harry.'

Ginny was thinking about that too.

'Well, I would be there. I could make some stupid jokes and act all moody.'

Hermione smiled. Ginny took this as a good sign.

'It's completely up to you Hermione, but I know I would like having you there. It was so hard last year when you three didn't come back. Luckily I had Luna, Neville and the D.A. which made things a little easier but I can understand what you're feeling.'

Hermione nodded and frowned. She had been thinking about what she should do now that the war was over. She hadn't felt prepared for anything because she had missed her NEWTs but now she had the chance to fix that. She looked into Ginny's concerned but encouraging face and she felt like it might be okay. Ginny would be there and she had already made it through so much, she could make it through one term without Ron and Harry.

'Okay, I'll do it.'

Ginny was surprised but smiled. She really did want Hermione to come back even if it was for one term. She thought they could have fun and she thought it would help them both continue to heal.

'Really? Great! You'll do great on your NEWTs and we'll get to hang out even more!'

Hermione smiled but Ginny could tell she was still sad about the idea of going back without her best friends. She squeezed her hand in understanding.

'I know I can't replace them, but I'm still your friend too, you know. I'll be there with you.'

Hermione looked seriously into Ginny's eyes.

'I know Ginny. You've been an amazing friend, especially with all that's been happening. I don't think I could do it without you.'

Ginny hugged Hermione wanting to show that she would be there for her. Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen and was touched to see the two young witches supporting each other.

'I see Minerva snuck out without saying goodbye, then. Oh well, I'll be sure to owl her later.'

Ginny leaned back grinning, knowing her mum was just sad she couldn't offer her visitor a month's worth of food before leaving.

'Yeah, she said she had something important to be doing, didn't she Hermione?'

Catching on, Hermione grinned too.

'Oh yeah, some Hogwarts business.'

Mrs. Weasley looked between the two witches and their 'innocent' expressions, knowing she was missing something. She hadn't raised the twins without picking up on some things. But at that moment, she saw a glitter on the table and reached to pick up the Quidditch Captain badge.

'Oh Ginny! Congratulations!'

Ginny beamed. Sure it wasn't a Prefect badge but she was proud of it. Hermione beamed at her as well.

'Yeah Ginny! Congratulations!'

'Thanks! But you do realize now we have to really buckle down on my training. I can't show up and have the first years out flying me.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh right! There's no way that would happen. I'll keep helping you, but since I am going back I need to study too.'

Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

'You do realize that if you were to take your NEWTs tomorrow you would still get about 10 Outstandings.'

Hermione looked scandalized.

'Are you kidding?! I haven't study for any of my classes for nearly a year! I'm sure I've forgotten everything….oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I'm sure to fail!'

Realizing Hermione was really starting to freak out, Ginny shook her shoulder to make her look at her and put on her most serious face.

'Hermione, relax. You have plenty of time and you really are the cleverest witch of your age, heck you're the cleverest witch for many ages. You will do your best and You. Will. Do. Fine.'

This seemed to calm Hermione down only a little, but at least it was a start.

'Okay, I better owl Professor McGonagall so I can get started on the review.'

'Oh no worry dear, she left the paperwork with me. She knew you would want to do it.'

Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley with a surprised look.

'Don't looked so surprised. She told you she had confidence in you, she knew you wouldn't back down from a challenge. I knew you would do it too. You're so talented; it would have been a shame.'

Hermione blushed at the compliment and took the proffered envelope.

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Could I still use Errol to send a thank you?'

'Of course, but maybe you should use Pig, Errol doesn't do the trip to Hogwarts so well anymore.'

Hermione went to find Pig and wrote a quick thank you to Professor McGonagall before opening the envelope. Inside she found a recommended study list and sample questions. She knew it would take quite a bit of work, but she was excited to start her studies again. Even if she looked harried sometimes, often she found studying relaxing.

The envelope contained another small envelope with a slight bulge in it. Perplexed, Hermione opened it and a Head Girl badge fell out. She picked up the small gold badge with HG and the Gryffindor lion on it. How she had dreamed about this little badge throughout her years at Hogwarts. She would never tell Harry how disappointed she had been when they hadn't returned their final year. She'd known they had to do what they did but still she had missed the opportunity. She unfolded the small parchment included.

_Miss Granger,_

_Last year when you did not returned, I understood why. But it felt wrong to award this to anyone else because no one else was more deserving. I now award you this and while you need not worry about the duties associated with the position during your condensed studies, know that I am very proud of all you have done and it has been an honor to teach you and fight beside you._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione smiled as happy tears formed in her eyes. She gazed down at the Head Girl badge, her Head Girl badge. She found it ironic that the H and G meant to symbolize Head Girl were also her initials. Ginny entered the room and was at first concerned to see Hermione crying but soon took in her huge smile as well. Her attention was then directed to the small badge in her hands.

'Is that what I think it is?'

Hermione looked up, beaming and nodded.

'Yes! McGonagall kept it for me. I would have been Head Girl, Ginny!'

Ginny closed the distance and pulled Hermione into a giant hug.

'Oh, I'm so glad she gave that to you! In the history of Hogwarts, if there was one person who deserved it, it was you!'

Ginny stepped back, grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her toward the door.

'Wait until Mum hears about this. She'll have kittens!'

Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley was beside herself. She had known Hermione had it in her but with everything that had happened, it had gotten lost along the way.

'Oh Hermione, that's just wonderful! I'm so proud of you!'

After a dinner consisting of all of Hermione's favorite foods, she was finally able to get away from Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs and go to bed. As she lay in bed, she couldn't help the feeling of unease that lay beneath her happiness. She still wasn't sure how she felt about going back without Ron or Harry. It was hard to imagine life at Hogwarts without them. But they had left her, not the other way around, and she wasn't going to let anything more stand in her way of living a normal life.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The next day, Hermione woke up with the sun. As she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, she could still feel her happiness over being Head Girl even if she didn't have the duties associated with it. But as she looked at the ceiling, a small frown crossed her face. With all the excitement of the previous day, she had forgotten to owl her parents. She missed them and knew they would want to know about this, especially since it was something they understood.

Getting up slowly as not to wake Ginny who was still sleeping across the room, Hermione went over to her little desk and got a sheet of parchment, quill and ink. Hermione sat there for a moment trying to control the emotions she felt. She was still upset that they didn't come home. She knew they loved her and she had sent them there but she couldn't help but feel abandoned. Tears were threatening to fall from Hermione's eyes. Swiftly she wiped them away and took a deep calming breath. Inking the quill, she began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How have you been? I've been doing well. Mrs. Weasley has been wonderful and I've enjoyed spending time with Ginny. I've been helping with her Quidditch training. You remember Quidditch, right? I haven't told you much about it because I don't really enjoy it as much as the Weasleys. It's a game played on broomsticks and it's kind of like football except there's four balls instead of one and they do different things. It's okay if you don't completely understand, I hardly do._

_I have good news! Had I returned to Hogwarts last year, I would have been Head Girl!! Professor McGonagall saved the badge for me and for all intents and purposes it's official! I was so surprised! You know how much I wanted it, but I knew I had to do what I did._

_I'm returning to Hogwarts (hopefully) to finish my studies and take my N.E.W.T.s. They're Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests and are equivalent to A-Level exams. I say hopefully because I must take a test before classes start in order to see if I know enough to successfully take them. I plan on studying for the rest of the summer so I hope to be ready, but I'm still nervous. Wish me luck!!_

_I miss you both terribly! I'll try to plan a visit before returning to school but I want to be prepared, so if I do visit it will be for only a couple of days. I know I can study there but it would be more beneficial to practice what I study and I can do that at the Burrow. I hope you understand._

_I love you._

_Hermione_

Hermione sat back and reread what she had written. The sun had risen in the sky and now filled the room with light. Just as she sealed the roll, she heard Ginny waking up. She turned around to find the redhead sitting up and yawning.

'Good morning, sleepy head! It's about time you got up!'

Ginny glared at her friend before another yawn ruined the effect.

'Some of us don't like to race the sun in seeing who wakes up first!'

Hermione flashed her a scandalized look before surprising her by jumping up from the desk and making a dive for her bed. Ginny gave a yelp and tried to hide under her blankets but to no avail. Hermione made for her side and started to tickle her.

'NO! Stop! Stop it! Hermione!'

'Ha! All of this sleeping in is making you slow Gin! Now, if you want to breathe again, just say uncle!'

Ginny could barely catch her breath, she was laughing so hard.

'Uncle?....Whose…..uncle?'

Hermione stopped as she registered what Ginny said through her gasps. Then she started laughing, only confusing Ginny further. Finally able to breathe, Ginny turned to Hermione.

'What? Hermione, whose uncle?'

Hermione finally got her laughing under control and grinned at her friend.

'It's a muggle expression. I don't know whose uncle but that's what you say when you give up or you've had enough.'

Ginny only contorted her face into a more confused expression. She'd never understand where muggles came up with stuff. Hermione doubled over again in laughter.

'Your face! It's priceless!'

Ginny now smirked at her friend before jumping on her and tickling her sides.

'NO!'

'You think it's funny, do you? I'll show you funny!'

Hermione tried to get away but Ginny was able to grab a hold of her waist and then straddle her legs as Hermione tried to push her arms away.

'Say uncle!'

'UNCLE! UNCLE!'

Ginny stopped and sat back on her knees, still straddling Hermione's legs as her friend caught her breath. She had really missed her last year and it was nice having her there and laughing again. Hermione didn't laugh enough. Hermione was able to breathe normally again and looked at her friend to see a frown on her face. Concerned she sat up as much as she could with her still on her lap.

'What's up Gin?'

Ginny seemed to snap out of her thoughts and smiled as she moved off of Hermione's lap to sit cross-legged beside her.

'Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking that you don't laugh enough. You have a great laugh but with everything that's happened, I don't hear it much. That's all; you should laugh more.'

Hermione considered what Ginny said and realized she was probably right. She hadn't had much to laugh about with everything, but she hoped that would change. She blushed slightly at Ginny's comment.

'You think I have a great laugh?'

'Of course! And your eyes always sparkle when you laugh, it's actually quite pretty.'

'Ha! Now that'll make me laugh! No one thinks I'm pretty, Ginny.'

Hermione laughed again but quickly stopped when she saw the glare on Ginny's face.

'Hermione Granger, you are beautiful! That is nothing to laugh about! And I don't want to hear anything on the contrary, do you hear me?'

Hermione gulped and cowered under the Weasley glare bestowed on her by Ginny. She slowly nodded.

'Good.'

Ginny smiled warmly at her now.

'I'm sorry Hermione, but I think you've spent too many years thinking you're not pretty when the truth is the opposite.'

Hermione still didn't really believe her. She frowned and stared down at Ginny's blankets while she traced the flower pattern.

'But-but if I was…if I am pretty, why-why did he leave?'

She whispered the last part, speaking more to herself than to Ginny. But Ginny heard and reached for Hermione's hand, forcing her to look at her.

'Hermione Jean Granger, is that what you think? He left because you weren't pretty enough? That's bollocks!'

Hermione looked into Ginny's face, surprised at Ginny's incredulous yet serious tone.

'Hermione, I've told you before, Ron left because he needed to for himself. It had nothing to do with you! He had to figure things out. He loved you, Hermione, I know he did.'

Hermione's eyes were filling with tears for the second time that morning. She had thought she was beyond crying over Ron but obviously she wasn't.

'I just….I just miss him Gin. I keep thinking I could have done something to keep him here; I could have…should have been better and he would have stayed…'

Ginny hugged Hermione as she let out a small sob. She had thought her friend was healing, but she still was obviously hurt by her brother's absence.

'Oh Hermione…You know you couldn't have made him stay. He's a Weasley, he's more stubborn than an ass!'

Hermione let out a wet laugh. Ginny pushed her back to look at her again.

'I know you miss him and Harry. I miss them both too. But they had to do their own things. They would want us to do our own things too, you know? So, why don't we?'

Hermione nodded, knowing Ginny was right. She had decided last night not to let their absences get in her way to living her own life and here she was letting it happen. She wiped her eyes and took a breath.

'You know what? You're right. I'm going to live my life and hope for the best!'

Ginny smiled.

'Now that's the ticket! We won't let those silly little boys or anyone else get in the way, yeah?'

Hermione nodded. She was so glad to be there with Ginny. She really didn't think she could have survived all the business with Ron, Harry or her parents without her. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, when Ginny's stomach gave a loud growl. Hermione laughed as Ginny made to cover it up.

'Well, I guess it must be time for breakfast. I wonder if your Mum is even up yet.'

'Ha! Of course she is; she raised six boys, she knows when there's a hungry stomach in the house.'

Ginny got up and started toward the door but before she could open it, Hermione caught her arm and swung her around, engulfing her in a huge hug.

'Thanks for being there for me, Ginny. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without you.'

Ginny hugged Hermione before pulling away.

'Anytime. I'll always be here for you, Hermione, you're my best friend. What are friends for?'

Hermione smiled and followed Ginny out the door.

'Oh, and by the way, I think you're pretty too, Ginny, I always have.'

Ginny smiled back at her over her shoulder and winked as they made their way down the stairs.

'Thanks Hermione but I know I'm pretty, I always have.'

Hermione laughed and Ginny joined in as they entered the kitchen to the smell of frying potatoes and eggs. Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled at them, enjoying the sound of laughter once more.

'Good Morning, dears.'

'Good Morning, Mum.'

'Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley.'

Molly brought some tea to the table and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

'You know, Hermione, you can call me Molly. You've known me for years and you're nearly one of my children anyway.'

Hermione looked at the older woman's smiling face. It always touched her to know that she thought of her as one of her own children.

'Okay Molly, I'll do that.'

Molly beamed and Ginny looked between the two with a smile of her own. She'd always thought it was kind of funny both Hermione and Harry had called her mum 'Mrs. Weasley' for so long.

'About time! I was beginning to think 'Mrs. Weasley' was her actual name.'

Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice while Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a warning look. Ginny just laughed and gave Hermione a napkin.

'Well it's true.'

Mr. Weasley came in at that point looking tired, but he smiled at the two girls as he took a seat at the table. Mrs. Weasley set a cup of tea on the table and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'Good morning, dear.'

'Good morning Molly. Good morning girls.'

'Good morning Dad.'

'Good morning Mr. Weasley.'

Ginny elbowed Hermione in the side then nodded to her father and gave her a pointed look.

'Um...I mean Arthur.'

Mr. Weasley smiled.

'If I'm not mistaken, Molly finally got after you about calling us 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley', didn't she?

Hermione blushed and nodded shyly. She took a sip of juice, trying to hide behind her glass. Molly turned around from the counter and started to place the food on the table.

'Yes, I thought it was beyond time for her to drop all of the formality; it's not like this is the first time she's stayed her nor will it be the last. Tuck in everyone.'

'Well I'm glad. I get enough of 'Mr. Weasley' at work, I don't need much more of it at home.'

Hermione had noticed he looked tired and worn. She hadn't thought much about what still needed done in the aftermath of Voldemort's fall, but seeing the state of Arthur, she imagined that all Ministry employees must be in some similar state.

'They must be keeping you busy, then?'

Arthur gave a short laugh while Molly frowned.

'Yes, yes they are. There's been so much restructuring since the end of You-Know-Who, but I'm afraid we have merely scratched the surface. Kingsley has been a godsend but he is only one man. I'm expecting him to become the official Minister of Magic any day now, just as soon as enough of the Wizengamot is found or reappointed.'

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise.

'Where are they? Are they all still in hiding?'

'Some are. Some are unfortunately dead and others simply resigned. That's what it's been all over the Ministry. Those of us still there are having to pick up more and more slack from not only our own departments but others. I've been working with the Magical Creatures department in addition to my own because there's only Marvin left.'

Hermione found this surprising. She had expected some rebuilding to occur but this was far beyond what she had imagined. The Daily Prophet didn't give much detail to the situation at the Ministry beyond the fact things are slow going. Molly had been watching Arthur as he spoke and the frown on her face had only gotten deeper.

'Can't they find anyone to help you though, there has to be someone! You need to rest, you've done so much already, why can't someone else pick up the slack?!'

Arthur gave her a tired smile and placed his hand over his wife's on the table.

'You know they need me there, Molly. Kingsley needs me there. Hopefully things will begin to go back to normal but until then, I need to do what I can.'

Hermione watched as Molly sighed heavily and seemed to accept her husband's need to help for now. It had always amazed her how Arthur had been able to handle his wife with so much patience and love. Sadly, it made her think about whether she would have had something like that with Ron. Would they have found some kind of balance? Would she have been able to calm him with a simple touch? Would he have known when she needed him? She was pulled from her reverie when Ginny elbowed her again. She looked over at her. Ginny looked at her concerned and nodded back toward her mum; obviously Hermione had missed something that was asked.

'I'm sorry, what?'

Molly gave Hermione a concerned look before repeating herself.

'I was just wondering what you and Ginny were going to do today? Are you alright dear?'

Hermione blushed and nodded.

'Oh…yes…I was just thinking. Um, actually I have an owl I wanted to send to my parents. I didn't think either Errol or Pig could or should make the trip to Australia so I wanted to go to the Owl Post to send it long distance.'

'Oh! Well, if you don't mind waiting until tomorrow, why don't we plan a trip to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies all in one trip. How does that sound?'

Hermione smiled and nodded fervently.

'That would be great! I did want to start working on my studies as soon as I could. I'm sure there's so much I've got to learn before my pre-exam.'

Molly waved Hermione's doubt away.

'Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine.'

Hermione smiled at Molly for the tone of support. The family finished their breakfast in thoughtful silence. Arthur finished his tea and got up to go. He gave Molly another peck on the cheek.

'Well, I'm off. Don't wait up for me Molly, I'm not sure when I'll be home.'

'Okay, I'll leave some food warming in the oven for whenever you get home.'

'Have a good day girls.'

He waved goodbye and they watched him walk to the other end of the garden before apparating with a pop. Molly sighed again before starting the cleanup.

'If he's not careful, he's going to be too exhausted to do any good.'

Ginny got up and started to help.

'Don't worry Mum, he'll be okay. Like he said, hopefully it won't last much longer before things get back to a normal level. Then he'll be back here spending all his time getting in your way and blowing muggle contraptions up in his work shed.'

Hermione giggled, knowing Arthur's obsession with all things muggle. Ginny gave her a wink behind her mum's back. Molly turned back around with a stern look on her face.

'He had better not! I will not have him survive two wars to be blown to pieces by some phellytone or such nonsense.'

Hermione tried to hold in her laugh.

'I th-think you me-mean a te-telephone, Molly.'

'Yes, that too.'

Ginny and Hermione left Molly to finish cleaning up the kitchen, mumbling about telephones and electrical plugs under her breath. Hermione made it to the second floor hallway before bursting into laughter. Ginny raised her eyebrows as a smirk tugged at her face.

'What's so funny?'

Hermione gained some control and was able to answer.

'It's just…it's just that it would take quite a lot to make a telephone explode. It's funny to imagine something like that happening in the muggle world.'

Ginny was taken aback.

'Really? Well then Dad must be a natural because he's already made two explode. Mum was mad at him for nearly a month after the second one.'

Hermione just stared at Ginny. Suddenly, she burst into laughter again.

'I..I..I can see your Mum now. Yelling about phellytones! And your Dad trying to explain what went wrong!'

Ginny joined in.

'You have no idea! Dad was sure he had it right the second time and wanted to try it again. Mum put a shield around the shed for a week!'

The two girls had finally made it back to Ginny's room and collapsed on her bed in a fit of laughter. It was some time before either was able to breathe, much less say anything.

'Ginny?'

'Yeah, Hermione?'

'I really love your family.'

'Me too.'


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The next morning Molly woke the girls up earlier than usual in order to spend the majority of the day at Diagon Alley. Hermione sat at Ginny's desk brushing her hair staring off into space. She hadn't been anywhere very public besides Hogwarts since the battle and she was slightly nervous. She had made a quick trip to Ollivander's to get a new wand before helping restore Hogwarts, but she had been able to apparate right outside his door and back again to Hogsmeade. She had been reading the newspaper almost daily and had seen how she and Ron were being portrayed as heroes just as much as Harry was. While she knew they had done a lot to finish Voldemort, she still didn't think she deserved the title of a hero; so many others had sacrificed their lives, they were the true heroes.

Ginny walked in to find Hermione staring at the floor with a limp brush in her hand.

'Are you all right, Hermione?'

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her redheaded friend.

'Yeah, just thinking.'

Ginny made her way over to her desk and took the unused brush from Hermione's hand and continued to brush her hair.

'Are you nervous? About going out, I mean? I think I am. I'm not sure what to expect. The last time I saw Diagon Alley it was depressing. I'm scared to think it might not ever be the same as when I first went there.'

Hermione nodded sadly. She had been worried about this too. She remembered all those poor muggleborns who had had their wands taken away the day she was Bellatrix. She shuddered at the memory, remembering how horrible it had been to look in the mirror and see that evil face.

'Yeah, I'm nervous about that too. But I'm more concerned with how people will react when they see me. I mean, you've seen the Daily Prophet. I'm as much of a hero to them as Harry is. I don't want to be a hero; I'm not a hero. I did what I had to, that's all.'

Ginny finished brushing Hermione's hair and came around to face her.

'Yeah, I can't believe half the stuff they write about you three. So what if you saved the world? Wouldn't they think you'd want a little peace and quiet?'

Hermione looked up surprised and slightly annoyed at Ginny's statement about them saving the world. She didn't feel like she did anything that special. But when she saw Ginny's smirk, she knew she was only joking.

'One would think.'

Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Come on, Hermione. Don't let them keep you from living your life. You never let Rita Skeeter get in the way. Why should you let some other foul creature?'

Hermione stared at Ginny. Wasn't that what she had been telling herself not that long ago? That she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of her living her life from now on?

'You know what, you're right!'

'Of course I am.'

Hermione watched as Ginny went to her closet and started looking through her clothes.

'Ginny, when did you become so insightful?'

'Oh, I was always insightful Hermione. You're just not used to it because you're used to hanging around my thickheaded brother.'

Hermione laughed.

'Come on then, I'm sure your mum is waiting.'

Hermione and Ginny joined Molly in the kitchen.

'Good morning. Ready to go?'

They both nodded and Molly took the first handful of floo powder. Since Ginny didn't have her apparating license yet, they were going to floo to George's flat above the joke shop. The ministry had loosened the requirements on flooing fireplaces since the death of Voldemort. While one still needed some clearance, most family fireplaces were connected like they were before the beginning of the war. Hermione watched as Molly disappeared in a flash of green flames, followed by Ginny. She then took a handful of powder and entered the fireplace. She emerged in a smallish kitchen with black and white tiles. In the middle was a table stacked high with boxes similar to the ones left in the twin's room two years ago. She gave them a wide berth. Ginny stood waiting and smiling for her by the sink that was currently washing a stack of dirty plates.

'All right, then? Mum's in the living room fussing over George.'

'How's he doing?'

Ginny frowned and shrugged.

'All right, I guess. He still misses Fred. It's been so hard for him.'

Hermione understood. While she had mourned the deaths of Fred, Lupin, Tonks and so many others and the absences of Harry and Ron, she still couldn't comprehend what it must be like for George to loose his brother, his twin brother. Ginny and Hermione made their way to the living room through a hallway stacked with more boxes. It seemed that either these products were not ready, the storeroom was full or a combination of the both. Whatever the cause, Hermione did her best to not touch anything. As they got closer they could hear Molly in her full mother mode.

'Oh George, this place is a mess! It'll take a week to find the couch! I'm surprised you haven't gotten lost in it all.'

'Mum, I know exactly where everything is. This is my filing system. Besides it's my flat, I can do what I want with it.'

'Well, maybe not keep a girlfriend.'

George grinned over at Ginny. Hermione noticed it didn't quite get to his eyes. His eyes were darker than she remembered and had lost some of the spark.

'Is that a challenge, lil sis?'

Ginny took a step closer to George.

'Ha! One has to acquire a girlfriend before keeping one.'

It was George's turn to step closer.

'And who says I don't have a girlfriend? For all you know, I could have two!'

George and Ginny now stood inches apart in the usual Weasley stance, hands at the side and scowls on their faces.

'Now whose fault is it that I don't get to see my brother as much as I want? I'm the one who's underage, remember?'

George glared for another second before reaching forward to hug his sister. Ginny gladly returned the hug and Hermione smiled at the loving siblings. They pulled apart but Ginny kept her hand clasped in his.

'Sorry about that, sis, I've been busy.'

Ginny shrugged.

'I figured, but it would be nice to see you once in a while, you know? I'll be back at Hogwarts before you know it. Then you'll miss my beautiful face and not be able to do anything about it.'

George laughed.

'Oh I've seen your ugly mug for years now, I'm used to it.'

Ginny gasped in mock horror and slapped George's arm.

'That's enough out of you!'

Hermione laughed and George grinned at her.

'Now Hermione, I'm surprised you've stuck around as long as you have. It took me years to get used to this pip-squeak. I couldn't imagine being stuck with her alone for a whole summer.'

Hermione laughed as Ginny hit her brother again…harder.

'Oh I've managed. One does find ways to tune her out occasionally.'

Ginny gaped at Hermione in mock hurt while George laughed. Molly had been watching the whole conversation and as much as she wanted to just watch her children, they needed to get going.

'Now, now. I think you've thoroughly picked on your sister, George. It'll be a wonder if she ever visits again. We had better get going.'

'She knows I'm kidding Mum. Don't you, Gin?'

Ginny came up and hugged her brother from the side as they made their way down the stairs.

'Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way. However, I think I'll stay mad at Hermione for a while longer for her input.'

Molly huffed, but missed the wink Ginny gave Hermione telling her it was all okay. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Molly turned to her daughter with a motherly look on her face.

'You be nice to Hermione.'

Hermione came up behind Ginny and put on a mock serious face and mimicking Molly's stance and tone of voice.

'Yeah, you be nice to me.'

Ginny smothered her giggles and responded sweetly, looking pointedly at Hermione.

'Yes Mum.'

Molly now turned to her son and gave him a warm hug.

'George, we'll be back after our shopping. Don't work yourself too hard.'

George smiled and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek.

'Yes Mum.'

Ginny and Hermione waved at him as they made their way down the alley to the main street. They could see that many witches, wizards, goblins, and other creatures were making their way one direction or another. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at the sight; maybe things were going back to normal.

They turned down the main street and started towards Gringott's. Hermione looked on both sides of the street, taking in the sights and sounds around her while keeping an eye on Ginny and Molly in front of her. Most of the stores that had closed the last time she had been there were now open. Instead of homeless and wandless people on the streets, she saw vendors selling goods, witches and wizards stopping each other to talk and goblins making their way through everyone's legs. It was so much like when she first visited, she almost felt like she was eleven again and making her way to buy her first year supplies. It made her happy. And hopeful.

Hermione realized she had fallen behind the two Weasleys. She looked toward Gringott's and saw the two redheads and quickened her step to catch up. When she was only a few feet behind them, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull back hard. She gave a yelp and reached for her wand immediately. She pointed it at the person holding on to her arm and they let her go.

'Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you. I just couldn't believe it was really you! Hey Ed! Ed! Look who it is! It's Hermione Granger!'

Hermione had her wand pointed at a black haired wizard with a crooked nose. He waved at someone behind Hermione and she turned around to find 'Ed' only a couple of inches from her. She stumbled back but was caught by yet another person.

'Merlin! It really is her! Where have you been?! Can I have your autograph?'

Hermione tried to get away but an increasing number of people attracted by the other people's shouts were closing in around her.

'_The_ Hermione Granger! I can't believe it's you!'

'Hey, where's Harry at?! You know where's at, don't you?! Tell us!'

Hermione didn't know what to do. She tried to make her way one way then another but there were too many people pushing her back to get anywhere.

'Please, I just want to go….Please…'

The crowd was starting to get rough. Hermione felt her shirt being stretched and torn while more and more hands reached out for her.

'Is it true you broke into Gringott's?'

'Wait until I tell Robert who I met!'

'You're much prettier than your pictures, you know?'

Hermione couldn't hear anything but the growing number of voices around her.

'Please…I just want to go…'

'THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!'

The entire crowd went silent and turned to the middle of the street. There standing with her wand to her throat was an enraged Molly Weasley. It only took one look from her for the crowd to back slowly away from Hermione. Hermione ran over to Ginny and hung onto her arm. Ginny was standing slightly behind her mother, shaking with suppressed rage. Hermione could understand why people kept backing away.

'YOU WILL LEAVE THIS GIRL ALONE! OTHERWISE, YOU MESS WITH ME!'

Molly turned and ushered the girls in front of her and went the rest of the way to Gringott's. Once right outside, Molly turned to Hermione with concern on her face and anger burning in her eyes.

'Are you all right, Hermione? I'm so sorry that happened! I can't believe the nerve of those people! We can go home if you want, right now. I can get your things for you.'

Hermione shook her head. She still grasped Ginny's hand rather tightly but she knew she needed to do this.

'No Molly. I won't let them keep me away. Thank you for your help, though, they just came out of nowhere, I didn't know what to do.'

Hermione released Ginny's hand and gave the older witch a quick hug to show her appreciation. Molly looked over Hermione's determined face once and nodded.

'Okay. Let's go find Bill.'


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Thanks to those who have been reading; I hope you like the story. I hope my occasional grammatical errors haven't angered you too much. Here's some more. Enjoy._

Chapter Eleven

Bill was still working out of the Gringott's office. Being married now, he wanted to be close to home. Hermione, Ginny, and Molly entered the bank and saw him standing at the counter in a rather heated conversation with one of the many Goblins. Hermione had grasped Ginny's hand again. She was the most nervous about being back here. She didn't know what they would do to her, knowing she had impersonated someone and broken in. Ginny gave her a concerned look and squeezed her hand supportively. Hermione hadn't told Ginny the whole story yet of last year, but she had learned from Harry that they had come there for a horcrux.

Molly called out to her son, who saw her and signaled for her to wait a moment longer. Hermione and Ginny exchanged questioning looks and watched as Bill said something final to the Goblin before heading over to them. He smiled which seemed to lighten the scars that still ran across his face.

'Hi Mum. Ginny. Hermione.'

He gave them each a hug and then started to lead them towards the counter where he had been talking to the Goblin.

'What was that about Bill? Trouble with work?'

'No, not exactly.'

Molly stopped walking and looked at her son, who was obviously trying to hide something.

'Bill, what's the problem?'

Bill turned to his mum and with one look at her stern face, he took a deep breath.

'Well, there's been some problems with your vault. And Hermione's too.'

Hermione just stared at Bill. She had opened an account at Gringott's in her fourth year, so her parents didn't have to send money by owl. She had hardly been to Gringott's since she'd opened it. With all that had happened, it had been either Molly or Bill who got into her vault. But now, another thought crossed her mind.

'Is it because of the dragon? Did it damage our vaults?'

Bill started at this, but then laughed, remembering it had been Harry, Ron and Hermione who had ridden the dragon out of the deep vaults.

'No, we've gotten most of that damage fixed. Thanks for that, by the way, it made for some interesting work.'

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor. Ginny was looking between her brother and Hermione obviously missing something.

'Dragon? What drag... You mean that was true?!'

She had read in one of the many outlandish articles of the Daily Prophet about how the trio had broken into one of Gringotts' high security vaults and then escaped on the guard dragon. She had assumed the story was false or at the very least exaggerated, but obviously she had been wrong.

'Well, it wasn't our plan. It just sort of happened...'

Ginny couldn't believe it. There was so much she didn't know about their travels the previous year. Knowing that this probably wasn't the best time to get into it, however, she turned to her brother.

'So if it's not dragon damage, what's the problem?'

'Well the thing is, your vaults aren't big enough anymore.'

Molly just gaped at her son, not understanding how that could possibly be. She had never even considered the possibility of having a vault that wasn't big enough. They had left their vault empty before when funds were low, but for it to not be big enough...

'What? How could that possibly be?!'

Bill put held his arm out to try and calm his mother down. He was afraid of her becoming too upset before he got to the explanation.

'It's because you've got more galleons than can possibly fit in it.'

Molly froze. Of all the possibilities she was expecting, that was nowhere near any of the thoughts that crossed her mind. As she stood there, unable to form a sentence, Ginny came up beside her.

'But how? Why? There must be some mistake!'

Bill led Molly over to some chairs beside the counter, not completely sure how much longer she would be able to stand. He sat down beside her while Hermione and Ginny stood in front of them completing a small circle.

'That's what I thought when I saw your name listed in a different section. It was by accident I even found it. I was supposed to check the enchantments on the vaults in that section when I saw your and Dad's name under one of the bigger vaults. That's what I was talking to Tulp about when you three came in.'

At that point, Hermione heard someone approaching the small group. She looked around and saw a Goblin approaching, carrying a large ledger nearly the same size of himself. She and Ginny made room for him and he placed the ledger on the ground in the middle of the small group.

'Here is the ledger you wanted, Mr. Weasley. Please sign this possession sheet understanding that should anything happen to it, whether intentional or otherwise, you will be personally responsible.'

Hermione noticed the sinister grin the Goblin wore when he finished the warning. Bill, however, was nonplussed and quickly signed the parchment held out to him. Tulp rolled up the parchment and hurried away.

'What does he mean by 'personally responsible'?'

'If anything happens to damage the ledger in anyway, the same happens to you. So, for example, if you try to alter the records, the alterations are carved into your skin.'

Hermione shuddered. She knew that the Goblins were ruthless and overly protective but that was terrible. Bill searched through the ledger, finally finding the right page about halfway through the tome.

'Here, see? Your vault was changed from 293 to 605.'

'But why? That means it's nearly three times as big! Why would we need such a large vault for what we have?'

Bill took out his wand and touched the line where the vault was listed. The line glowed yellow then a pile of documents appeared. Bill looked through them and when he found what the one he was looking for, his eyes went as wide as plates. Molly had been watching him and became nervous when she saw the shocked look on his face.

'What? Bill, tell me, what is it?!'

Bill turned to look at her still with the same shocked look on his face.

'How much was in your vault the last time you checked?'

Molly glanced at Hermione who instantly became interested in her shoes and leaned in closer to Bill.

'Um...three galleons and a sickle.'

Bill started to giggle which turned into a slightly crazed laugh.

'According to this balance statement, your current balance is 750,003 galleons and 1 sickle.'

Hermione snapped her head up to look at Bill. Molly sat there with her mouth hanging open in complete surprise. Ginny was opening and closing her mouth but nothing was coming out.

'Wait, what?!'

Bill went back to looking through the papers. Finally, he found the one he was looking for and scanned it quickly. He handed it to his mother who read it quickly then just sat there with a glazed look on her face. Ginny went over and grabbed it and Hermione read over her shoulder.

_From the Office of the Interim Minister of Magic , Ministry of Magic, London_

_To the Account Department, Gringott's Wizard Bank, Diagon Alley_

_According to our accounts and those of many eye witnesses, Mrs. Molly Prewett Weasley was responsible for the capture of one Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, and such, Mrs. Weasley's Gringott's account shall be credited with the 500,000 galleon reward. Please find the accompanying transfer papers included._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Interim Minister of Magic_

Hermione finished reading and looked up at Molly, who still sat there with her mouth open. Ginny finished and handed the paper back to Bill, now sporting her own surprised expression.

'Why weren't we told?'

Bill shrugged.

'Well, things are still being fixed, especially communication lines. This letter is only dated a couple of days ago. They probably just haven't been able to send you an owl yet.'

Hermione thought this was probably a logical argument. If Gringott's was anything like the rest of the wizarding world, then she was sure they were still busy getting things back to normal. There was something else, however, that she still didn't understand.

'Where did the other 250,000 galleons come from?'

The Weasleys turned and looked at Hermione like she had grown another head. Molly and Ginny both turned to Bill who started to look through the paperwork once more. Finally, he pulled out another sheet of parchment and scanned it. If his eyes were the size of plates before, now they were the size of tables and threatening to pop out of his skull. He handed the parchment over to his Mum who took it eagerly and read. When she got to the bottom, she had tears in her eyes. She handed it to Ginny and Hermione as she wiped her eyes.

_To whom it may concern:_

_I was informed by Kingsley Shacklebolt of the 2.0 million galleon reward for the capture of Lord Voldemort. As I am leaving soon and will be out of communication, I want to dictate how some of the funds are to be distributed. Do as I ask, please, the people who I wish to give these funds to are much more deserving._

_Mr. & Mrs. Arthur Weasley..........250,000 for loving me like their own son and not just The Boy Who Lived_

_Hermione Jean Granger…..............250,000 for saving my life on numerous occasions and being my best friend through it all_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley...................250,000 for standing tall beside me through everything and loving me like a brother_

_Mrs. Andromeda Tonks................250,000 for Teddy_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley.................500,000 for loving me for me and showing me what love can be_

_I will check some time in the future to make sure this has been done._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione stared at the untidy writing and knew Harry had indeed written it. She couldn't believe it. She saw that it was dated the day before he had left. She knew he hated any kind of recognition for what he did, but giving away all that money? That was beyond comprehension, and it was exactly like Harry. Ginny gave the letter back to Bill with tears in her eyes. She went over to her mother and hugged her as she cried silently on her shoulder. Molly embraced her youngest, trying to lend some comfort to her.

'That selfless, selfless boy. What are we going to do about him? We can't take all of that money!'

Ginny gave a wet laugh into her shoulder.

'I don't think we have much choice, Mum. If you haven't noticed, he's not here for you to argue with.'

'Oh Ginny...'

Ginny straightened up and wiped her eyes then smiled at her mum.

'It's okay, Mum. I'm fine, I just still miss him. I won't say no to spending some of his galleons though...'

Molly scowled at her daughter.

'Ginevra Weasley, you will do no such thing!'

Hermione jumped at hearing Molly raise her voice and use Ginny's full name. It usually meant trouble.

'I'm only kidding! Relax!'

Molly continued to give Ginny her Weasley glare, softening only slightly.

'You'll be keeping that money in your vault as well, Ginny.'

Hermione had expected Ginny to bristle at this statement but Ginny just nodded sadly.

'Don't worry Mum, I don't want it. I'll probably never touch it.'

Hermione's heart broke at seeing the dejected look on Ginny's face. Harry had meant well, but it just served as another reminder to his absence. She laid a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder, who smiled gratefully. Molly took a deep breath and looked at the pile of parchment on Bill's lap.

'We'll just keep what he gave us in our vault for now and when he comes back, we'll force him to take it. Besides, with the other reward, it's not like we'll be needing it anytime soon!'

Molly gave a nervous laugh, still not completely sure about all of this. Bill looked through the rest of the papers to make sure he hadn't missed anything and when he seemed satisfied he placed them on the ledger again and tapped them with his wand. They disappeared again and the Weasley vault line glowed yellow for a second.

'Well, now that we have that figured out, let's find where Hermione and Ginny's vaults are and get going.'

Bill picked up the ledger and headed toward the counter with the three witches following him. He found Tulp again and after signing over the book, he asked to speak to another goblin. They waited a couple of minutes before another goblin came up to the counter.

'Yes? It's you!'

Hermione looked up to see the Goblin pointing at her. She stared. It was Griphook, the goblin that helped them break into the bank. He looked at her with a mix of fear and anger. After a moment, Bill recognized who the goblin was and tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

'Griphook, right? We need to find Miss Granger's new vault, as well as Ginny's.'

Griphook turned his glare towards Bill, obviously not remembering him from the cottage.

'Oh, are you sure it's her own vault she wants to get into and not some other? How am I to know it's even really her and not some imposter?!'

This seemed to wake Hermione up. She squared her shoulders and took a couple of steps toward the counter with a defiant look on her face.

'I am no imposter! And yes, it is only my vault that I am interested in. The only reason I did what I did was to get rid of Voldemort. I have no interest in repeating that incident. I am not some criminal!'

She crossed her arms and glared back at the Goblin. Griphook stared back for a moment but then left to find the correct ledger. Hermione let out a breath and Ginny came up beside her, obviously confused at the whole conversation.

'Geez Hermione, what happened here?'

Hermione looked at Ginny's confused and curious face. She wasn't proud of what she had done and she hadn't wanted to tell anyone. But under the curiosity, Hermione could see Ginny was hurt at not knowing, at being left out.

'Nothing I want to remember, nothing good.'

Ginny searched her face and then nodded when she believed her. She wanted to know, but she wouldn't force it out of Hermione...not yet anyway. Griphook returned with another large ledger. He set it on the counter and started to turn pages. About a quarter of the way through, he found the entry.

'Let's see. Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, old vault 198, new vault 522.'

He put his finger on the line and a key appeared. He hesitated for a second then handed it to Hermione. She took it and held it in her hand. Griphook nodded his head slightly.

'Well, I guess you are who you say you are, otherwise you'd be in a lot of pain right now.'

Hermione started and stared in surprise.

'What?'

'It's a new security measure. After your little stunt, all keys are tuned to their specific owner and only they can handle them besides us Goblins. Imposters cannot handle the key without being in a tremendous amount of pain.'

Griphook sneered at the last part and Hermione shuddered. She really didn't like Goblins much. Griphook turned a few pages and pressed his finger to another line and held out another small key to Ginny.

'Vault 598, Ms. Ginevra Weasley.'

Ginny quickly grabbed the key from the foul goblin who watched her for any signs of discomfort. Ginny quickly stowed the key in her pocket and glared at Griphook. Griphook then turned back to Bill who had a look of disgust on his face.

'Need anything else?'

Bill rearranged his face and nodded.

'Yes, the key to my mother's vault.'

Griphook took his ledger back and came back with the other one. He once again placed his finger on the page and a key appeared which he gave to Mrs. Weasley. Molly's hand shook slightly as she grabbed the key and let out a small breath she had been holding, glad that she felt no pain. Griphook nodded slightly and departed. Ginny stood there with a look of disgust on her face.

'Well, that was disturbing. Remind me never to piss off a Goblin. How can you stand them Bill?'

Bill shook his head.

'I can't! I just have to work with them.'

They headed for the vaults and after a couple of gut-renching rides, they left the bank with bags full of galleons and queasy stomachs.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly said goodbye to Bill and headed back towards the shops. Along the way, Hermione noticed that some people would see them and then move out of the way, giving them plenty of room to walk by. At one point, she saw two witches watching them and talking close together.

'Do you see her? Hermione Granger?'

'Yeah! I can't believe it! Let's go say hello.'

'No! You don't want to do that. Do you see the older one with red hair?'

'Yes.'

'That's Molly Weasley! She took down Bellatrix Lestrange!'

The other witch's mouth dropped open in surprise.

'She already told a whole crowd of people to leave them alone and quite frankly, I don't want to piss her off.'

'Oh Merlin, no! Nor would I!'

Hermione frowned. She was thankful for what Molly had done, but she felt guilty for giving her such an image.

'Serves them right, the foul barbarians. Can't act like civil human beings and leave her alone...'

Hermione looked over at Ginny to see her glaring at the same two witches and mumbling under her breath. Had they seen the look they were being given, the two most likely would have run away...quickly. Ginny brought her gaze back forward once they were past, but she was still shaking with barely controlled anger. Hermione was surprised but touched by Ginny's concern for her well-being. It made her happy to know she had such a loyal friend, but she was concerned for the safety of others so she needed to calm Ginny down. She reached over and touched her arm. Ginny brought her angry gaze up but it was quickly replaced with a small smile when she saw Hermione's concerned look.

'It's okay, Ginny. I'm fine. I'll be prepared next time and they won't surprise me like they did.'

Ginny sighed and nodded.

'I know. It was just scary. You were there one second and then gone the next. I just didn't want to loose you too.'

The last sentence was barely a whisper but Hermione heard it. She squeezed Ginny's arm and smiled.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

Ginny smiled. Molly had stopped at a corner and turned to talk to her girls. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that some passing shoppers saw the three of them and either gave them a wide berth or crossed the street. While she didn't necessarily enjoy knowing they were scared of her, she was glad for the privacy.

'So girls, where to first?'

'Flourish and Blotts!' 'Quality Quidditch!'

Molly chuckled as Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other. She knew what was going to come out of either girl, they were quite predictable.

'Well then, since you seem to know where you are going, why don't we meet up at George's flat in a few hours?'

The girls agreed and they left Molly to do her own shopping.

'Where to first, Ginny?'

'Were you not listening, Hermione? Quality Quidditch!'

Hermione laughed.

'You do realize that for years I wouldn't let the boys drag me in there. What makes you think I want to come with you?'

Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione with a thoughtful expression. She started walking and shrugged.

'Well...I'm not them. Tell you what, you come with me and if you are bored at any point, I'll leave with no questions asked and only the minimal scowling.'

Hermione considered the proposal. She had never enjoyed going to the Quidditch shop with the boys but that was mostly because they would start talking with each other about everything in there and didn't really take the time to talk with Hermione. Ginny had already made some of it more interesting to her by answering her questions and explaining things. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Ginny and she did say they would leave at any point.

'Okay. But with one addition. How ever long we spend in there, we spend the same amount of time in Flourish and Blotts after getting our school books.'

Ginny figured this was the best deal she would get. She held out her hand to Hermione.

'Deal.'

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. They headed toward Quality Quidditch. Ginny stopped outside the window and gazed inside at the new Firebolt 2.0. Hermione giggled at the awestruck expression of her friend. She had seen that same glazed over look on the boys' faces many times before and started to think that she wouldn't last long in the shop if Ginny continued to act like her other best friends. Ginny pulled her eyes from the broom and shook her head slightly to clear it. She glanced at Hermione and smiled.

'Sorry, got lost there for a second. Now, let's go have some fun.'

Ginny opened the door and ushered Hermione in. Hermione was assaulted with the smell of polish and new clothing. There were people everywhere looking at brooms, clothing, equipment, and posters. Hermione felt Ginny grab her hand and led her into the crowd. Along the way, she noticed the displays on the walls were divided into different colored sections. Getting a glimpse of a couple, she realized each section belonged to a different team. They made there way to the very back of the store and the crowd started to thin out. Ginny looked over her shoulder and smiled at Hermione.

'One time when I was little I wanted to get away from all the crowds around the team sections so I kept walking until I was all alone and that is how I found this. Most people stop at the last team section but I kept going.'

She had led Hermione over to a darker corner of the store where hardly anyone seemed to venture. Hermione looked closer at the shelves and realized they were full of books, from the floor to the ceiling. She turned her astonished face to Ginny who smirked.

'Most people just like to play Quidditch or they only read about their favorite teams. I, however, love all aspects of the sport and from that first day that I made my way over here, I would always spend some time back here whenever I came.'

She walked up to the wall of books and scanned them quickly before pulling out a rather large volume and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked down at the front of the large leather book and ran her fingers over the title 'A Completely Scholarly Study of the Game of Quidditch'. She glanced at Ginny who smiled.

'I would usually pick a book at random and start reading it. I could never actually afford one but it was fun to read parts of each book. When we came here before my third year, I picked this one. I'll be honest, after about the first page I was slightly bored but it had always reminded me of you. Not that I'm calling you boring! It just seemed like something you would have enjoyed, knowing the types of books I had always seen you reading, but you had never seemed to like Quidditch so I never thought to get it for you. But with all your help and questions this summer, I thought maybe you would like more information.'

Hermione opened the book and began reading the first page. She had never really enjoyed any book on Quidditch. It was probably because she had never really liked playing it and she had never found a book that was more in depth than just plays or a brief history. But as she read the first page, she found it was just as engaging as some of her favorite history books. She finished the first page and looked up at Ginny was a wide grin on her face.

'Ginny, this is really interesting! Wow, I don't think I would ever find Quiddtich interesting, but this is great!'

Ginny seemed to let out a relaxing breath.

'Really? I'm glad. Now, before I loose you completely in it, I'd still like to show you around some. After all, I promised fun.'

Hermione nodded and placed the book back on the shelf to get later; she really didn't want to carry it around with her, it was rather heavy. Ginny led the way again and when they started their way through the crowd, she reached back for Hermione's hand which she found reaching for her own.

For some time, Ginny led Hermione around to the different displays. They looked at teams, equipment, brooms, and everything in between. At each display, Ginny would look for any sign of recognition on Hermione's face before giving a brief description. Hermione would ask questions while studying whatever it was and Ginny gladly answered everything she could. By the time they had made their way through the entire store, the crowd had started to thin. Hermione ended up buying the book and a Holyhead Harpies (who Hermione learned was Ginny's favorite team) scarf for both her and Ginny. They left the store with Ginny still trying to refuse the scarf.

'Hermione, I can't! It's your money, it's not like it's very cheap...'

'Ginny, take it! If you don't then I will have 2 of the same scarf and that would be ridiculous.'

Hermione held out the scarf and put her other hand on her hip to show she wasn't backing down. Ginny glanced from the scarf to Hermione's face and finally took it then gave her friend a hug.

'Thank you Hermione. You really didn't have to.'

Hermione pulled back and smiled.

'I know, but I wanted to. I've never really known what to get you for a gift so think of this as a make-up Christmas gift.'

Ginny smiled and wrapped the scarf around her neck even though it was sunny and fairly hot out.

'Okay, I can live with that. Now, how about we grab a quick lunch before heading to the Flourish and Blotts. How long were we in there anyway?'

Hermione looked at her watch.

'Merlin! Were we really in there for 2 hours?!'

Ginny gaped at Hermione then started to laugh. Hermione giggled and then laughed.

'Wow! Miss Hermione Granger was in a Quidditch shop for 2 hours on her own free will. Where's a reporter when you need one, that is a front page story!'

Hermione shoved Ginny playfully while giving her a scolding look which was completely ruined by her laughing.

'Now, it's not that big of a deal. It was rather pleasant when someone actually cared that I was there and didn't just ignore me.'

Ginny wiped the laughter tears from her eyes as they started towards a small café for lunch.

'Hey, I'm not complaining. I usually enjoy it when I go in there but I can't remember the last time I had so much fun.'

The two witches enjoyed their lunch with light conversation. As they were finishing up, Ginny looked up and saw Luna enter the small shop.

'Luna!'

Luna smiled her dreamy smile at Ginny and Hermione and made her way over to their small table.

'Hi Ginny! Hi Hermione! How are you two doing?'

'Good! How has your summer been?'

Luna smiled broadly.

'Great! I've been traveling with Daddy on research trips. It's been a lot easier with Tom Riddle gone.'

Ginny started at the name. She had only heard Harry and Dumbledore use the name of Tom Riddle when referring to Voldemort and was slightly surprised at hearing Luna use it. Luna noticed the flinch and turned her gaze to Ginny.

'Does that name bother you? I remember Harry calling him that and figured it was better than all the You-Know-Who stuff. But I won't use it if it bothers you.'

Ginny shook her head and smiled at her friend.

'No, it's okay. It just surprised me, that's all. So where have you been going? What have you been looking for?'

Luna smiled again and nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

'Oh! All over! We've been to Sweden and Ireland looking for Crumpled-horn Snorkack. Daddy had gotten two solid leads, but each time we were just a little too late to catch them before they migrated. We're hopeful, though, that we'll finally catch one this summer especially with the change in migration patterns of Twazzlers.'

Hermione did her best to keep the smile on her face as she nodded encouragingly at Luna despite wanting to shake some sense into the girl. Luna had been a loyal friend and Hermione really wanted to support her even if she knew most of her beliefs were based on myth.

'That sounds lovely. I hope you the best of luck.'

Luna smiled her dreamy smile at Hermione.

'Thank you. That means a lot especially since you don't believe in them.'

'Well....I....I'm sorry, I just can't. But I do believe in you, Luna, you've been a great friend and I can at least believe in you.'

Ginny smiled at Hermione, knowing how much what she said would mean to Luna. Luna's face seemed to clear and her usual dreamy expression was replaced with one of happiness.

'Really? Thank you Hermione.'

Hermione smiled. The three friends lapsed into a thoughtful silence until Ginny glanced at the time.

'We should probably get going. We're headed to Flourish and Blotts. Do you want to come?'

Luna shook her head.

'Oh, no I've already got my books. You're coming back then?'

Ginny nodded.

'Yeah. Hermione is too, for at least one term to finish her NEWTs.'

Luna gave Hermione a smile.

'That's great!'

A thought popped into Ginny's head as she watched her friend.

'Hey, why don't you come over some time for lunch? We're usually at home and we'd love for you to visit.'

If Luna looked happy before, it was nothing compared to now.

'Really?! You mean it?!'

Ginny just smiled at her eager friend and glanced at Hermione to see a similar amused expression.

'Of course! You're welcome any time, Luna, my mum won't mind at all.'

Without warning, Luna engulfed Ginny in a huge hug.

'Oh thanks so much Ginny!! I can't wait!!'

With that, she let go of her. Ginny took a much needed breath.

'I like your scarf by the way. You must be cold-blooded or something because it's a bit warm for me to wear one.'

Ginny laughed.

'Oh no, Hermione got it for me and I couldn't resist not wearing it.'

Understanding flashed across Luna's face.

'Oh I see. It's still very nice.'

She looked up at the window and waved at someone. Hermione and Ginny turned to see her dad waving back.

'Well I must be going, but I will come visit some time.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

'Me too.'

Luna waved goodbye before nearly skipping out of the shop. Hermione smiled and shook her head at her funny friend, but then frowned slightly.

'I know I've been hard on her before for believing in nonsense but she really is a good friend. Most people can't get past her oddness and it's sad. I'm glad you invited her over, it'll be good for her.'

Ginny nodded.

'I know. She has been a great friend, one of my best friends really. It'll be nice to see her more. Even at school, I only get to see her in classes we have together. It's not nearly enough.'


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione and Ginny left the small cafe and made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione grinned mischievously at Ginny.

'Alright Ginny, you ready for 2 hours in here?'

Ginny sighed, squared her shoulders and nodded.

'A deal is a deal.'

Hermione giggled at Ginny's expression. She looked like she was about to face a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

'Oh come on Gin, it's not that bad. Tell you what, because you made the Quidditch shop so entertaining, we'll only get our supplies and go. Besides, I don't want to be late meeting Molly.'

Ginny turned her surprised face to Hermione.

'What? Hermione Granger giving up spending hours in a book store?! The world will surely end now!'

Hermione swatted Ginny's arm and gave her a mock scowl.

'That's enough out of you. I can always take it back, you know.'

Ginny shook her head.

'No! I like the new plan. But I don't want to take your time from you. You earned it.'

Hermione thought for a moment. She had been fairly impressed Ginny had made the Quidditch shop so interesting. She wanted to make Flourish & Blotts just as interesting but had no idea how. Instead, she could at least make the shopping interesting.

'Hmm...I know I can't entertain you like you did me with what's in the shop, but how about we make it a little more interesting. Say the first person to get their books and out the door gets to ask one favor of the other person.'

Ginny gaped at Hermione, who calmly waited.

'You're serious? You'll give up hours in the book store?'

Hermione nodded and smiled.

'Yes Ginny. I'm having more fun than I have in a very long time and a lot of that is thanks to you. At this moment, I'd rather do something you find fun as well than miss out, even if I could spend hours reading books.'

Ginny gave her a lopsided grin before bolting for the shop with her scarf trailing behind her. Herminoe giggled.

'I take that as a yes, then!'

Ginny stopped and turned back. She was a good twenty feet ahead.

'Yeah! What are you waiting for?! Or did you just realize that I'm going to beat you anyway?'

Hermione took off after her. Ginny quickly continued her sprint dodging other shoppers on the street. Hermione was about ten feet behind and decided to catch up. She pulled out her wand and aimed at a trash bin about ten feet in front of Ginny. When Ginny was almost at it, she fired off a spell and the bin was knocked over. Ginny let out a laughing scream as she tried to dodge it but ended up knocking into a couple of passing witches.

'Hey! Watch it!'

'Sorry! Sorry!'

Hermione laughed as she passed her. She looked over shoulder and let out her own laughing scream when she saw a wickedly grinning Ginny catching up.

'That was cheating, Miss Granger! You'll pay for that!'

Hermione had reached the shop and was able to sneak in past a startled old wizard carrying a pile of books. Ginny was not far behind and was able to get into the shop before the door closed behind Hermione. She looked around for the bushy head of her friend and saw her heading to the back of the shop. She grabbed her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and made her way to the back as well. Hermione was leaning against the back wall, catching her breath and reading her text list. Ginny grinned and aimed a temporary sticking charm at Hermione's shoes. Hermione snapped her head up at hearing the spell to see a grinning Ginny with an impish glint in her eyes. She tried to move, but tripped over her stuck feet. Ginny laughed.

'Ha! Now we're even!'

And with that she started off toward the textbook shelves. Hermione looked down at her feet and tried to pry them off the floor but found she couldn't. Not wanting to give Ginny anymore advantage, she slipped her feet out of her shoes and made for the textbooks in her socks.

The two friends tried to keep away from each other while making their rounds around the shop, but they inevitably ran into each other on occasion ending in excited shouts and empty threats. The other shoppers turned their heads toward the two giggling and shrieking witches. Most recognized the bushy-haired blur as Hermione and some even recognized the red hair of the youngest Weasley. Word about Mrs. Weasley's warning had gotten around to keep most from trying to approach them. For those that dared get near either one, they were often pushed aside with a hasty sorry as the girls raced to get their books before the other. Ginny got into the queue for the counter first, but only by a second. There were three registers and as the two friends stood there, they jostled each other playfully, always careful not to knock any books out of their hands.

'Fancy meeting you here, Hermione. Tell me, is it common for you to run around in your socks?'

'Oh very common, Ginny dear! Especially when I'm dodging falling trash bins. Tell me, had any recent run-ins with those lately?'

A register opened up and Hermione was able to poke Ginny in the side and dodge around in front of her. She made it to the register farthest from the door then looked over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at a very surprised and flustered Ginny. Ginny made it up to the register closest to the door and quickly deposited the books on the counter in a heap.

'Woah there! In a hurry?'

'Yes! Get these checked out before those down there and it's a sickle for you.'

Ginny pointed down to Hermione whose pile was down to only a couple more books. The guy behind the counter looked down then started the checkout process.

'You're on!'

Hermione was smiling, knowing she had a good lead on Ginny. She had only a few more books left when Ginny got to the counter. She watched as the old witch behind the counter added in the last few prices. She glanced over at Ginny and her smile turned into a look of complete shock. Where Ginny had had quite a few books still to check out, she was now down to only two, the same as Hermione. Ginny caught her surprised look and gave her a wink. Hermione quickly turned to her cashier and started to pull her money out.

'How much?!'

'Hold on, dear, one more book to go. Now this one is on special if you buy the sequel, would you like to get that one too?'

'No!'

Hermione scared not only the old witch but the next five people in line with her outburst. Ginny let out a giggle.

'Okay. It's 15 galleons 3 sickles.'

Hermione nearly threw the money at the witch and saw out of the corner of her that Ginny too was handing over her money and grabbing her bags. Without waiting for change, Hermione grabbed her bags and launched for the door. Ginny saw her over her shoulder and let out a shriek which cleared the way to the door as the two witches raced the last ten feet. At the last second, the door opened and Ginny was able to sneak around the tall wizard that entered while Hermione had to slow down before she knocked into him. Ginny turned around, dropped her bags and celebrated.

'Ha! I win! I win! The great Ginny Weasley has won again!'

With a small scowl on her face, Hermione watched as Ginny did a victory gig, but soon started laughing.

'I think that was the quickest trip to a bookstore I have ever been on! You can stop that now, I know you've won.'

Ginny stopped dancing and reached down for her bags. It was then that she noticed Hermione was standing on the street in her socks. She straightened up and gave Hermione a lopsided smile.

'Missing something?'

Hermione gave Ginny a puzzled look.

'What?'

Ginny nodded down at Hermione's socked feet and she blushed once she realized she had forgotten to grab her shoes before leaving the store. She had been too caught up in the race to notice before then.

'Merlin's beard! My shoes!'

She left her bags on the sidewalk with Ginny and raced back inside to grab her shoes. She returned to find Ginny trying to handle all the bags. She smiled and shook her head slightly before taking out her wand and levitating all the bags in front of Ginny.

'I am able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, you know.'

Ginny shrugged and nodded, still smiling widely.

'Yes, but I can't and I thought I would help the _loser_ out.'

Hermione huffed good-naturedly.

'Yes well, I was at a disadvantage. No shoes.'

'Yeah and trash bins always tip over in front of me.'

Hermione and Ginny turned to glare at one another and just ended up bursting into laughter. They made their way to the other shops, hurrying only slightly in order to meet Molly in time.

Hermione needed new school robes since she had simply gotten rid of her old ones and Ginny got a few more to replace older ones. They stopped by the Apothecary for potions ingredients and Scrivenshaft's for parchment, quills, and ink. They owled Hermione's letter and stopped by Magical Menagerie to get treats for Pig and Crookshanks. Finally, levitating numerous bags in front of them, they made their way to George's flat. When they rounded the block to the joke shop, they saw Molly coming up from the other direction, floating several of her own bags.

'Hello girls! Got everything? Did you have fun?'

Both girls nodded.

'Hi Molly. Yes, we got everything and had lots of fun. It was the most fun I've had in a very long time, actually.'

'Me too, Mum. Did you get everything you needed?'

Molly nodded and started around the corner.

'Oh yes! And I ran in to Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter. I invited her over and she said that you already had, so we'll keep an eye for her owl.'

They made their way into the joke shop, which was short of a miracle due to all their merchandise and the still rather large crowd in the shop. They found George behind the counter with Verity trying to keep up with the queue at the registers. George looked up and saw his family and Hermione and waved them over before whispering to Verity and making a quick escape. He led them to the back staircase up to his flat.

'Well, looks like you bought all of Diagon Alley! Have a good time?'

'It was great! Until Ginny stuck my shoes to the floor.'

They were standing outside of George's door and Molly rounded on her youngest who was gaping scandalously at Hermione.

'Ginevra Weasley! Tell me you did no such thing!'

Ginny put on a calm and determined face before addressing her mother.

'I only did it because Hermione was throwing trash bins at me.'

Molly turned surprised to Hermione who was trying to look just as scandalized but failing to hold back her entire smile.

'I did not throw it at you, I only knocked it over.'

'You're just bitter because I still won! Admit it!'

'Never! You cheated!'

Hermione and Ginny were now only a couple of inches apart in the standard Weasley arguing stance, both trying to stare down the other. Molly was just about to step in when they broke out into ridiculous grins and started laughing hysterically. Now Molly looked concernedly between them while George stood there and shook his head.

'You two have surely gone around the bend! I can see the headlines now 'Youngest Weasley and Genius Hermione Granger admitted to St. Mungo's after loosing their minds in Diagon Alley'.'

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened up.

'Hardly. Especially not after Mum's outburst. I doubt any reporter would have the guts to write another bad word about Hermione again.'

George raised an interested eyebrow.

'Oh, so that was your lovely voice I heard earlier today. I thought as much. Well, by the sound of it, it seemed they deserved what they got. Maybe now people will take some pity on us, knowing what we have to deal with.'

George ducked inside as Molly tried to swat her son. She put her hands on her hips and turned to her son.

'And what exactly is that supposed to mean?'

George turned his lopsided smile to his mum.

'I'm only joking, mum.'

'You'd better be.'

They deposited their bags and headed back down to the shop with Molly still giving George small scowls and George trying to reassure his mum that he was only joking. Hermione and Ginny made their rounds around the shop, looking at all the products. When they came upon the punching telescopes, Hermione stayed on the other side of Ginny who giggled at her friend's behavior. After seeing all the displays for old and new jokes alike they made their way over to the counter with a few purchases. They paid for the items then headed back up to floo home with George.

Molly turned to her son with a serious glint in her eyes.

'Now George, you are to come to dinner tomorrow night. No excuses!'

George rolled his eyes.

'Yes, mum.'

Ginny came up beside her brother and punched him playfully in the arm.

'Yeah, I'd love to have someone to play Quidditch with. I want to see how well you hold up against Hermione's amazing puppets.'

George raised a curious eyebrow.

'Puppets? What's this about?'

Ginny smirked.

'You'll have to come see, now won't you?'

George gave his sister an amused look.

'You've got me now, my interest is peaked.'

Ginny grinned and hugged her brother. Molly hugged him next, then Hermione.

'It was good to see you again Hermione.'

Hermione released him and smiled.

'You too, George.'

They made their way to the fireplace, first Molly then Ginny and finally Hermione who waved at the waiting George before flooing to the Burrow. As she stepped out, Hermione let out a sigh. The day had been great but it was good to be home.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Now that Hermione had supplies to study, she decided to move into on of the empty rooms. Molly helped her clean up Bill's old room since he had already cleared out most of his stuff when he got married and it had a large desk and a small work area for potions. There was a bookcase full of old textbooks and worn but useful reference books. Hermione added her new and old books alike to a cleared shelf, including her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and the copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ she had gotten from Dumbledore. She put her desk supplies in the desk drawers and her cauldron and potions supplies on the other work table. She then put her new robes and the rest of her clothes in the small armoire.

Hermione took a breath and sat down on the currently bare bed. She looked around the room and enjoyed the homeliness all of the Burrow seemed to radiate. After a few moments, Molly knocked and entered with freshly laundered sheets and blankets. Hermione smiled and got up from the bed.

'Thanks, Molly. I'll put those on.'

Molly nodded once and stood at the door.

'Okay, need anything else?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Nope, I think I've got all I need for now. I still have a little bit to unpack and then I can come down and help you with lunch.'

'Okay, no hurry.'

Molly left and Hermione made her bed. She then sat back down and pulled her beaded bag out of her back pocket. She had already emptied most of the contents out but still carried it with her from habit. It was dirty, torn, and quite a few of the beads were beginning to come off. Hermione couldn't believe it had only been a year ago that she had asked Mad-Eye Moody to help her expand it. He had been impressed with the basic spell she had already done and had gladly helped her make it undetectable. A tear escaped her eye as she thought about how such a great man had died unjustly. She quickly wiped her eyes as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Ginny walked in and the smile that was on her face faltered.

'Are you okay, Hermione? What's wrong?'

Hermione smiled and tried to wave it off.

'Oh, it's nothing.'

Ginny went and sat beside her on the bed.

'Are you sure? It looks like you were crying.'

Hermione sighed and looked down at the beaded bag.

'It's nothing important, just thinking about Moody. He helped me make this bag magically expanded and untraceable. It was very helpful when we were looking for horcruxes. It probably saved our lives, really, because we didn't have to worry about lugging around a whole bunch of supplies.'

Ginny took the offered bag and turned it over in her hands. It looked like it had been through a war, which really it had.

'Hermione?'

Ginny handed back the bag but continued to look at the top of the bed spread instead of at Hermione.

'Yes Ginny?'

Ginny continued to avoid Hermione's inquisitive glance.

'You know that favor I-I won yesterday? Well, I...I was wondering if I could...could ask you for it.'

Hermione considered Ginny's shy behavior and was somewhat concerned. What could she want that she would be this hesitant about? She grasped Ginny's hand which was drawing circles on the blanket and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

'Of course. You won. Maybe not fair and square but still you won.'

Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled at her teasing, but soon grew serious as she continued to look at Hermione.

'For my favor, I wanted to....wanted to know about your....your search last year. Your search for the horcruxes.'

Hermione blanched. Out of all the things she thought Ginny would ask for, that was not one of them. Now she broke Ginny's gaze as Ginny kept hold of her hand.

'Please Hermione. Harry only told me about what the horcruxes were and where you found them but he didn't say how or what happened in between. And after yesterday at Gringott's, I don't know if I should trust everything in the newspapers or not. I thought the dragon was made up and lo and behold it was true! I just don't know what to believe. But if I heard the whole story from you, then I would know because I know you wouldn't lie to me.'

Ginny took a needed breath and waited for Hermione to answer. Hermione, however, just stared at the bed whether in thought or distress, Ginny couldn't tell. She released Hermione's hand and looked down as well.

'Please Hermione. I need to know...I need to know why he left.'

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Ginny. She had thought Ginny was over or at least getting over Harry leaving, but now she saw that dejected look on her face that she had seen the first week he had left. She knew she still missed him and Ron. They had gone through so much and not having them there now still hurt. But now that she thought about it and seeing that Ginny was still hurting too, maybe by sharing what she had gone through, she would have that connection with someone again.

'Okay. I'll do it.'

It was Ginny's turn to snap her head up.

'Really? You'll...You'll tell me?'

Hermione nodded slowly.

'I...I will. But please understand that it's not easy. I may not be able to answer all of your questions but I will tell you all I know.'

Ginny gave Hermione a small smile before giving her a heartfelt hug.

'Thank you Hermione. I know it'll be hard, but I want to know...I need to know. I'll be here for you, though, and you can take as long as you need.'

'Thanks Ginny.'

She pulled back and wiped her teary eyes.

'I don't want to start now, but how about before bed? I'll tell you as much as I can. I don't know how much that will be, but I'll start, okay?'

Ginny nodded once.

'Okay.'

At this point, they heard Molly call for lunch, so they both wiped their eyes once more and headed down. They enjoyed their lunch and went out to the garden to help Molly de-gnome. With everything that had been going on and not having the boys at home, the gnomes were numerous and becoming quite the nuisance. Hermione had never de-gnomed a garden. As a muggle-born there was no need and whenever she had visited the Burrow, the boys did it while she usually helped in the house. Now she stood in the garden and watched Ginny help her mum clear out the gnomes.

Ginny did most of the hard work of crawling under bushes and reaching down holes in search of the potato-headed creatures. Once she had one, she barely looked up but just threw it high over her shoulder, giving Molly enough time to confuse it and blast it away over the fence. The first time Molly did this, she was a little concerned for the gnome, but after seeing them get up unharmed from their landing and glare back in Molly's direction before heading the opposite way, she knew they were fine and would probably be back later. Seeing as Molly was able to cast the needed spells and do some light weeding, Hermione decided to help Ginny catch the gnomes. She could at least make it a little easier by stunning or freezing them while Ginny tossed them up. She drew her wand and quickly stunned a rather fast gnome that was currently running away from an already filthy Ginny. Ginny looked up and smiled as she caught her breath.

'Thanks for that. I can usually grab them before they get too far away but that little blighter got the jump on me.'

'No problem, Gin.'

Hermione glanced over at Molly who was currently doing some weeding. She leaned into Ginny who was picking up the stunned gnome.

'Hey, let's see just how quick your mum really is. Ready to make her work?'

Ginny grinned wickedly and the two girls set to work on seeing just how many gnomes they could extract in the shortest possible time.

'Accio garden gnomes!'

Nearly twenty gnomes zoomed over to the two girls and they let out a shriek before Hermione put up a shield to stop their routes before furiously stunning as many as she could before they could dive under a bush. Molly, who had been startled by Hermione's spell, watched as the young witch stunned nearly half of them before they got away. She was watching so intently that it took Ginny a few calls to get her attention. Called out of her thoughts, Molly turned to her daughter who was gesturing with three or four gnomes in her hand. Molly let out a small laugh and nodded as her daughter threw the lot into the air.

Molly couldn't remember the last time she had had to work when de-gnoming the garden. With the amount of gnomes being thrown into the air by her daughter, banishing them was a full-time task and even a couple of times, Ginny had to re-throw them because Molly had missed them on the first try. After about twenty minutes of constant banishing, Molly finally watched the last one arch over the fence. Ginny and Hermione were standing there watching her as they caught their breath, but as soon as Molly made eye contact, all three witches broke out in laughter.

'My gods! I don't remember the last time I broke a sweat de-gnoming!'

Ginny collapsed, laying on her back with her arms sprawled out.

'I feel like I just played three hours of Quidditch. My arms are jelly!'

As they broke out into another wave of laughter, they didn't notice George who had just apparated at the end of the garden. He stood there, amused with his sister and friend sitting on the ground, clutching their sides, desperately trying to catch their breaths and his mother leaning on a post, wiping tears of laughter from her face. Finally, Ginny looked up and saw him, and waved him over before jumping up to give him a hug.

'Tell me, dear sis, what has the three of you loosing your minds?'

Ginny released her brother as her mum gave him a hug. She took a breath and tried to be as casual as possible.

'Oh, we were just de-gnoming the garden.'

George raised his eyebrows in surprise after releasing his mum and Ginny cracked up laughing again.

'Really? You must have spent too much time in the sun or something, because I've never seen anyone laugh so much after de-gnoming. Complain, moan, and maybe even cry a little but never laugh.'

Hermione came forward and stood with her hands on her hips, trying to be as proper as possible.

'Well, you just never did it right.'

She tried to maintain her composure but failed and ended up laughing alongside Ginny. Molly chuckled and shook her head at the two while leading George into the kitchen.

'Come George, we'll leave these two out here while we make some tea. I'll tell you all about our afternoon adventures.'

They spent tea time telling George about their new system for de-gnoming the garden. He was thoroughly amused and impressed at Hermione's ability to make even the most mundane activities interesting. He even volunteered to come help the next time. Molly gave her son a pointed look.

'I'll remember you said that George. I'll expect you to be here.'

George smiled brightly.

'Of course, Mum! I never say no to a good time, even if it is de-gnoming!'

For the rest of the afternoon, George, Ginny and Hermione headed out to the field to play Quidditch. Hermione had originally planned to study but Ginny really wanted to show George the puppets.

'Please Hermione, I promise I won't bug you the rest of the week. You can study from the time you wake up until the time you fall asleep. I just really want to show George how great they are.'

'But I should really start reading, Gin. I have so much to learn!'

Ginny waved Hermione's worries off.

'Bollocks! You probably already know half of it. Please Hermione? Pretty please?'

Hermione took in Ginny's pout and begging hands and her resolve crumbled; how could she say no when Ginny was all but begging. She sighed but smiled.

'All right. But I'm studying all day tomorrow.'

'Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

Ginny grabbed Hermione in a quick hug and ran off to the field and a waiting George. Hermione made a quick side trip to the shed to get the puppets then met the two Weasley siblings on the field.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing Quidditch with Ginny and George in the air and Hermione on the ground. Instead of having a puppet as keeper, the two Weasleys took turns defending while the other tried to score.

Hermione was able to do a little bit more with one less puppet and she found herself enjoying making up new situations. George was completely impressed and couldn't believe they hadn't come up with something like this before. They were so engrossed and having fun that it wasn't until Molly called them in for dinner that they realized the sun had nearly gone down.

'Merlin! That was incredible! That was almost as good as actually playing real people! No wonder you're getting so good, Gin, you've basically got your own training squad.'

Ginny was nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

'I know! Isn't great? I guess there are some perks to being friends with the smartest witch of her age.'

Ginny smiled at Hermione who blushed at the compliment. George cocked a grin at Hermione.

'Are you sure your not a closet Quidditch fan? Because that was bloody brilliant! Have you thought about selling it? Can I sell it? People would love it! Heck, I bet the entire Quiddich League would want their own sets, probably more than one! Gods, I don't know why no one had thought about this before, it seems so simple!'

Hermione frowned, not believing him.

'You really think people would pay for that?'

They had reached the house and George opened the door for the two girls and followed Hermione in.

'Hell yes! I bet they'd pay big money for it too!'

Hermione still couldn't believe it. She had made the puppets to help out Ginny, who seemed to enjoy them well enough, but to think that other people would find just as much enjoyment was hard for her to wrap her brain around. George and Ginny spent most of the dinner trying to convince Hermione to at least think about marketing them. Finally, over slices of apple pie, Hermione quieted them down.

'All right! All right! I see your point. But I don't have time to do that now. I need to study for my pre-term exam and then my NEWTs.'

George and Ginny both seemed let out by this, and they frowned. Hermione saw this and thought about it for a second.

'But, if you really think it's such a great idea, I'll work with you on developing them...'

The Weasley siblings beamed but Hermione held up a finger to stop them.

'After I graduate.'

George and Ginny frowned again and looked at each other. Hermione waited for the tirade of complaints, but was surprised when George sighed and smiled. He held out his hand for Hermione to shake.

'It's a deal. But would you mind if I work on it beforehand?'

Hermione took his hand and smiled.

'Not at all! Honestly, I don't care if you copy everything I've done. I just did it to help Ginny. I just don't have time to help you, that's all.'

George nodded and got that Weasley glint in his eye.

'Great! This'll be great! I've always wanted some kind of Quidditch line and this would be a great start!'

Ginny beamed at her brother. She hadn't seen him this excited since Fred's death. She'd have to remember to thank Hermione later.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The family spent the rest of the evening in the living room. Hermione continued reading while George and Ginny splayed a game of Wizard's chess. Molly mended some shirts and stole glances at the family clock, waiting for Arthur to get home.

'Ha! Checkmate!'

Ginny scowled at her pieces then at her brother; she had no idea how she had gotten into such a mess. George smirked at her.

'I think all that time up on your broom is affecting your brain because I can't remember the last time I beat you so quickly.'

Ginny launched at her brother and had him pinned to the ground and being tickled before he knew it.

'I'll show you whose brain is affected!'

Hermione watched as the siblings wrestled for a couple of minutes, chuckling as George flipped Ginny over and started to assault her side. Ginny wouldn't be outdone however and pulled George into a headlock and pulled him over. It was only when George started to turn red that Molly told them to stop and even then, they kept poking each other every once in a while. After they had caught their breath, George stood up and stretched.

'Well everyone, I think I'll be going. I've got to get up in the morning and refill the skiving snackboxes.'

He gave his sister and mum a hug and kiss, and gave Hermione a hug as well before disapparating. Hermione started to feel tired too and saw that Ginny was nodding off on the couch. She got up from the comfy chair she had been sitting in.

'I think I'll be heading to bed as well. Good night Molly.'

Molly gave her a tired smile.

'Good night dear.'

Ginny got up too and gave her mum a hug.

'Good night mum.'

'Good night Ginny.'

Hermione headed for the bedrooms and waited for Ginny at her door. She had been thinking about Ginny's request all day. She wasn't sure how much she would be able to tell her before her nerves got to be too much, but she had gathered her courage enough to start. Ginny came around the corner and gave Hermione a questioning glance. Hermione took a breath.

'Meet me in my room in ten minutes. Bring your pillow if you want to camp out there, but if you don't want to, you can always come back.'

Ginny nodded and Hermione headed up the stairs to 'her' room. She ran to the bathroom real quick and got ready for bed, then sat, wringing her hands waiting for Ginny. She heard a soft knock and called Ginny in. Ginny had also put on some pjs and Hermione was more than a little relieved to see her pillow and blanket under her arm. She hadn't wanted to pressure Ginny into staying with her, but she had known that after talking about what happened she wouldn't really want to be alone. She gestured for Ginny to come sit down beside her.

'Before I start, can you tell me how much Harry told you?'

Ginny gulped and took a breath.

'Well...all he really told me was what a horcrux was, how many Voldemort had made, 7, where they were located and what objects he had used: the ring, locket, cup, snake, diadem, the-the diary and Ha-Harry. He also told me that Dumbledore destroyed the ring and that's why his hand was black that year and that the night he was killed was when they went after the locket which was really a fake.'

Ginny looked down at Hermione's blanket, not sure if she even wanted to know the whole story now that she had listed the horrible items off. Hermione nodded slowly, deciding how to go about it.

'Well at least you know what we were looking for and obviously why. Now for the how.'

Hermione took a breath and dived into her recollection, beginning with Tottenham Court Road. She told Ginny how she had been prepared with her beaded bag and sitting the café before being attacked by the Death Eaters. Her hands were already shaking, thinking about it. Ginny was now watching and listening closely and clasped Hermione's hands in her own, trying to comfort her friend while urging her to continue. Hermione continued to tell her about living at Grimmauld Place and learning who R.A.B. was and hearing Kreacher's story. Ginny gasped when Hermione told her the real locket was the one they had thrown out the previous summer.

'Bloody hell! That thing was there right under our noses and we nearly threw it in the bin!'

Hermione nodded sadly.

'I know. I don't even want to think about what would have happened had it actually gotten thrown out.'

She told her about their wait for Mundungus and Lupin's surprise visit. Ginny just stared and listened, not wanting to miss anything. Hermione told her about finding Mundungus and finding out who had the locket now. Ginny turned red with anger.

'That cow! She should be locked up with the other Death Eaters! Her and her 'crusade' against muggle-borns....it was despicable! She is despicable! I wish the centaurs had never let her go, it would serve her right!'

Hermione tried to calm Ginny down.

'Ssshhhh!! Your mum will hear you. I know she's an evil woman and I haven't even got to the worst part....'

Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes as she remembered sitting in front of all those terrified people as Mafalda Hopkirk. Ginny instantly softened and pulled Hermione into a hug for comfort.

'Why don't we stop there? It's getting late and it seems like the next part will be hard.'

Hermione tried to stop her tears and gather her courage.

'No. I can...I can keep...keep going, if you want.'

Ginny surveyed Hermione. While she knew that she would keep going if Ginny said so, the fear in her friend's eyes melted her heart.

'No. That's enough for tonight. Let's get some sleep.'

Hermione nodded and gratefully smiled. She laid down on her side, facing away from Ginny. She felt Ginny lay down and turn her back to her. Hermione wiped her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

_She was back at the Ministry in the same court room, but instead of sitting in the front, she was the one in the chained chair. She sat on the edge of the seat and could feel all the happiness in the room being sucked away by the guarding dementors. She looked up at the panel and looked into the extra frog-like face of Dolores Umbridge._

_'Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Ah yes, a thief! And a good-for-nothing mudblood!'_

_Hermione started to panic and looked around for an exit, but each second she sat in that cold, dank place, more of her will was taken._

_'Tell me! Where did you get this wand? Who did you steal it from?'_

_Hermione's brain was foggy but she tried to answer._

_'I didn't steal it from anyone! It's mine! It chose me!'_

_'Liar! Remember what I told Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, You shall not tell lies....Now tell me the truth!'_

_Hermione was desperate, she was sobbing now._

_'I am telling the truth! Let me show you, let me show you!'_

_Umbridge grinned her evil grin but actually handed over the wand. Hermione grabbed it before she could take it back._

_'Stupify!'_

_Hermione had stood and pointed her wand square in between Umbridge's eyes. But instead of closing, they only blinked once as her sadistic smile widened. Hermione looked at her wand and tried again._

_'Stupify!'_

_Nothing. Hermione tried all the spells she knew from Accio to Wingardium Leviosa. Nothing happened. Umbridge began laughing as Hermione collapsed, sobbing._

_'I don't understand....I'm a witch....'_

_All Hermione could hear now were Umbridge's uncontrollable laughter which echoed around the stone room and became more and more manical, until they weren't hers anymore but those of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione was frozen in fear as she decended on her._

_'Poor little mudblood, can't do her magic.'_

_She began laughing again and took hold of her._

_'Might as well put you out of your misery.'_

_Hermione tried to get away but Bellatrix had a hold of her and kept shaking her...._

Hermione woke up with a scream and tried to fight off her attacker.

'Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! It's me! It's Ginny!'

Hermione stopped thrashing and realized it really was Ginny who had a hold of her. She took one look at her friend's scared face and wrapped her arms desperately around her and sobbed into her chest. Ginny just laid there with her shaking friend, rubbing her back, running her hand through her hair, and offering comforting words to calm her down. After a while, Hermione stopped sobbing and only small tears ran down her face. She rolled back and looked into Ginny's concerned face.

'I'm-I'm sorry I-I woke you.'

Ginny wiped some tears from Hermione's face.

'It's okay, Hermione. Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?'

Hermione thought about it for a second but decided now wasn't the time. She shook her head.

'Not-Not right now. You'll probably understand later, but I can't right now.'

Ginny considered Hermione's nervous and scared eyes and decided not to get into it right then.

'Okay.'

Hermione nodded gratefully and turned back around, not wanting to keep Ginny awake any longer, even though she probably wouldn't sleep any more that night. She felt Ginny getting comfortable again and jumped slightly when she felt her snuggle in behind her and lay a protective arm over her waist. She turned her head to look at Ginny and found her face so close she could feel her breath on her cheek.

'Is this okay? The summer after my first year, whenever I'd have nightmares about Tom, I would go to Ron's room and he would let me sleep in his bed. He usually ended up spooning me like this because it was most comfortable for him and I found it helped me to relax. If you want me to move I will, though.'

Ginny started to take her arm away and move back but Hermione grabbed it and pulled her close. Just feeling her breath close had already calmed her.

'No! Please...it helps.'

Ginny grinned slightly and gave Hermione a small squeeze before snuggling into her neck as Hermione turned back. Hermione laid there under Ginny's comforting arm and concentrated on her friend's breathing. She felt it become slower and deeper as she fell asleep and Hermione found herself getting sleepy. She snuggled back into Ginny who reflexively hugged her closer and Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off into more restful sleep.

Hermione woke up to the sun coming into the window. She tried to turn around but found something was in the way she looked down and saw a pale freckled arm still laying across her waist. Her slight movement made Ginny snuggle against her and bury her face into Hermione's neck. Hermione smiled and lifted her friend's arm so she could turn around to face her. Ginny instinctively rolled over a bit to give her more room, but didn't wake up.

Hermione meant to go back to sleep but found herself just watching the redhead sleep. She looked so peaceful. After a couple of minutes, Ginny stretched and her eyes blinked open. She looked at Hermione blankly for a second before smiling.

'Hi.'

Hermione chuckled.

'Hi.'

Ginny leaned up on her elbow and wiped the sleep from her eyes as Hermione sat up and turned to face her better.

'Did you sleep better?'

Hermione nodded and smiled.

'Much. Thank you for being there last night. I'm sorry I woke you up though.'

Ginny waved her off.

'I meant it when I said it was okay, Hermione. I didn't mind at all. I just wanted you to be okay.'

Hermione surveyed Ginny as she yawned. Ginny had been such a solid presence the last month and Hermione didn't want to think about how it would have been without her. She realized that the youngest Weasley was a large piece of her healing heart and knew she could count on her when others had left her hurting. Hermione couldn't hold back the tears of gratitude as she leaned forward to hug her friend. Ginny embraced her friend, concerned about the tears in her eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

Hermione leaned back and wiped her tears before smiling, shaking her head at the concern.

'Nothing. I'm just really glad I have you, Ginny. You've been so good to me and after having nearly everyone else in my life leave, I'm so very glad you're still here. I don't think I could have made it through the last month without you.'

Ginny studied her friend's sincere face and smiled before pulling her into another hug.

'Of course, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere.'

She pulled back to look her in the face, tears of her own in her eyes.

'I've appreciated having you too, you know. After Harry leaving and Fred, you were a big comfort for me and you still are. I can't tell you enough how amazing those Quidditch puppets are and even if you think that their just toys for a silly game, they mean a lot to me because playing Quidditch is one of the best things in my life right now. Without you, I would be missing that as well.'

Hermione could see the sincerity in Ginny's teary eyes and she couldn't help but smile and hug her. The two girls sat there for a couple of minutes just holding on to one of the few solid things in their lives. Finally, Ginny leaned back and wiped her eyes.

'Merlin Hermione, I'm usually not one to cry, but you've got me blubbering all over myself!'

Hermione chuckled before grinning wickedly.

'I can help you with that!'

She pounced on Ginny, straddling her hips and tickled her sides, making Ginny howl with laughter.

'Not this again! Stop! Hermione!'

'Say Uncle and I'll stop!'

'Uncle! Uncle!'

Hermione rolled off her and sat on the side of the bed, turning to face Ginny as she caught her breath.

'All better now? No more tears?'

Ginny laughed and pulled her legs up to sit beside Hermione on the edge of the bed.

'Yep! But mind you, I almost prefer the tears to your method of stopping them.'

Hermione chuckled and smiled. They sat in comfortable silence before they heard Molly calling them for breakfast. Ginny grabbed her stuff and went back to her room to get ready for the day. Hermione made her bed and got ready. Before she went down to breakfast, she pulled out the books she wanted to start studying and put them on the large desk. She stopped in the doorway, surveyed the room, and smiled. After everything evil and terrible that had happened, Hermione was grateful, relieved, and happy to have such a loving, peaceful place to study and to live her life.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Here are some more chapters. If you haven't noticed, I've been uploading five at a time in hopes of finishing the story before I get to the end. Thank you to all who have been reading and commenting; I'm glad someone else out there is enjoying it._

_A quick note: This story will eventually turn into a Hermione/Ginny romance but I wanted to show how their relationship evolved. I know it's rather detailed or whatnot but I hope you stick around._

Chapter Sixteen

Life at the Burrow followed a pretty regular schedule. Hermione studied and took a few afternoons off to play Quidditch with Ginny. Ginny flew, occasionally studied, and helped her mum around the house. Molly worked inside and outside of the Burrow, basically doing what she always did. Arthur continued to work hard at the Ministry, but had been able to get home by dinner for the past week.

George visited at least once every week to play Quidditch with Ginny and have dinner. He even kept his promise to de-gnome the garden with Ginny and Hermione's help. He took Molly's role as banisher while Hermione and Ginny kept their roles. Not completely ready for the onslaught of flying gnomes, he missed about half a dozen in the first few batches but soon found a groove and began playacting in between shots which left a watching Molly gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

Luna visited as well, and even though she wasn't the best on a broom, she would often fly around with Ginny and at least toss the quaffle around. They would go for walks around the pond or sit with Hermione in the shade and just talk. Ginny had told Hermione that they had become close friends over the last year but now Hermione saw just how close they really were. She noticed that around Ginny, Luna had a more natural smile and was more relaxed; she joked more and even though she talked seriously about things that Hermione knew didn't exist, Hermione found herself enjoying the Ravenclaw's company.

Hermione continued to tell Ginny about the search for the horcruxes but after having the nightmare on the first night, she couldn't do it every night. Instead, they scheduled one night each week for it. Some nights were better than others. It had taken Hermione nearly the entire night to get through telling Ginny about Ron leaving. It hurt even more than it did then because he had left her again. Ginny listened intently to Hermione's story, sometimes adding in what she had been doing at Hogwarts when they were gone. She told her about how worried she was and how she would read the Daily Prophet each morning looking for any indication that they had been captured, sometimes forgetting to eat. She smiled at remembering how Luna started to wait for her outside the entrance hall with a stack of toast, just in case she hadn't eaten enough.

Ginny always stayed with Hermione on those nights. It wasn't until the last night that Hermione had another nightmare. So far, she had told Ginny about their fiasco at the Ministry, splinching Ron when they couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place, living in the various secluded locations and having to wear the damn locket. She made it through Ron's leaving, their near escape at Godric's Hollow and breaking Harry's wand. As hard as it was to talk about Ron leaving, it had been just as hard to talk about Ron coming back. She had been so angry at him and it added to the pain that he was gone again.

The last night, she had told Ginny about visiting Mr. Lovegood, learning about the hallows and learning that Luna had been taken. Ginny had blanched at hearing the part about Luna. She told Hermione that Luna had told her about it but it was still hard to hear, much like the rest of the story. Ginny was eager to hear more but Hermione couldn't go on because she knew what was coming. If talking about Ron was hard, talking about Malfoy Manor was going to be devistating. After trying to continue, she had turned to Ginny with tears of fear in her eyes and nearly begged her to stop there.

'Please Ginny, I-I can't tonight. It's...It's just too hard.'

Ginny hesitated; she really wanted to hear the next part, but seeing Hermione's fear and desperation, she agreed.

'Okay, Hermione. Not tonight. Good night.'

They laid down to sleep, facing opposite directions. Hermione stayed awake staring at the ceiling for a long while, listening to Ginny's deepening breathing. She had blocked out the events at Malfoy Manor to the best of her abilities and she was scared to open up about it. She tried to calm herself down, telling her it had already happened and it never would again. Finally, she drifted off to sleep, knowing she had a week to gather her courage to tell Ginny about it.

_She was in a room, a sitting room. At first Hermione didn't know where, but then saw the Erumpent horn on the wall and knew it was the Lovegood's. She heard the thump of the printer in the next room. She got up and went to the window where she saw George blasting gnomes out of the air. Not knowing how she got there, she went down the spiraling staircase to find Luna in the round kitchen._

_'Hello Hermione. Want to see a nargle?'_

_Luna extended her hand which held some creature Hermione had never seen before. Luna smiled then started up the stairs that Hermione had just come down. She stopped after a couple and called after Hermione._

_'Come on, I'll show you my room. Ginny's here.'_

_Wanting to figure out how she got here, Hermione followed her back up the spiraling staircase to a smallish room, round just like the rest of the house. Luna went and sat on her bed across the room while Hermione stood awkwardly in the middle, taking a quick look around._

_'Where's Ginny? I thought you said she was here.'_

_Luna, who had been talking to the nargle in her hand, looked up at Hermione and pointed over her shoulder._

_'She's right there.'_

_Hermione turned to find Ginny, but instead was met with the evil face of Bellatrix Lestrange, who grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and started to shake her._

_'WHERE IS IT MUDBLOOD???!!!! TELL ME!! TELL ME NOW!!!!'_

_Hermione tried to scream at her but found she couldn't breathe from the grip and violent shaking....._

Hermione bolted up, trying to escape the crushing grip. She fell off the bed and started to frantically scoot away before she realized where she was. She stopped, trying to focus on the concerned face of Ginny who had instantly dropped to the ground and was cautiously reaching for her.

'Hermione, it's me. It's okay, it's Ginny.'

Hermione dived for Ginny who fell back with a 'humph' but held tight to a sobbing Hermione once more. She laid there uncomfortably under Hermione, mumbling comforting words and stroking her hair. After a few long moments, Hermione started to calm.

'What happened to you?'

Ginny had said this more as a general wondering and Hermione just shook her head, signaling she couldn't say right then. She sat up off of Ginny and helped her back onto the bed. Ginny scooted over and allowed Hermione to lay down before once again snuggling up behind her and laying a protective arm across her.

'Whatever it was, it won't happen again. You're safe now.'

Hermione gratefully snuggled back into Ginny's protective embrace and fell back into a restful sleep.

It had been a week since that night and Hermione had been very grateful that Ginny only asked once if she would be alright before going back to their routine. Hermione's nerves had been increasing both with telling Ginny the rest and her upcoming exams. She hadn't heard back from McGonagall and she started to freak out. She paced back and forth in her room, wringing her hands, in front of Ginny reclining on her bed.

'What if she never got my owl? What if she thinks I don't want to come back? What if her letter got lost!'

Ginny sat up and tried to get her friend to stop pacing.

'Hermione! Calm down! I'm sure they just haven't gotten the details figured out and they'll let you know as soon as they do. You've still got time. Besides my birthday is tomorrow and as your gift to me, please just relax!'

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to stare at Ginny.

'It's your birthday already? Bloody hell, this summer has gone by fast!'

Ginny's jaw dropped at Hermione's language then she smirked.

'Language, Hermione!'

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her and came over to sit beside her.

'Well between you and your brother, are you really surprised?'

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

'Besides, I only do it when I'm surprised, not just willy-nilly. Anyway, so what do you want to do for your birthday? Anything special?'

Ginny shrugged and screwed her face up in thought.

'Well, I figured mum would have the usual birthday dinner with my favorite crusted chicken and strawberry shortcake. I figured I'd play Quidditch with whoever is here, maybe listen to the Harpies game on the radio. You know, the usual.'

Hermione nodded in understanding.

'Sounds good, Gin.'

What Ginny didn't know is that Hermione had other plans for her birthday and had for quite a while. A couple of days after their trip to Diagon Alley, there was an article about the Holyhead Harpies that had listed their upcoming games for the summer. She saw that they had a game on Ginny's birthday and decided that would be the perfect birthday present. She made plans with Molly to take her to the game in the morning and then come back for her birthday dinner. She invited Luna, who was to come over to the Burrow in the morning to go side-along apparation with her and Ginny. Hermione smiled to herself, but quickly put on a blank face when she saw Ginny looking at her suspiciously.

'What are you smiling about?'

Hermione rearranged her features into an innocent smile.

'What do you mean? I can't be happy for my friend and her birthday? It is a big birthday, you know, are you ready to be able to do magic legally?

Ginny gave her one more suspicious glance, recognizing Hermione's pitiful way of changing the subject. She let it go...for now. Her suspicious glare turned into one of disbelief.

'Are you kidding?! I can't bloody wait! No more "Ginny, you're too young." "Not without your brothers." "When you get older." I'm sick of it!'

Hermione laughed. She knew Ginny was tired of being the baby in the family. She was even guilty of thinking of her only as Ron's little sister when Ginny first started at Hogwarts. That had all changed, of course, but she could understand the redhead's frustration.

'You know they only do it because they love you.'

Ginny nodded.

'Yes, I know. It just gets so frustrating.'

Hermione nodded. At this point, they heard the kitchen door open and they heard Molly with someone Hermione didn't recognize.

'Ginny! Hermione! Come down, we've got a guest!'

Hermione looked at Ginny who had a questioning look on her face and shrugged. They made their way down the stairs with Hermione leading. When Hermione opened the kitchen door, she stopped so fast that Ginny knocked into her.

'NO!'

Hermione stood there petrified. Bellatrix Lestrange stood on the other side of the table. Molly had turned around from the stove at Hermione's outburst and upon seeing the petrified witch, she rushed over. Her visitor stood very still and stared at the brunette who seemed terrified of her.

'Hermione dear, what's wrong?'

Hermione was shaking and when Molly came to stand in front of her, breaking her view of the other woman, she seemed to come out of her daze enough for her to realize it couldn't be Bellatrix. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear the manical laughter in her head. When she looked back up, she noticed that the other woman's hair was lighter and had more gentle curls. Her eyes were lighter as well and had a friendly sparkle to them. Her face showed concern and nervousness.

'It's-It's....nothing. Nothing. I'm fine.'

She smiled weakly at Molly then at the other woman, who smiled tentatively as well. Ginny came around Hermione and gave her a concern look.

'You sure?'

Hermione nodded to Ginny before shyly making her way into the kitchen and sitting down and staring at the table. Molly gave her one last glance then gestured for her guest to sit as well as Ginny sat beside Hermione.

'Girls, this is Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother.'

Andromeda smiled at Ginny and turned to Hermione.

'It's okay, you're not the only one who was startled when they met me. Harry had the same reaction.'

Hermione's head snapped up and stared at the woman sitting across from her. She was smiling but Hermione could see the hurt in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry! I...I just thought...'

Andromeda gave her an understanding nod.

'Yes, you thought I was my sister Bellatrix. I'm sorry to have scared you and I hope you will find that besides a slight similarity in the face, I am nothing like her.'

Hermione shook her head embarrassedly.

'Oh no! I would never think that! Besides, you don't really look that much alike. I just...I just over-reacted. I'm so sorry.'

Hermione knew she was blushing and looked back down at the table, wanting very much to disappear at that moment. Wanting to give her some time to recover, Ginny turned to Andromeda.

'Where's Teddy? I bet he's nearly double his size since I last saw him.'

Andromeda smiled warmly at Ginny, allowing Hermione a moment to compose herself.

'He's napping in Molly's room at the moment. He's getting bigger every day! Not only that, but it seems he's discovering a new metamorphic ability every week. Yesterday, he did his first nose! He saw an old wizard at the market with a really long, crooked nose and the next thing I know, it's there on his face!'

Hermione relaxed at hearing Andromeda's bell-like laugh; it was the complete opposite of her sister's and she managed a weak laugh as well. Molly came over to the table with the tea.

'That must keep things interesting. How long until he completely controls it?'

Andromeda cocked her head in thought.

'Well, I'm not sure exactly. Dora seemed to be able to control everything by age 3 but she perfected it all through her life. I'd been wondering if Teddy will have the same range as Dora, but so far, he seems to be developing the same.'

They lapsed into a respectful silence, thinking about Teddy's late parents. Finally, Andromeda sighed and smiled.

'Well, you must be wondering why I've come today. I actually have something for you Hermione.'

She reached into her robes pocket and pulled out an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. Hermione's breath caught and she took it from her with shaking hands.

'I believe you've been waiting for this. Minerva asked me to drop it off because she has been so busy.'

Molly turned questioningly to Andromeda.

'Oh? What has she been up to?'

'Well, it seems that she was still short some faculty members. She found a Muggles Studies professor, but she still needed to fill the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts positions.'

Hermione was surprised.

'Potions? But what about Slughorn?'

Andromeda shrugged.

'Well apparently he's gone back into retirement. She begged him to stay one more year, but the old fart had had enough, I think. Not that I really blame him. I just hope this year's much quieter. I'd rather not have to deal with any big problems my first year.'

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly were silent for a moment, digesting what she had just said. Ginny recovered first.

'You mean, you're the new Potions Professor? Really?!'

Andromeda smiled and Hermione couldn't figure out how she had mistaken this lovely woman for the monster that was her sister.

'Yes. I wasn't great at them when I went to Hogwarts, but I spent nearly 10 years working in the New Potions Department at the Ministry, and think I've become rather good with them. I just hope I'm a good enough teacher.'

Ginny laughed.

'I'm sure you'll do just fine. Believe me, I'm sure we've had much worse.'


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Another thought crossed Hermione's mind as they sat the four witches sat there talking.

'What about Teddy? Who will take care of him?'

Andromeda turned nervously to Molly.

'Well, that was another reason I came. I know I have no standing to ask this of you Molly, but I was wondering if you would be at all interested in watching Teddy. I mean I understand if you would rather have some peace and quiet what with the end of the war and all of your own children gone, but....'

Molly waved Andromeda off.

'Andromeda, I would be delighted! This house is always so quiet when they're off at Hogwarts. I'd love to watch him.'

Andromeda let out the breath she had been holding.

'Really? Oh wonderful! And Kreacher will stay and help. He may be getting old, but he's been lovely with Teddy and the housework.'

Hermione started.

'Kreacher? That's right, Harry had said something about sending him to you. Has he really been good?'

Andromeda nodded ardently.

'Oh yes! He's such a different house elf than I remember from childhood. Granted I only saw him a couple of times, but I do remember he was always so dirty and he mumbled nasty things to himself. But now, he's almost cheerful. I really don't know what I would have done had Harry not sent him. I would have gotten by, I'm sure, but after losing Ted and Dora, Kreacher's almost been a comfort.'

Molly covered her hand in comfort, seeing the hurt still there from loosing her family. It was a hurt she still felt for Fred.

'That's good, Andromeda. I could probably manage my own if you would rather have him with you at Hogwarts. After six boys, one will be easy!'

Andromeda considered Molly's statement.

'Hmm...well, why don't we ask him? I don't very much like to order him around, he just seems to know what needs done and does it.'

Hermione was surprised but pleased to hear that she was considerate of Kreacher. She found she rather liked Andromeda.

'Kreacher? Could you come here, please?'

With a crack, Kreacher appeared in the kitchen. He wore a clean white towl as a toga and the hair on his ears was white and fluffly. Hermione saw that he stll wore Regulus's locket proudly around his neck. He stood with a slight bow.

'You called, Mrs. Tonks?'

'Yes Kreacher. We wanted to ask you about some things. Do you know Molly, her daughter, or Hermione?'

Kreacher looked up and surveyed them. Hermione saw what appeared to be a small smile cross his lips when he met her eyes. She smiled back.

'Hello again Kreacher.'

He inclined his head and turned back to Andromeda.

'Yes, Mrs. Tonks, I know them. What can I do for them?'

'Well, you know I'm to teach at Hogwarts for the year and I have asked Molly to watch Teddy. Would you rather stay and help her or come to Hogwarts with me? It is your choice to make and either is acceptable.'

Kreacher frowned. It appeared he was still used to taking orders and did not know what to do with his choices.

'Where does Mrs. Tonks want Kreacher? That is where Kreacher will go.'

Andromeda sighed. This was not the first time she had needed to twist an answer out of the old house elf.

'I want you to go where you wish to go. You can come to Hogwarts and stay with the other house elves or you can stay here at the Burrow with Molly.'

Kreacher looked at Molly, who looked back with a small encouraging smile then back at Andromeda. He looked down and seemed to be mumbling to himself before he nodded and looked back up.

'Kreacher will stay here at the Burrow and if my services are not needed, then I will come and serve at Hogwarts.'

Andromeda nodded and turned to Molly.

'Does that sound okay with you Molly?'

'Yes. That would be fine. I'm not sure how much there will be to do around here but two sets of hands are better than one. And Kreacher, I don't require you to do anything you don't want to do. If you choose to leave, that is okay.'

Kreacher regarded Molly for a second then nodded.

'I understand, Mrs. Weasley.'

'Please call me Molly.'

Kreacher hesitated once more, not used to such casualness. He gulped.

'Thank you M-Molly.'

Molly smiled and nodded. Kreacher turned to Andromeda.

'Kreacher will be going now unless you need anything.'

'I'm fine Kreacher. I'll call if I need you. Thank you.'

He nodded then bowed to all of them and smiled slightly at Hermione before disappearing with a pop. Andromeda sighed.

'He's still so formal! I know its how most people want them to act, but I don't like it. I don't own him, he can make his own decisions.'

Ginny smirked at Hermione.

'Well Hermione, I think we've found you a new member for spew.'

Hermione turned in irritation to Ginny.

'It is not _spew_, Ginevra, it is S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, thank you very much. And I know full well what Andromeda means. When we stayed there, I couldn't get over all the bowing and "Mr." Ms." stuff, it was just unnatural! I'm glad to have found a like-minded person.'

Andromeda smiled at Hermione, glad that she was past her initial reaction.

'That's rather clever! I'd like to hear more about it, but I'm afraid I must be leaving. I need to run to the market.'

Molly and Andromeda left the kitchen to go get Teddy while Hermione and Ginny cleaned up the tea. Hermione set the dishes to clean and turned around to find Ginny frowning at her.

'What is it Ginny?'

Ginny took a little step closer to her.

'Will you tell me why you freaked out when you saw Andromeda?'

Hermione froze. She should have known Ginny wouldn't forget. She took a breath.

'Y-yes. I will. But not yet. I'm sorry Ginny, I...I can't yet.'

Ginny saw the same fear in Hermione's eyes she saw when Hermione woke from her nightmares. She nodded and squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly.

'Okay. When you're ready.'

Hermione sighed.

'Thank you.'

Molly and Andromeda returned with a sleepy-eyed Teddy and the two girls rushed over to see him. Hermione had only seen pictures of him when he was first born. He never seemed to blink but constantly observe everything around him.

'Oh, he's darling! Can I hold him?'

Andromeda handed him over to Hermione. Teddy looked up into her face and Hermione was amazed as his blue eyes turned dark brown to match hers. She beamed up at Andromeda.

'That's the first thing he was able to do. He was only a few days old when he started mimicing everyone's eyes. And then he started changing his hair.'

As she said this, Teddy had grabbed a bit of Hermione's unruly curls and after a moment of concentration, his short, straight light brown hair became darker and curlier. He looked up at Hermione and laughed, knowing he had it right.

'You've got it, Teddy! Wonderful job!'

'Oh, let me!'

Hermione handed him off to Ginny and watched as his eyes lightened to a more caramel color and his hair turned the Weasley red. Ginny giggled.

'All you need now is a load of freckles!'

She handed him back to Andromeda.

'That might be a little while longer. Dora couldn't do freckles until she was 2. Skin's just harder to change, I suppose.'

They said goodbye and the two flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Molly rubbed her hands together and Hermione noticed a sparkle in her eye.

'Oh it'll be so great to have a baby in the house again! It's been such a long time. I'll have to get things ready though.'

She left the kitchen, mumbling to herself. Ginny shook her head fondly.

'Only my mother would rather take care of another child instead of relax. But I guess if it makes her happy.'

Hermione chuckled. She headed back towards her room but froze when she saw the envelope she left on the table.

'Bloody hell! I completely forgot about this!'

She snatched it up and opened it quickly.

_Ms. Granger,_

_This is to inform you that the pre-term exams are scheduled for 20 August to 25 August. They will be held at Hogwarts. Accommodations have been made for you for the period of time, you will need to arrange for transportation. Below is a detailed list of the exams and their times. Please plan to arrive at 5 pm on 19 August. _

_Hope your studies have gone well._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione saw there were the usual written and practical sections for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Additionally, she had written exams for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes; she no longer had to take History of Magic.

Ginny was looking at her schedule over her shoulder.

'Merlin Hermione! When will you eat or sleep? It seems you'll be testing non-stop!'

Hermione shrugged, keeping her eyes on the parchment.

'It'll be hard, yes, but I can handle it. I have to handle it.'

Ginny realized she wasn't helping Hermione's nerves and laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

'You'll do great, I know you will! Besides, they're just preliminary tests, they can't be _that_ hard. You'll still have a term to prepare for your NEWTs and you're probably ready for them already!'

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ginny.

'Thanks Gin.'

'Anytime. Now, let's get out of here before my mum decides she needs help.'

* * *

Hermione rolled over and glared at her buzzing alarm clock before turning it off. It was 3 a.m. and Hermione had made sure she put up a silencing charm before she went to sleep so she didn't wake anyone else up. She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep but as Hermione laid there waking up, she smiled. Suddenly, she jumped up and rushed to her desk. She took a small box and an envelope out of the drawer and grabbed her pillow before heading out into the hall.

She made her way down the stairs, avoiding all the loudest steps and floor boards. She eased open Ginny's door and slipped into her room. There was enough moonlight for her to make her way over to the bed without running into anything. Ginny was facing away from her on her side and Hermione could see her deep calm breathing. Hermione sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and laid a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'Ginny?'

Ginny stirred but didn't wake up. Hermione gave her a slight shake and Ginny moaned but rolled over. She looked up at Hermione with groggy eyes and once she realized who it was, she sat up a little with concern on her face.

'Hermione? What is it? Did you have another nightmare?'

Hermione shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

'No, I'm fine.'

'What is it then?'

Hermione grinned.

'Well, you see, it's my best friend's birthday today and I had to be the first person to tell her Happy Birthday!'

Hermione held out the small box she had in her hand. Ginny sat there for a moment, processing what she had said. Hermione's smile faltered slightly, thinking she had done something wrong, but she quickly recovered when Ginny let out a small laugh and grinned broadly. She sat up fully and took the small box from Hermione.

'You couldn't wait until daylight?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Nope! I wanted it to be the first surprise.'

Ginny looked at her, amused.

'First? How many surprises could there be?'

Hermione smirked.

'It's a surprise.'

Ginny snorted and shook her head then looked down at the small white box. Hermione watched as she opened it and saw her jaw drop as she stared at what was inside. It was a silver necklace with a small silver broom pendant and a delicate 'g' hanging under it. Ginny looked up at Hermione with an awestruck face and back again. Hermione smiled nervously.

'Do you like it? I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry but it made me think of you when I saw it, but if you don't like it, I can....'

Hermione was silenced by a bone crushing hug.

'I love it! It's beautiful! Thank you!'

Ginny released her and Hermione smiled as Ginny sat back and stared at it some more, lightly running her fingers over the pendant. She looked up at Hermione with a sparkle in her eye.

'I can't wait to wear it today! It's amazing! Thank you so much!'

'You're welcome Gin, I'm glad you like it. It'll go nicely with your next gift, I think.'

Hermione pulled out the envelope she had stored in her robe pocket. Ginny gave her a quizzical look before closing the white box and setting it carefully on her bedside table and taking the envelope. She carefully opened it and dumped the tickets out onto her hand. When she realized what they were, she gasped and dropped them like they were going to bite her. Hermione watched, amused, as Ginny sat there with plate-sized eyes and her hand over her mouth in surprise. She sat there still as a statue for nearly a minute.

'Breathe Ginny.'

Ginny turned her surprised gaze to Hermione. Hermione watched as tears sprang into her friend's eyes but before she could do anything she was tackled to the ground in a crushing hug.

'Thank you! Thank you! Oh Hermione, you didn't have to! I can't believe it! First the necklace now the Harpies!'

Ginny was practically sobbing into Hermione's front. Hermione was so surprised she just sat there for a second before returning the embrace and trying to calm Ginny down.

'Oh Ginny, I didn't mean to make you cry! It's okay, it's okay. It's your birthday, your seventeenth birthday. I just wanted to make it as special as I could.'

Ginny gave a wet laugh.

'Well, you've done that all before the sun came up!'

Hermione giggled. Ginny leaned back off her and wiped her eyes. Hermione got up and held her hands out for Ginny who took them. She pulled the redhead up and went to drop her hands but Ginny kept a hold of them and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione was surprised but didn't let it show.

'Thank you, Hermione. This is seriously the best gift I have ever gotten.'

Hermione smiled.

'Ginny, you deserve it. Now, let's get some more sleep before we have to get up. We don't want to be late now, do we?'

Ginny shook her head, picked up the tickets and placed them on the night stand beside the white box before jumping into bed like a five year old. Hermione laughed.

'It's okay I stay here, right? I brought my pillow.'

Ginny smiled and patted the space next to her.

'Of course! Come get comfortable.'

Hermione laid down and faced her friend on her side.

'Happy Birthday Ginny.'

Ginny grinned.

'It is happy, isn't it?'

Ginny rolled over and went back to sleep but Hermione laid on her back and stared at the ceiling with a small frown. When Ginny had kissed her innocently on the cheek, she had felt something, but whatever that something was, she couldn't place it. It felt almost like falling but in a good way. She touched her cheek where it still tingled a little from Ginny's kiss. Hermione didn't know what she was feeling, let alone why. She rubbed her cheek to get rid of the tingling and rolled over with a sigh. She attributed it to the emotions of the moment and surprise, and decided she would forget about it after getting some sleep. She fell asleep thinking that she would miss it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

The girls woke up fairly early and got ready for the day's events. Hermione made sure she was the first to get done. She went down to the kitchen and smiled. Molly was already up and had most of breakfast ready. She was talking with Luna, who sat at the table with a cup of tea. She beamed at Hermione when she saw her enter.

'Good morning Hermione! Is Ginny ready yet?'

'Good morning Luna. Just about. Are you ready for today?'

Luna nodded her head fervently.

'I went to the World Cup but that was before I had any friends. I'm much more excited for today.'

Hermione chuckled nervously. Luna always was so blunt.

'Well, I'm excited too. I'm sure it'll be great.'

Hermione had just sat down and poured herself some tea when Ginny came bounding into the kitchen. She stopped at the door when she saw Luna who instantly jumped up and engulfed her in a hug.

'Happy Birthday Ginny!!'

Ginny was shocked and took a second to return the hug. She looked over at Hermione. Hermione smirked and mouthed 'surprise' which made Ginny grin.

'So that's what the other ticket was for; Luna's coming too!'

Hermione nodded and Luna beamed as Molly came over to give her daughter a hug, as well.

'Happy Birthday Ginny dear!'

She released her daughter and held her at arm's length. She looked her up and down and her eyes teared up.

'My baby's all grown up.'

Ginny gave her mum a smile and took her hands in hers.

'Children tend to do that, Mum, but I will always be your baby girl.'

She gave Molly another hug and when she released her, Molly noticed her necklace.

'Oh Ginny! That's beautiful! Where did you get it?'

Ginny touched the pendant and looked over at Hermione who blushed.

'Hermione got it for me. She gave it to me this morning with the Quidditch tickets.'

Molly led Ginny over to a seat beside Luna and across from Hermione.

'Well it is very lovely. You have good taste, Hermione.'

By the time they finished breakfast, it was time to head to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione hadn't known where it was, but George had taken her there earlier in the week so now she could safely transport the three of them. They were to do side-along apparation. Molly had initially been nervous about this but after Hermione told her about all the side-along that she had done with Harry and Ron, she knew the young witch would get them there and back safely.

'Have fun girls. Everyone have their wands? I'll see you three afterwards for dinner.'

Hermione and Ginny wore their Harpies scarves even though it was sweltering outside, even in the shade.

'We'll be good Mum. Or at least try to be.'

Ginny winked at her mother's stern look. Hermione laughed and took both Ginny and Luna's hands.

'Ready?'

They nodded. Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the stadium before turning on the spot and entering the squeezing darkness. They were there within a second and she opened her eyes to see the stadium in the distance. She looked to either side and saw the other two girls were fine and surveying the scene in front of them as well. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'Are you two okay? I didn't splinch you?'

Ginny grinned at her and Hermione saw the same sparkle there as when she was looking at the broom in the window at the Quidditch Supplies Store.

'I'm great! This is great! Come on, let's go!'

Ginny replaced Hermione in the middle and grabbed both her and Luna's hands, practically dragging them toward the entrance. Hermione laughed. She looked over at Luna who had a similar amused look on her face.

'Ginny, I'd like to keep my arm attached to my shoulder, please.'

They made their way into the stadium, Hermione buying programs along the way. She didn't really know if the seats she had gotten were any good but Ginny didn't seem to care. They ended up a few rows in front of the announcement booth. They still had about 20 minutes so they sat talking and looking through the programs. Actually, Hermione and Luna sat; Ginny more or less fidgeted the whole time. Hermione was quite amused as she watched Ginny talking with Luna.

'Wow, it's been a while since I last saw a team photo. Their new uniforms are amazing! Do see what they're riding?! Firebolt 2.0s!!'

Luna was smiling and listening. Hermione noticed that her eyes were brighter and more focused than her usual far-off gaze; Hermione knew inviting her was a good thing. The teams were about to take the field to practice when Hermione heard someone calling her name.

'Hermione?! Hermione! Ginny! Up here!'

They turned to see Lee Jordan in the commenter's box, waving at them.

'Wait there!'

He disappeared from the box but they soon saw him jogging down the stairs to their seats. Ginny jumped up and gave him a hug.

'Lee! How are you? What are you doing in the box?'

He pulled back and smiled.

'I'm great! I'm writing for Quidditch Weekly now. How about you? How have you all been?'

Ginny was very nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

'I've been great! Hermione got me tickets for my birthday today, so here we are!'

'It's your birthday? Oh wow, well Happy Birthday! Excellent gift choice Hermione.'

Lee winked at her and she laughed.

'Yes, I think it was.'

Lee laughed and turned to Luna.

'How have you been Luna? Any luck finding those crumpled-horned snorkacks?'

Luna put on a thoughtful look.

'I've been good. Daddy was close this summer, but alas they evaded us again.'

Lee chuckled.

'I'm sure one day you'll get lucky.'

'Yes, I hope so.'

At this point the teams were flying into the air and the stadium erupted in cheers.

'Well I need to get back. Hey! I'm interviewing Gwenog Jones afterwards, do you want to come with? It is your birthday and all.'

Hermione watched as Ginny's jaw dropped and she grasped Lee's arms.

'Really?! I could meet her?!'

'Yeah, I don't think that would be a problem. Come up to the box after the match, she's to meet me there. Oh! Got to go. See you then!'

He raced off back to the box and Ginny turned to Luna and then to Hermione. Before Hermione could move, she and Luna had been pulled into a jumping, crushing hug.

'I'm going to meet Gwenog Jones! Bloody hell!'

Hermione laughed and extracted herself finally from the death grip.

'Yes! But you have to watch the game first!'

Ginny instantly turned toward the action.

'The game! I almost forgot!'

Hermione met Luna's eyes behind Ginny's back and both cracked up laughing.

Even though Hermione didn't know all that was happening due to her limited knowledge of Quidditch and the speed at which they played, she knew it had been a good game. The Harpies had won handsomely 240 to 190 and as they made their way up to the press box, she listened to Ginny go on and on about this play and that. She understood a few plays Ginny was discussing with Luna due to her helping her over the summer, but much was still lost on her.

'And did you see that last formation before they caught the snitch? It was a perfect in-and-out Honeywell triangle!'

She turned her manic face to Hermione.

'We'll definitely have to try that one some time.'

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

'Sure Gin.'

They made it to the box door and Hermione knocked. A small hole appeared and a rather square-headed wizard looked through at them.

'Passes?'

'Oh! We don't have any. Our friend Lee said we could come meet him here.'

The man gave them a measuring look.

'Wait here.'

The hole closed with a snap and the three witches stood there looking at one another. After a minute, the door opened to a smiling Lee.

'Hey! Come on in! Sorry about that, forgot to tell Phil you were coming.'

They made their way over to a small table and Hermione listened as Ginny, Luna and Lee discussed the game. Usually she tuned it out whenever the boys would talk about it, but for some reason, Ginny made it more interesting. She watched as Ginny reenacted different plays with her hands and how her eyes nearly glowed with excitement. They waited for about ten or fifteen minutes before they heard another knock and Phil let in Gwenog Jones. Hermione saw she looked nearly the same as her picture in the program; medium build, a few inches taller than Ginny and it seemed pure muscle. One big difference was that now she wore an easy smile instead of the serious scowl. She shook hands with Lee.

'Hey Lee, nice to see you again.'

'You too, Gwenog. I'd like you to meet some of my friends, if that's okay. This is Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger.'

She started slightly at Hermione's name but soon recovered and shook hands with them all.

'Nice to meet you all. Did you enjoy the match?'

They all nodded.

'Merlin yes! That was absolutely amazing! That Devil's Turn Cassidy pulled off for her third goal was bloody brilliant!'

Gwenog was slightly taken aback; not many people knew what that move was.

'Well, I'll let her know that. I take it you're a Quidditch player? I bet a chaser too. You any good?'

Ginny blushed and shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

'She's amazing! She'll be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year.'

Gwenog raised her eyebrows in interest.

'Really?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yep. Trust me, she's good, I've watched her fly for half the summer. What was that last play you had me do? The Snarly Cross?'

Ginny's neck was turning red and she seemed very interested in the table.

'The Trenally Cross.'

Gwenog's jaw dropped slightly and she looked at Ginny with what Hermione thought was awe.

'You can pull off the Trenally Cross?'

Ginny looked up at her and nodded slightly.

'Almost. I still need to work on my follow-through but I think I can get it down after a couple more practice sessions.'

Gwenog was now staring at her in full awe. She snapped out of it and smiled.

'Well, I think I'll be visiting Hogwarts this year. Now, what do you have for me Lee?'

She turned to Lee who asked her some questions. Hermione saw that Ginny hadn't moved and seemed to be looking through the wall with a small smile on her face. Her gaze found Hermione's and she smiled crazily. It didn't take Lee long to finish his interview; it seemed he was just clarifying some things. Gwenog got up to leave. She shook Ginny's hand first.

'Send me an owl with your match schedule. I want to come see you in action.'

Ginny nodded with a crazy grin on her face. Gwenog turned to Luna.

'It was nice meeting you Luna. Are you by any chance related to the Lovegood that publishes the Quibbler?'

Hermione and Ginny's jaw dropped and Luna smiled.

'Yes, Daddy prints it. Are you a reader?'

'Oh I love it! Ever since the Daily Prophet went down the loo, I've been reading the Quibbler. It's a little eccentric but it's always honest and I appreciate that.'

'I'll make sure Daddy sends you extra copies then.'

'That'd be lovely.'

She turned to Hermione and shook her hand but kept a hold of it for a second longer.

'I've read a lot about what you've done and I don't know what's the truth and what's made up but I do know that you played a big part in defeating You-Know-Who. He killed many of my family and I just have to say thank you.'

Hermione looked up into her teary eyes. She saw the pain of loss there and she covered the other witch's hand in sympathy.

'I only did what I had to, but I'm sorry for your loss.'

Gwenog smiled gratefully. She wiped the tear that had escaped and turned to say goodbye.

'Before I go, would you like an autograph or two?'

They all nodded. Lee lent her a quill and she signed her picture in the program.

'Looks good. Alright. Talk to you later Lee. Hope to see you three again.'

And with a wave over her shoulder she left the box. It was getting late and they needed to get back to the Burrow so they said goodbye to Lee and headed out of the stadium. Ginny was beside herself in excitement.

'Did you hear her? Gwenog Jones is going to come watch me! Can you imagine?! I could play for the Harpies!!'

Hermione laughed both at Ginny and at Luna who seemed just as giddy.

'I can't wait to tell Daddy she reads the Quibbler! He'll be so excited! She was a very nice person, not to mention a brilliant player.'

Hermione laughed but agreed.

'That's sad about her family, though. I guess nearly everyone lost someone though, didn't they.'

They lapsed into silence, remembering those they themselves had lost. They arrived at the apparation point. Hermione turned to face Ginny and Luna, reaching out for their hands.

'So Gin, have a good birthday?'

Ginny smiled hugely.

'Best. Birthday. Ever.'

Hermione chuckled before closing her eyes and taking them back to the Burrow.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

They apparated into the garden and as Hermione opened the door for Ginny, they were met with shouts of Happy Birthday from numerous Weasleys. Hermione was happy to see that not only had Bill, Fleur, and George made it but also Percy and even Charlie, which was a big surprise for Ginny.

'Charlie?! What are you doing here?'

'You don't think I'd miss my only sister's 17th birthday, did you?'

The night flew by full of good food, family, friends and nearly an entire play-by-play replay of the match. She told them about Gwenog coming to watch her and even Percy was impressed. And even though it was Ginny's birthday, she insisted on magically clearing the table for the mere reason she could. Instead of being angry, Molly was actually pleased.

'Didn't knick a single one! Very good job Ginny!'

Ginny smiled and winked at her mum.

'I learned from the best.'

Ginny opened the rest of her gifts which included a rather pretty watch from her parents, some new jokes from George, a dragon alarm clock that would actually breathe fire if you hit the snooze too many times from Charlie, some of her favorite chocolates from Percy, a Quidditch strategy book from Bill and a bracelet from Luna with dirigible plum charms.

The rest of the night they spent in the living room talking and just enjoying everyone's company. After a while, Percy said something about needing to finish a report in the morning and he said goodbye. He was soon followed by Bill and Fleur and George. Charlie was staying at the Burrow for a couple of days but he headed up to his room. Molly and Arthur soon followed suit as well, leaving the three younger witches left. Ginny couldn't stop smiling.

'Hermione, Luna, this has been an amazing birthday. Thank you again.'

Luna beamed and turned to Hermione.

'Thank you for inviting me Hermione. I had a lot of fun. I hope we can hang out more when school starts.'

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'I'd like that, Luna. I'm glad you had a good time. It wouldn't have been right without Ginny's other good friend, right Gin?'

Ginny nodded fervently.

'Most definitely. I got to hang out with my two best friends and watch the best sport on earth! Like I said, best birthday ever!'

Hermione knew that it meant a lot to Luna that Ginny had said 'best friends' and she could see it on her ecstatic face. She just hoped that after a while the surprise she saw whenever they said they were Luna's friend would go away and she would know that they meant it. Luna still had a huge smile on her face.

'Well, I'm afraid I must be going. I promised Daddy to be home tonight.'

Ginny got up and gave her one last hug.

'Thanks again for the bracelet, it's very nice. Come visit again before the summer's over if you have a chance, you're always welcome.'

'Oh! Well Daddy wants to go on one more trip so I'll be gone for the rest of the summer. But I'll see you on the train?'

'Yes, definitely. Have fun!'

She waved goodbye before flooing home. Hermione stood up, stretched and yawned.

'Well Gin, I think I'm going to head to bed too. You coming?'

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs. Hermione stopped outside Ginny's room.

'Good night Gin.'

'Good night Hermione.'

Hermione turned to leave but Ginny pulled her into one more hug.

'Thank you for everything. You really are an amazing friend.'

'You're welcome Ginny.'

She pulled back and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, and with a small smile disappeared into her room. Hermione made her way to her room with another frown on her face. She had felt it again, that falling feeling, when Ginny had given her another kiss. She touched the spot lightly with her hand, trying to figure out what that feeling and the tingle meant.

She thought back, trying to remember another time when she had felt it. The only other times she could remember feeling anything like that was when Ron would say something surprisingly nice or that time she had given him a kiss before the Quidditch game. But that didn't help her now because it couldn't be for the same reason.

Hermione sighed and went to rub the tingly spot on her cheek again but stopped. She touched it again lightly and decided to keep it to remember how happy Ginny had been that day. She got ready for bed and fell asleep with her hand on her cheek and a small smile on her lips.

The next morning Hermione woke refreshed and ready to finish her studying. She had one week until the exams and the familiar rush she always got at that time was pumping through her veins. She looked over the exam schedule on her desk and decided to start with her review for her first exam topic and cover one topic each day. It'd give her plenty of time and she would be able to look over her notes the night before each exam, just in case. She made her way down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and found a sleepy-eyed Ginny sipping her tea while Molly stood at the stove finishing the food.

'Good morning!'

Ginny smiled at her before taking a sip of tea and Molly turned around with plates full of eggs and bacon.

'Good morning Hermione. Go ahead, tuck in. So what have you got planned for today?'

Hermione took a seat and began filling her plate with a modest amount of food.

'Oh, I'm studying. Exams are the twentieth so I need to make sure I'm prepared. I think I've got the basics but I should really spend more time on the more advanced areas; I'd hate to loose points over something simple.'

Ginny, who had began digging into her own food, rolled her eyes.

'Come on, Hermione! I'm sure your definition of "basic" includes the entire text book and appendices. I'd hate to think what the "more advanced" areas pertain to.'

Hermione scowled at Ginny.

'Well better safe than sorry.'

Ginny shrugged and continued eating. Molly sat down with her own breakfast and cast a small scowl toward Ginny as well.

'It is better to be safe than sorry. Have you even finished your own homework Ginny?'

Ginny swallowed her last bite and turned to her mum with a slightly hurt look.

'Yes, I have actually. I had it done last week. I even did an extra credit project for Professor Sprout.'

Molly was taken aback. Besides Percy, she hadn't known any of her other children who had finished their homework, let alone extra credit assignments, before the last week of break.

'Oh....well....good.'

Hermione was slightly surprised too. She knew Ginny put more effort into her schoolwork than the boys, but she never knew that she cared that much about it.

'Wow, Gin, that's great! Do you want me to look over any of it?'

Ginny shook her head but smiled.

'No thanks, Hermione. It might not get the highest marks, but I know I got most everything. Besides, you have plenty to do and I could use some more time flying.'

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm. They finished their breakfast and Hermione headed back up to her room while Ginny headed out to the field and Molly headed to the garden.

* * *

For the next six days, Hermione ate, slept and breathed her textbooks and notes. She'd come down for breakfast, each day it would become quicker and quicker then she'd retreat back up to her room. Ginny would bring up lunch and eat with her, just to make sure she ate something. Hermione would keep reading and mumbling to herself between bites and Ginny would sit quietly, often reading a book sometimes pushing Hermione's plate towards her when she hadn't touched it in a while. She'd go down for a quick dinner before returning to her room and studies. Usually, Molly would fuss more over someone who spent their days in their room but she didn't want to disturb Hermione's thought process.

Finally, on the evening of the eighteenth, Hermione came down to the living room where the rest of the Weasleys were. Ginny was lying on the floor on her stomach, flipping through Quidditch Weekly; Molly was knitting and listening to the wireless; and Arthur was snoozing in his chair with a book open on his lap. Molly looked up when she heard Hermione enter.

'Hello, Hermione. How's your studying going?'

Ginny looked up, surprised to see Hermione downstairs. She recognized the tired and slightly crazed appearance her friend always adopted before exams.

'Oh good, I think. I mean I don't know exactly until I actually take them, but I think okay...I hope okay.'

Hermione was wringing her hands and had started to pace slightly. Ginny jumped up and grabbed her hands then led her to the couch to sit. She kept ahold of her hands and gave them a little shake, gaining Hermione's attention.

'You'll do fine, Hermione, don't worry. Now, I assume there is some reason why you have ventured out of your room and graced us with your presence.'

Hermione looked into Ginny's smiling eyes and seemed to come out of her nervous daze. She smiled thankfully at Ginny and straightened up.

'Yes, yes I did. I just wanted to go over the plans for my exams. I'll apparate over to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon and I'll be back in the evening of the twenty-fifth. I have everything packed and ready, I just wanted to let you know when I would be leaving and returning.'

Molly nodded.

'That's fine, dear. Would you like anyone to come with you? Or meet you?'

Hermione smiled but shook her head.

'Oh no, I'll be fine. I plan to come back, and if I do well enough, I'll ride the Express back with Ginny.'

Ginny squeezed her friend's hands once more.

'You'll be there, I have no doubt. Besides, we promised Luna to meet her there and you wouldn't want her to send any nargles after you, now would you?'

Hermione laughed.

'No, no I wouldn't. Well, I think I'll finish my review and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night.'

'Good night Hermione.'

Ginny frowned as she watched Hermione leave still wringing her hands and mumbling to herself. She could never understand how such an intelligent, level-headed and prepared individual could go completely around the bend when faced with a simple exam. She knew that if Hermione were simply having a conversation with someone, she would be able to easily cover any angle brought up without a second thought. She just couldn't understand how an exam of the exact same questions could her friend such worry; she must be missing something. She looked at the time and decided she would try to catch Hermione before she went to bed.

'I'm going to go to bed early; I think I spent too much time in the sun today.'

Molly looked up from her knitting.

'Are you okay? Do you need a cooling potion?'

'No I'll be fine after some sleep. Good night.'

'Good night dear.'

Ginny made her way up the stairs but didn't stop at her room, instead heading up to the next floor and Hermione's room. She hesitated for a second before knocking quietly on her door, nervous Hermione might be mad with her for interrupting. She let out the breath she was holding when she heard Hermione's quiet call to come in. She shyly stuck her head in the door. Hermione was facing away from her and writing furiously.

'Hi.'

Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Ginny a small smile.

'Hey Gin. Come in, just give me a second.'

Ginny entered and sat on Hermione's bed, petting a lounging Crookshanks as she waited. She cast a gaze across the room, recognizing both Bill and Hermione's presence. Her gaze fell on Hermione and Ginny found herself enthralled in watching the older witch. Hermione was reading over what she had written and every once in a while she would scribble a word or two out and write in some addition. She would close her eyes and move her lips, obviously trying to remember something before nodding her head and continuing down the parchment. It was all very Hermione and Ginny couldn't keep her eyes away.

Hermione added the last period and rolled up the parchment in a snap. She opened a drawer to the side and added it to the collection inside. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Ginny on the bed. She was slightly surprised to find her watching her but she smiled as Ginny averted her eyes and Hermione got up to join her on the bed.

'So Ginny, what can I do for you?'

Ginny blushed.

'I'm not bothering you am I? I…It's…It's not important.'

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand that was petting Crookshanks.

'You're not bothering me, Gin. I've always got time for my friends.'

Ginny looked up, grateful. Then she noticed the ink smudge on Hermione's cheek and had to stifle a giggle. Hermione's face fell and she leaned back.

'What?'

Ginny instantly sobered, not wanting Hermione to think she was laughing her.

'Oh no! You've just got some ink on your cheek.'

'Oh!'

Hermione went to wipe the ink off…on the wrong cheek. Ginny giggled again and pointed to her other cheek. Hermione blushed and went to wipe the other side. She got some of it but still missed some. Ginny giggled once more and shook her head. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled the blushing witch forward.

'Come here.'

Hermione was yanked forward and ended up about six inches in front of Ginny's face. Ginny reached forward and rubbed the ink off of Hermione's cheek. Hermione tried but failed to not turn redder. Once Ginny got the ink off, she surveyed Hermione's blushed face and couldn't help but admire her deep brown eyes and soft skin. She realized she was still running her thumb over her cheek and quickly dropped it and averted her eyes, blushing again. Hermione sat back, redder still.

'Um…so-so what did you have on your mind?'

Ginny gave Hermione a confused look, but then remembered why she had come up here.

'Oh! Well…I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen much of you this past week besides at lunch and even then you studied. I'm not upset about it or anything, I understand you want to do well, but I just wanted to see how you were feeling about it now.'

Ginny had spewed it all out in a mumbling stream and now she gave Hermione a nervous smile. It took Hermione a moment to process what she had said. When she did, she shrugged.

'I'm okay. Nervous, but okay.'

Ginny frowned. Hermione had started to wring her hands again. She reached forward and clasped them in hers.

'Hermione, why are you so nervous? You've studied hard and I'm sure you've covered everything on the review sheet in every imaginable angle. Why are you still so nervous?'

Hermione looked away from Ginny.

'It's just pre-exam jitters…'

Hermione knew it was more than that and she also knew that Ginny wasn't going to believe her.

'I don't think it is just that, Hermione.'

Hermione took her hands away and walked to the other side of the room, hugging herself. She had never told anyone about why exams had always made her so nervous. The boys had always believed her when she said it was only pre-exam jitters. She had both dreaded and hoped for the day that someone would see beyond her feeble excuse but now that the day had come, she wasn't sure if she could admit it out loud.

'Ginny…I…I should really get to bed. I need to be rested for tomorrow.'

Ginny looked at Hermione's back, unsure whether to go or push her on it. She sighed and got up from the bed to leave. But before she got to the door, she stopped behind Hermione and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

'Whatever is bothering you Hermione, I hope you know I'm here for you. Good night.'


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Hermione heard the door close and dropped her arms. She felt bad for dismissing Ginny like that, but she couldn't make herself confront what was bothering her, what had always bothered her. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had sprung to her eyes. She really did need to get some rest before tomorrow. She got ready for bed and laid staring at the ceiling.

Usually before an exam, she would review as she fell asleep but tonight all she could think of was Ginny's concerned question. Ginny had been the only one to see through her excuse, why hadn't she told her? Ginny was there when everyone else was gone. She had already told her more about the horcruxes than she had anyone else, why couldn't she share this fear as well? Hermione touched her cheek where it had tingled when Ginny had wiped off the ink. She still didn't understand this new feeling but it made her feel better than she had in a long time. Making a quick decision, Hermione jumped up from her bed and headed for the hallway.

Ginny leaned up against her headboard with a book open in her lap. She had intended to read, but couldn't focus on the words on the page. All she could think about was Hermione and what could be bothering her. She kept thinking she should have pressed her more to open up; it's not good for someone to keep so much to themselves. Ginny just wanted to help her relax and enjoy life; they'd made it through so much to not enjoy life.

Ginny absent-mindedly turned a page and rubbed it between her fingers. It didn't help that her thoughts kept turning back to the feel of Hermione's skin under her thumb. She didn't understand the feeling she had felt when she looked into her friend's dark brown eyes or why she could still feel Hermione's skin. She shook her head and decided to simply attribute it to the concern she had for her friend. She was further brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

'Come in.'

Hermione slowly poked her head in.

'Did I wake you?'

Ginny was surprised but beckoned for Hermione to come in.

'No, not at all. Come in Hermione. What's on your mind?'

Ginny put her book on the bedside table and patted the bed in front of her for Hermione to come sit. She noticed that Hermione was wringing her hands again as she sat down. Wanting to lend some support and comfort, Ginny took her hands again and gave her friend a small smile. Hermione relaxed a little at Ginny's touch and her encouraging smile.

'I…I didn't want you to think I was cross with you. I'm just not sure how to answer your question.'

Ginny felt Hermione's hands trembling. She gave them a little squeeze.

'Hermione, it's okay, you don't have to answer me. You've got exams and I don't want you to worry about anything else.'

Hermione's eyes were starting to tear up.

'But that's just it, I am worried about something else, that's why I study so hard.'

Ginny kept quiet, knowing Hermione was gathering her courage to tell her something, hopefully the something that Ginny knew she was missing. Hermione took a deep breath.

'In my third year, for our Defense Against the Dark Arts final, we had to face a boggart. Do you know what mine was?'

'It was McGonagall. She told you that you had failed everything.'

Hermione was surprised. Ginny frowned.

'I heard Ron say something about it later on. I'm sorry.'

Hermione shook her head.

'It's okay, I just didn't know you knew. You're right, it was McGonagall, but that was only part of what she told me. What I never told Ron or anyone about was what followed.'

Hermione stopped and closed her eyes.

'After she told me I'd failed, she…she…she told me that…that it had been a mistake…that I wasn't a witch after all.'

Ginny stared at Hermione. She hadn't expected that. Hermione had tears silently running down her face as she looked down at the bed. Ginny finally found her voice. She let go of Hermione's hand and lifted her chin.

'Hermione…that would never happen. You are a witch and nothing changes that.'

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

'I knew that. In my rational mind, I knew that. But there was still some part of me that worried.'

Hermione wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I stopped worry about it so much with Voldemort. I just worried about surviving. But now…now I…'

New tears poured down Hermione's face and she let out a sob. Ginny instantly moved closer so their knees were touching and pulled Hermione into a hug. She let the older witch cry into her shoulder as she smoothed her hair and tried to calm her. After a couple of minutes, Hermione pulled back.

'Now I'm worried that if I fail these exams and…and can't go…go back to Hogwarts that I'll…I'll have no future. That no one would…would want me and I'd have to leave the wizarding world.'

It all made sense now. She pulled Hermione into another hug.

'Oh Hermione. What am I going to do with you?'

Hermione let out a wet laugh. Ginny released her but held her at arm's length by the shoulders. Hermione looked up.

'Hermione, if you were to go out tomorrow looking for a job, you could have any in the world, not only magical but probably muggle as well.'

'You're just saying that…'

Ginny shook her head. She reached up and wiped the tears off of Hermione's face.

'No I'm not. People aren't lying when they say you're clever, Hermione. I mean, look at the puppets you made me. You saw a problem and found an answer; a bloody good one I might add. Or look at your de-gnoming technique. You're a natural problem-solver.'

Hermione looked into Ginny's sincere face.

'But what if I don't know the right things, what if it's harder than I think? I'd be letting people down…'

Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

'Who would you be letting down? No one expects you to be perfect, Hermione. Your family and friends will still love you and what matters more than that?'

Hermione stared at Ginny. It seemed so simple.

'Nothing. Nothing matters more, you're right.'

Hermione smiled in disbelief. The weight that usually squeezed her chest at the thought of exams seemed to lessen. Ginny smiled at seeing Hermione relax.

'See? You're not perfect and I love you just as much.'

Hermione's smile widened and she pulled the redhead into a hug.

'Thank you so much, Gin, for listening. I was afraid that no one would understand, that they would just think I was being silly.'

Ginny leaned back.

'I'd never think that, especially with something that's important to you. I just hope you realize you don't have to keep everything inside, that I'm here for you.'

Hermione leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

'I do know. Thank you.'

Ginny smiled.

'Good.'

Hermione giggled then looked at her watch.

'Well, I should get to bed. I still do want to do well, so I should get some rest.'

'Okay, just as long as you're doing it for you and no one else.'

'I know. I still like to challenge myself, but at least now I know if I fail completely that you'll still love me.'

Ginny nodded and smiled.

'Absolutely.'

Hermione got up and Ginny followed her to the door. She gave her one more hug.

'Good night Hermione.'

'Good night Ginny.'

Ginny watched Hermione walk down the hall before closing the door. She leaned up against it, thinking. She still couldn't believe that underneath the confident surface, Hermione had harbored such insecure thoughts, but she was glad that she had been able to help. A small frown crossed her face as she touched the spot where Hermione had kissed her. She'd been surprised when she did it but more surprising was how pleased she had felt. At least that was the closest thing she could match the feeling to. But why had she felt that? It was just Hermione. Ginny sighed and decided the feeling simply came from helping Hermione. She got ready for bed, thinking that she hoped she could help Hermione more often.

Hermione woke feeling rested and much more relaxed than she ever had before exams. She sat up and looked out window to see blue skies and big white fluffy clouds. She sighed happily and jumped up out of bed. After getting ready, she grabbed some notes and headed down for breakfast. It was still pretty early but she wasn't surprised to find Molly already making breakfast.

'Good morning, Molly.'

'Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?'

Hermione nodded fervently.

'Yes, very well. Honestly, probably the best I ever had before exams.'

Molly raised a surprised eyebrow.

'Really? Well, that's good. I assume then you feel ready?'

After observing her behavior last night and remembering her reaction to receiving her OWL results, Molly had expected Hermione to tense up. She didn't understand why the brilliant young witch seemed so nervous about exams, but Molly had just accepted it as how she dealt with the pressure. Therefore, she was more than a little taken aback when Hermione flashed a brilliant smile and nodded.

'Yes. I couldn't be any more ready.'

Molly stared at Hermione's calm smiling face. She snapped out of it and smiled when she saw Hermione falter and placed the French toast on the table.

'Oh! That's wonderful! I'm glad to see you got over your nerves from last night.'

'Me too.'

Hermione grinned over her shoulder at Ginny, who smiled back before flopping down in the chair beside her. Molly gave her daughter a disapproving look at her graceful entrance and slapped the hand that was reaching for the stack of toast.

'Ow, Mum! What was that for?'

'It wouldn't kill you to let Hermione get some first. You know she does have important things to do today.'

Ginny glared at her mum for a split second before turning to a giggling Hermione. She straightened up and smirked.

'Hem hem. Why Hermione, may I offer you some delicious French toast?'

Hermione had to clap her hand over her mouth to control her laughter. Between Ginny's uncanny impersonation of Umbridge, the ridiculously innocent expression on her face and the scowl Molly was giving her, it took Hermione a minute to regain her composure.

'Why that sounds quite lovely, Ginevra.'

Ginny smirked and picked up the toast plate and held it out for Hermione to pick her own. Hermione picked up her fork and instead of just picking some right away, she smirked and hovered her fork over the plate instead.

'They all look so delicious! How am I to choose?'

Ginny gave her a little glare and Hermione giggled as she stabbed a couple of pieces from the top.

'Thanks, Gin.'

'You are quite welcome.'

Ginny turned to her mum with the same innocent look on her face.

'May I offer you some too, Mum?'

Molly continued to scowl at her daughter as she took a couple of slices from the pile. Hermione fought to control her laughter.

'I think that's just about enough out of you, Miss Cheeky.'

Ginny put a couple of pieces on her plate and flashed her Mum an affronted look that made Hermione let a loud giggle.

'I'm only doing what you asked. What more do you want from me?'

Molly huffed and opened her mouth to respond but Ginny held up a hand and interrupted.

'Never mind, I don't want to know. I'm only kidding Mum, relax. I'll be more considerate next time, okay? Besides, it's not like Hermione really cares, do you Hermione?'

Hermione had finally gotten her laughter under control. She looked at Ginny with a thoughtful expression.

'Well…'

Ginny gaped at her in surprise and indignation and Hermione burst out laughing. Ginny smirked and shook her head.

'Now who's the cheeky one?'

Hermione spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon with Ginny asking her review questions. She had already written out detailed answers so all Ginny had to do was make sure she didn't miss any important points. Usually such review made her more nervous, but for some reason, this time it was almost relaxing. Ginny kept the conversation light with small comments and praises. They had a light lunch and before Hermione knew it, the clock chimed three o'clock. She frowned at it and for the first time that day, she started to feel nervous. Ginny seemed to realize this and squeezed her arm in support.

'You'll be fine, don't worry. You're going to do brilliantly.'

Hermione smiled gratefully.

'Thanks Ginny. I think these are just regular exam jitters. Really, I'll be okay.'

Ginny surveyed Hermione's face and decided she was telling the truth. She nodded.

'Okay. Will you wait here for one second?'

Hermione gave her a confused look but nodded.

'Sure.'

Ginny smiled and jumped up off the couch and headed for the door. Hermione waited, confused, for a couple of minutes before Ginny entered the room with a small box in her hands. Perplexed, Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'What's that?'

Ginny handed it to her. It was just a small cardboard box about the size of an envelope, but Hermione could tell there was something in it, multiple somethings if she had to guess.

'Well, initially I thought about owling you every day but decided that Pig would only be able to make the trip once maybe twice for the few days you were there. So instead, I've written you a letter for each day that you'll be gone. I know it's only a few days really, but I thought you could use a reminder that someone was thinking of you and wishing you luck with your exams; not that you need it of course.'

Hermione gaped at Ginny and looked down at the box and then back at Ginny. Ginny's smile faltered and she looked away. She felt herself starting to blush.

'I-I-I thought it was a fun idea. You must think it's stupid, you don't have to take them…'

Ginny had reached for the box but Hermione pulled it away from her. Confused, Ginny looked up to see tears in Hermione's eyes.

'Oh! I didn't want to make you cry! It really was a stupid idea, wasn't it?!'

Hermione shook her head and pulled Ginny into a hug.

'No! No, it's very thoughtful! It's so sweet! Thank you, Gin. Thank you so much.'

Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes.

'It's possibly the most thoughtful thing anyone's done for me. It means so much to me to know you care; that you'll be thinking about me, wishing me good luck.'

Ginny smiled, relieved she didn't think it was stupid.

'Of course Hermione. It's going to be kind of weird without you here; I mean, we've spent every day of the summer together!'

Hermione chuckled.

'That's true. I'm surprised I'm not sick of you yet.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise and she pushed Hermione in jest.

'My, you are cheeky today, aren't you?'

Hermione smirked.

'What can I say, I learned from the best!'

Ginny narrowed her eyes in a mock glare and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Is that so? Well, I think I'll take those letters back then!'

Before Hermione could move, Ginny had snatched the box of letters from her grasp and jumped back to the other side of the sitting room. Hermione's face fell for real and she reached out for them.

'No!'

Ginny looked back, smirking, but faltered when she saw the sadness on her friend's face. Guilt instantly hit her in the stomach. She quickly went back to the couch.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! Hermione, I was only joking. Here, they're yours, really. I'm sorry.'

She placed them in Hermione's hands and she hugged them to her body.

'I'm sorry too, I should have known you were joking and not have freaked out. It…They…'

Hermione couldn't explain the sense of loss she had felt when she realized Ginny had taken them away. She gave Ginny a small smile.

'I'm just looking forward to reading them.'

Ginny smiled back.

'Okay. Now don't go trying to read them all at once. They're labeled and they won't open until the correct day.'

Hermione nodded.

'When did you have time to do this?'

'Well, you've kind of been holed up in your room for nearly a week, you know? You didn't expect me to fly the entire time did you?'

Hermione giggled.

'No, I suppose not.'

Ginny smiled, stood up and extended a hand to pull Hermione up off the couch.

'Well, I think I've taken enough of your time. Do need help with your stuff?'

Hermione shook her head and reached into her back pocket.

'Nope. I decided to use this; it's just so convenient!'

She pulled out the battered beaded purse. She opened it up and carefully placed the box of letters into it before snapping it shut once more. She ran her hands over the worn outside before replacing it into her pocket.

'Maybe one day I'll get around to making another.'


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!!! Here's another 5 chapters to keep you interested. _

Chapter Twenty-One

They made their way to the garden. Molly was watering the garden with her wand when the girls exited the Burrow. She looked up and quickly stopped the flow of water with a flick of her wand before making her way over to meet them.

'Ready to go Hermione? Where are your bags?'

Hermione patted her back pocket. Molly gave her a confused look.

'Where?'

Ginny giggled at her mum's confused face while Hermione smiled and pulled out the bag.

'In here. It's magically expanded and undetectable. I used it last year, hence the tattered appearance.'

Molly gave the small bag a surprised look, mixed with awe.

'Oh, well that's rather convenient, isn't it?'

'Oh yes, very convenient.'

Molly tore her gaze from it as Hermione put it back. She smiled at the young witch and pulled her into a hug.

'Good luck dear. You don't need it of course, but all the same.'

'Thank you Molly.'

Molly released her.

'We'll be here when you finish. If you need anything, just owl.'

Hermione nodded. Ginny gave her a quick hug.

'See you in six days, Hermione. Go show them just what the amazing Hermione Granger is made of!'

Hermione giggled.

'Will do, Gin. See you later.'

Hermione waved goodbye to the two Weasley women before closing her eyes and picturing the gates of Hogwarts. She turned and after a second of squeezing darkness, opened her eyes and sighed happily as she looked up at the school she loved.

Hermione made her way to the gates. She frowned at seeing them closed. She realized she didn't know how she was to get in if no one was around. Luckily, as she got closer, she saw someone a little ways away, seemingly working on something on the ground.

'Excuse me?'

The person turned around at her shout and Hermione grinned.

'Neville! What are you doing here?!'

Neville smiled at her and made his way over to the gate with a plant in his hand.

'Hi Hermione! I should have known you would be here. Hold on one second.'

He put the plant on the ground and it tried to get away but was quickly stopped by a silent spell. Neville then turned his wand to the gate and mutter a couple of spells. The lock clicked and the gate squeaked open. Hermione made her way inside, impressed at Neville's spellwork. She waited for him to lock the gates again before giving him a tight hug.

'It's so good to see you! How has your summer been? Are you here for your NEWTs, too?'

She released him as he chuckled. He summoned the frozen plant and they started walking up towards the castle.

'No, I'm not taking my NEWTs. I figured Herbology would be the only subject I'd do remotely well in and it wasn't that big of deal since I already had a position I really loved.'

Hermione gaped at him.

'You've already found a job? Where? Doing what?'

Neville smiled at Hermione's surprised expression.

'Here. I'm training to be the next Herbology professor.'

Hermione stopped walking and grabbed Neville's arm in shock.

'Really?! Oh my god! Neville that's amazing! Congratulations!'

She pulled a thoroughly surprised Neville into another hug.

'Thanks Hermione.'

Hermione released him and beamed at him.

'I'm so happy for you! Are you enjoying it?'

'Every minute of it! Professor Sprout's been teaching me advanced planting techniques and obscure uses of all the plants. The plants in the greenhouses are only half of the usual plants that grow on the grounds. It's been amazing!'

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she listened to Neville talk about all that he'd learned. She was so happy that he had found a job with something that he was so passionate about. His eyes had a sparkle in them that she had rarely seen before and she attributed it to him being thoroughly happy.

'Wow, Neville, that's great! I really am so happy for you! You always did have a knack for herbology and I'm glad you found something that makes good use of it.'

Neville smiled.

'Thanks Hermione. But you always seemed to know just as much as I did.'

Hermione waved this off.

'That may have been true, but you're a natural. I only knew as much as I read. You always seemed to know what to do with a plant even before you knew exactly what it was. I was impressed really.'

Neville gaped at her and blushed.

'Really? You were impressed with…with me?'

Hermione flashed a heartfelt smile.

'Don't sound so surprised, Neville, its true. I admired your natural gift with plants, it was very impressive.'

Neville grinned.

'Thanks, that means a lot.'

They entered the Entrance Hall and saw Professor Sprout making her way over to join them. She smiled brightly.

'Why hello Miss Granger! Nice to see you! Here for the exams, I take it?'

Hermione nodded.

'Excellent! You'll do fine I'm sure. If you go into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall will tell you what you need to know.'

'Thank you, Professor Sprout. See you later Neville.

'Goodbye Hermione and good luck!'

Hermione waved goodbye and made her way to the Great Hall. The butterflies that she had not felt since the Burrow were once again fluttering inside her stomach as she pushed open the wooden door. There were only two people sitting at the high table and they both looked up at the new entrant. Hermione smiled nervously.

'Hello Professor McGonagall. Hello Andromeda. Professor Sprout told me to come see you.'

Professor McGonagall's usually stern face broke into a small smile and Hermione relaxed slightly.

'Please come in Hermione. It's good to see you again.'

Hermione made her way to the front of the hall.

'It's nice to see you too Professor. And you, Andromeda. How's Teddy?'

Andromeda smiled and looked down behind her. As Hermione approached she saw that Teddy was asleep in a small cradle behind the table.

'He's lovely. He was rather fond of the Weasley's red hair; he kept it for nearly a week. I've been spending as much time as I can with him before I take him to Molly.'

Andromeda sighed sadly. McGonagall laid a sympathetic hand on her arm.

'He'll be fine, Andromeda. Molly's a good mother and your fireplace will be connected with the Burrow so you can check on him at any time.'

Andromeda smiled and nodded.

'I know. I'll just miss him.'

McGonagall gave her arm one more pat before turning to Hermione.

'Now, Miss Granger, let's see here.'

McGonagall began looking through a stack of parchment to the side as Hermione once again felt her nerves increase. Finally, McGonagall found what she was looking for.

'Ah, here we are. You will be staying in the first floor girl's dormitory. Both Miss Patil and Miss Brown will also be here, but we decided to give you each a separate space for the exams.'

Hermione gaped at McGonagall. If there was one person she thought would go without taking their NEWTs, it would have been Lavendar. She never thought that she cared enough about her studies to take the NEWTs seriously, but apparently she was wrong.

'Is there a problem?'

Hermione rearranged her gaping expression and blushed slightly.

'No! Sorry, just surprised.'

McGonagall gave her a measuring look before continuing.

'Right. We will meet here at 5 o'clock tonight to go over the expectations and procedures for the next week.'

She handed Hermione a sheet from the pile.

'Here is a more detailed schedule of your exams. I doubt I have to tell you that if you are late, you will not be allowed in.'

Hermione nodded once and McGonagall nodded as well.

'Good. Any questions?'

'Can I go to my room for now?'

'Yes. The password for the common room is "Future". The library is open if you wish to study. Anything else?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Good. I will see you at 5.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

Hermione waved goodbye to Andromeda and made her way to the common room. Even though she had stayed there for a couple of weeks at the beginning of the summer, it felt like it was the first time she had been there in nearly a year. She took in the familiar sights on her way, noticing some still present scars from the battle, scars that would probably be there forever. She noticed interspersed among the old suits of armor were empty spaces and some shiny replacements. There were some empty spaces on the walls from missing paintings, too damaged to fix. Hermione sighed. She knew Hogwarts would never be quite the same, but she knew it would always be a large piece of her heart. It was where she learned who she was, where she made friends and lost friends, where she fell in love and now it was where her future would start.

Hermione arrived at the Fat Lady quicker than she realized. She pulled herself from her thoughts and smiled at the old painting, who was smiling warmly back.

'Hello again. Here for the exams then? Excellent. You always were rather smart.'

Hermione blushed.

'Thank you. I hope to do well.'

'I'm sure you will. Now, do you know the password?'

'Yes. Future.'

'Correct! Good luck dear.'

Hermione smiled and entered. The common room was empty but the sight of the familiar room took Hermione's breath away. So many memories were running though her head that it almost made her dizzy. She looked around at the familiar scarlet and gold furniture, the large study tables, and the comforting fireplace. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until then. Hermione was finally pulled from her memories by the clock striking 4 o'clock. Deciding to unpack her things, Hermione made her way to the first floor girl's dormitory.

It didn't take Hermione that long to unpack her beaded bag and put stuff away. Last, she took out the box of letters from Ginny and sat down on her bed. She ran her hand over the top and with a small smile, opened the box. Inside were six medium-sized envelopes, each with a different evening written in Ginny's neat script. She took the first one out and set the box carefully on her bedside table. Hermione ran her thumb across the front. She'd always liked Ginny's handwriting; it was neat and light with seemingly spontaneous swirls and loops. It was like Ginny herself, solid and kind with a spontaneously mischievous side. She set the envelope on her pillow, deciding to read it later. She instead pulled out her review notes and spent some time reading through them.

At about a quarter to five, Hermione decided to head back down to the Great Hall. She hadn't heard Parvati or Lavendar arrive and she was curious as to where they could be. She shut her door and headed for the common room.

'Hermione!'

As soon as Hermione stepped off the last stair, she was assaulted with shouts of greeting. Not only were Parvati and Lavendar waving at her but also Dean. Hermione couldn't help but grin ridiculously back. Parvati jumped up and gave her a quick hug.

'Where have you been? Hiding in your room? Come on, we should get going.'

They headed out of the portrait.

'I wasn't hiding, just settling. How have you three been? Had a good summer?'

The four Gryffindors talked about their summer on the way. It seemed all had had a similar summer: studying and being with family; after the war, being able to do that was perfectly fine. They entered the Great Hall and saw a handful of classmates already seated. Hermione waved to Ernie MacMillon and Susan Bones. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein sat beside Padma, who all smiled and waved.

They sat down and Hermione noticed one more person at the table. She sat slightly away from the group and Hermione recognized her from class as Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin. It wasn't the fact that a Slytherin had returned that surprised Hermione the most. What surprised her was the look she was giving the group of talking and laughing group of friends. It wasn't the usual look of disgust or disdain that most Slytherins bestowed on their non-house classmates; it was one of sadness and, what Hermione could only guess to be, longing. Daphne's grey-blue eyes caught Hermione's and her breath caught at the despair and sadness there. The door opened behind the top table and Daphne looked away as the professors entered.

Professor McGonagall led Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny, Vector, and Babbling. They were followed by Andromeda and a cheery-faced man with graying brown hair and beard. The last person to enter had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and a friendly smile across his scarred face. It was Bill. He caught Hermione's surprised gaze and winked. Hermione was pulled from her daze by Professor McGonagall.

'Welcome. As you all know, you are here to take exams to determine if you would be ready for an accelerated NEWTs study program. The exams you will take will allow us to see if 1. You would be prepared enough to successfully take your NEWTs and 2. Which areas we should target to further prepare you. This program is completely voluntary, but it should not be taken lightly; if you have changed your mind, please tell us now.'

Professor McGonagall cast a serious gaze across the group. No one made any indication of quitting. She gave a small nod.

'Excellent. To start, I'd like to introduce you to the new additions to our staff for this year.'

The three new professors stepped forward.

'This is Professor Andromeda Tonks, the new Potions Master.'

Andromeda gave them a small nod and smile.

'Hello.'

'This is Professor Marvin Coulter and he will be teaching Muggle Studies.'

Professor Coulter gave them a cheery wave and smile.

'Hello to you all!'

'And finally, our newest addition, Professor Bill Weasley, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Bill flashed a brilliant smile and nodded.

'Nice to meet you.'

Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the idea that it was 'nice to meet' the person whose room she had been staying in for the whole summer.

'You will find they each have many years of experience in their selected fields. They have worked hard with the rest of the staff in designing this program. Before we discuss it, let us eat.'

The professors sat down at the high table as food plates, goblets, and silverware appeared on the table in front of them. Hermione frowned, thinking of the house elves. She made a mental note to try talking with them again if she returned. The small group of classmates enjoyed a filling meal while swapping stories of their summers. Hermione mostly listened, answering questions when asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Daphne staring at her plate with a glazed look. She seemed to be moving her food around more than eating. But before Hermione could do or say anything, the table was cleared and Professor McGonagall started talking.

'You have all been given your exam schedules. All exams will take place here in the Great Hall where the usual anti-cheating spells will be set up. You will find that subjects with written-only exams have been scheduled together to best use the available space, but you need not worry about missing one exam while taking another. On the twenty-fifth, you will each meet with your Head of House to go over your results. Any questions?'

McGonagall waited for a moment before continuing when no one responded.

'For the rest of the evening, we, the professors, will remain here to answer any of your topic-related questions. Curfew is midnight and the library will remain open until then as well. Breakfast will be served before the first exam. Good luck with your studies.'


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

The group of students got up to leave while the professors sat talking. Hermione made for the high table and a smirking Bill.

'Bill! Why didn't you tell us you were teaching?!'

Bill chuckled.

'Hey, that's Professor Weasley, and I only decided last week; I haven't even told Mum yet!'

Hermione gave him a thoughtful look.

'Decided? How long have you been considering it?'

'Well, Minerva asked me about a week after you came to Gringotts but I wasn't too sure about it. I told her to try to find someone else and if she couldn't then I would do it. She didn't have any luck with filling the position, so when she came to talk to me again last week I decided to do it for a year until she could find a better candidate.'

Bill glanced down the table at McGonagall who was talking with Andromeda before leaning forward and beckoning Hermione closer.

'Personally, I don't think she tried that hard to find someone else.'

'I heard that William.'

Hermione covered her giggle as Bill turned a sheepish grin toward a scowling McGonagall.

'Only joking, Minerva.'

He winked at Hermione when McGonagall turned back to her conversation and Hermione had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

'So, do you think you're ready?'

Bill's question sobered Hermione in a second. The anxious feeling in her stomach returned more severe than it had all day, and she felt her hands start to sweat and become clammy. She opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't. Bill gave her a concerned look, but Hermione cleared her throat and tried to smile.

'Y-Yes. I think so.'

She clasped her hands at her side, willing her nerves to calm but failing. Bill flashed a reassuring smile.

'I'm sure you are Hermione, don't worry. From what I've already seen you do, you'll breeze right through it.'

Hermione gave a shaky laugh.

'I don't know about that, but I'll give it my best try.'

Bill's smile faltered at Hermione's nervous behavior. He leaned forward with concern on his face.

'I'm sorry Hermione, did I make you nervous? I'm sure you'll do great.'

Hermione shook her head and tried smiling reassuringly.

'No, it's okay, I guess I don't have my nerves under as much control as I thought. I think if I review once more tonight, I'll feel better.'

Bill nodded in understanding.

'I always did feel better after the last review. Don't worry, you're going to do fine.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

Bill smiled at his title.

'Good night, Miss Granger.'

Hermione made her way quickly out of the Great Hall with her hands still clasped tightly at her side. As soon as she found an empty hallway, she stopped and leaned up against the cold wall, trying to get her hands to stop shaking. Her nerves were back in full force and thoughts of failing were the only thing running through her head. She tried to take calming breaths, telling herself that she was prepared, that she would do fine. It helped only slightly and she found herself rushing to her room to spend the night studying because she just knew that she had missed something.

She entered her room with a slightly frenzied look and was extremely happy that she had not run into anyone on the way. She made a beeline for books on her table and became a little hysterical when she couldn't find her review notes. Wildly, she looked around her room and saw her review notes on her bedside table. She quickly went to grab them but stopped on her turn back when she saw the envelope sitting on her bed. Just seeing the neat script, calmed her nerves immensely. Hands still shaking slightly, she sat down on her bed and reached for the envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You might find it funny to know that this, the first letter I've written to you, is actually the last letter I wrote. After talking with you tonight, I thought that maybe you could use a slightly different letter. Originally, I was simply going to wish you luck but I've decided you deserve better than that because there are two major things wrong with wishing you good luck._

_First, when you wish for something, it doesn't mean it will come true. If I were to simply 'wish' for you to do well doesn't mean you will. But you will. You will do well, I know it. I know it as solidly as I know the sun will rise in the east tomorrow. Do you know why I know this? Because just like the sun, you haven't failed yet. I've watched as you have succeeded through every challenge that you have been faced with. Not only have you passed every exam you have ever taken but you figured out the devil's snare and potion tests guarding the philosopher's stone, you figured out the basilisk, you helped Sirius and Buckbeak escape, you founded the DA, and you destroyed all those horcruxes. And after all of that, you are still here, just like the sun._

_Second, 'luck' is hardly certain. There's good luck and bad luck but its all still luck. Luck makes it seem that you have no control over your actions, and that is far from the truth when it comes to you. Even when you don't know what you are going to do, you know what you are going to do. I know that sounds ridiculous but that's how I see you. If you don't know the answer, you look it up; if you don't know what the next step is, that doesn't mean that you aren't already figuring it out. You are far from having no control over your actions._

_Now, I'm faced with finding something better than wishing you luck and I have the perfect thing. Hermione, you have been an amazing friend over these past seven years. You never held my first year against me and when few people did, you saw me as more than the youngest Weasley, the little sister. You became my best friend and have been there for me when no one else has. You've been a source of great comfort and I am forever grateful._

_Instead of wishing you luck, I promise love. 'Promise' because it connects us and it is a connection and devotion I will not break. 'Love' because it is certain and unfailing. Hermione, whether you get the highest scores (most probable) or the lowest scores, your parents will love you, my family will love you, I will love you._

_So tonight, don't stress yourself out. You are prepared, I know it and you know it. Get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning, I'm sure. I really hope you find comfort in this letter and not just annoyance. I thought you would like it but if not, you can ignore the rest of them without hurting my feelings._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Look down at your right hand. Hopefully, if the charm worked, you should see a little reminder of what I've told you, so that when you're taking your exams, your nerves won't get the best of you._

Hermione looked down at her right hand. At the spot where her thumb met her hand was a small heart. She smiled and ran her finger over it and saw that it didn't smear or disappear. She wiped her eyes and let out a shaky laugh, knowing that she had a ridiculous grin plastered on her face. As she read the letter once more, she felt her nerves calm even more and her hands stop shaking. She looked down at the small heart and felt gratitude and love for the youngest Weasley. Wanting to thank her for the support, she pulled out her wand, thought for a moment, and whispered a few words to her wand.

She watched the silver light fade and returned her notes to her desk but instead of stationing herself there for a night of studying, she turned away and got ready for bed. As she sat on the edge of her bed, she ran her finger over the small reminder and took a calming breath. Instead of the hysterical nervousness that had filled her mind and body moments before, a buzz-like excitement to prove herself persisted. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling and for the first time before an exam that she could remember, Hermione fell asleep without reviewing a single fact.

* * *

Ginny was reading in bed. Not many people saw this calm, thoughtful side of her, but for as long as she could read, she had always found comfort in reading right before going to sleep. It helped settle her mind which was often racing from the day's events. Sometimes she would read text books if she hadn't finished the assigned reading, but often she would read both muggle and wizard fiction. Tonight she was reading some dragon adventure book she had found in Charlie's room. The plot was easy to follow and it was filled with action.

As she turned the page to find out what happened to the wizard trapped by two Welsh Greens, a silver-blue light at her window caught her eye. She paused, curious to see what was going to happen. When nothing did, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and cautiously approached the window. Outside, she saw a silver otter swimming in the air waiting for entrance. She smiled, knowing Hermione had sent it, but was still curious to know why. She opened her window a crack and the otter squeezed through it. Ginny watched its fluid movements as it swam through the air to her bed and somewhat sat down. It turned its silver gaze toward Ginny's curious face.

'Thank you for the letter and love, Ginny. It means the world.'

Ginny grinned widely and reached out to the otter which rubbed lovingly against her hand before disappearing.

'You are more than welcome.'

She knew that no one really heard her but she was so happy to know that Hermione had found comfort in her letter that she didn't care. She climbed back into bed and set _The Dragon Adventures of Jimmy Spotnik_ on the floor before rolling over to sleep. Just knowing she had been successful in showing her support for her friend when she couldn't be there was enough to calm her ever-racing mind.

* * *

Hermione woke up on her last day of exams exhausted mentally and physically, but in high spirits. Her last exam that morning was her Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam, and thus far, the exams had been challenging in the amount of material covered but Hermione hadn't left a single question blank.

Overall, she felt much more confident in her performance than she could remember ever feeling and she knew that it had to do with the letters Ginny had written to her. Ever since the first night, Hermione would wake up and reread the previous night's letter before starting the day. She spent her free time reviewing but not in the usual frantic fashion, and at night she would read the newest letter.

Ginny had an uncanny ability to say the right thing to take Hermione's mind off of her upcoming exams enough for her to relax. She didn't say the same thing every night but it was always something that seemed to calm whatever nerves had begun to rise. As Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes, she reached for the last letter with a small smile on her face.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've survived nearly all of your exams. Congratulations! If memory serves me right, you have Defense in the morning and then you are scot-free for a week. You do realize that I will not allow you to do one bit of homework for the week before we leave, don't you? All right, I know that's an empty threat and you will do as you please but I hope you've missed me enough to allow me to pull you away from your studies to save not only your sanity but my own. I know this year will be insane and I'd really like some time before it all starts to have some fun with you. _

_You know what I missed most last year when you were gone? I don't mean 'you' as in the three of you, but you personally. It wasn't the help on the homework or the extra study sessions, which I appreciated greatly but always felt guilty for taking up your time. What I missed most was when we were done with schoolwork and were able to have fun, just you and me. Being around my brothers and Harry was fun but I always treasured the time you and I had together most. _

_Do you remember that one afternoon in my fifth year? It was sometime in the spring and I'd just finished a rather cruel OWL-prep essay for Transfiguration and I decided to take a walk around the lake to recover. I was so happy I ran into you by the greenhouses and I was even more ecstatic when you decided to join me. We spent the whole afternoon wondering around the lake, talking about everything from Ron and Harry to the latest issue of the Quibbler. It was one of my most favorite times that year. I couldn't believe the sun went down without us noticing and I was so sad that we had to go back in because I didn't know when we would ever have the same opportunity._

_I don't want you to think I'm trying to guilt you but I would really love to have another afternoon just walking around and talking. I know we've done more of that this summer but honestly, I don't think it's been nearly enough._

_But enough about what I want. You've still got one more exam to go and I'm sure you could use the sleep. Just remember to relax because you will do amazingly, I know you will. I'm working on something for after your exams so keep an eye out for it. It'll give you something else to look forward to other than just the end of exams; as if that wasn't enough._

_Looking forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope which she then placed on the bedside table with the others. She ran her finger over her name with a smile on her face before jumping up and getting ready for the day. As she left her room, she grabbed the few review notes that she had and headed for breakfast. Since it was the Defense practical exam, she didn't really need to review much but it made her feel better to just read over a few things before that.

She smiled at Lavendar and Parvati when they entered the Great Hall, each looking thoroughly stressed out and exhausted.

'Good morning Lavendar, Parvati. Ready for the last test?'

Lavendar nodded fervently.

'Merlin, yes! This has been insane! Why did I choose to do this again?'

Parvati shook her head.

'Don't ask me, I'm wondering about my own choice!'

Hermione gave them a sympathetic look.

'It has been rather challenging, hasn't it?'

Parvati nodded in thoughtful agreement.

'I know! It's been crazy!'

Hermione giggled and took a sip of coffee. She raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

'Do either of you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?'

Both Lavendar and Parvati cocked their heads in thought. Parvati was the first to answer with a shrug.

'I'm not entirely sure; I guess I haven't thought that much about it, what with You-Know-Who out there and all.'

Lavendar nodded.

'Same here. I was more worried about surviving last year, let alone what I would be doing if I graduated. But I guess that's why I decided to take my NEWTs; so I could figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life. How about you, Hermione? I bet you have your life planned out to the last detail.'

Hermione looked down at her plate with a small frown.

'Actually no, I have no idea what I'll do.'

Lavendar and Parvati exchanged surprised looks. Lavendar's face softened and she reached across the table and laid a sympathetic hand on Hermione's arm.

'It's okay. You've still got time to decide. Besides with your brains and talent, you could do about anything.'

Hermione looked up and smiled thankfully.

'Thanks. I guess we should just worry about getting through this last exam. Do you think you're ready?'

They spent the rest of breakfast talking pleasantly and reviewing for their last exam. The rest of the students trickled in until finally everyone had grabbed some breakfast and were talking or reviewing while waiting for more instructions. Finally, McGonagall cleared her throat from the professor's table.

'Good morning everyone. Today, as you all know, is the final practical exam. Professor Weasley will prepare the Great Hall while you wait outside. You'll enter one at a time alphabetically, take your exam, exit, and return to your common room. After lunch, you will meet with your head of house to go over your results and discuss your future plans. Are there any questions?'

Upon seeing no movement, McGonagall nodded once.

'All right. Please exit and wait outside.'


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Everyone gathered their belongings and went to wait outside the hall. As the last person exited, the doors closed and locked. Hermione looked around and seeing many nervous faces, decided to make their wait a little less stressful. She conjured up enough semi-comfortable folding chairs for everyone and motioned the surprised group to sit.

'Might as well relax a bit.'

Dean chuckled and grabbed a chair.

'Thanks Hermione. Shouldn't be surprised the brightest one among us came up with a brilliant idea.'

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

'Just thought it would help everyone do better, that's all.'

They waited for about fifteen minutes in anxious silence broken by quiet questions or murmured review. Hermione looked through her notes once then running her thumb over the still present heart on her hand, smiled slightly and decided to stop and just keep calm. They all turned when they heard the lock on the door click. Professor Weasley came out and upon seeing the chairs smiled slightly.

'Well, I'm glad to see you're not all pacing ruts in the floor. I'll call you each in, one at a time. Basically, be prepared for anything. Any questions?'

Everyone shook their head and Professor Weasley returned to the Great Hall. They sat there for another five minutes when they heard the lock click and open a sliver.

'Susan Bones.'

Susan jumped up from her chair with nervous energy. Hermione gave her an encouraging smile.

'You can do it Susan.'

Others voiced their support and Susan smiled thankfully before taking a deep breath and entering the hall. Once the door closed, they all sat in near perfect silence, trying to hear anything from the other side. Hermione realized they probably silenced the room but still she held her breath for any indication of what was happening. After about twenty minutes, she jumped slightly at hearing the lock click again and the door opening. Terry Boot went next and once again they listened for any signs.

After another couple of people, it was Hermione's turn. Even though she knew she was next, she still jumped slightly when the lock clicked open again and she heard her name called. Dean gave her an encouraging smile.

'No worries, Hermione. Go show them how it's done.'

She smiled shakily before approaching the door. Right before she entered, she took a deep breath, cleared her head, and pulled her wand out in front of her with a determined motion.

As soon as she was through the door it closed and Hermione was left faced with a near pitch black room. Hermione instantly edged back toward the wall, not wanting to be ambushed, and lit the end of her wand. She listened intently for any signs of movement but heard nothing. Making a quick decision, she made her move.

As soon as she conjured up some more light and moved away from the wall, it seemed ten things happened at once. Stunners sprang out from three different directions while a truck sized object came hurtling towards her. Acting on instinct mostly, she dodged the stunners and blasted enough of the large object away to duck under it. She used the split second of cover to send her own stunners in the direction of the others and heard a slight thump indicating she had found one of them. Taking cover behind a larger piece of the debris, she chanced a glance to see both McGonagall and Andromeda hiding behind a barricade which she figured was the source of two of the stunners. She only had half a second to realize this before her cover was blown away.

Thinking quickly, she made for cover again while throwing off some of her own spells. She dived behind an upturned table, chanced another glance at her adversaries, remembering that there was still someone she was not seeing and someone who she had stunned. Calculating a quick plan to not only take out the two witches she knew of but also to pull her unknown pursuers out of hiding. Right as she made her move, the table she was hiding behind was pulled away.

She fired off three quick spells. One hit the barricade and cracked it, making the witches behind it step backward while her other two hit the candle stands she knew were on either side. Instantly, the stands moved toward the stunned witches, but Hermione had already turned her attention to a movement on her left side. Throwing a couple of stunners, she forced Bill to block them and go for cover. Seeing that she was at a slight disadvantage in her location, Hermione made to better cover herself from both directions while turning her attention back to the two witches. She was glad to see that Andromeda had not been able to escape the clutches of her stand and McGonagall was too distracted by hers to help her. Hermione silently disarmed Andromeda and snatched her wand away before putting a full-body bind on McGonagall who had turned around a split second too late.

She now turned her full attention to Bill who had taken cover behind another barricade. Before she could make another move, however, a suitcase was thrown out and when it popped open, Bellatrix Lestrange emerged with a cackle of laughter.

'Why if it isn't the mudblood.'

Hermione froze for a second.

'What can't utter even a simple word? Such a pity.'

Hermione's logical mind snapped into action. Making the connection between the suitcase and the fact Bellatrix was dead, she faced the boggart with a slightly shaking hand.

'How's this? Riddikulus!'

A colorful Weasley sweater was pulled over the boggart-Bellatrix's head so that her arms were held to her side and a duplicate of Xenophilius's diadem was shoved on her head. Hermione gave a loud laugh and the boggart exploded with a small pop. Taking a steadying breath, Hermione surveyed her surroundings once more. She saw that McGonagall and Andromeda had left and she hoped they would not return, but she kept her eyes peeled for any other indication. A movement to her right caught her attention and she was just able to throw up a shield to block the stunner coming toward her. She instantly returned fire before taking cover once more. As she caught her breath, Bill came out.

'Very good, Miss Granger. Now, you have one last task. A face-to-face wizard's duel. I promise no more interference. Whenever, you're ready.'

Hermione took one more breath before cautiously exiting her cover with her wand drawn. She saw Bill standing in the middle, calmly waiting for her. When she faced him, he smiled slightly and bowed his head which Hermione mimicked. As soon as she raised her head, Bill fired off a slew of spells that Hermione either blocked, countered, or dodged. After his onslaught, she returned fire and was slightly pleased to see Bill's smile falter slightly as he concentrated on defending. They continued their volley until Hermione was able to distract Bill with a volley of stunners, which she made it seem was her only move, right before throwing in a tripping then disarming jinx.

Bill sat up and stared at a slightly panting Hermione in disbelief before chuckling and jumping up.

'Very good, Miss Granger! You'll do excellently on your NEWTs.'

Hermione smiled slightly and returned Bill's wand.

'Thank you, Professor. That was almost enjoyable. Almost.'

'I'd say that was probably a cake walk after all you had to deal with throughout last year and even before that! I guess being the best friend of the Boy Who Lived and a hot-headed Weasley prepared you for a lot, didn't it?'

Hermione nodded with a small frown.

'Yes, yes it did. But at least now it's only my grade I'm worried about and not someone's life.'

Bill nodded with his own frown.

'Yes, there is that.'

They stood there in thoughtful silence for a second before Bill shook his head and smiled.

'Well, I should continue with the testing. If you will please exit out of that side door and tell Professors McGonagall, Tonks, and Flitwick to join me once more. Oh! Could you please return Professor Tonk's wand as well? And once more, excellent job.'

Hermione smiled.

'Thank you.'

As she turned to leave, she saw Bill pull his wand up and was just able to block the stunner before disarming him once more. Bill gave a chuckle and held his hands up in surrender.

'Just one last test. I promise no more stunners.'

Hermione gave him a measuring look and held out his wand but pulled it back right before he had a hold of it.

'Nor any other spells, jinxes, or curses?'

Bill nodded with a smile.

'No more magic whatsoever will be aimed against you today.'

Satisfied, Hermione gave his wand back and Bill gave her a wink.

'I'll see you later Hermione.'

Hermione went to pick up Andromeda's wand and made her way to the exit while Bill fixed the room for the next person. As she entered the next room, she kept her wand at her side but ready in case the other professors pulled another ambush like Bill had tried. Luckily, the only things meeting her were courteous smiles and nods from the other three professors.

'B--, I mean Professor Weasley is ready for you again.'

Professor McGonagall nodded.

'Thank you, Miss Granger. You will exit out of that door and return to your common room please. I will be by later to talk with you.'

Hermione nodded, feeling slightly nervous about that conversation.

'Thank you, Professor.'

She handed Andromeda her wand then made her way out of the room as the professors exited back into the Great Hall. She stopped right outside of the door, leaned up against the wall, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Overall, that wasn't as bad as she had imagined but the image of Bellatrix emerging, laughing, had affected her more than she let on. Even now, in the safety of Hogwarts, her hand still shook slightly as hysterical laughter echoed in her head. She shook her head trying to clear it and headed back to her room. Hermione couldn't think of any other time in her life when she was happier that she would be returning to the Burrow.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione looked up from _A Completely Scholarly Study of the Game of Quidditch_ when she heard the portrait hole open. Professor McGonagall entered and upon seeing the four Gryffindors were situated by the fire, she went to address them.

'Hello, you four. You've all done well through these exams. If you will come with me, I'll meet with each of you in my office to discuss each of your next steps. So, if you will all please follow me.'

Lavendar, Parvarti, and Dean all stood and followed McGonagall. Hermione, however, remained seated, staring off into space. McGonagall watched the students leave but seeing that Hermione was missing, she turned back and became slightly concerned to see her still sitting.

'Miss Granger? Hermione?'

Hermione jumped when she heard McGonagall calling her.

'Yes Professor?'

McGonagall raised a questioning eyebrow and motioned toward the portrait hole.

'Are you okay? Did you have a question?'

Hermione stared at her for a second before coming back to her senses and standing up with a shaky smile.

'Oh no! I'm sorry I just got lost in my thoughts.'

She quickly made her way through the exit and walked down the hall with her professor. McGonagall surveyed Hermione from the side and noticed the nervous frown on her face. She still couldn't understand how such an intelligent person could be so nervous about her academic performance. Through the past seven years, she had watched the trio come through every obstacle they had encountered and still as Hermione walked down the hall, she was wringing her hands in nervous anticipation. They arrived at the Headmistress's office and McGonagall stepped forward to address the small group.

'Unless you have any objections, I'll talk to you in alphabetical order.'

Everyone nodded.

'Excellent. Miss Brown, if you will join me.'

McGonagall turned and murmured something to the gargoyle statue on her right. The staircase started to move and she stepped on it. Lavendar gave a nervous smile to the group and followed. Hermione conjured up the folding chairs again and the three remaining Gryffindors took a seat to wait. None of them felt like talking so they sat in a buzzing silence. After about fifteen or twenty minutes, the staircase started moving again and Hermione, Parvati and Dean turned nervous glances toward it. Hermione let the breath she had been holding when she saw Lavendar emerge with a broad smile on her face.

'I passed! I get to come back!'

Parvati jumped up to embrace her friend with a happy squeak and Hermione stood to congratulate her as well.

'That's great Lavendar! I'm so happy for you!'

Lavendar gave Hermione a dazzling smile.

'Thank you! Professor McGonagall is ready for you.'

Hermione's smile faltered slightly but she nodded and headed to the staircase. Right before she got there, someone grabbed her arm and Hermione turned around confused. Lavendar stood there with an encouraging smile.

'Don't worry, you've done fine, I'm sure.'

Hermione nodded gratefully and continued up to the office. She knocked and entered.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Hermione glanced around the office, having only been there a couple of times. She smiled at the snoozing portrait of Dumbledore before sitting in the available chair and turning back to the current headmistress. Professor McGonagall signed one last paper then turned to the girl anxiously waiting.

'So Miss Granger, how do you think you did?'

Surprised, Hermione stared at her professor before shrugging thoughtfully.

'Okay, I think. Hopefully, good enough.'

McGonagall surveyed her student over the top of her glasses. Hermione stared down at her hand and McGonagall watched her run her thumb over a small mark with a small smile before looking up and taking a breath.

'Actually, I'm sure I've done fine.'

Hermione saw her professor's lip twitch slightly before she turned to the papers in front of her.

'You have actually done quite well. Top marks in each subject.'

Hermione stared at her and broke into a huge grin.

'Really?'

'Yes. Now, do you still want to pursue a NEWT in all of the subjects you've been taking or would you like to focus your studies?'

Hermione sat in thoughtful silence.

'Well, I might as well continue with them all since I don't know what I want to do. Is that possible?'

McGonagall nodded.

'It'll be difficult, but it's possible. I've already talked with the rest of your professors and considering your academic record and performance this past week, they've all agreed to take you through the review.'

She pulled a sheet from the file, waved her wand over it and handed it to Hermione.

'Here is an additional book list. They'll be useful for the quick pace of the program.'

Hermione nodded and took the paper. McGonagall found another sheet and smiled.

'I also have some good news. Since this year's Head Girl is a Ravenclaw, the Gryffindor Head Girl room is free. If you would like, you may use it, seeing as you are technically also a Head Girl. I'm sure you would find the extra room helpful in your studies.'

Hermione stared in surprise before grinning.

'That would be amazing! Are you sure it's okay?'

McGonagall gave a small chuckle.

'Miss Granger, I am headmistress if you haven't noticed and I can decide these things.'

Hermione blushed.

'Yes, I'm sure you can.'

McGonagall handed her the piece of parchment.

'Please write down a password you would like to use. You and I will be the only ones who know it unless you wish to inform anyone else. Do you know where the room is located?'

Hermione cocked her head in thought.

'Isn't it at the top of the girl's tower? I think that's where _Hogwarts, A History_ mentioned it was located.'

'Yes, that is correct. At the very top of the staircase there is a door with a lioness on it. I will set the password up and you will give it to her to enter the room.'

Hermione took the parchment and a quill and thought for a second before writing down the word with a small smile. She handed it back to her professor who raised an amused eyebrow upon seeing it. Hermione shrugged.

'No one would guess I'd use that as a password, would they?'

McGonagall chuckled.

'No, no they wouldn't. I'll set this up and it will be ready for you when you return. I will give you a schedule on the first day of classes as usual. Do you have any questions?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Excellent. That is all I have for you right now. Congratulations on your performance and I will see you on September 1st.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

Hermione stood and walked to the door.

'Oh, by the way Hermione, that was some excellent spellwork during your Defense practical. I was particularly impressed with your charm work on the candle stands; I don't remember the last time I had so much trouble stopping an inanimate object.'

Hermione blushed.

'Thank you. I'd had some extra practice with animation spells over the summer and it seemed the perfect thing to keep you distracted.'

McGonagall nodded in agreement.

'That it did. I hope you take some much deserved rest before returning.'

'I will.'

Hermione smiled once more and exited down the stairs. She was so relieved she had passed and was excited to return for her NEWTs after relaxing for another week at the Burrow. She jumped the last few stairs and grinned at her waiting housemates.

'I passed!'

Lavendar and Parvati came hugged her.

'Congratulations Hermione! Not that it's a surprise, really.'

'It'll be great to be back though, won't it?'

Hermione nodded.

'I know, I can't wait! Parvati, you can go up whenever; I'm sure you'll be joining us.'

Parvati gave her a small smile.

'Thanks Hermione. Here goes nothing.'

She headed up the stairs as Hermione remained with Lavendar and Dean to wait. Dean clasped Hermione's shoulder with a smile.

'I had no doubt you would pass, but congratulations just the same.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'Thank you Dean. How do you think you did?'

Dean shrugged.

'I don't know really. I did my best and after nearly a year on the run, I'm looking forward to anything.'

Hermione nodded understandingly.

'I know what you mean. I'm just glad I can start out with something I know and go from there.'

They waited for another ten minutes before the stairs started moving again. Lavendar stood nervously but soon dashed forward when she saw Parvati smiling widely.

'I did it! I get to come back!'

Lavendar hugged her tightly, jumping up and down in excitement.

'Yes! That's so great!'

Hermione and Dean congratulated her too. Dean took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. He turned with a lopsided grin and Hermione gave him an encouraging nod. The three Gryffindor girls took their seats again and waited, chatting quietly now that the tension had lessened. After a while, they turned to the moving staircase. Dean came down with a small smile.

'Well, I guess that's the end of my academic career.'

The girls sat there stunned as they processed what he had said. Hermione recovered first and went to embrace him.

'Oh Dean, I'm so sorry!'

Dean returned the hug before releasing her. He still had a smile on his face, which Hermione took as a good sign.

'It's okay. At least I tried. Professor McGonagall gave me the name of some people to talk to about my art, though, which I'm excited about. It'd be great if I could do something with my drawings!'

Hermione smiled at seeing the excitement in her friend's eyes.

'That would be great! I hope it works out for you, Dean, I really do.'

'Thanks, Hermione.'

Lavendar and Parvati both gave him encouraging hugs.

'Yeah, that sounds like a great opportunity Dean. Good luck with that.'

'Thanks, Lavendar. So, what's everyone doing now? Want to go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?'

Hermione, Lavendar, and Parvati all nodded in agreement and the group of Gryffindors headed for the front door. Along the way, they ran into Susan Bones, Padma and Neville who all agreed to join them. Congratulations were exchanged upon learning Susan and Padma would both be returning as well. The group headed for the front gate, laughing and chatting in the relaxed atmosphere of knowing their results. When they got to the gate, Neville unlocked it and let everyone out. Hermione watched as he locked it back up.

'It's a good thing we ran into Neville, otherwise we'd be stuck on the other side.'

Neville blushed.

'It's not a big deal.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that Neville, it's quite impressive really.'

Hermione whipped around at the voice.

'Ginny?!'

Ginny stood there grinning at her stunned friend.

'Yep, one in the same.'

Hermione stood still for another moment before covering the short distance to embrace Ginny.

'What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!'

Hermione pulled away to see the smirk on her face.

'I told you I was planning a surprise for after your exams and here it is.'

Ginny stood back, gave her a wink and twisted. She disappeared with a small pop and reappeared on the other side of the group.

'Ta da!'

The group laughed and clapped in amusement.

'Way to go, Ginny!'

'Excellent form!'

Hermione laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

'When did you get your license? When did you learn?'

The group continued their route to the Three Broomsticks, listening to Ginny as she fell into step beside Hermione.

'Well, last year when I was at home, I had George teach me the basics. Mum let me practice some when there were other Order members around in case I splinched. I asked Dad about getting my license and he signed me up for some review sessions at the Ministry. I took my test this morning and passed! So here I am!'

'That's great! I'm so happy for you!'

The group entered the pub and grabbed a couple of tables. Hermione went to the bar and ordered the drinks. She refused everyone's money, having plenty of her own.

'Please, it's on me! Relax and enjoy!'

The group spent a good couple of hours just relaxing and talking. Hermione sat in between Ginny and Neville and couldn't help but grin ridiculously. It felt almost like before, except there was something missing, someones missing. She frowned as she listened to Susan talking, realizing just how much she still missed Ron and Harry, especially during times when she was having fun. She jumped slightly when she felt someone lay their hand on her right arm. She looked up into the understanding eyes of Ginny who leaned over to whisper in her ear.

'I miss them too.'

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded before turning back to the conversation. She felt Ginny's hand move down her arm and looked down to see her thumb rub across the small heart still on her hand. Hermione looked up at the small smile on her friend's face which she returned. Ginny removed her hand and turned back to the conversation. The group spent another hour or so enjoying each other's company before Ginny's stomach gave a rather loud growl. Hermione laughed with the rest of the group at a blushing but smiling Ginny.

'Well, according to the Weasley stomach it must be about dinner time. Maybe we should get going.'

The group headed out. Everyone but Hermione still had stuff back at the castle so they said goodbye to Hermione and Ginny. Once the group was out of sight, Hermione turned to Ginny with a sparkle in her eye.

'Last one to the Burrow has to do the dishes.'

Hermione caught a glimpse of Ginny's surprised face before disappearing into squeezing darkness. She had just a second to take in the view of the Burrow before she heard a small pop behind her that signaled Ginny's arrival. Giving a small squeak, she sprinted toward the Burrow's garden with Ginny close behind.

'Hope you're ready to do some dishes, Miss Granger!'

'I'm ready to watch you do them!'

Hermione was laughing hysterically and she could hear Ginny laughing close behind her but the door to the kitchen was just in front of her. Suddenly, Hermione hit something and was thrown back onto something soft. She looked up to see a panting, grinning Ginny standing in the doorway. Hermione stared up at her with a shocked face.

'Apparating wasn't the only thing I learned this week.'

Hermione couldn't help but smile in appreciation.

'Well done.'

Ginny went to help Hermione up and they entered the kitchen. Hermione stopped in the doorway and looked at the comforting kitchen. Ginny gave her a questioning look and Hermione smiled.

'I'm actually looking forward to doing nothing but relaxing.'

Ginny smiled back.

'Good.'

* * *

Hermione reclined on the couch after dinner. She rested her head on the armrest while Ginny sat further down with Hermione's legs on her lap. The two friends had spent the evening simply talking and laughing. Hermione told Ginny about her exams and Ginny told Hermione about her week.

'Oh! Guess who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?'

Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look.

'I've no idea! Who is it?'

Hermione giggled.

'Well, he's tall and has blue eyes. He's married and used to work in Egypt….Oh! Did I mention he has a load of freckles and red hair?'

Ginny stared confused at Hermione for a second before figuring it out.

'Bill?! Bill's teaching?!'

Molly looked up from her knitting.

'What's this about Bill?'

Hermione giggled at Ginny's shocked expression. She smiled at Molly.

'Bill's teaching at Hogwarts.'

Molly's jaw dropped.

'What?! When did this happen? Why didn't we know about this?'

Hermione tried to stifle her growing laughter.

'Well Professor McGonagall was desperate and Bill helped her out. He gave me my exam and everything.'

Molly turned back to her knitting, shaking her head.

'Well he could have at least sent us an owl letting us know. I'll have to owl him tomorrow. I wonder what Fleur thinks of this.'

Hermione giggled again and turned to see Ginny frowning and starring at the far wall.

'What's the matter Gin?'

Ginny turned her frown towards Hermione.

'I'm going to have to call him 'Professor'. He's my brother! That's going to be so weird.'

Hermione giggled again.

'Oh come now, it won't be that bad. I'm sure he'll be nice to his little sister.'

Ginny glared at Hermione.

'He'd better not! And I thought I would finally have a year without any of my brothers. Wishful thinking I guess.'

Hermione giggled at Ginny's dramatic sigh.

'Oh come now, don't you have any embarrassing stories you could blackmail him with?'

Hermione watched as a wicked grin spread across her face and laughed.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

The two witches continued talking, and after a while, they lapsed into comfortable silence, listening to the wireless. It wasn't until Hermione felt someone shaking her arm that she realized she had fallen asleep. She jumped slightly, but found she couldn't move her legs too much. She blinked and looked down to see a smirking Ginny.

'As much as I've missed you, I'd rather not spend my night underneath you.'

Hermione blushed and instantly pulled her legs off of Ginny's lap and sat up.

'Sorry about that. I guess I'm more tired than I realized.'

Ginny jumped up and reached out a hand to pull Hermione up.

'No problem. You've been through the wringer; you have the right to be exhausted.'

They made their way up to their rooms. At Ginny's door, Hermione turned to say goodnight and found herself being pulled into a hug.

'I'm glad you're back, Hermione.'

Hermione recovered from her surprise and returned the hug before pulling back, smiling.

'It's really good to be back. Goodnight, Ginny.'

Ginny smiled.

'Goodnight.'

Hermione made her way up to her room, changed, and gratefully snuggled under the blankets, falling asleep almost instantly.

_Hermione was running. It wasn't a frantic run but more of an excited run. She recognized the field as one close to the Burrow and she heard footsteps somewhere close behind. Looking over her shoulder she saw a laughing Ginny running behind her._

'_You won't win this time Hermione!'_

_Hermione let out a laugh and continued to run in the direction of the Burrow._

'_We'll see about that!'_

_The Burrow's back door came into view and Hermione raced toward it, laughing. As soon as she burst through the door, she was thrust into darkness. She stopped instantly and saw that the door and the sunny outdoors were no longer behind her. Shakily, she raised her wand and illuminated the room to find the Great Hall dressed as it was for her Defense practical. She turned around looking for any movement, unease settling in. As she looked for an exit, manic laughter rang out and Hermione's blood ran cold._

'_Well, well. We meet again, Mudblood.'_

_Out of the shadows, Bellatrix emerged. Hermione backed away, fear gripping her. _

'_No…'_

_Bellatrix laughed again and stepped forward._

'_Yes. No one to help you now, what will you do?'_

_Hermione's mind raced. Bellatrix was dead; this had to be a trick. It had to be another boggart._

'_Riddikulus!'_

_Bellatrix laughed again and continued to advance on a frozen Hermione._

'_Laughter doesn't work on flesh and blood. And they say you're the 'cleverest witch of your year'. Such a disappointment. Expelliarmus!'_

_Hermione felt her wand fly from her hand. She backed away and gave a shriek as she fell over a piece of debris. Bellatrix let out another manic laugh and descended on her prey. She pointed her wand in between Hermione's wide, scared eyes._

'_Any last words? No? Pity. Avada…'_

Hermione shot up awake. She tried to catch her breath through her sobs. Her sheets were drenched in sweat and she was shaking from head to toe as manic laughter continued to echo through her head. Through her tears, she took in the surroundings and remembered that she was at the Burrow. Still crying and shaking, she launched off her bed and dashed into the hall.

Trying to stay as quiet as she could, she made her way to Ginny's room. Holding her breath, she pushed the door open and squeezed inside the silent room. The window was open, letting in a slight breeze and the moonlight bathed the room enough for her to make her way to Ginny's bed. Hermione approached Ginny's sleeping form as quickly and quietly as she could, but a small sob escaped her. Ginny awoke with a jump and focused on the figure standing beside her bed.

'G-G-Ginny? Can I…Can I sleep here?'

Ginny instantly became concerned when she heard the sobbing request from her friend.

'Hermione? What's wrong? Come here.'

Hermione gratefully collapsed into Ginny's open arms and continued to sob.

'Merlin! Hermione, what's happened? Please, talk to me.'

Hermione continued to sob into her friend's protective embrace for a good few minutes. Ginny stroked her hair and back, trying to lend comfort. Finally, Hermione quieted but she still trembled slightly.

'Hermione?'

Hermione leaned back and looked up into Ginny's concerned face. As she looked into the searching hazel eyes, she felt a warmth run through her body that helped calm her more.

'Why…What happened?'

Ginny wiped the last tears off of Hermione's face. Hermione continued to gaze into her friend's searching stare and decided it was time. Sitting up, she moved so she faced Ginny and sat cross-legged. Ginny sat up as well and crossed her legs in front of her, mirroring Hermione. She watched as Hermione stared down at her wringing hands, running her thumb over the spot were the small heart mark used to be since it had faded earlier that evening. Ginny reached forward and took both of Hermione's hands. Hermione took a deep breath.

'Ginny, I think it's time I finish telling you about last year.'

Ginny stared, surprised, at her nervous friend.

'Is that what this is about?'

Hermione nodded slightly.

'Hopefully, you'll understand after you know all that happened.'

Hermione took a deep breath. Ginny squeezed her hands reassuringly.

Hermione told Ginny about how Harry, Ron and her continued to move around since they only had guesses as to where the last horcruxes were located. She told her how Ron would take the wireless out and try to find Potterwatch each night and how finally he had guessed the right password. She smiled slightly.

'I was so happy to hear anything from the outside world, even though it wasn't the greatest news.'

Hermione frowned and ran her hands through her hair.

'Then…then it happened. Harry was so excited to hear that Voldemort was abroad that he let his name slip.'

Ginny gasped.

'But that name was taboo!'

Hermione nodded sadly.

'Exactly. As soon as Harry said his name, we were surrounded by a group of snatchers. I knew we couldn't let Harry be caught but we had nowhere to go; so, right before the snatchers disarmed us, I hexed his face so you couldn't recognize him.'

Ginny stared wide-eyed at her friend.

'Bloody hell…'

Hermione took a deep breath and unconsciously started to rock back and forth.

'I was so scared! I didn't know what to do. There was no way we could escape, not the three of us…'

Ginny was at a loss for words.

'What…How…How did you get away?'

Hermione's eyes were filling with tears.

'We didn't, not there.'

Hermione told Ginny about how the snatchers seemed to piece together who they really were despite their best efforts to hide their identities. She told her about how they were going to take them somewhere so they could make sure.

'They took us….took us…took us to….'

Hermione was full out crying now. Completely concerned and scared to even hear what came next, Ginny moved closer to her friend and grasped her trembling hands in support.

'Where did they take you Hermione?'

Hermione took a shaky breath.

'M-M-Malfoy Manor.'

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth in utter surprise.

'Merlin!'

Hermione nodded.

'They took us inside and…and…'

Hermione tried to catch her breath and gain some sort of control.

'They took us inside where they had Malfoy look at us.'

Ginny's jaw dropped further. Hermione continued to rock back and forth, silently sobbing.

'I-I-I don't know why, but he didn't identify us but by that time his…his…his aunt had arrived.'

Ginny sat stunned and crying as she stared dumbfounded at her sobbing friend.

'She…they…they were about to call Voldemort when she saw Gryffindor's sword. She was so angry…'

Hermione stopped. She was visibly shaking and she continued to rock back and forth. In between sobs, she tried to continue.

'She..Sh-She…She wanted to kn-know wh-where we had got…had got it. She…She…She took me and…and…'

Hermione completely broke down. Ginny instantly pulled Hermione into her lap. Hermione sat with her legs sticking out to the side and her head on Ginny's shoulder while Ginny straightened her legs out in front of her so she could cradle her friend better.

'Stop. Stop. It's okay, you can stop.'

Hermione clung to Ginny and sobbed. The memory of the pain and hopelessness she had felt was too overwhelming. She held onto Ginny tighter and continued to cry into her neck and shoulder. Ginny held onto her friend, rocking her slightly.

'It's okay Hermione. It's in the past. It'll never happen again.'

Hermione caught her breath.

'I was so scared Ginny. I-I-I thought I was going to die….'

Ginny continued to stroke her friend's back as she leaned against the headboard.

'Shhh…it's okay. You lived. You're here with me now.'

They sat there for some time while Hermione continued to cry into Ginny's neck. Ginny held her and whispered comforting words while she rubbed her back.

'So that's what you've been having nightmares about? Bellatrix?'

Hermione nodded. She wiped her eyes and leaned back enough to see Ginny's teary face.

'Yes. It doesn't happen every night anymore but whenever something reminds me of that day, I-I can't seem to help it.'

Fresh tears sprang to Ginny's eyes as she looked into her friend's sad and scared eyes.

'I thought that if I could tell someone about that night then maybe I'd stop dreaming about it. But…but…but now I'm-m scared to go asleep, Ginny.'

Tears poured down Hermione's face and Ginny couldn't hold back her own. Ginny leaned Hermione back against her chest and rested her head on top. Ginny couldn't believe what Hermione had told her. She had known they had gone through a lot the past year but torture was not something that crossed her mind. She now understood why one of the bravest people she knew had nightmares and it broke her heart. She'd do anything for her dear friend to make sure she never had to worry again.

'I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione, I promise.'

Hermione leaned back and looked at Ginny. Ginny's tone had surprised her slightly; she sounded so serious. She gazed into the piercing hazel eyes and saw no doubt, only a solid promise. Feeling the fear and hopelessness that had plagued her in her dreams slipping away, Hermione tilted her face and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek, lingering for a second before pulling away.

'I know.'

Hermione snuggled back against Ginny who reached around Hermione and pulled her blanket up to cover their laps. Ginny leaned back against the headboard and continued to run her hand up and down Hermione's back. Hermione started to relax and listened to Ginny's heartbeat, closing her eyes.

_Shakily, she raised her wand and illuminated the room to find the Great Hall dressed as it was for her Defense practical. She turned around looking for any movement, unease settling in. As she looked for an exit, manic laughter rang out and Hermione's blood ran cold._

'_Well, well. We meet again, Mudblood.'_

_Out of the shadows, Bellatrix emerged. Hermione backed away, fear gripping her. _

'_No…'_

_Bellatrix laughed again and stepped forward._

'_Yes. No one to help you now, what will you do?'_

_Hermione's mind raced. Bellatrix was dead; this had to be a trick. It had to be another boggart._

'_Riddikulus!'_

_Bellatrix laughed again and continued to advance on a frozen Hermione._

'_Laughter doesn't work on flesh and blood. And they say you're the 'cleverest witch of your year'. Such a disappointment. Expelliarmus!'_

_Hermione felt her wand fly from her hand. She backed away and gave a shriek as she fell over a piece of debris. Bellatrix let out another manic laugh and descended on her prey. She pointed her wand in between Hermione's wide, scared eyes._

'_Any last words? No? Pity. Avada-'_

'_Expelliarmus!'_

_Hermione snapped her head around to see Ginny standing right behind her with her wand pointed at Bellatrix. Bellatrix glared at the redhead._

'_You blood traitor! How dare you?!'_

_Ginny stepped forward to stand in between Hermione and Bellatrix._

'_You will not hurt her anymore! Riddikulus!'_

_There was a small pop and Bellatrix's head turned into a dirigible plum. Ginny let out a loud laugh and Bellatrix exploded with a bang. Ginny turned to Hermione and kneeled down in front of her and reached out to her._

'_She won't come back anymore Hermione, I promise.'_

_Hermione leaned into Ginny's welcoming embrace. She listened to her heartbeat for a second before pulling away. She looked into her friend's loving hazel eyes and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. _

'_I know.'_

Hermione woke, not with a start, but calmly. She remained still for a moment and listened to the comforting heartbeat of her friend. A smile formed on her lips and she knew that from that night on she wouldn't have to worry about having nightmares. She leaned back slowly to look at her friend's sleeping face. She admired Ginny's smooth, light skin and the soft brown freckles dashed across her cheeks and nose. She had always thought the redhead was pretty and now as a woman, she was beautiful. She was pulled from her thoughts by Ginny stirring and tightening her protective grip on her.

'Uuughh…'

Ginny sat up wincing slightly and rubbed her neck. Hermione blushed and moved off of her lap.

'I'm sorry Ginny. You didn't have to sleep like that.'

Ginny smiled at her and shrugged.

'I wanted to. You seemed so relaxed; I didn't want to wake you.'

Hermione smiled gratefully. She laid down on her side and Ginny scooted down and faced her.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better.'

Ginny smiled and reached up to brush a lock of Hermione's hair off of her face and Hermione blushed when her cheek tingled where Ginny's fingers brushed against it.

'I'm glad.'

Hermione gave her a small smile.

'Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?'

'Of course. You can sleep here anytime.'

Hermione turned onto her other side and snuggled back into Ginny, who placed a protective arm over her waist. Ginny moved Hermione's hair so she could whisper in her ear.

'Goodnight.'

Hermione couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine from Ginny's breath.

'G-Goodnight.'

Hermione laid staring at the opposite wall while Ginny's breathing became deeper. Ginny was her best friend and she knew she couldn't have gotten through the past summer without her. But the feelings she kept having around her dearest friend were beginning to confuse her. She couldn't understand what she was feeling but they reminded her of the feelings she felt when Ron had touched her hand or gave her a lopsided grin. She knew why she had felt such feelings then but that couldn't be the same reason she was feeling them now, could it? Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, too tired to think more.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_Treat for you today, 6 chapters! The last two went together too closely to really split up. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!_

Chapter Twenty-Six

Ginny woke and opened her eyes to see a mass of curly brown hair. She lifted her head slightly and saw Hermione was still sleeping peacefully. At Ginny's slight movement, Hermione rolled toward her and Ginny held her breath, not wanting to wake her and released it quietly when Hermione's breathing remained slow and deep.

Ginny surveyed her sleeping friend's calm face and smiled. Hermione's skin was smooth and was slightly tan even when she spent the winters in the library. Her hair, which looked frizzy, was actually quite soft and had tamed some over the years. Even though they were closed, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes always held such emotion even when Hermione seemed indifferent and would sparkle when she talked about something she really cared about. Looking now, Ginny saw a few soft brown freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. During her first year she had been so jealous of Hermione and her friendship with Harry. That had changed of course and she had grown to admire her friend.

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find Ginny gazing at her. She blinked a couple of times and smiled. Ginny blushed but smiled.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Hermione rolled over so she was completely facing Ginny and supported her head on her bent arm. Ginny mirrored her but kept her other arm resting on Hermione's hip. Hermione stifled a yawn.

'What were you thinking about?'

Ginny blushed more and looked down.

'I-I was just thinking about how I used to be jealous of you.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'You were jealous of me? Why? When?'

'Well, during my first year I was jealous because I thought you were rather pretty, pretty in a way different than others, and well…I thought Harry liked that uniqueness and would never see me, plain ol' Ginny Weasley, as pretty.'

Ginny looked up and smiled slightly.

'That changed of course when we became friends and I found out you fancied my brother but I still think you're rather beautiful.'

It was Hermione's turn to blush and look down.

'I'm not that pretty, not like you.'

Ginny shook her head and lifted Hermione's chin.

'But you are! You're an amazingly beautiful woman, Hermione, even my thick-headed brother could see that!'

Hermione looked into the sincere gaze of her friend and felt her face grow warmer.

'You really think I'm that beautiful?'

Ginny smiled.

'Yes, I really do.'

Hermione smiled back.

'Thanks Gin. You know I think you're pretty too, right? I've always liked how your hair seems to lay just right without having to do anything and your cute little freckles.'

Ginny laughed.

'You wouldn't think they were so cute if you had the load of them, trust me.'

Hermione shook her head.

'I think they're adorable! Especially yours. Yours are lighter than your brothers and go perfectly with your darker hair.'

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow.

'You can tell the difference between my brothers' freckles and mine?'

Hermione nodded.

'Of course. You're not as like them as you think, Ginny.'

Ginny was surprised. She'd always thought everyone saw her as just another Weasley. Obviously, she was wrong.

'Thanks Hermione. That's actually one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.'

Hermione smiled and Ginny saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

'But you are all the most stubborn people I have ever met. In _that_ way, you are all alike.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise before she glared good-naturedly and swiftly attacked Hermione's side. Hermione shrieked with surprise but couldn't get away before Ginny had turned her on her back and straddled her, tickling her sides.

'Stubborn, huh? I'll show you stubborn!'

Hermione was laughing hysterically and trying to catch her breath.

'Stop! Ginny! Stop!'

Ginny continued her assault, batting away Hermione's attempts of stopping her.

'What was that? I can't seem to hear you, Hermione, you should really speak up.'

Hermione could barely breathe now and was gasping for breath.

'PLEASE GIN! UNCLE! UNCLE!'

Ginny stopped and sat back on her legs, smiling and watching Hermione catch her breath. Hermione's face was flushed and her hair was spread out around her head. Ginny couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful. Hermione looked up at her with a smile on her face. Neither said anything and they sat there staring into each other's eyes as Hermione's breathing returned to normal.

As they continued to sit there in silence, they could feel the air fill with something almost tangible and both of their smiles faltered. Ginny realized the position she was in and quickly got off her blushing friend as she too turned red.

'Um…'

Hermione needed to clear her head. She cast a nervous glance at Ginny.

'Um…I-I'm going to go get ready.'

Ginny nodded.

'Okay.'

Ginny watched Hermione leave, before flopping back down on her bed. She stared at her ceiling trying to figure out what had just happened. When she had been watching Hermione catch her breath, she had felt a growing sensation in her chest and had had the desire to lean forward and capture her friend's pink lips with her own. Why was she having these feelings for her closest friend? What confused her more was that this was not the first time she had felt that sensation when she was around Hermione this summer. Could she be falling in love with Hermione? She sat up and shook her head.

'No, I'm not in love with Hermione. She just makes me feel special and has been there for me. Harry made me feel special too and that's why I'm having those feelings because it reminds me of him.'

Ginny convinced herself that was the reason, even if she didn't completely believe herself. She decided to get ready before someone came looking for her.

Hermione quickly made her way to her own room and shut the door. She leaned her head back against it and closed her eyes. What was going on? What were these feelings? Ginny was her best friend and she loved her like that. But the feelings that kept reoccurring now did not seem so platonic. Could she be falling in love with her best friend? Hermione shook her head.

'No, that's ridiculous. I'm not in love with Ginny. She's just the only friend I have right now and she makes me feel loved. I'm fabricating feelings because no one else is here for me.'

Hermione held onto that logic, even if it didn't make complete sense. She took a deep breath before getting ready.

* * *

Hermione gave her extra book list and some money to Molly who had to go to Diagon Alley anyway for more potion supplies and household items. Neither girl said anything about what had happened in the morning or their thoughts. They spent most of the day outside. Hermione sat in the shade for most of the morning controlling the puppets, trying to stop Ginny from scoring but failing miserably. After about the hundredth goal, Hermione flopped back dramatically with a huge sigh.

'I give up! You win! You are the supreme Quidditch player in all of England!'

Ginny dove down and dismounted gracefully beside Hermione and stood over her.

'But you nearly had me that last time! Come on, one more time. Please?'

Hermione looked up at Ginny's pouting face.

'Why? You'll still get past me.'

Ginny put her empty hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

'Why do you review one last time before an exam? To make sure you have it right. That's why.'

Hermione looked into Ginny's determined face. She sighed and smirked.

'See? Stubborn.'

Ginny's eyes narrowed as Hermione giggled. Hermione sat up and raised the puppets once more.

'Fine. One more go.'

Ginny grinned and started to mount her broom, but Hermione reached out and grabbed her ankle.

'But, if I can stop you, we go for a swim. It's hot out here.'

Ginny giggled and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'And what if I get past you?'

Hermione jumped up and stood right in front of Ginny with her hands on her hips.

'We go swimming anyway.'

Ginny laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

'Deal.'

Hermione summoned the quaffle as Ginny pushed off the ground. She intercepted it before heading towards the goals and shot a smirk over her shoulder. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise before she shot a determined glare at the flying redhead. She waved her wand, sending the puppets into motion. She smirked as she decided to push the game to the next level.

Ginny was zooming towards the goals when she noticed a movement from the corner of her eye. She swerved the attacking foe and continued her flight but when she looked in front of her the goals were gone. She looked around while dodging a bludger and saw the three goals rotating about a hundred meters away guarded not only by the foes but also the rest of her 'team'. Ginny gripped her broom tighter and squared her shoulders but a small smile spread across her face.

Hermione sent the entire puppet force after Ginny but she still had to concentrate rather intently to keep up with the speeding redhead. She tried to block her, attack her, intercept her but Ginny still seemed to be getting closer to the goals. As she did, Hermione continually increased the speed at which the hoops were rotating. Finally, there was only one last puppet in between Ginny and the goals. Ginny considered her options and made her move. She dove down and as she expected the puppet followed her. She instantly shot back up and easily out maneuvered it. Now was the hard part. She took in the movement of the hoops and threw the quaffle…

* * *

Hermione waited outside the back door with a towel around her waist. She watched a gnome sneak in under the fence and decided to let it go for now, knowing it wouldn't be there for long. Finally, she heard Ginny spring out of the door. She looked over her shoulder.

'About time! I thought you got lost.'

Ginny stuck her tongue out and started toward the pond. Hermione giggled and quickened her steps to walk beside her.

'Are you still upset with me for beating you?'

Ginny glared sideways at her gloating friend.

'You only beat me because you cheated.'

Hermione sighed and laced her arm around Ginny's.

'Well it was the only way I had any chance!'

Hermione stepped in front of Ginny and held her by the shoulders.

'Come on, Gin. Forgive me?'

Hermione pouted and Ginny tried to glare at her but found she couldn't stay mad. She sighed and smiled.

'Oh alright, I forgive you. But next time, no cheating!'

Hermione laughed and continued walking. She held her hands up in surrender.

'No cheating, I swear.'

Ginny giggled.

'Well maybe some cheating. That was the biggest challenge I ever had. Maybe that's what the next level is for me…'

Hermione laughed.

'You're crazy, Gin!'

Ginny shoved her good-naturedly.

'Not anymore crazy than you reading the most advanced Arithmancy book!'

Hermione giggled.

'Touché.'

The two witches spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between swimming and lying in the sun. It was just like one of their free afternoons and neither wanted it to end. Ginny jogged back to her towel and flopped down, leaning on her elbow and facing Hermione who was lying on her back. Ginny saw that the older witch was gazing at the sky but her mind seemed to be miles away. She nudged her slightly.

'Hey, what are thinking about?'

Hermione turned, slightly startled, but smiled.

'Oh nothing really, just about going back to Hogwarts. It's going to be so odd without Ron and Harry. I don't know if I'm ready for it.'

Ginny nodded sympathetically.

'I know it's going to be weird without them but we can't let that stop us, Hermione. You know they'll come back when they are ready.'

Hermione sighed and leaned up to mirror Ginny.

'I know. It still hurts though.'

They sat lost in their own thoughts for a while.

'Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?'

Ginny cocked her head in thought.

'No not really. I guess I was too worried about actually surviving Hogwarts to give it much thought.'

Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, I think that's what everyone thought. But before that, did you ever have an idea?'

Ginny sat up and grabbed another towel and started drying off her hair still in thought.

'Well, I'd always wanted to play Quidditch but everyone says that. No scratch that, everyone but you.'

Hermione shoved Ginny and she let out a shriek as she laughed.

'Hey, I'm sure not everyone wants to be a Quidditch player. And why not play Quidditch? You're good enough.'

Ginny shrugged and dropped her towel beside her.

'I still don't think I'm that good. But if I could I most definitely would. What about you? Have you thought about what you want to do?'

Hermione frowned.

'No. The only time I ever thought about anything past Hogwarts was the career advice we got during our fifth year. But even then I just found things interesting, thinking that I'd never have the chance to actually do any of it.'

Ginny nodded sympathetically.

'And now that you have the chance?'

Hermione flopped back down on her back and covered her face with her hands in frustration.

'I have no idea! And before I know it I'll be done with school and have nowhere to go. Ginny, what am I going to do?'

Ginny gently lifted Hermione's hands off of her face and gave her a smile.

'Hermione, you are going to be fine. You'll find something that you like, don't worry. If you're really worried about it, why don't you talk to Mum or even better Dad. I'm sure he could find a place at the Ministry for you, if that sounded like something you would want to do.'

Hermione shot up and turned to Ginny who saw the excited sparkle in her friend's eyes.

'You think he would do that? I wouldn't want to impose or anything.'

Ginny laughed and shook her head in amusement.

'Trust me Hermione, he'd be happy to find you a place and I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love for you to work for them. Your only problem will be deciding which dream job you want.'

Hermione smiled but still seemed hesitant.

'I just don't know how to go about finding a job on my own, but I don't want it to seem like I'm using anyone.'

Ginny sighed and sat up, grasping Hermione's shoulders and giving her a playful shake.

'Stop worrying so much! You're family and we Weasleys take care of family. If you would want to work at the Ministry then I'm sure Dad could get you in touch with someone.'

Hermione was startled by Ginny's shaking and conviction, but soon recovered and smiled.

'Alright, alright! I'll stop worrying.'

Ginny flopped back down on her back.

'Good.'

Hermione surveyed her friend and smiled. She had always envied Ginny's carefree manner. Whether Ginny knew it or not, Hermione looked up to her for it. Over the years, Ginny had helped her see there was more to life than just getting the best grades or worrying about what might happen. Sure she still worried obviously but if someone, especially Ginny, told her to stop she actually did instead of just pretending to, and she found she enjoyed herself more for it. Speaking of which…


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ginny felt Hermione get up but didn't open her eyes thinking she had just gone back to the pond. She rather enjoyed lying in the half shade.

'AAaaaggh!!'

Hermione doubled over in laughter as a soaking wet and spluttering Ginny sat up. In the next second, however, she let out a shriek as Ginny sprang from her spot with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'You're going to wish you hadn't done that!'

Hermione stood behind a boulder by the edge of the pond and grinned wickedly at the calmly approaching redhead.

'Is that so?'

Ginny nodded and continued her calm approach.

'Oh most definitely.'

Hermione let out another shriek as Ginny dived toward the boulder. They danced around it, neither getting too close to the other until Ginny made her move. Using her Quidditch reflexes, she made to the right but quickly went left and was able to grab a laughing Hermione who ran right into her arms.

'No! Let me go Ginny! Put me down!'

Ginny carried/dragged a struggling and laughing Hermione to the pier and started down the end.

'No one messes with Ginny Weasley and gets away with it.'

Hermione let out one last shriek as Ginny heaved her over the end of the pier into the pond. Ginny flopped down laughing and gasping for breath waiting for Hermione to surface. She waited but when she didn't see a brown head appear she crawled over to the edge and looked across the surface, concerned.

'Hermione?'

The pond was still and Ginny continued to scan for any signs of her friend, an increasing unease settling in.

'Hermione?!'

Still nothing, until all of a sudden, Hermione jumped out of the water and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her into the pond with a scream. Ginny surfaced and gaped at a smirking Hermione, but her surprise was replaced with anger.

'Don't scare me like that Hermione! I thought something had happened to you!'

Hermione's smirk faltered and she waded closer to Ginny, seeing her anger.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to get you again. I'm sorry.'

Ginny's anger passed at hearing Hermione's sincerity. She shook her head and smiled, trying to put her friend at ease.

'It's okay, I'm sorry for getting mad. You just scared me when you didn't come up right away.'

Hermione returned her smile then smirked.

'You have to admit I got you though.'

Ginny smirked and splashed Hermione who gasped before returning fire. The two witches spent the next few minutes swimming around and splashing each other until finally Ginny had to call it quits or otherwise risk drowning from laughing so hard.

'Okay! Okay! I can't breathe! You win, Hermione!'

Hermione stopped her assault and followed Ginny out of the pond and toward their towels, just as out of breath.

'You don't say that a lot, do you?'

Ginny shook her head and laughed.

'No, no I don't. You should consider yourself lucky.'

Hermione smiled and started to dry off her hair.

'I do. Anybody would be lucky to have a friend like you, Gin.'

Ginny stopped drying her face and stared at Hermione who continued to dry off like nothing had happened. Ginny was touched. She'd been joking when she said it but knowing Hermione actually thought that was touching. Hermione stopped and became concerned when she saw that Ginny was just standing there staring at her.

'What's the matter?'

Ginny closed the distance between the two, pulling Hermione into a hug.

'It's nothing. You have no idea how glad I am to have you as a friend too, Hermione.'

Ginny pulled away and returned the smile on Hermione's face before continuing to dry off. The two witches headed back toward the Burrow talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. When they got to the garden, laughter drifted out from the kitchen and the two exchanged questioning looks before heading in. They stopped in their tracks and blushed.

'There you two are!'

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table with Andromeda, Bill and Fleur. Hermione and Ginny both smiled and waved despite the awkwardness both were feeling as the only ones in their swimsuits.

'Hello everyone! We're going to go change and we'll be back.'

Hermione and Ginny quickly exited up the stairs, giggling to themselves at the odd scene that had just passed. Hermione grabbed the bathroom first and headed down after letting Ginny know it was free. She entered the kitchen to smiling faces and took a seat across from Fleur and beside Andromeda. Teddy was bouncing up and down on her knee and reached for Hermione as soon as she sat down. Andromeda laughed and handed him over.

'Looks like he remembers you. Do you mind?'

Hermione giggled and watched as Teddy's eyes changed and his hair became curly.

'Of course not! Who could resist him?'

Andromeda smiled but Hermione saw her eyes were sad.

'I'm sure going to miss him while I'm at school.'

Mrs. Weasley laid a comforting hand on her arm.

'It'll be okay. You can visit on weekends or any other time you want.'

Bill nodded and smiled reassuringly.

'Yeah, you don't have to worry, Andromeda. Teddy's in the best possible hands. I turned out okay, didn't I?'

'Well that's a matter of opinion.'

Bill turned and smirked at his sister who had emerged.

'Hey now, that's no way to talk to one of your professors now is it?'

Ginny glared and crossed her arms.

'You're not my professor yet, _William_, so I can say what I want of my dear brother.'

Molly tutted and gave her daughter a warning look.

'He may not be your professor yet, but he's still your brother and I won't have you saying mean things about him.'

Ginny flopped down in the chair next to Hermione, who was having a hard time containing her laughter. She caught Ginny's eye and saw the corners of her frown twitch upward before she continued to glare at her brother and mother but with less venom. Hermione swallowed her laughter and turned to Fleur in order to take the heat off of Ginny.

'Are you going to be staying at Hogwarts as well, Fleur?'

Fleur smiled her perfect little smile but shook her head.

'No, I will be staying at 'ome. I will miss Bill but our floo will be connected so 'e can come 'ome whenever.'

Bill smiled lovingly at his wife and Hermione had to stifle her laughter as Ginny rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Teddy who was studying Ginny with an intense stare. The next second, his hair was Weasley red and his eyes were cinnamon brown. Hermione laughed and Ginny reached for him with a smile.

'Now here's a brother I could get used to. Quiet, thoughtful and he wants to be like me.'

Andromeda smiled. Molly frowned but then a rare smirk crossed her face.

'Since you don't seem to mind him being like you, you wouldn't mind letting him use your room would you?'

Ginny, Hermione and Andromeda turned surprised looks to her.

'My room? Why my room?'

Molly got up and started putting the kettle on while she talked over her shoulder.

'Well, it's the closest room to mine and it would be easiest. He'll be staying with us the rest of the week so you'll have to bunk in another room but once you go to Hogwarts, it shouldn't be a problem.'

Andromeda was shaking her head.

'I don't want to impose on anyone, Molly. Teddy can stay in any of the rooms and Kreacher can be there to help.'

Molly waved her off.

'I know Kreacher will be here to help but it would still make my life easier to have him closer. We always used that room when they were babies but since Ginny was the last, she didn't have to leave it.'

Hermione watched Ginny play with Teddy with a thoughtful look on her face. Andromeda continued to try and change Molly's mind.

'But that's her room and I don't….'

'It's okay, Andromeda, I don't mind.'

Molly turned slightly surprised to her daughter. She had expected Ginny to make a fuss.

'Really?'

Ginny turned to her mum with a small smile.

'Yes mum. If it'll make your life easier, it's the least I can do. Besides, you're right, it's for less than a week.'

Molly was stunned. When she recovered she went and gave her daughter a hug.

'You are all grown up now, aren't you?'

Ginny blushed then turned to Hermione.

'Would you mind if I just bunk in your room? The twin's room still smells funny, Charlie's window lets in too much light and Ron's is too far up.'

Hermione giggled.

'Are you sure Bill's room meets your standards?'

Ginny stuck her tongue out but smiled and shrugged.

'Yes, it meets my standards. But if you don't want me, I'll make due with Charlie's room, at least it doesn't stink.'

Hermione laughed.

'No, that would be fine, I don't mind. Besides, you always shared your room so it'd be selfish of me not to share my room, especially considering it's really Bill's room.'

Bill let out a bark of a laugh.

'That's right! So really you should be asking me then huh?'

Ginny glared at her brother over Teddy's head then put on the sweetest smile she could.

'Dearest brother Bill, may I please bunk in your room for the remaining days of summer? Pretty, pretty please?'

Bill let out another laugh.

'Of course! Anything for my favorite sister!'

Fleur frowned slightly.

'But I thought she is your only sister, no?'

Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She caught Ginny's eye and the scowl on her face cracked as she started laughing as well. Fleur scowled at them and Bill tried to explain.

'She is my only sister, that's why it was funny.'

Understanding crossed Fleur's face and she smiled. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and took the tea offered by Molly. They spent another couple of hours talking over tea. Afterwards, Bill and Fleur went for a walk around the pond while Andromeda and Molly stayed in the kitchen making arrangements for the next few months. Ginny and Hermione took Teddy out into the garden. They walked through the flowers and Teddy's hair would change whenever he found a color he really liked. Hermione couldn't help but admire him.

'He's getting so good. And so big! Just think the next time we see him he'll probably be talking!'

Ginny giggled and they continued their way through the garden in thoughtful silence. Hermione watched as Teddy continued to change his hair every once in a while until Molly called out to them.

'Hermione! Ginny! Would you come here please?'

They made their way inside. Molly was bustling around the kitchen, getting pots and pans out. When she saw the two girls enter she went over and took Teddy from them. Teddy's hair instantly turned Weasley red but he also had some grey mixed in to match Molly. Molly turned to the girls.

'I'd like you to help Andromeda move some stuff from her house to your room Ginny. You'll probably need to make some room in your closet and drawers. She's at her house getting everything ready and whenever you're done, I'll have you floo over.'

Ginny nodded and headed up to her room with Hermione behind her.

'I'll go ahead and pack my stuff for Hogwarts then move enough stuff for the rest of the week into your room, if that's okay with you.'

Hermione nodded.

'That'd be fine. There's still room in the closet and such. I'll just move some of my supplies to make more room.'

Ginny turned to Hermione with a serious expression on her face.

'You sure you don't mind? I don't want you to feel like you've got to put up with me when there are other rooms in the house.'

Hermione smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand.

'It's fine. It'll be fun.'

Ginny smiled, relieved. They spent the rest of the afternoon packing Ginny's stuff up and making room for Teddy. Hermione packed some of her stuff up to make room for Ginny. They set up the camp bed in Hermione's room and Hermione transfigured Ginny's bed into a crib for Teddy. The two girls went down to the kitchen. Teddy was sitting in a highchair watching Molly bustling around making dinner. She looked up from her cooking when they entered.

'All ready then?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yep, it's all ready for Teddy's things.'

Molly waved them over to the fireplace and handed them the floo powder.

'Here you go. Andromeda's waiting at Tonks House.'

Ginny stepped up first and threw a handful of powder into the fire which turned green.

'Tonks House!'

She stepped in and disappeared with a whoosh. Hermione soon followed. She emerged in a bright medium-sized kitchen. No one was around so she made her way to the next room.

'Andromeda?'

'In here Hermione!'

Hermione made her way to the last room in the hall to find Ginny and Andromeda packing a few last things into boxes.

'What can I do to help?'

Andromeda looked up and smiled.

'Well, that's the last of the stuff so now all we need to do is transport it all to the Burrow. Any ideas on how to do that?'

Hermione nodded and reached into her back pocket.

'I've got just the thing.'

Ginny chuckled when she saw the beaded bag.

'Merlin, that thing is useful isn't it?'

Andromeda looked questioningly at it.

'How's that going to help?'

Hermione opened it and set it on the floor before pulling out her wand.

'It's expandable and weightless, so…'

Hermione began guiding all the boxes in the room towards the small bag while Ginny watched with a smirk and Andromeda watched with awe. After a few minutes, the three witches stood in a significantly emptier room. Andromeda walked up to the bag and picked it up.

'It doesn't even feel heavy! I've seen expandable bags but none that were this light! Did you make this?'

Hermione blushed.

'I-I did. Moody helped me last year before we-we left.'

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully and handed it back to Hermione.

'It's really ingenious. It came in handy, didn't it?'

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly, running her hand over the outside.

'Yeah, it did. I'm just sad it's wearing out.'

The three witches made their way back to the kitchen and fireplace. Ginny turned to Andromeda.

'Was there anything else Teddy would need?'

Andromeda shook her head.

'I don't think so but if there is, Molly can always come over here and get it. I've already transported most of my things to Hogwarts. I'll probably make sure over the next week in case I have to make another trip back here.'

They flooed back to the Burrow and started to unpack Teddy's things. After a while, the smells of Molly's wonderful cooking became too much to resist. They made their way down to the kitchen where Teddy greeted them with a smile and wave. Andromeda went over to him while Ginny and Hermione headed over to Molly.

'Do you need any help Mum?'

Molly looked around with a smile.

'Actually, no. Kreacher already set the table and I'm about done here. Could you call Bill and Fleur in? They were out in the garden.'

Ginny pulled a face and Hermione laughed. As they headed for the door, Ginny leaned close to Hermione.

'Let's make sure to be plenty loud so we don't have to witness anything that will scar us for life.'

Hermione giggled and followed Ginny outside to the garden.

'Bill! Fleur! Dinner's ready!'

They waited another second and heard movement near the end of the garden. Bill emerged holding Fleur's hand, both looking slightly ruffled. Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look and Hermione laughed. They headed back into the house and joined Molly and Andromeda in the dining room.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly. Hermione watched Ginny and Bill play wizard's chess and before long Teddy was asleep on Molly's lap. She and Andromeda went to put him to sleep as Bill and Fleur got ready to leave. Hermione had been thinking about something all night and decided to ask.

'Fleur, would it be okay if I came to visit tomorrow?'

Both Fleur and Ginny gave her a questioning look.

'I-I wanted to…to see…see…'

Understanding flashed across Fleur's face and she nodded, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Of course, 'ermione. 'ow about lunch?'

Hermione smiled gratefully.

'Thank you Fleur. I'll be there.'

Ginny was still giving her a confused look and as Hermione followed them to the garden, she came closer to Ginny.

'I'll tell you later, I promise.'

Ginny gave her a measuring look then nodded. They said goodbye to Bill and Fleur who apparated with two small pops. Andromeda entered the kitchen followed by Molly.

'He'll be fine Andromeda, stop worrying.'

Andromeda turned to Molly with a small frown.

'I know, I know. He's just all I have left. Please take good care of him.'

Molly embraced the other witch.

'Of course I will. Nothing will happen to him.'

Andromeda nodded and smiled.

'You're right. I've got to get used to it anyway don't I?'

Hermione came and gave her a supportive hug.

'Teddy's in good hands. I've never known a more wonderful mother.'

'It's true. Mum is the best! I'd be more worried about some of those bloody Slytherins.'

Molly turned surprised to her daughter.

'Language Ginny!'

Andromeda smirked.

'I'll have you know Miss Weasley that I was a Slytherin and will be their Head of House. I think my real problem will be those stubborn Gryffindors.'

Ginny's jaw dropped.

'You were a Slytherin?! Well, bollocks, I owe George a sickle.'

Molly continued to scowl at her daughter while Andromeda chuckled. Hermione laughed and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'And why would that be?

Ginny shrugged.

'I bet him I would never find a Slytherin I liked.'

Andromeda's smirk turned into a smile.

'So that means you do like me then? Well, I'm honored.'

Ginny smiled and Hermione giggled. They said goodnight to Andromeda who flooed to Hogwarts. Molly went to bed soon afterwards and the girls headed up to Hermione's room.

They got ready for bed and Hermione sat waiting on her bed for Ginny to return from the bathroom. She smiled as the redhead entered and came over to sit beside her. Hermione looked away and started to play with the bedspread before taking a deep breath.

'So you're probably wondering about the visit to Shell Cottage, aren't you?'

Ginny nodded surveying her friend.

'Does it have to do with last year? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Hermione; its okay.'

Hermione looked up into Ginny's concerned face. She was amazed at how Ginny could read people sometimes, especially her. She gave her a small smile and grasped Ginny's hand, pulling her slightly closer.

'I want to tell you. I-I've gotten through the hardest part and I want to move on. I think it'll help me as much as help you.'

Ginny settled so she was sitting in front of Hermione with their knees touching. She kept a hold of her friend's hand.

'Okay, but know you can stop at any point.'

Hermione nodded gratefully. She gathered her thoughts and started.

'After I passed out at the…the manor, I woke up in a small bedroom. I couldn't believe it. I r-really thought I was going to d-die.'

Hermione smiled slightly.

'Ron was there. Merlin, I was so relieved to see him; I-I-I thought I would never see him again. Of course I fell apart in his arms but I don't think he actually minded. I never wanted to let him go.'

Hermione was frowning now and Ginny gave her hand a squeeze, knowing she was thinking about Ron's leaving. Hermione shook her head and continued.

'Once I was able to think straighter, I asked about Harry and Ron told me about what had happened after Bellatrix had taken me.'

Hermione went on to tell Ginny what Ron had told her about the dungeon, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander. Ginny gasped at learning about Luna and Dean.

'Bloody hell! Luna never told me that was where she was kept! She just told me that Death Eaters had taken her.'

Hermione told her about Dobby showing up and taking the three to the Cottage. She told her about Wormtail coming to check on them and what Ron had told her about their escape to the library.

'It was at that point that Bellatrix threatened to kill me and the boys had to drop their wands. If it wasn't for Dobby, we all would have probably died that night.'

Hermione looked into the teary eyes of Ginny as she wiped her own tears and took another deep breath.

'Dobby apparated in and held off both Bellatrix and Narcissa. Ron grabbed me and went with Dobby through the wards to the Cottage. As soon as he let go of us he returned for Griphook and Harry. Ron hadn't been there when it had happened obviously but when I was resting, he had found out.'

Hermione continued to cry quietly.

'When Dobby had returned to save H-Harry, Bellatrix had thrown a knife at them. At first Harry thought they had apparated in time, but when he arrived at the Cottage, he found that….that it had h-hit Dobby and…'

Hermione' throat seized up but it didn't matter. Ginny embraced her as her own tears fell down her face.

'Poor Dobby. Poor, sweet, brave Dobby…'

Hermione nodded into Ginny's shoulder in agreement.

'He saved us all! Without him, we would have died that night and Voldemort would have won.'

Hermione leaned back and wiped her eyes. Ginny was slightly confused at the smile that had spread across her friend's face.

'The wizarding world was saved by a house elf, Ginny.'

Ginny gaped at her friend as she processed everything Hermione had told her. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

'Merlin's pants! You're right!'

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

'Harry buried him on the edge of Bill and Fleur's garden. That's why I wanted to visit. I'd said goodbye to him then but I'd like to thank him again.'

Ginny nodded and wiped the tears off her face.

'W-would it be okay if I come?'

Hermione looked up surprised but smiled.

'Of course, Gin.'

They fell into a thoughtful silence. It was getting rather late and Hermione started to nod off.

'Do…Do you think we…we could v-visit Fred too?'

Hermione's head snapped up. She surveyed Ginny who was frowning and playing with the bedspread. She reached to still her friend's hands, making her look up. Hermione saw the sadness in her friend's hazel eyes and it broke her heart.

'Of course we can, Ginny. We could have gone sooner if you had wanted to.'

Ginny nodded slightly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

'I know, I just wasn't ready yet. I don't know if I am ready, but I'd really like it if I could do it with someone.'

Hermione nodded in understanding and pulled Ginny into hug.

'I'm here for you, don't worry.'

Ginny pulled back with a small smile.

'I know.'

Ginny said goodnight and headed over to her camp bed. Hermione settled down and was soon asleep.

* * *

Hermione jumped awake. She blinked at the dark wall, confused to why she had awoken. She sat up slowly, listening for anything out of the ordinary. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the bed across the room. Ginny was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling to herself. Hermione got up and quietly approached the younger girl.

'No…Fred…I'm coming….NO!!!'

Ginny let out a scream and Hermione grabbed her shoulders trying to wake her up.

'Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!'

Ginny tried fighting Hermione off until finally she opened her eyes. Hermione got a quick glance of the fear in her eyes before Ginny collapsed in her arms, sobbing. Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

'Shhh. It's okay, Gin. I'm here. It was only a dream.'

Ginny continued to cry for a few minutes while Hermione rubbed her back and smoothed her hair, lending comfort any way she could. Finally, Ginny's breathing calmed and she leaned back, wiping her eyes. She glanced up into Hermione's concerned face before averting her eyes.

'I'm sorry I woke you up Hermione.'

Hermione shook her head and gently lifted Ginny's face so she would look at her.

'It's okay. Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather go back to sleep?'

Hermione saw a flash of fear cross her face but didn't know if it was fear of talking about it or going back to sleep. Ginny continued to gaze into her friend's loving and concerned face and she relaxed a little. She looked away and started to play with her blanket. Hermione waited, keeping a hand on her arm for comfort.

'I-I don't really want to talk right now, I think. But I-I don't…don't know if I can…can go back to sleep.'

Hermione nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a second until Hermione stood up. Ginny looked up surprised but Hermione smiled reassuringly, holding out her hand.

'Come on, let's go lay down on my bed.'

Ginny grasped the offered hand and gratefully followed her to the other bed. Hermione crawled over to the far side of the bed and patted the empty space for Ginny to lay down. Ginny laid down facing Hermione and shyly looked into her face.

'Are you sure? I don't want to bother you…'

Hermione brushed the hair out of Ginny's face and smiled.

'I'm sure. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me. So please, get comfortable. I'm here for you.'

Ginny smiled thankfully and turned over to lay on her other side. Hermione scooted closer to her and laid a protective arm across her waist. Ginny gladly snuggled into her embrace and let out a sigh. Hermione smooth Ginny's red hair away from her ear.

'Goodnight Gin.'

Ginny couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

'G-Goodnight Hermione.'

Hermione settled down and listened to Ginny's breathing. After a few minutes, it seemed to slow and deepen and she knew that Ginny had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and placed a chaste kiss on the red head's shoulder before closing her eyes.

* * *

A beam of sunlight fell across her face and Ginny opened her eyes, slowly focusing on the face in front of her. Hermione was still asleep facing her on her side and Ginny took the opportunity to admire her calm face. She was unbelievably glad to have Hermione as her friend. Ginny was a strong person but one can only stay strong for so long and considering the events of last year and over the summer, she was immensely relieved to have someone she trusted and was there when she needed them; like last night.

_The battle was going on all around her. She dodged a curse and fired back, pleased to see it hit her target. She continued to run down the corridor, dodging curses and firing off hexes. After dodging another curse, she paused behind a statue, catching her breath. She peeked around the front and saw Fred standing in the middle of the hallway about 100 meters away. He was staring blankly down the hall in her direction while curses flew all around him. Ginny frantically waved at him to move._

'_Fred! Get out of the way!'_

_But Fred continued to stand there. Ginny ran out from behind the statue as a Death Eater appeared behind Fred, who didn't move but continued to look at her blankly._

'_Fred! Behind you!'_

_Fred turned around slowly but didn't raise his wand. Ginny was still too far away to do anything as the Death Eater pointed at the ceiling and it exploded above them, throwing Ginny to the floor. As the dust settled, Ginny scrambled to her feet and frantically ran to the rubble piled where Fred had been standing._

'_No! Fred! I'm coming! I'm coming! No!'_

_She had been racing toward the lifeless hand and growing red puddle she saw under the mess when something or someone had grabbed her and restrained her…_

Ginny shivered as she remembered the lifeless hand. Hermione had been the one restraining her in her dream but she was grateful that she had awoken her when she had. The feelings of loss, anger, and sadness that she had felt from losing her brother had returned full force last night. With tears in her eyes, she gently lifted Hermione's arm that lay in between them and scooted closer, wanting – no, needing – to be closer for fear of completely breaking down. Hermione stirred and hugged Ginny closer as she sobbed into her friend's chest. Hermione woke slowly and looked down at the crying redhead, concern instantly surfacing. She brushed her red hair away from her face.

'Ginny? What is it?'

Ginny just shook her head and Hermione held her tighter, slowly rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. After a couple of minutes, Ginny calmed down and leaned back. She wiped her tears and looked into Hermione's questioning but concerned face.

'I-I'm okay. It…It was just that stupid dream I had last night...'

Hermione rubbed her arm but remained quiet, waiting for Ginny to go on.

'I dreamt I was back at the battle and…and I s-saw Fred standing the middle of a hallway. He…He was just standing there, looking at me with a blank face. I-I w-was trying to get to him but…but before I could…a D-Death Eater came up behind him and…and…'

Ginny was crying again and Hermione embraced her again. As Ginny sobbed into her shirt, Hermione tried to make out what she was saying.

'H-He wouldn't…wouldn't listen and….and…the bloody D-Death E-Eater blew…blew up the c-ceiling before…before I…before I c-could get there…'

Hermione rocked Ginny gently and continued to rub her back soothingly.

'It's okay, Ginny, it's okay; it was only a dream. I know you miss him. We all miss him.'

Ginny continued to cry for another few minutes. Finally, she released herself from Hermione and sat up, wiping her eyes. Hermione sat up as well, watching with concern as Ginny sat staring at her hands.

'I…I…'

Hermione laid a supportive hand on Ginny's forearm and Ginny looked up with a small grateful smile.

'I miss him so much, Hermione. I keep expecting to hear him and George barging into the kitchen laughing about whatever joke they just tested on the garden gnomes. It's just…I…that dream just made it all too fresh again, you know?'

Hermione nodded in understanding.

'I do know. It'll be alright Ginny. You've got the rest of your family who miss him just as much, and it'll get easier with time, I'm sure of it.'

Ginny saw the love and support in Hermione's dark brown eyes and knew she was right. She gave her a thankful hug.

'Thank you, Hermione, for everything.'

Hermione leaned back and smiled.

'Anytime.'


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Hermione and Ginny spent the morning in the garden with Molly and Teddy. Hermione and Ginny sat about five feet away and let Teddy crawl in between them. Hermione would conjure random objects and Teddy would stop and observe them as they flew around his head. After a couple of minutes of following with his eyes he would reach out and grab it, then simply sit and stare at it some more before looking up and smiling or laughing at Hermione or Ginny. Near lunch time, Molly came over and picked up Teddy.

'Are you two still going over to Bill's?'

Ginny stood and wiped the grass off of her shorts.

'Yep. I think we'll head over there now, right Hermione?'

Hermione nodded.

'I think so.'

'Okay, I'll see you later.'

Molly headed in and Hermione and Ginny waved at Teddy who waved back. Ginny giggled as the two headed for the end of the garden. Hermione turned to Ginny.

'Are you comfortable apparating there by yourself?'

Ginny nodded.

'Yes, I think so. I've been there a few times and can picture the backyard fairly clearly.'

Hermione nodded once.

'Okay then. Take your time and I'll see you soon.'

Hermione turned and disappeared with a small pop. She arrived in the backyard and saw Fleur working in the kitchen through the small window. Not ten seconds later, Ginny appeared behind her and they headed toward the door. Fleur opened it before they knocked.

' 'ello 'ermione, Ginny. I 'ope you are well.'

Hermione gave her a quick hug followed by Ginny.

'I'm good. Thank you for lunch, Fleur, I really appreciate it.'

'Yes, thank you.'

Fleur led them into the small but cozy kitchen where sandwiches, fruit, and cheese were already set out.

'It ez my pleasure. Please sit, eat.'

The three witches spent a pleasant lunch catching up. They talked about Fleur's work at Gringott's and the girls' final school year. Ginny found herself enjoying Fleur's company more than she thought she would; she was bearable when she wasn't fawning over her brother the whole time.

After they cleared the table, Fleur left them in the backyard while she did some cleaning. Hermione and Ginny slowly walked towards the far corner of the yard. As they approached, Ginny saw a medium-sized stone sitting in a small patch of wildflowers. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the slightly untidy scrawl:

Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf

Hermione kneeled down beside the small grave and brushed a couple of stray leaves off of the stone. She reached into her back pocket and brought out a pair of knitted socks: one with blue and green polka dots, one with yellow and orange stripes. Ginny came up and sat beside her. She reached forward and fondly ran her hand over the writing on the stone.

'Oh Dobby…'

Hermione turned and gave her a watery smile then turned back to the stone.

'I wish I had known him better. He was such a loyal friend.'

Ginny nodded in agreement and wiped the tears that had come to her eyes. The two witches sat there for a while, lost in their own thoughts of not only Dobby but others who had fallen. Finally, Ginny pulled out her wand and Hermione watched as a single dark pink rose appeared in her hand. Ginny laid it gently on the tombstone.

'I read somewhere once in one of Mum's gardening books that a dark pink rose means gratitude. Thank you for everything Dobby; you will never be forgotten.'

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and returned her small smile, awed by her heartfelt words. The two witches stood and wiped their eyes, taking one last look before turning back towards Shell Cottage. Fleur exited the kitchen, seeing the two heading back and approached the two witches and gave them each a hug.

'I 'ope you both will come visit me again. You are always welcome.'

Both Hermione and Ginny smiled gratefully.

'Thank you Fleur.'

The blonde smiled and returned to the cottage as the younger witches disapparated with two small pops. They arrived back in the garden at the Burrow to find Molly once again outside. She looked up and smiled at the two.

'Hello girls, have a nice visit?'

Ginny and Hermione nodded.

'Yes, it was nice of Fleur to let us visit.'

Molly nodded in agreement and went back to her weeding.

'I laid Teddy down for a nap so please be quiet when you go in.'

Ginny walked closer to her mum and laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

'Actually Mum, we…we were going to go see F-Fred.'

Molly stiffened and turned her white face to her daughter.

'F-F-Fred?'

Ginny gently lowered her mum's wand hand and stood right in front of her. Her heart broke when she saw the sadness in her Mum's warm brown eyes and she embraced her before pulling back and once again looking into her mum's face.

'I-I miss him so much, Mum. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye again.'

Hermione came up slowly and laid a comforting hand on Molly's arm.

'Would…Would you like to come with us?'

Molly slowly looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes, before turning to look over her shoulder toward the field where Fred was buried.

'I-I…I haven't been out there since…since…'

Ginny lightly brushed the hair off her mum's face, bringing her attention back to her.

'I know, me either. That's why I wanted to go now. You don't have to, Mum, if it's too soon.'

Molly looked into the searching eyes of her daughter. She saw the pain and hurt there but also the love, and it made her stronger.

'I-I'll come.'

Ginny's jaw dropped slightly in surprise before she smiled slightly at her mum.

'Are you sure?'

Molly nodded hesitantly.

'Y-Yes, I think so.'

Ginny laced her arm around her mum's and started leading her toward the field, briefly glancing at Hermione behind her. At the end of the garden, Molly suddenly stopped.

'Wait, what about Teddy?'

Hermione came up and squeezed Molly's arm in comfort.

'I'll get Kreacher to watch him while we're away.'

Molly nodded absentmindedly before turning back with Ginny. Hermione caught Ginny's questioning and scared eyes and smiled reassuringly.

'I'll catch up in a second, I promise.'

Ginny nodded and continued with her mum slowly toward the field. Hermione ran into the kitchen.

'Kreacher?'

Kreacher appeared with a small pop.

'Yes, Miss?'

'Would you please watch Teddy? He's asleep in his room. We'll be out in the field but we shouldn't be too long. If you need us, come get us.'

Kreacher bowed slightly.

'Yes, Miss.'

Hermione smiled.

'Thank you Kreacher.'

She exited through the garden and quickly caught up to Ginny and Molly on the border of the field where Fred was buried. She came up beside Ginny and grasped her hand supportively. Ginny gave her a grateful squeeze as they drew nearer. They approached a medium sized tombstone under a maple tree.

Hermione hadn't gone with the family when they buried him and her breath hitched at seeing his name carved into the modest stone. The three witches stood facing the stone in silence with tears running down their faces. After what seemed to be years, Ginny quietly let go of Hermione's hand and went to kneel beside the grave.

'Hello dear brother. Gods, how I've missed you!'

Ginny reached forward and laid her hand on the small mound. Unable to say anything else, she broke down and sobbed. Molly instantly went to her daughter and embraced her. The two Weasley women sat, sobbing into each other's arms while Hermione stood awkwardly to the side, unsure whether to stay or leave, tears falling down her own face.

She was about to leave when Ginny reached out to her with sadness in her eyes. Hermione went to her redheaded friend and grasped her hand, trying to lend as much comfort as she could. Molly moved and included Hermione in the embrace. The three witches sat there beside the grave for quite a while, lending comfort to each other.

Finally, Ginny sat back and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Hermione and Molly followed, each getting control of their own emotions. They sat in silence for another few minutes, simply staring at the grave. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a flat, smooth rock and placed it on Fred's tombstone and stared off into the distance.

'The summer before Ron started at Hogwarts, he and I had a huge row. I forget now what it was about but I know underneath it all was the fact that he was leaving and I'd be left alone. I went out by the pond and sulked for hours. Finally, maybe an hour or so before dinner, Fred came out to me, wanting to cheer me up.'

A small smile spread across Ginny's face but Hermione could see the sadness underneath it.

'After some Ron bashing, I felt better but I was still sad to be left behind. In one of his more intuitive moments, Fred figured this out and started telling jokes to get my mind off of it. While he was talking, he was skipping stones across the pond and I became entranced in watching the ripples meld together. I'd never been able to do that, skip stones, so Fred taught me how to. I was finally able to do a couple of skips and had forgotten about the row with Ron. Fred told me to practice while they were away and when they came home, we'd see who could skip the farthest.'

Molly silently sat listening to her daughter. She remembered that day Ron and Ginny had rowed and she never did find out why they had made up by dinner time. She remembered seeing George talking with Ron but she never knew that Fred had talked to Ginny. Ginny's smile widened and she glanced at her mum.

'I practiced all autumn and spring and when Fred came home for the summer, I was able to skip the stone nearly ten times!'

Hermione let out a small laugh and Ginny gave her a small smile.

'Fred had just laughed and after a couple of tries, declared me the winner. It was probably the first time I'd ever beat one of brothers at something. What I'd give for one more summer skipping stones…'

Hermione laid a comforting hand on her arm and Ginny covered it gratefully. Molly sat quietly, tears slowly running down her face.

'Fred always did find someway to cheer everyone up. George too, for that matter. Oh Fred, we miss you so much!'

Ginny embraced her mum as she started to cry once again. Hermione sat remembering all the times she had been yelling at the twins one second and laughing at them the next. Fred had always been the one to reassure her that what they were doing wasn't that dangerous and for some reason, even if she didn't let it show, deep down she had always believed him. Her attention was drawn to the Weasley women as they each sat back and wiped their faces. Ginny held her mum's hands in her lap and gave her a small smile.

'It'll all be okay, mum. We'll always have our memories and the scorch marks on the ceiling to remember him by.'

Molly let out a small, wet laugh.

'Yes, yes we will.'

Ginny stood and helped her mum up while Hermione stood and joined them. Molly went to the tombstone and kissed her hand and placed it on Fred's name.

'I love you Fred.'

She turned and joined the younger witches and the three cast one last glance at the peaceful grave before turning back toward the Burrow with their arms linked.

* * *

The last few days of summer went by in a flash. The girls spent it mostly helping Molly watch Teddy, playing Quidditch (Ginny in the air and Hermione on the ground) and swimming. On the last night, the kitchen was full of Weasleys and happy conversation. George and Percy had come for dinner. Charlie had visited for a couple of days and was currently discussing the development of the Quidditch puppets with George. He had fallen in love with them after an afternoon in the air with his sister.

'Let me know when you've got a working set, I haven't played such an exciting game in years! Why hasn't anyone come up with them before?'

George chuckled.

'That was exactly my thought on the matter. Leave it to Hermione Granger, Quidditch-hater extraordinaire, to come up with the greatest addition to the game since the bludger.'

Hermione frowned at George.

'I do not _hate_ Quidditch, I just don't understand the desire to fly around at break-neck speeds, chasing after balls and trying to avoid being killed. Not to mention its ability to turn grown men into little kids and turn them against one another. There's no logic to it!'

George shook his head in disbelief.

'That's why it's so great! It's exciting! It lets you unwind and take out all of your frustrations out on other people in a productive way. When you're diving in between players and bludgers, setting up your attack and then executing it, it's the best feeling in the world! You've got to see some merit in that.'

Hermione shrugged.

'I don't, but I've stopped trying to understand it a long time ago.'

George chuckled and turned back to the conversation Charlie was having with Ginny. Hermione turned her attention to the conversation going on between Arthur, Percy and Molly. They were discussing the status of the Ministry and it looked like Molly was arguing with Arthur about his long hours.

'You said it was going to go back to normal soon. Why do they still need you there all the time?'

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'It was going back to normal but with trials soon, they've pulled everyone with any legal experience from other departments to assist with the sheer volume of cases that will be tried. It's left whole departments empty and those in other departments have been trying to fill in the best we can.'

Percy nodded his head in agreement.

'It's true, Mum. I've been pulled from the Minister's office since I spent that summer helping with a case under Fudge. The Law department has been chaos! We'll be doing paperwork for ages!'

Molly huffed.

'But you're still only one person, Arthur. You're going to be burnt out and then you'll be no good to anyone.'

Arthur sighed and placed his hand on Molly's.

'Kingsley needs me Molly. I'm one of the few who have been there the longest and he's counting on me to keep straightening the departments out while he focuses on straightening the rest of the wizarding world out. I'm trying to find more people, but people still don't trust the Ministry completely after the past year.'

'Have they gotten rid of that horrid statue yet?'

Arthur looked up surprised to find Hermione listening but smiled.

'Oh yes. Kingsley blasted the thing as soon as he got there. Right now, the space is being used as a communication hub to try to make things run smoother with so few people.'

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

'How…How would someone go about finding a job at the Ministry?'

Arthur leaned toward Hermione in interest.

'Do you think you want to work at the Ministry?'

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded.

'I've been thinking about it, yes. I hadn't given it much thought before with everything going on but now I don't know how exactly to go about it. I mean I don't even know if anyone would want me.'

Arthur let out a loud laugh.

'Trust me, _everyone's_ going to want you to work for them, Hermione.'

Hermione blushed scarlet and looked down at the table.

'I wouldn't say that…'

Percy shook his head.

'No, it's true Hermione. Someone as talented as you could work nearly anywhere you wanted to. What areas do you think you'd like to work in?'

Hermione cocked her head in thought.

'Well, I've always thought doing something with Arithmancy would be amazing. I think I remember reading about a department where they use Arithmancy to come up with improvements on a wide range of different areas. Is it still around?'

Arthur raised an eyebrow in thought and sat back in his chair.

'I think it is. Right now, I believe Betty's the only person there. I'd be happy to let her know you're interested in working there.'

Hermione's jaw dropped.

'Really? You'd do that for me? I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything, I'll go through whatever official channels I need to.'

Arthur chuckled and smiled brightly.

'Right now, that is the official channel. It wouldn't be a problem at all. You're basically a Weasley and if there's anything I can do to help, I'd do it in a heartbeat.'

Hermione let out a little squeak and nearly apparated to the other side of the table to engulf him in a bone crushing hug.

'Thank you! Thank you so much!'

Arthur chuckled and patted her back a little awkwardly, casting a glance at his amused wife and family. Ginny let out a laugh.

'You might want to let him go there Hermione, otherwise he won't be much use to you.'

Hermione quickly released him and backed away blushing embarrassedly.

'Oh I'm sorry!'

Arthur fixed his glasses and waved off the apology.

'It's okay, don't worry about. I'll send Betty a note and have her contact you.'

Hermione sat back down and flashed him another grateful smile.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

With only Hermione and Ginny returning to Hogwarts, everything was ready in record time. Since they were both old enough as well, they planned on apparating to Platform 9 ¾ with Molly. Hermione had originally thought about using her purse to transport all of her belongings but found the magic was starting to wear off and she couldn't fit as much in it as before. Instead, with the help of Molly, she used combined apparation to transport both her and Ginny's trunks to the platform then Crookshanks and Pig. They had nearly forty minutes left, so Hermione took Molly and Ginny to a small muggle café nearby.

'Are you ready for your last year?'

Hermione smiled at Molly.

'Yes and no, really. It'll be nice to be back after a year away but it's going to be weird without Ron and Harry.'

Molly nodded sadly and grasped Hermione's hand understandingly.

'Yes, I'm sure that will be hard.'

Ginny patted Hermione's arm reassuringly.

'It'll be okay. You'll stay busy, I'm sure, and so you don't feel too left out, I'll come bother you to help me with my homework.'

Ginny winked at her while Molly turned to scowl at her daughter.

'Now, Hermione has enough to do without you bothering her with your work.'

Ginny held her hands up in defense.

'I'm only trying to be helpful! Hermione knows she'll miss helping the less fortunate, won't you?'

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'It's probably true. At least Ginny actually does most of her work before asking for help.'

Ginny pointed triumphantly and smiled smugly.

'See. No worries, Mum.'

Molly gave Ginny one last scowl before turning the conversation to something else. At 10:45, the three witches returned to the platform. The platform was beginning to fill with people and Hermione had to stop and just listen to the hustle and bustle. She remembered the first time she had entered the platform having just left her parents and how anxious and excited she had been. Now eight years later, the same excitement pumped through her veins and she couldn't repress the smile that spread across her face. Ginny glanced at her and saw the pure happiness on her friend's face, making her smile as well.

The three witches made their way toward the train with Molly in the lead. Since they had already loaded their trunks and animals, they were able to stand around and talk.

'Ginny! Hi!'

Luna made her way through the crowd and hugged both Ginny and Hermione.

'Hi Luna! How are you?'

Hermione smiled at the slightly tan Ravenclaw. Her eyes were bright as she started telling Ginny and Hermione about her travels. Unfortunately the warning whistle blew and she went to say goodbye to her father. Hermione and Ginny turned to Molly who embraced both young witches.

'Now, you girls be good and remember to write. Good luck with classes and your studies.'

She released them both and held them at arm's length. Tears came to her eyes as she looked into the faces of two young women, no longer the faces of children.

'My daughter has grown up…_both_ of my daughters have grown up.'

Hermione blushed under Molly's loving stare but couldn't help smiling. Ginny shifted on her feet.

'Mum, we've got to go. I'll owl you.'

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her toward the crowded train door. They waved over their shoulder once more at Molly and saw her disappear with a pop. The two witches made their way toward the back of the train to find a compartment.

'Hermione! In here!'

Luna waved the two witches into a compartment and the three settled down for the long ride and talked. After about an hour, Hermione pulled out her advanced Arithmancy book and settled back down to read. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Have you ever ridden the train without pulling out one of your textbooks?'

Hermione gave her a small scowl.

'No, I have not. Why does it matter?'

Ginny shrugged.

'Do you really enjoy it that much?'

Hermione sighed and nodded, glaring at Ginny.

'Yes, I really do enjoy it that much.'

Ginny surveyed Hermione's glare and laughed to herself before turning to Luna and leaving Hermione alone.

'So Luna, got the newest Quibbler?'

Hermione smirked and went back to her book while Ginny listened to Luna explaining the different articles in the Quibbler. The lunch trolley came around and Hermione bought snacks for the three of them. They chatted while they snacked and after a while, Hermione went back to her book while Ginny and Luna played Wizard's Chess.

'Ha! Check!'

Ginny smiled at Luna as the blonde looked dreamily at the board. Hermione got up and headed to the door and Ginny raised a questioning brow. Hermione smiled and mouthed 'the loo' before exiting.

'Checkmate.'

Ginny jerked back and stared at the board in surprise before looking at Luna who was smiling sweetly.

'Bollocks.'

Hermione made her way back down the train. About halfway back, a door in front of her slammed open and a tall blonde girl fell out into the hallway. She stumbled to her feet and Hermione noticed tears were streaming down her face as she turned to a figure standing in the doorway.

'Leave me alone Daniel! It's over!'

Daniel advanced on the blonde, not realizing Hermione was standing in the hallway.

'It's over when I say it's over Daphne…'

Hermione pulled out her wand and drew nearer before it got out of hand.

'Hey! Is there a problem here?'

Daniel whipped around to Hermione and smirked.

'Well, well, well…if it isn't the mudblood hero. What happened? Potter get sick of you bossing him around and leave?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at him, opening her mouth to retort. Before a syllable was heard, there was a loud slap. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. Daphne stood mere inches from the red face of Daniel with a look of loathing on her face.

'Don't you dare call her that _despicable_ name! She has done more good with in her life than you or I could dare hope to do!'

Daniel's face went from surprise to anger in a second and he made to grab Daphne but before he laid a hand on her, Hermione whipped out her wand and put a full-body bind on him. He swayed slightly and ended up falling through the still open compartment door with a thud. Hermione came up to a still crying Daphne and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Are you okay?'

Daphne turned slowly toward Hermione and nodded then turned back to Daniel on the floor. Hermione stood in front of Daphne and released Daniel who stumbled to his feet and stood huffing and glaring at Hermione.

'Watch it Mudblood!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked disdainfully at him.

'Grow up, you prick.'

She slammed the compartment door and locked it with an extra strength locking charm. She turned back to Daphne who had stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She slowly lifted her blue-grey eyes to meet Hermione's brown ones.

'Th-thank you. I shouldn't have let him get a jump on me but I couldn't stand sitting in that compartment for a minute longer.'

Hermione smiled gently to comfort the witch.

'It's not a problem.'

Daphne wrapped her arms around herself and Hermione noticed the same sadness in her eyes she had seen the first night of their exams. Hermione was still rather confused as to why she had stood up against Daniel when he called her a mudblood. Daphne had hung out with Malfoy and his crowd in school and hadn't ever said anything then but seeing the sad dejection in the other girl's eyes made Hermione want to help her.

'Um…if you want you can come back with me to my compartment. No one will bother you, I'll make sure of it.'

Daphne appraised Hermione's concerned face and seeing only sincerity, nodded her head and followed the other girl down the hallway. Hermione opened the compartment door and the sound of Ginny laughing spilled out into the hallway. Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione but stood in surprise when someone followed her in. Hermione turned to close the compartment door while Ginny frowned at the visitor who continued to stare at the ground. Hermione turned back around and Ginny gave her a questioning look. Hermione smiled nervously.

'Ginny, Luna, this is Daphne. She's in my year and needed somewhere to sit for the rest of the trip.'

Daphne looked up nervously to meet Ginny's questioning eyes, but soon looked away. Luna peered around Ginny and smiled vaguely.

'Hello Daphne. Please don't mind Ginny, she's rather rude sometimes.'

Ginny turned around and gaped at Luna as Hermione tried to stifle her giggle.

'I am not! I was just surprised.'

Hermione offered Daphne the window seat and took a seat near the door.

'Gin, would you please sit down? You're making me nervous.'

Ginny turned back to Hermione and sat down blushing.

'Sorry. Hello Daphne, it's nice to meet you.'

Daphne glanced up and saw Ginny smiling, her eyes still curious but friendlier. She gave her a small smile.

'Thank you.'

Luna caught Ginny's attention again and the two continued their conversation about an article in the Quibbler while Hermione pulled out her Advanced Arithmancy book again. She glanced over at Daphne and saw the witch staring out at the passing scenery deep in thought but turned back to her reading, not wanting to make the Slytherin any more awkward than she was surely to be.

After a while the scenery outside grew wilder and darker and knowing they would be arriving at Hogsmeade soon, Hermione put down her book.

'We should probably change into our robes.'

Luna and Ginny stood on their seats and started rummaging through their trunks. Hermione turned to Daphne who was nervously watching the other two.

'Is your trunk in the other compartment?'

Daphne met Hermione's eyes and shook her head.

'No. Luckily I put it in the back storage compartment.'

Hermione smiled in relief.

'I put my stuff back there as well, would you like to accompany me?'

Daphne nodded gratefully and the two witches left and headed to the back of the train. Hermione found her clothes and after transfiguring a couple of sheets of parchment into separators for both her and Daphne, changed quickly and waited for Daphne to finish. Daphne emerged and the two went back to their compartment. When they entered Ginny noticed Daphne's uniform and frowned.

'Slytherin? That's where I've seen you before! You were part of Malfoy's gang, weren't you?'

Daphne stopped in her tracks, the color draining from her face as Ginny stood and confronted her, reaching for her wand. Before Ginny got her wand out, however, Hermione had stepped in front of Daphne and grabbed Ginny's hand.

'It doesn't matter.'

Ginny looked at Hermione with confusion and surprise.

'But that whole group was a bunch of arrogant pricks! How can you defend her?'

Hermione shot a glance behind her to see Daphne staring at the floor and silent tears falling down her face. She turned her attention back to Ginny.

'Because she defended me.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise. Her wand hand relaxed and dropped her side as she looked over Hermione's shoulder at Daphne.

'Why? When?'

Hermione brought Ginny's gaze back to her.

'Right before I came back with her, she stood up for me when some prick called me a mudblood. I don't know why she did it but we owe it to her to give her a chance. Besides, you've already met one Slytherin you didn't want to hex upon meeting, why not another?'

Ginny gave Hermione one more calculating look.

'Okay.'

Ginny moved around Hermione and approached Daphne slowly. Daphne looked up slowly into the fiery hazel eyes of the redhead. Ginny extended a hand.

'I'm sorry for the outburst, Daphne. Some dislikes are hard to overcome but I shouldn't judge you before I know you better. And anyone who stands up for one of my friends is someone I would like to get to know.'

Daphne tentatively grasped Ginny's hand in a short handshake and Ginny smiled. Daphne smiled a little and seemed to relax.

'It's okay Ginny. Honestly, a couple of years ago it probably would have been me calling Hermione terrible names, but a lot has happened since then and my perspective on things has changed drastically.'

Ginny saw sadness and grief in Daphne's blue-grey eyes and could only wonder what had happened for such emotions to be there. She released her hand and Luna came up and gave Daphne a dreamy smile.

'I don't remember you from school but I'm always open to making new friends. I don't have that many but I'm hoping to make more.'

Daphne let out a nervous laugh but her smile grew a bit more.

'Well…um…I-I hope you do make more and I'd be glad to be one.'

The four witches settled back down for the rest of the trip. Daphne seemed more relaxed now and actually joined in on a conversation with Hermione about Arithmancy. Soon however the train started to slow down and they arrived at the Hogsmeade station. The four witches exited and soon heard the loud voice of Hagrid.

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here!'

Hermione couldn't help the wide smile from spreading across her face at seeing the large man holding his lantern over the first years. He looked up and returned Hermione's smile when he saw her.

'Hermione! How are yeh? Ginny! Luna! It's great seeing yeh all!'

Hagrid gave the three of them bone crushing hugs. Hermione hadn't realized how much she missed him until then.

'Oh, it's so good to see you too Hagrid! Do you have time for tea this weekend? I'd love to come catch up before classes get too out of control.'

Hagrid laughed.

'O' course! O' course! Send me an owl and we'll catch up.'

The three waved goodbye and headed towards the carriages. As they approached, a movement to the side caught Hermione's eye and she instinctively drew her wand as raised voices reached her ears. Ginny noticed Hermione's intense stare to the side and drew her wand.

'What is it Hermione?'

Hermione held her hand up and made her way to the side of the trail just off to the side of the carriage loading zone. Upon getting closer, she heard the voices more clearly.

'I told you Daniel, I don't want anything to do with you or your little group of idiots! Just please leave me alone.'

Hermione watched as Daphne turned to leave but was stopped by some rather dirty looking guys.

'Don't you walk away from me Daphne! This isn't over! No _slut_ dumps me and just walks away.'

Ginny clenched her jaw in anger. She didn't know Daphne but no one should talk to someone like that. Daphne tried to push through the group but was roughly pushed back and Daniel grabbed her wrists, pulling her toward his face.

'I'm not done with you yet Daphne and you won't leave until I am.'

Daphne defiantly spit in his face and Daniel let her go in shock. Daphne tried to run away but was stopped and held by the two other guys. Daniel wiped the spit off and turned his angry face toward Daphne while going for his wand. Hermione decided to step in before it got any further out of hand.

'Hey! Leave her alone!'

The group's attention turned to Hermione, Ginny and Luna as the three witches emerged from the shadows with their wands drawn. Daniel glared angrily at the three witches.

'Not you again! This is none of your business and unless you want trouble I would turn back mudblood.'

Ginny let out an angry growl.

'Expelliarmus!'

The goons holding Daphne released her in surprise and before they could draw their wands Hermione put her wand on them, glaring menacingly.

'Give me a reason.'

They stood there dumbly. Ginny, meanwhile, approached the seething and shocked Daniel with a look of pure loathing on her face.

'If I were you, I would be glad I don't want to get expelled. Never _ever_ call my friend that despicable name again, otherwise, being expelled won't matter.'

She threw his wand at his feet but kept her wand trained on him as he went to pick it up. Ginny backed up toward the other girls and the four of them slowly made their way back toward the path and loading zone. Hermione lowered her wand but kept an eye on Daniel as the others got into a carriage. As soon as the door closed and the threstal-pulled carriage started up the path, Hermione turned to Daphne who was beside her and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

'Are you okay?'

Daphne nodded but couldn't stop shaking.

'Th-thank you again. All of you.'

Ginny reached forward and clasped the other girl's hand. Daphne looked up and was surprised to see such fierce concern and kindness in the redhead's eyes. Ginny smiled reassuringly.

'You're welcome. I just hope we won't have to intervene again.'

Daphne let out a hard laugh.

'You and me both.'


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-One

The three friends chatted for a while, allowing Daphne to compose herself before arriving at the castle. Hermione's breath caught when she saw the castle appear as it had every year she saw it. She smiled lovingly at it. She caught Ginny's eye and saw the same smile on her face. The four exited but before they could enter the great hall, Hermione pulled them to the side. The other three gave her questioning looks.

'Let's wait here and let Daniel and his goons enter so Daphne can sit as far from them as possible.'

Daphne smiled gratefully and turned to watch the entering students. After a couple of minutes, Daniel entered and upon seeing the small group, glared at them before entering the hall. Hermione glanced at Daphne who sighed and nodded and the group entered the hall. Daphne made her way up toward the staff table since Daniel had sat near the door. Hermione and Ginny watched her find a seat and then said goodbye to Luna at the Ravenclaw table before making their way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione said hello to Lavendar and Parvati while Ginny said hello to Dennis and some of her other friends but before she could sit down Hermione caught her arm.

'Let's go sit at the front so we can keep an eye on Daphne. I'm worried they still might try something.'

Ginny nodded and made plans to catch up later with her friends before following Hermione to the front of the table. Hermione took a seat on the end and looked around toward the Slytherin table. Daphne, who had been staring off into space, focused on Hermione's reassuring smile and smiled in gratitude.

The doors opened and none other than Neville led the group of first years into the great hall carrying a stool and the tattered sorting hat. He placed the stool down and placed the hat on it. As per usual, the hat described the characteristics of each house but instead of warnings, it urged cooperation for a better future. After the first years were sorted, Neville removed the hat and stool and Professor McGonagall stood to address the students.

'Welcome again to another year! Hogwarts welcomes new and old faces alike! Everyone please enjoy!'

The food appeared and the sound of silverware, platters, and friendly conversation filled the hall in an instant. Reappearing from a back room, Neville came and took a seat across from Hermione and Ginny much to their surprise.

'Neville! What are you doing here? Why aren't you sitting at the head table?'

Neville smiled as he forked a piece of ham.

'Professor Sprout said I could but I felt too out of place. I'm only an apprentice and besides I'd much rather talk with you all.'

Hermione and Ginny smiled. The evening went by in a haze of good food and lovely conversation. As the last of the pudding disappeared, McGonagall stood again and raised her hands for silence.

'First, I'd like to introduce the new staff members. Professor Tonks will be teaching Potions; Professor Coulter will be teaching Muggle Studies; and Professor Weasley will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

Each professor stood as their name was called and Ginny whistled at her brother when he was called. McGonagall gave her a small frown before continuing with the regular school announcements.

'Finally, we all know what occurred here earlier this past May.'

Silence filled the hall as McGonagall surveyed the room before continuing.

'I hope we can all support each other and remember what it was we were fighting for: tolerance and freedom. I know that most of you have been affected by the events that occurred during the past years and I hope we can pull together in grief and happiness. The staff, myself included, extend an open invitation to anyone wanting or needing someone to talk to and I'm sure you will find similar support within your own houses. Additionally, I want to make it very clear that any retaliation, cruelty, or unprompted actions will _not_ be tolerated and will be dealt with severely.'

McGonagall caste her stern gaze across the hall and lingered for a second on the Slytherin table before continuing.

'Finally, I want to raise a toast to all those who fought, both those still living and those who died.'

The scrapping of the benches filled the hall as all the students stood. Hermione had to swallow the lump in her throat as she turned back to McGonagall.

'Without them, the world would be a much darker place. It was through their actions that we have such a bright future; may we not take it for granted but treasure it. We say thank you.'

They raised their glasses and Hermione noticed McGonagall catch her eye before drinking. They all sat down.

'Class schedules will be given out tomorrow morning. If I could ask the Accelerated NEWT students to meet me in the front, the rest of you are dismissed.'

Hermione told Ginny she would meet her in the common room and went to the middle of the staff table, stopping to say hello to Bill and Andromeda. After the Great Hall was empty of other students, McGonagall addressed the smaller group.

'I hope you all are well and are prepared for your studies. I wanted to go over quickly the structure of your review. You will attend class with your respective seventh year counterparts. While they will be moving at a slower rate than what you will, each professor will use some of the practical practice time to answer your questions and assign homework. They will also have set up review sessions in the evening and over the weekend. While these are optional, I would strongly recommend you take advantage of them. Any questions?'

Everyone shook their heads and McGonagall nodded and pulled out three slips of parchment.

'These are the passwords to your respective common rooms, seeing as you all missed the prefects. Goodnight and I will see you all tomorrow.'

Hermione took the parchment from McGonagall and quickly saw the password (tolerance) before passing it to Lavendar and Parvati. She made her way out of the Great Hall and was just about to climb the stairs when she heard yelling from the dungeon pathway. Pulling her wand out as she rushed down the dark corridor, less than surprised to find Daniel once again harassing Daphne, but stunned to see Daphne had a black eye and her lip was bleeding as Daniel held her against a wall. She acted without hesitating.

'Stupefy!'

The stunner hit Daniel in the middle of his back and he slumped to the ground. Daphne bent over and sobbed. She let out a frustrated growl and kicked Daniel in the side before Hermione could get to her.

'Stop Daphne! Stop! He's not worth it.'

Hermione guided her away from Daniel and set her against the wall. She thought for a moment before whispering to her wand and sending off two otter patronuses. She went and knelt beside Daphne.

'We'll take you to Madam Pompfrey but after we get him straightened out, okay?'

Daphne nodded and continued to cry. Hermione sighed.

'I realize until today we've not said much to one another and I don't mean to pry but I see the sadness in your eyes and I don't know why. You don't ever have to tell me but if you ever need someone to talk to, I will listen.'

Daphne wiped her eyes and looked up and stared at Hermione for a few seconds.

'Why are you helping me? I mean, even if I hadn't stood up for you on the train, why do I have the feeling like you would still have helped me?'

Hermione smiled a little.

'Call it Gryffindor courage…or stubbornness.'

Daphne let out a small laugh. Hermione shrugged.

'I just hate seeing injustice, honestly. After being on the receiving end of it for years, I hate for anyone else to be in the same position…even if that person is a Slytherin.'

Daphne returned Hermione's smirk. Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks arrived at nearly the same time and Hermione helped Daphne to her feet as the professors surveyed the scene.

'Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass, what has happened?'

Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall.

'I heard yelling and came down here to find him holding Daphne up against the wall in a threatening manner. Seeing the danger, I had to intervene.'

McGonagall turned to Daphne.

'Is this true? Why was he after you?'

Daphne took a breath.

'I-I broke up with him and he-he didn't take it very well.'

McGonagall surveyed Daphne's wandering gaze and wondered if there was something more but decided now wasn't the time. McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

'I didn't think this sort of thing would start happening already. Professor Tonks, would you please revive him.'

Andromeda revived Daniel, who scrambled up the wall and looked at the faces of the professors before glaring at Daphne and Hermione.

'Mr. Stallings, care to explain your behavior?'

Daniel turned his attention to McGonagall.

'It was just a disagreement, Professor.'

Andromeda raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Yelling doesn't give Miss Greengrass a black-eye.'

Daniel gulped but Hermione could see the gears turning in his head as he thought up a lie.

'We were yelling and Daphne lunged at me but when I moved out of the way she tripped and fell into the wall.'

Daphne's jaw dropped in surprise and outrage.

'That _did not_ happen! You attacked me as soon as I came down the hallway!'

Hermione grabbed Daphne's arm to prevent her from advancing on Daniel. McGonagall gave her a warning look before turning back to Daniel.

'Be that as it may, Miss Granger found you restraining Miss Greengrass in a threatening manner and that behavior will not be tolerated. 100 points will be taken from Slytherin and you will serve detention with Professor Tonks for the entire first term, is that understood?'

Daniel glared at the Professor before nodding curtly.

'Additionally, the portraits and ghosts will be notified to get me if you so much as brush up against her in the hallway. Do I make myself clear?'

Another curt nod.

'Professor Tonks will accompany you to the common room.'

Andromeda said goodnight to the girls and followed Daniel down the hallway. Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to Daphne.

'Miss Greengrass, I hope he will not be a problem any further and I hope the security measures I put in place will never need to be used.'

Daphne nodded.

'Thank you Headmistress.'

McGonagall surveyed her sad demeanor.

'Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Or is there anything else I can do for you?'

Daphne continued to stare at the floor for a few seconds before slowly meeting the older witch's gaze.

'Ac-actually would there…is there anywhere I can stay… away from the rest of my house?'

Hermione's eyes went round in surprise and she saw a similar surprise on the Headmistress's face.

'Why would you want to be away from your housemates?'

Silent tears ran down Daphne's face.

'I have nothing in common with most of them and after this past year, my _friends_ and I have parted ways. I realize what I'm asking may not be plausible nor allowed but I'd really like to be able to study without having to worry about ignorant people.'

McGonagall considered Daphne's request and hearing the sincerity in her voice, she decided to grant it.

'Very well, Miss Greengrass. Miss Granger, if you would please take her to see Madam Pompfrey, you may then go back to your dormitory. Miss Greengrass, I will meet you in the hospital wing.'

Hermione nodded and followed Daphne back up to the hospital wing. At the doors she turned to the Slytherin.

'Madam Pompfrey will have you patched up in no time, trust me I've been under her care more than I wish to admit.'

Daphne let out a small laugh.

'Yeah, you, Potter, and Weasley always did seem to be regular visitors.'

Hermione smiled and gazed off in remembering all their visits. She met Daphne's gaze once more.

'Goodnight Daphne. Remember my offer, it stands open, okay? Oh, and I know it's not customary, but you're welcome to come sit with me and Ginny at our table if you want. You won't be bothered, I promise.'

Daphne smiled slightly once again.

'Thank you Hermione. I'll remember. Goodnight.'

Hermione headed back to the common room and was surprised to see Ginny smiling at her from in front of the fire. A warm feeling filled her heart at the sight.

'I figured everyone would be asleep. Were you waiting for me?'

'Of course! What took you so long?'

Hermione sighed.

'Daniel was bothering Daphne again. Luckily I got there before he could rough her up any more. She had a black-eye and a bloody lip. I ended up stunning him and getting McGonagall and Andromeda.'

Ginny shook her head and Hermione noticed she clenched her fists in anger.

'That bloody bastard! Please tell me he got expelled.'

'No, but McGonagall gave him detention for the whole term and took 100 points away from Slytherin. She also said something about setting up a notification system through the portraits if he gets anywhere near her again.'

Ginny nodded and relaxed slightly.

'Good. I thought all of this nonsense was over, but some idiots will never get over it, I guess.'

Hermione nodded as she stared off into the fire.

'It's true. McGonagall was going to find some place for her to stay away from the rest of her house so she won't be bothered and I invited her to sit with us if she ever wanted to.'

Ginny smirked and shook her head.

'A Slytherin at the Gryffindor table? That's got to be a historical event.'

Hermione laughed. They sat quietly for another moment before she stood and stretched.

'Well, I'm beat. You heading to bed soon?'

Ginny nodded and stood.

'Yep. I just wanted to make sure you got back.'

The two girls made their way up the dormitory stairs. Ginny went to open her door but gave Hermione a questioning look as she kept climbing.

'Where are you going? Lavendar and Parvati are bunking in here. Aren't you?'

Hermione shook her head.

'McGonagall gave me the Head Girl room so I would have extra space to study.'

Ginny's jaw dropped.

'You get your own room and you didn't tell me?! I can't believe you!'

Hermione looked blankly at Ginny for a second before laughing.

'I really did forget to tell you, didn't I? Well, come on then, I'll let you see it.'

Ginny eagerly followed Hermione up to the top story. The lioness on the door raised its head as they approached. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ginny.

'I suppose I would have told you the password eventually, so it doesn't really matter. Anyway, the password is Quidditch.'

At the last word, the door opened with a click. Ginny let out a laugh.

'Quidditch?'

Hermione smirked.

'Well, if you were trying to figure out what password I would use, would you think I would use that?'

Ginny shook her head in amusement.

'That's very true. You really are a clever witch, aren't you?'

Hermione blushed at the comment and felt the warm sensation in her heart grow. She opened the door and led Ginny into a modest bedroom with scarlet and gold wallpaper. On the far side were a large four poster bed and a bedside table. A large desk sat beside the window, with bookshelves built into the wall above it and a door leading off the other wall went to a private bathroom. Ginny went and flopped down on the bed, lying back with the bottom half of her legs hanging off the side.

'This bed is amazing! It's huge!'

Hermione smiled and went to sit beside her.

'It is rather nice, isn't it? The desk looks nice and big too, which will make studying a lot easier.'

'Hmm.'

Ginny had her eyes close and Hermione poked her in the side.

'No going to sleep on my bed, Gin! You should head to your own.'

Ginny groaned but got up. Hermione followed her to the door and Ginny turned back.

'Goodnight Hermione. Breakfast in the morning?'

'Of course! Goodnight Ginny.'

Ginny smiled and headed back down the stairs to her room as Hermione closed the door and turned back. As she stood surveying her room, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It was going to be a good term.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_Thanks once again to those who have stuck with this story. Here's another segment (only 4 chapters this time) and I hope you enjoy.  
_

Chapter Thirty-Two

Ginny descended the dormitory stairs in plenty of time for breakfast. She smiled to herself when she saw Hermione sitting at a corner table already immersed in a large text. She approached her brown-haired friend shaking her head.

'It's the first day of class and you're already doing homework?!'

Hermione looked up and gave her a small scowl before closing her book.

'It is not homework, just some extra reading; you really shouldn't be surprised.'

Ginny chuckled.

'Oh I know but I thought I should give you a hard time so it'd feel like normal; you know, being bothered for silly reasons and whatnot.'

Hermione smiled and giggled. She reached for Ginny's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Thank you. That's really sweet.'

Ginny smiled and squeezed back before dropping her hand. She nodded toward the portrait hole.

'Hungry?'

Hermione nodded and the two girls left for the Great Hall. As they sat down and Hermione scooped some oatmeal into her bowl, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

'Mind if I join you?'

Hermione looked behind her surprised but then smiled and motioned for Daphne to sit down across from her and Ginny. Daphne made her way around the table and glanced around nervously at the whispering groups of Gryffindors. Ginny glared at them.

'Oi! Mind you own bloody business!'

The groups turned back to their food and further glances were stopped by one look from the feisty redhead. Daphne smiled gratefully.

'Thanks Ginny.'

Ginny took a drink of pumpkin juice and waved Daphne off.

'Don't mention it. Just because a Slytherin has never sat at this table before doesn't give them a right to judge.'

Daphne smiled and poured herself some tea. Hermione watched her demeanor and saw an ease that had been missing the previous day.

'So if you don't mind me asking, did McGonagall find somewhere for you to stay?'

Daphne swallowed her bite of toast and brightened.

'Oh! I'm actually staying in the Slytherin Head Girl room. It's separate from the common room so I don't even have to go through there anymore and I can avoid…well, Daniel and his friends.'

'That's nice. I'm actually using the Gryffindor Head Girl room but it's at the top of the girl's dormitory, so unfortunately I can't avoid this one too well.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in outrage while Daphne snorted with laughter. Hermione smirked at Ginny and the redhead shoved her, but she couldn't hide her grin.

Professor McGonagall came around and handed out the Gryffindor schedules. Upon seeing Daphne at the table, she raised a surprised eyebrow before surveying the young witch and going over to Professor Tonks. She exchanged a couple of words with her and returned with a piece of parchment. She took out her wand and changed a couple of things before handing it to the Slytherin.

'Considering last night's events and your unorthodox but understandable appearance at the Gryffindor table, I've changed your schedule so you will be with Miss Granger for your classes. Besides the extra classes Hermione is taking, you have similar schedules. Is this acceptable?'

Daphne stared at the headmistress in surprise but recovered after a second.

'Y-Yes, that would be great, actually. Are you sure it will be okay?'

McGonagall frowned slightly and sighed.

'As I reminded Miss Granger a couple of weeks ago, I am Headmistress and there is much I can decide. As long as no issues arise, I see not problem with it. Your leaning comes first and if you can learn better in the company of others, than so be it.'

Daphne blushed slightly and nodded.

'Thank you Headmistress.'

McGonagall handed Hermione and Ginny their schedules before leaving with a nod. Daphne left since she didn't have class until later while Ginny leaned over Hermione's shoulder and got a glance at her schedule.

'Bloody hell Hermione! You're actually taking NEWTs in all of those subjects?!'

Hermione glared at Ginny as she gathered her things.

'Yes I am. Come on we've got Herbology first.'

Ginny shook her head and followed her, unable to hide her amused smile.

'Only you, Hermione, only you. But at least we get to have some classes together. It'll be fun and maybe I'll actually learn something from someone who knows what they're talking about.'

'I'll meet you outside; seems you forgot your books.'

Ginny swore and tore up the stairs. Hermione giggled to herself before making her way out the front doors. As she made her way across the front lawn to the greenhouses, her mind remained on her redheaded friend. It seemed like years had passed in a matter of months and she couldn't believe how close the two of them had become. She smiled to herself as she recalled the amazing time she had had over the past week, and while she was excited to start classes, she was just as excited to spend more time with her.

'You look happy Hermione. Looking forward to Herbology?'

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Luna came up beside her. She blushed a little but smiled.

'Yes, I am excited. How about you? Looking forward to this year?'

Luna nodded happily.

'Oh Yes. I think this year will be the best yet.'

Hermione followed Luna into the greenhouse and the two took their places around the working tables. Neville waved from across the room as he prepared pots for the day's class. Just as Professor Sprout entered from the other side, Ginny skidded to a halt outside the door and calmly took her place beside Hermione, taking deep breaths. Hermione giggled.

'Glad you could make it.'

Ginny calmed her breathing and winked at her.

'Wouldn't want to be late the first day, now would I?'

Hermione shook her head, amused and turned to listen to Professor Sprout.

* * *

The first week of classes was over in a flash and it already seemed like Hermione had taken up permanent residence in the library. Therefore, Ginny wasn't surprised that Friday night dinner came and went without a sign of her friend, but it did surprise her when her search of the library came up empty-handed. As she made her way back to the common room, she frowned to herself thinking of how much work Hermione was trying to take on. She was worried Hermione didn't know her own limits and would burn out before she could successfully complete her NEWTs.

Her concern wasn't completely selfless, however; she missed Hermione. It had surprised her before how much she had missed her during the week Hermione had taken her pre-exams but more surprising was how much she missed her even now, even when she saw her during class; it was almost worse. Her stomach would do a flip and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Hermione enter a room, but each time when all Hermione would do was smile and leave, her heart plummeted. It was harder still because Ginny didn't completely understand these feelings. She knew what it felt like but couldn't comprehend why it was happening around Hermione.

She put those thoughts to the back of her mind as she climbed the girl's dormitory stairs; right now, she just wanted to relax for a bit with her friend. Ginny knocked lightly on the Head Girl's door but when there was no answer she whispered the password to the lioness and slowly opened the door.

'Hermione?'

Ginny poked her head in and sighed at the scene in front of her. Hermione was sitting at her desk, asleep on a large book with her arm hanging off. Ginny shook her head in amusement as she shut the door quietly. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she knelt down beside the sleeping brunette.

'Hermione, Hermione wake up.'

Hermione slowly opened her brown eyes and focused on Ginny's face.

'Ginny? What are you doing in the library?'

Ginny giggled.

'I know you have a lot of books, but your room still doesn't have that many.'

Hermione looked at her in confusion until she lifted her head and looked around, blushing once she realized where she was.

'Oh…right.'

Ginny smiled and brushed some stray hair off of Hermione's forehead, letting her fingers linger for a split second before she stood and moved to the bed.

'So, how have classes been? It seems the only time I see you is when we have the same ones.'

Hermione straightened the parchment on her desk before standing and stretching and joining Ginny on the bed.

'They're going really well actually; I've just been busy with the review workload.'

Ginny nodded in understanding but bit her lip nervously.

'Are-Are you sure you can handle it all?'

Hermione turned in confusion.

'Yes…I'm handling it just fine.'

Ginny raised an incredulous eyebrow.

'So you meant to fall asleep on your Arithmancy book?'

Hermione turned away and sighed.

'No, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Listen, I'm hungry, why don't we go down to dinner and talk about this later.'

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and stopped her from leaving.

'You missed dinner; that's why I came looking for you. I know you want to do well in all of your courses but I've barely seen you outside of class and it's only been the first week! You're going to be burnt out before you know it. Are you sure you're not over-doing it?'

Hermione tugged her hand from Ginny's grasp and stood up, anger glinting in her brown eyes.

'Yes, I'm sure! You're right, I do want to do well and in order to do that I need to study every day as much as possible. I know I can handle it; I've handled the same subjects in my fifth and sixth year and that was in addition to helping Harry! I don't expect you to understand – '

Ginny stood up in anger.

'Who in their right mind could understand why you want to stress yourself out?! Yeah, I understand you love to learn new things and read as much as you can but you can't learn _everything_! It's impossible! And for someone who knows so much, you sure don't know what's important.'

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise.

'What's important? What is that supposed to mean?! Knowledge is important! You have to know things in order to be successful and have a life; to be happy…'

Ginny's eyes narrowed menacingly.

'So by your logic, anyone who doesn't know the answer to everything can't have a successful life; can't be happy? So if a person has a family that loves them, people who support them through good times and bad, but they don't have the best job in the world, they can't be happy?! So by your logic, my family can't be happy?!'

Hermione stood stock still and stared wide-eyed at the redhead. Ginny gave her one more angry look and headed for the door.

'Ginny, wait! That's not what I meant…'

Ginny stopped at the door and turned back.

'What did you mean then?'

Hermione opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. Ginny shook her head and opened the door.

'Maybe you should read another book; that'll make you happy.'

Hermione couldn't move as Ginny shut the door. After what seemed like years, she finally returned to her bed and sat down with her head in her hands. She replayed the argument in her mind and couldn't believe she had said what she did. It really wasn't what she had meant at all but she couldn't blame Ginny for not understanding.

Hermione sighed and laid back on the bed. She had thought she would be ready for the intense nature of the review but it had surprised her. It the first year she hadn't started school knowing the entire text book; or at least knowing a little bit about what to expect. She hadn't really minded because she had had an amazing time with Ginny the previous week, and hadn't missed the pre-term studying like she thought she would.

But that had left her in an unknown position and after talking with her professors she had started to panic about not knowing enough. Her solution had been to try to make up for the work she'd missed which resulted in her constant trips to the library and seclusion in her room. What was worse was the fact that she missed Ginny more than she completely understood and wanted nothing more than to go hang out in the common room with the youngest Weasley. She hadn't allowed herself to do that, fearing she would be distracted but after hardly interacting with her for a week, she found she didn't care, and that scared her a little because she still wanted to do well in school and in life; people expected her to do well.

Hermione fell asleep again and woke when her hunger came back. She sat up, wiped the sleep from her eyes and sighed. She noticed it was darker outside and sat looking out the window. She decided she would try talking to Ginny but after a quick trip to the kitchens for some food. After washing her face, she headed out but didn't get very far.

'Ginny! Wh-What are you doing here?'

Ginny smiled shyly and held up a plate with a sandwich, crisps, grapes, and a bottle of pumpkin juice.

'I thought you might still be hungry. Can I come in?'

Hermione quickly stepped aside and let Ginny enter before leading her to the bed. Ginny sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and sat the food in the middle. Hermione mirrored her near the head of the bed and grasped one of Ginny's retreating hands.

'Gin, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was way out of line. I-I was tired and-and…I don't even know. I'm sorry.'

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand in return.

'I'm sorry too. I completely blew your words out of proportion and I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I know you didn't mean it.'

Hermione smiled gratefully and released Ginny's hand.

'Thank you for the food. I really am quite hungry.'

Ginny smirked as Hermione crunched on a couple of crisps.

'I thought you would be. You've barely eaten anything at the meals you show up and with the long hours you keep, it had to be wearing on you.'

'Yes, I know. I'm hoping it gets better but right now I feel so behind.'

Ginny listened to Hermione with concern and curiosity. She watched her continue eating as she thought how to best approach the conversation.

'I don't understand, how could you already be behind? It's only the first week.'

Hermione sighed again and looked down at her hands. After gathering her thoughts, she looked up and met Ginny's concerned eyes.

'Well…it's the first year I didn't spend the preceding weeks before term reviewing materials. Now, instead of knowing where I stand for the term, I'm unsure and that scares me.'

Ginny absorbed what Hermione had said and understanding finally crossed her face.

'Oh.'

The two sat in silence as Hermione finished, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione placed the empty plate on her bedside table and turned back to Ginny.

'Thank you for the food. I really appreciate it.'

'It's not a problem. It was my peace offering.'

Hermione smiled.

'Thank you.'

They lapsed into silence again. Hermione laid down on her side and laid her head down. Ginny nervously played with her hands.

'Hermione? Wh-Why does not knowing something scare you? I mean…I understand you like to understand things and that's fine but why is it scary?'

Hermione shrugged and messed with the bedspread. Finally she turned onto her back and sighed.

'It's just that…that my future is so unclear to me right now and classes are one thing that I can control. I know they're not the only important thing in life but they are important to my future. And being a little ahead is actually how I like to learn so I can make connections between different ideas; I get more out of it.'

Ginny listened intently and started to understand but frowned.

'So, do you regret taking the week off with me?'

Hermione surprised Ginny by laughing.

'That's just it, I don't! It was one of the best times in my life and I guess I've kind of been punishing myself for putting something besides my future first.'

Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

'Hermione, what am I going to do with you? You let yourself be a regular 18 year-old for a week and you take it out on yourself the very next week; it makes no sense!'

Hermione covered her face in frustration.

'I know, I know! I've had anything but a normal childhood and I'm not just talking about Voldemort. I've always been the smart one, the bookworm; it's expected from me and I don't want to let anyone down.'

Ginny sighed and moved to sit beside her friend on her knees. She gently pulled Hermione's hands off of her face and continued to hold them.

'I've already told you that you're not letting anyone down by not knowing everything. And your brilliance is only one part of you. You're also caring and kind. You're ambitious and courageous. You're funny and beautiful. You're a whole lot more than just a bookworm.'

Hermione was touched by Ginny's words. Unable to form any words, she sat up and embraced the young redhead.

'Thank you. That's…That's…I don't even know!'

Ginny smiled and let Hermione go.

'It's the truth and if I have to, I'll write down in a book so then you'll _have_ to believe it.'

Hermione giggled and looked down at Ginny and her hands.

'Gods, I've missed you; is that so weird?'

Ginny smiled and shook her head.

'I hope not because I've missed you too. It's been odd not spending the entire day with you after doing so for nearly the whole summer.'

Hermione nodded in agreement. They lapsed into silence again, each remembering fond memories of the past couple of months. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hands to get her attention.

'Let's make a deal. How about we spend Friday nights just you and me? No homework, no Quidditch; just you and me doing something fun or relaxing. What do you think? Can you spare one night?'

A ridiculous grin spread across Hermione's face.

'That is an amazing idea! I would really like that and I also promise not to spend all of my free time squirreled away in the library or my room.'

'Good. I wasn't going to say anything but I do rather enjoy your company, even if it is studying. I'll have Quidditch to start planning but Friday nights will be our night.'

Ginny let go of Hermione's hands and laid down beside her so they were both looking up at the ceiling.

'Speaking of which, what do you want to do tonight? Anything special or just hang out?'

'I'd be happy to just catch up. I'm still rather tired but I want to know how your week has been. Do you want to get some pajamas and just camp out here tonight? I could run down to the kitchens and get some snacks.'

Ginny gasped and turned to Hermione.

'But what about the house elves? That'd be more work for them!'

Hermione glared good-naturedly at the smirking redhead.

'I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, I'm still kind of hungry. After a summer of your mum's cooking, a sandwich and crisps just doesn't cut it.'

Ginny laughed and got up, followed by Hermione.

'That is very true.'

Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs and stopped at her door.

'So I'll meet you back up in my room in a bit?'

Ginny smiled, nodded and entered her room as Hermione left for the kitchens with a smile of her own.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty-Three

After a quick trip to the kitchens, Hermione returned with a bowl of crisps, some pumpkin pasties and a couple of bottles of pumpkin juice. She made her way up to her room and smiled at Ginny who was lounging on her bed.

'Glad to see you've made yourself at home.'

Ginny smiled and helped her with the food. They sat and chatted for a couple of hours, the crisps and pasties slowly disappearing. They lapsed into companionable silence as Hermione finished off her juice and got up to clear her bed. She sat back down and frowned at Ginny's own frown.

'What's the matter?'

Ginny sighed and gave Hermione a small reassuring smile.

'Just thinking. I-I'd hate to ruin tonight but I was wondering if you'd finish telling me about the horcruxes.'

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise and she pulled her knees to her chest in thought. Ginny watched her and when she saw the fear in her friend's eyes again, she moved beside her and put her arm across her shoulders.

'I'm sorry; we don't have to talk about it. I was thinking there couldn't be much more but if it's too hard, I understand.'

Hermione lifted her head and looked into Ginny's understanding eyes.

'No. A promise is a promise. I'll tell you.'

Ginny searched Hermione's hesitant face and saw her resolve to finish the story. She moved to sit in front of her and grasped her hands.

'Okay, whenever you're ready.'

Over the next hour Hermione told Ginny the rest about their mission from their planning to break into Gringotts to when she and Ron had left Harry with the memories. Ginny remained quiet but her eyes got increasingly bigger as the story went on.

'I never did find out what he'd seen in Snape's memories but I assume it had something to do with him being the last horcrux. And well, you were there for the rest of the battle and the end.'

Ginny nodded and continued to stare off into space. Hermione wiped her eyes and stared down at her hands. She looked up when she felt Ginny move and jumped when Ginny embraced her.

'Thank you Hermione. Thank you so much. I'll never ask you about it again.'

Hermione returned the hug and nodded. Ginny sat back and wiped her eyes, giving Hermione a reassuring smile. Hermione returned it.

'It's okay Gin. In a way, I'm glad I told you. At least I'm not the only person at Hogwarts who knows the whole story now.'

Ginny smiled gratefully. They lapsed into silence until Hermione yawned. Ginny giggled and she blushed.

'Sorry, I'm still really tired.'

Ginny moved and motioned for Hermione to follow. The two friends laid down facing away from each other and after saying goodnight, fell asleep.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were much better than the first. After their Friday night spent catching up, Hermione and Ginny were nearly inseparable outside of classes whether during their free time or studying. They were often joined by Luna and Daphne so it wasn't uncommon for students to find the four of them occupying the same table in the library, whispering about spells and assignments and occasionally stifling giggles.

While Hermione continued to miss Harry and Ron, she found the company of the other three witches extremely relaxing. Whether it was woman's intuition or some other force outside of her understanding, the four of them were able to read each other enough to know when not interrupt or when it was okay to ask questions. It was very different from the years of being with Harry and Ron who often chose the wrong time and she ended up telling them off. This and probably the fact that she wasn't worried about some evil force, she found her nerves to be much less frazzled and her work, despite the heavy load she was carrying, came easily and enjoyably and she was able to catch up to a level she was comfortable with for the rest of the term.

It was a few days before Hermione's birthday, which happened to fall on a Saturday, when Ginny found her curled up in a chair by the common room fire with another large book on her lap and Crookshanks on the armrest. Ginny smiled at the scene, admiration for the other witch reflecting her eyes as she approached her and sat on the couch, depositing her bag on the ground.

'What are you reading?'

Hermione looked up as Crookshanks jumped onto the couch and went to sit on Ginny's lap. She smiled as Ginny started scratching behind his ears and he purred his enjoyment.

'It's actually that book I got from the Quidditch shop. I'm finding the theory behind the magic used on the snitch and bludgers quite fascinating really, and it's a nice break from my studies. What are you up to tonight?'

Ginny leaned her head back and thought for a moment.

'Well I have to finish up that Herbology essay for tomorrow, just the ending, nothing big really; I was going to start that essay for Defense due next week; and I was wondering if I could get your help on my Muggle Studies assignment.'

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Muggle Studies? How can I help with that? I'm not in that class.'

Ginny lifted her head and met Hermione's questioning expression with a smirk.

'Yes, I know that. Professor Coulter has us researching muggle entertainment; you know, books, movies, plays, that sort of thing. After last year, he wanted to take a lighter look at muggle life.'

'So what do you want from me?'

Ginny scooted Crookshanks, who gave her an affronted look, off of her lap and rummaged through her bag, finally pulling out a piece of parchment and reading it.

'Our assignment is to talk to 1 or 2 muggleborns about their favorite movie and book from their childhood. We're supposed to get the storyline and why it's their favorite. He said he's actually been working on a way to show movies in magical environments and wanted suggestions on movies he could show later in the term if he can work it out.'

'Really? Oh, that would be so much fun! I hope he can figure it out.'

Ginny smiled at her friend's excitement.

'So will you help me? I'll find someone else if you're too busy but I'm kind of curious to know about your favorites.'

Hermione shut her book with a snap and sat up.

'I'd love to help you! It'll be fun!'

Ginny laughed at her friend's eagerness and got her stuff ready. Hermione spent the next couple of hours telling Ginny all about her favorite childhood movie, _The Wizard of Oz_, and favorite childhood book, _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_. Ginny became so engrossed in Hermione's storytelling that she had to have her repeat herself so she could write it all down. Hermione was having just as much fun telling Ginny about them and answering her questions both about the storylines and the American aspects of _The Wizard of Oz._ Finally, after many feet of parchment later, Ginny made her last note.

'Merlin, I think that's the most I've written for an assignment in a long time and not whined about it!'

Hermione laughed and continued to pet Crookshanks, who had returned to her lap during the conversation. Ginny read over a couple of things and shook her head in amusement.

'Now, one last question for both of them, why were they your favorites?'

'Oh, that's an easy one. They were both about someplace different, someplace strange, someplace, well, magical.'

Ginny listened to Hermione and saw the sadness in her reminiscing gaze.

'As a child, I never really fit in anywhere. I didn't have any friends at school or in the neighborhood; my parents were my only friends. I used to get picked on at school because I'd always be carrying around a book and had no interest in getting dirty or breaking rules.'

Hermione looked up and smirked.

'I was somewhat of a stickler for rules and in return, somewhat of a tattle-tale; so most kids didn't want to be my friend.'

Hermione pointed to Ginny's paper.

'But in those places and the other worlds in the books I read, I had friends. I got to know Alice and was there with her through her troublemaking. I could see myself as Dorothy, lost in a beautiful place, making friends along the way. The only difference there was that I wouldn't have wanted to go home.'

Ginny giggled. Hermione sighed and smiled.

'Then I got my Hogwarts letter and it turned out there really was a magical world, a world where I could fit in, where I could have friends. The rest you know but I still like to get lost in the places I first dreamt there was somewhere better.'

Hermione continued to reminisce and was surprised to look up and find Ginny smiling fondly at her. She returned the smile and Ginny turned her attention to her paper. After a few minutes of writing, she set the parchment down to dry.

'Finished. I don't think I said it as nicely as you did but I got the main idea down.'

Hermione giggled and looked at the clock.

'Well, I should probably work on something tonight. I've got a couple of essays to finish before the weekend.'

Ginny watched as Hermione ascended the dormitory stairs before letting a huge grin cross her face. She couldn't wait for the weekend and Hermione's birthday. She only had to hear back from her mum for one last thing and hope that everything fell into place for the day to be great. She quickly hid her smile as she saw Hermione making her way back, knowing the brunette would be surprised.

* * *

Ginny awoke to the ringing in her head and reached for her wand. She tapped her temple and silently cast the counter-spell to the silent alarm charm Percy had taught her. Slowly she looked over her shoulder to make sure Hermione was still sleeping before quietly getting out of the bed.

It was 4am Saturday morning and Ginny had stayed in Hermione's room again after their girl's night on Friday. She tiptoed to her bag, which she had packed for the night and rummaged through the side pocket before pulling out a small box. She went back to the bed and Crookshanks lifted his head in interest as she sat cross-legged facing Hermione's sleeping form. She gently shook her friend's shoulder.

'Hermione?'

Hermione groaned and rolled over, slowly opening her eyes.

'Hmm?'

Ginny smiled and held out the small box.

'Happy birthday, Hermione.'

Hermione looked groggily at the small box before her face split into a wide grin. She sat up and faced Ginny before pulling her into a hug and taking the box from her. Ginny watched amused and a little nervous as Hermione neatly removed the shiny blue paper and opened the small box. Hermione gasped and stared at the silver book-shaped locket with a decorative H on the cover. She looked up at Ginny with watery eyes.

'Ginny…this is beautiful.'

Ginny's grin got wider.

'I'm glad you like it. Look inside.'

With trembling hands, Hermione lifted the locket out of the box and slowly opened the front. Inside was a picture from the summer before her sixth year. Hermione and Ginny were on one side while Ron and Harry were on the other. The four faces kept looking back and forth between them before turning back to the camera and smiling. Hermione was at a loss for words and could only pull Ginny into another hug as tears ran down her face. Ginny rubbed her back to lend comfort.

'I know how much you miss them so I thought I would give you something so they were always close to your heart.'

Hermione leaned back and smiled lovingly at the picture.

'Ginny, this is…this is absolutely amazing. Thank you.'

Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione, glad she liked it so much. After a few minutes, Hermione put the locket back in the box and placed it on the bedside table before motioning for Ginny to lay back down. Ginny gladly obliged and was only slightly surprised when Hermione huddled close and rested under her chin. Ginny instinctively put her arms around the brunette and laid her cheek on the top of her head.

'You okay, Hermione?'

'I will be. I miss them so much and sometimes I feel so lonely when I think about it. I'd like to just be close for a bit, if that's okay.'

Ginny pulled back to look Hermione in the eye.

'I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry.'

Hermione shook her head as a couple of tears escaped down her face.

'Oh no, don't be sorry. I love the locket, it's wonderful, really. It's just been a while since I've thought about them and seeing the picture brought it all back, that's all. I'll be okay and now I'll have the locket to remind me of the good times so it won't hurt as much.'

Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow.

'You sure?'

Hermione nodded. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek before lying back down against her chest.

'I'm sure.'

Ginny hugged Hermione close and laid her head back down. She listened to Hermione's breathing deepen as she too fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Hermione woke in the morning, Ginny was already gone. Her frown turned to a small smile when she saw the piece of parchment on the pillow beside her.

_Happy Birthday!! I know I already told you once, but once is never enough. I went for a morning fly since Quidditch try-outs are next week but I'll meet you for breakfast in the Great Hall._

_Yours - Ginny_

Hermione jumped up and got ready. As the last thing, she clasped the necklace around her neck and smiled at her reflection before heading down to the Great Hall. As she exited the dorm stairs, Lavendar and Parvati waved at her from in front of the fireplace.

'Happy Birthday Hermione!!

'Yeah, Happy 19th!'

Hermione laughed.

'Merlin, when you say it like that it makes me feel old!'

Lavendar and Parvati laughed and the three of them made their way down to breakfast chatting away. About halfway there, Lavendar noticed the locket.

'Oh Hermione! That's lovely!'

Hermione looked down and delicately traced the edges of it, smiling to herself.

'Isn't it? Ginny got it for me. It's got a picture of Harry, Ron, her and I in it from a couple of summers ago.'

Parvati raised her eyebrows, impressed.

'Wow, that's so nice! You must miss them terribly.'

Hermione nodded sadly and Parvati squeezed her arm in support.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. It's your birthday, you should be happy! So any special plans?'

They continued talking about lighter subjects. Hermione sat down across from the other two, facing the door, as they started in on their breakfast. A few minutes later, Daphne entered and Hermione smiled at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She frowned when she saw Daniel halfway down the table glaring at Daphne but quickly replaced her smile as she came around to sit beside her.

'Good morning Hermione. How are you?'

'Good. You?'

'Busy, but good.'

'Um…not to be mean, but you do know this is the Gryffindor table?'

Hermione looked up to find Lavendar and Parvati giving Daphne questioning looks. She'd gotten so used to Daphne being around that she forgot that Lavendar and Parvati hadn't been around her much. Wanting to ease the obvious fear on Daphne's face, she quickly intervened before things got heated.

'Oh! Lavendar, Parvati, this is Daphne. She's a friend of mine, I hope it's okay if she sits here.'

Lavendar and Parvati exchanged confused looks.

'But…but she's a Slytherin…'

'So? Just because some people in her house are unbearable, doesn't mean she's not a good person. If it bothers you, we can move.'

Hermione started to stand, but Lavendar held a hand out to stop her.

'No. It's okay.'

She turned to Daphne.

'I'm sorry. That was rude of us. I'm Lavendar. This is Parvati.'

Parvati smiled and Daphne relaxed as Hermione sat back down.

'Hi, I'm Daphne. I know it's odd for me to be here but I had a falling out with, well, my house really and Hermione's helped me…deal with some issues.'

'More like pig-headed bastards.'

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice as Ginny slid in beside her. Ginny gave her an amused look as she rubbed her back when Hermione coughed.

'Now don't go dying on your birthday, what fun would that be?'

'It's your birthday?'

Hermione nodded at a surprised Daphne.

'Well, happy birthday!'

'Yes. Happy birthday Hermione.'

Hermione smiled as Luna took a seat beside a surprised Lavendar.

'Have you had a falling out with your house too?'

Luna smiled her dreamy smile.

'Oh no, I just like sitting with my friends who happen to be Gryffindors. Would you like to sit at my table?'

Lavendar shook her head slowly, completely stunned, as Ginny tried to stifle her giggles. Luckily for Lavendar, the rest of breakfast went without any more surprises.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty-Four

Near the end of breakfast, the owl post came, and Hermione looked up, expecting something from her parents. She was slightly hurt when the air had cleared and no owl had landed for her. Ginny watched her friend's frown grow deeper.

'Problem Hermione?'

Hermione turned her frown to Ginny.

'I just thought I'd get something from my parents.'

Ginny laid a comforting hand on her arm.

'The day's not over and besides, if they're sending an owl from Australia it might come later in the day, you know?'

Hermione smiled a little and nodded.

'You're probably right.'

'So, what do you want to do today? Any plans?'

Hermione shrugged.

'Not really. Just thought I would get some more work done. Maybe go for a walk around the lake if it's nice out.'

Ginny jumped up.

'It's wonderful outside, let's go now.'

Hermione smirked.

'Oh really? Well what if I don't want to go right now?'

Ginny smirked and pulled Hermione up.

'Too bad. I told Hagrid I'd drag you down to visit.'

Hermione laughed and shook her head incredulously.

'Okay, let's go. Next time you schedule an appointment for me, you might want to let me know first.'

'No promises with that one.'

Hermione and Ginny spent the morning with Hagrid in his garden. He gave Hermione a set of self-inking quills for her NEWTs and a decorative bookmark made of a special pliable bark. It had a carving of an otter that would swim up and down the surface of it.

'Had ter get Flitwick to help me wit the charm work but I did the carvin'.'

Hermione smiled and gave him as good a hug as she could.

'It's lovely. Thank you Hagrid.'

After a surprisingly edible lunch of sandwiches and apples, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the common room.

'I've got to go talk to Mary Payne about that Muggle Studies assignment. She's a Ravenclaw from my year. I'll meet up with you before dinner?'

'Sounds good. I'll probably go do some work in the library.'

They ascended the girl's dormitory stairs. When they got to Ginny's door, Hermione kept going.

'Hey.'

Hermione stopped and looked back. Ginny smiled.

'Happy birthday Hermione. Don't work too hard.'

Hermione smiled.

'I won't. See you later.'

Hermione spent a good afternoon in the library; she didn't even mind that it was her birthday. She'd been able to catch up with her studies, especially with the extra evening sessions and was beginning to review some of the more obscure topics from previous years. It wasn't until her stomach gave a growl that she realized the time. She was packing her stuff up when Ginny came in.

'Still working hard?'

Hermione looked up and smiled.

'Actually I was just finishing up. Ready for dinner?'

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione out of the library. Near the end of the hallway, she reached out and stopped a surprised Hermione. Hermione looked at her hand and then raised a questioning eyebrow.

'What is it?'

Ginny smiled and tugged her into a nearby classroom. She pulled Hermione in and closed the door before turning back to the thoroughly confused witch.

'What's going on Ginny?'

'I wanted to do something special for dinner but I want it to be a surprise.'

Ginny pulled out a scarf and approached Hermione.

'Trust me?'

Hermione looked from Ginny's excited hazel eyes to the scarf, a small frown on her face.

'Do I really have to be blindfolded?'

Ginny chuckled and moved behind her friend.

'It'll be worth it, I promise.'

Hermione nodded and smiled nervously as Ginny quickly put the scarf into place. She took Hermione's bag from her and stood in front waving to make sure she couldn't see. Satisfied, she took her hand.

'Now no peeking.'

Hermione smirked.

'Okay, no peeking.'

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand as she felt the redhead start pulling her along.

'I'd better not run into anything.'

Ginny laughed softly and Hermione relaxed at the sound.

'I promise not to run you into anything; I'd hate for you to be unconscious before we get there.'

Hermione tried to keep her sense of direction as they walked slowly down hallways but after a while she couldn't keep track. They went up a couple of staircases and down a few more corridors until finally Ginny stopped.

'I'm going to leave you right here but I'll be right back. Count to 100 and if I don't return, you can take the scarf off. Okay?'

Hermione nodded and stood nervously as Ginny dropped her hand. She started to count in her head as she heard Ginny walking but she never got that far away. As she reached twenty, she jumped slightly as Ginny grabbed her hand again.

'Told you I'd be back.'

Hermione smirked as she was led into a classroom. It was darker in here than in the hallway and she couldn't hear anything strange. Ginny dropped her hand again to shut the door and Hermione jumped when she felt her come up behind her.

'I'm going to take the blindfold off now.'

Hermione nodded as a shiver ran down her back from Ginny's whisper. She felt Ginny untying the scarf but was confused when she was met with darkness. She was just about to turn around and question the redhead when the room filled with light and voices.

'SURPRISE!'

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as she was greeted by not only the rest of the Weasleys, her professors and friends, but also her parents. Mrs. Granger came rushing forward and embraced her daughter in a huge hug.

'Happy Birthday Hermione!!'

Hermione stood frozen for a second before returning the embrace.

'Mum?! What are you doing here?!'

Her mum released her and held her at arm's length.

'Ginny arranged with the school and Ministry to let us come here and surprise you. She did all of this!'

Hermione turned to gape at the smiling redhead.

'You did all of this?'

Ginny nodded. Hermione flashed her a ridiculous grin before turning back to her mum and heading over to the rest of the guests. Ginny laughed as her mum engulfed the brunette in a hug. She remained at the side and followed Hermione with her eyes, unable to look away. Hermione's brown eyes were bright with excitement and she seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet, unable to contain her joy. She watched as the brunette greeted her friends and professors, her excitement growing with each person who stepped forward. Ginny smiled to herself, thrilled that everything had worked out, especially with Hermione's parents. She'd been planning this whole thing since after her birthday and it had taken both of her parents' help to put it together.

At this point, the guests made their way over to three long and completely food-filled tables. Hermione hugged Luna once more and waved to Daphne before looking around for the one person she wanted to see most. After a quick scan of the room, she caught the hazel eyes of the redhead and without breaking eye contact, navigated across the room to where she stood. Without slowing down, she collided with her in a hug.

'This is the best birthday gift ever. How can I ever repay you?'

Ginny smiled as her stomach did a somersault from the excited breath on her ear.

'Just have fun.'

* * *

Hours later, Ginny looked around the almost-empty Room of Requirement and smiled to herself when she found who she was looking for. Hermione was sitting with her parents on one of the couches that littered the room. Her dad had his arm across her shoulders and she leaned into him while talking with her mum beside her. She looked so happy and content.

'Ginny dear, will you help me with these dishes?'

Ginny turned around and went to help her mum with a precarious pile of dishes.

'Mum, you do know the house elves will take care of all of this?'

'Yes, I know, but I can still make it easier for them. They already did more than their fair share with the extra cooking.'

Ginny helped her mum stack the dishes in several neat stacks and put the silverware in a bin to the side. Once they had everything, Ginny summoned the house elf who had helped her the most.

'Nitty? Could you come here please?'

There was a small pop and a younger house elf with a long nose, blue eyes, and long eyelashes appeared.

'Yes, Miss Weasley?'

'These dishes are ready for you to take. Thank you so much for your help and please let everyone know how much I appreciate all of their help. Everything was spectacular. I owe you all something amazing.'

Nitty waved her hand at the dishes and they disappeared. She then turned and bowed slightly to Ginny.

'It is our pleasure Miss. You and your friend helped defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and we are eternally grateful. You owe us nothing.'

Ginny smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgment as Nitty disappeared once again with a small pop. She still planned on finding someway to repay the whole house elf staff but hadn't figured out the best way yet. Ginny looked back around to see what else needed done and sighed at her mum still cleaning.

'Mum, you don't have to keep cleaning; the room will clean itself when we leave.'

Molly gave her daughter a skeptical look.

'Are you sure? I don't want to leave a mess in here.'

'Yes, I'm sure. If you don't believe me, when we leave I'll show you.'

Molly dropped the rag she had in her hand.

'Alright, fine; I believe you.'

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. Molly looked over Ginny's shoulder and smiled.

'I'm proud of you for getting Hermione's parents here; that was a very nice thing for you to do.'

Ginny turned around and smiled at the same scene from earlier, only now it looked like Hermione had fallen asleep and the Grangers were talking quietly.

'I should be thanking you and Dad, without your help, I wouldn't have even known where to start.'

Molly turned and gave her daughter a hug. She released her and gently caressed her cheek.

'Anything for our little girl.'

Ginny smiled, blushing slightly. Molly dropped her hand and turned back to the scene with a sigh.

'As much as I hate interrupting, we should probably be going.'

Ginny nodded and followed her mum over to the happy family. Hermione's dad nudged her awake when he saw them approaching.

'Sweetie, I think it's time for us to go.'

She looked at her dad, confused, until she saw Molly approaching.

'Oh. How did you two get here anyway? You can't see the castle because you're muggles right?'

'They apparated in.'

Hermione stared at Ginny in utter confusion.

'But that's not possible, no one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts.'

'Ah, but that's not completely true. Can you think of _no one_ who can apparate in or out of certain wards?'

Ginny watched Hermione with an amused smile. She could practically see the wheels in her head trying to figure it out until finally it clicked.

'House elves!'

Ginny laughed and nodded.

'Correct! House elves. So, Mum, if you would?'

Molly nodded.

'Kreacher? Would you come here, please.'

A couple of seconds later there was a small crack and Kreacher appeared in front of them.

'Yes, Molly?'

'It's time to take the Grangers back.'

Kreacher nodded. Hermione quickly gave her parents both hugs and kisses.

'I'm so glad I got to see you! Let me know how the move back goes and I'll see you at Christmas.'

Mr. and Mrs. Granger each grabbed one of Kreacher's hands and waved once more to their daughter. Kreacher bowed his head and with a pop they were gone. Molly turned to the girls.

'I'll be flooing back through Andromeda's fireplace after I get Teddy. Be good and good luck with your studies.'

She gave her daughter a hug and kiss then embraced Hermione.

'Happy Birthday Hermione and good luck with your studies as well.'

'Thank you Molly for everything.'

Molly released her and smiled.

'Anytime dear, anytime.'

The two friends waved goodbye as Molly made her way out of the room. Ginny flopped down on the couch, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She felt Hermione sit down beside her and opened her eyes to look at her. Hermione was watching her with a small smile on her face which Ginny returned.

'So, have a good day?'

Hermione laughed but shook her head. Ginny raised a surprised eyebrow. Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder.

'I had a _great_ day.'

Ginny chuckled and laid her cheek on the top of Hermione's head. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes until they heard the clock start chiming.

'Merlin, that's the time? No wonder I'm so tired.'

Ginny chuckled as Hermione stood up and stretched.

'We should probably get back to the common room. Even if it is your birthday, Filch would still pitch a fit.'

Hermione laughed as she grabbed the new shoulder bag Ginny had gotten her. It had similar charms as her beaded bag to make it weightless, expandable and undetectable. She had been surprised and impressed at her friend's handiwork and it was probably her favorite gift besides the locket. All of her other gifts were inside including a 1st edition copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ from her parents and a dirigible plum bracelet similar to Ginny's from Luna.

The two witches made one more sweep of the room to make sure nothing was left behind before exiting and watching the doorway disappear. They were lucky enough to only run into Nearly Headless Nick who simply wished Hermione a happy birthday and continued on his way. They made their way through the empty common room and up the dormitory stairs, stopping outside Ginny's room. Hermione pulled the redhead into one last hug.

'Ginny, this has been the most amazing day. Thank you for everything; the locket, my parents, the bag, everything.'

She stepped back and dropped her hands to hold Ginny's as Ginny smiled back at her.

'It was my pleasure Hermione. I'd always felt bad we couldn't throw you a nice big party before, what with Riddle and being in school, but you deserved one. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself.'

Hermione's eyes were shining with unshed tears and she leaned forward to place a kiss on Ginny's cheek. She pulled away and stopped a few inches in front of Ginny's face and looked up into her hazel eyes. Ginny's breath caught as she gazed into her friend's deep brown eyes and saw the affection there. Something else sparkled in them that made her stomach tighten and heart race and prevented her from looking away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione looked away shyly, blushing, and took a step back, dropping her hands.

'I should…um…get to bed. See you in the morning.'

Ginny nervously nodded and dropped her gaze, blushing.

'Um…yeah. Goodnight.'

They smiled shyly at each other before Hermione continued up the stairs and Ginny quickly entered her room. Once inside she closed her eyes and leaned up against the door. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she couldn't get the look in Hermione's eyes out of her head. The impulse to close those few inches and press her lips against the brunette's had been so strong that had they stayed there for another couple of seconds, she probably would have. When had this happened? When had the impulse to find out what Hermione's lips tasted like started? When had she found herself getting lost in her dark brown eyes? When had she wanted to explore her smooth skin? When had she started falling in love with her best friend?

Hermione quickly made her way up the rest of the stairs, whispered the password and entered her room. She sank to the floor, leaning up against the door as her head continued to swim with her dizzying thoughts. This was not supposed to happen. She shouldn't be feeling these feelings for her best friend. She shouldn't want to lean in and kiss her full red lips. She shouldn't want to run her hands through her fiery red hair. She shouldn't want to count all of the freckles across her creamy skin. She shouldn't want to curl up beside her and simply gaze into her bright hazel eyes. She shouldn't, but she did.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty-Five

Over the next week, the two friends were more careful around each other. Neither wanted to alert the other of the confusing thoughts and feelings they were experiencing, and both were too caught up in their own worlds to notice the change in the other. Classes served as distractions, studying became an acceptable reason to fall into thoughtful silence and the presence of Luna and Daphne kept the atmosphere light instead of suffocating.

Friday night came and after dinner in the Great Hall, the two decided to head out to the Lake since the weather, while getting chillier, was still clear. They talked about classes and gossiped about the latest potions disaster, a third year Hufflepuff who had accidentally added too much newt eyes to a hair growing potion and ended up going bald.

'The poor girl was bald for the rest of day until Andromeda could brew the antidote. I felt sorry for her but luckily Professor Sprout let her wear a hat the rest of the day.'

Hermione smiled at the redhead who was standing by the shore and skipping stones. She watched as Ginny scoured the ground and swooped down to pick up the best stone and threw it. She would stand still and watch the ripples until they were almost completely gone before looking back down for the next stone. Hermione was mesmerized by the thoughtful expression that crossed Ginny's face every time she stopped to watch the ripples. The setting sun shone off of her brilliant hair and her mouth would tug up into a smile when she skipped a stone farther than before.

Ginny turned to look at her friend and was surprised to see her observing her with a small smile on her face. Hermione instantly dropped her gaze and blushed at being caught. Ginny smiled her own little smile and went to sit beside her.

'Hey, I wanted to ask you a favor.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, what were you going to do Saturday morning?'

Hermione shrugged and looked up in thought.

'Just some homework. I wanted to cross reference a couple of books from the restricted section for Potions. Why?'

'Would you be willing to play Quidditch with me before tryouts?'

Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion.

'Play Quidditch? You know I don't fly.'

Ginny smirked.

'Not in the air. I brought the puppets and I was wondering if you would scrimmage with me for a bit.'

Hermione frowned.

'I really should study, Ginny. Even if I'm caught up, I still have a lot to cover.'

'Please Hermione; I'll have practice to worry about after tomorrow anyway but I wanted to get in one last challenging go before the scouts start showing up. I want to make sure I'm at the top of my game. Please? Just this once?'

Hermione continued to frown. She searched Ginny's pleading face and saw a fire burning in her eyes that was her passion for the sport she would never completely understand. Deciding she didn't want to be the reason that fire was extinguished, she sighed and nodded her head, a small smile spreading across her face.

'All right, but only this once! I won't be dragged out onto the pitch every time you get bored.'

Ginny squealed and pounced on her friend, giving her a bone crushing hug.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise just this once so I feel better prepared.'

Hermione laughed and let herself get lost in the feeling of Ginny's arms around her. Butterflies filled her stomach and her heart raced as a sweet flowery scent filled her senses. Ginny released her and she mentally kicked herself for losing the control she had established through the week. Hermione blushed and looked down, missing the blush that was spreading down Ginny's neck from her own racing heart and thoughts.

They sat in thoughtful silence, each gaining control of themselves, and watched the sun go down. Hermione shivered as the temperature dropped.

'We should probably head back. It'll be getting dark soon.'

Ginny nodded and the two headed back. The rest of the evening was spent talking about 'safe' topics and keeping somewhat of a distance from each other in hopes of not succumbing to their growing desires.

* * *

Hermione met Ginny out on the Quidditch pitch the next morning an hour before tryouts. She entered the stadium and made her way to the center of the green grass, smiling at the figure some distance above the pitch flying patterns in the sky. She waved when she thought Ginny would see her and sure enough the figure turned into a steep dive, pulling up just in time to land gracefully.

'Morning, Hermione. Thanks for the help.'

'You're welcome, of course. Where're the puppets at?'

Ginny pointed to a smallish box near the edge of the stadium. Hermione went and pulled out the shrunken puppets, setting them on the ground. She pulled out her wand and returned them to their regular size before putting the basic animation spells into place.

'So, what do you want to start with?'

They spent the next hour going over some of the more advanced plays Ginny had taught Hermione. Hermione stood to the side of the pitch near the middle, doing all she could to stop Ginny from scoring and failing miserably. Even knowing what Ginny was going to do with the set up plays didn't help her that much in stopping her.

People for the tryouts trickled into the stadium and stood near the sidelines, mesmerized by the scene in front of them. They ohed, awed and cheered each time Ginny pulled off a goal. With ten minutes left and nearly all of the candidates on the sideline, Ginny came down and stopped in front of Hermione, breathing deeply from her vigorous practice.

'Okay, one more. Let's do a Cheater.'

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Cheater? What…Oh! All them against you?'

Ginny smiled and nodded. Hermione smiled and shook her head in amusement.

'Okay. Give me a second.'

Ginny went to the other side of the pitch and flew in circles while Hermione pointed her wand at each puppet in turn, casting the right spells. She stopped for a second and went to the box to get the other rings, which she expanded and sent up to rotate above the stationary hoops. Everything ready, she yelled up to Ginny.

'OKAY, GIN! I'M READY TO BEAT YOU NOW!'

Even from a distance, Hermione could see her friend's smirk. She readied herself as Ginny turned around and started toward the goals. Hermione concentrated with all her ability and threw in everything she could think of to stop the blur that was Ginny heading toward the increasingly faster rotating goals. She thought she had gotten her when Ginny dropped the quaffle but Ginny dove down and caught it before it touched the ground and Hermione let out a small shriek as she tried to recover. Finally after a frantic five minutes, Ginny beat the last puppet and lobbed the quaffle at the speeding rings. A huge roar from the watching crowd echoed around the stadium when it sailed almost effortlessly through the still moving hoop. Ginny pumped her fist in triumph and dived down to Hermione.

'HA! Got you that time!'

Hermione laughed as she directed the puppets down to the ground.

'Yes, you did. Was that a sufficiently challenging practice?'

Ginny grinned ridiculously and nodded.

'It was bloody brilliant! Thank you so much.'

'No problem Gin. You'd better go talk with your recruits before they start asking for your autograph.'

Ginny shot a smirk over her shoulder as she walked over to the excited crowd. Hermione turned back to the puppets and shrunk them back down to fit in the box. She did the same with the rings and by the time she had packed them all away, the candidates were flying around the pitch. She saw Ginny hovering near the side watching the players.

'Gin!'

Ginny smiled and dove down, hovering in front of Hermione.

'I'm going to head back to the castle. Good luck with tryouts.'

'Okay. I'll come find you when I get done. Hopefully it won't take too long. Thanks again Hermione and good luck with your homework.'

Hermione smiled and waved once more as she exited the stadium.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Ginny continued to tiptoe around each other. Hermione tried to find solace in the library but whenever she paused her studying, the bright hazel eyes and smiling red lips of her redheaded friend floated through her mind. She tried to keep some distance between them in hopes her feelings would remain in check but after a long day, there was an inevitable pull to find her friend and just spend time with her.

Ginny threw herself into Quidditch in hopes of holding onto something she understood, but sometimes when she was supposed to be watching her teammates, the dark brown eyes and stunning smile of her friend would interrupt her thoughts and it wasn't until someone whizzed by her that she snapped out of it. Even though she was exhausted most nights, her mind wouldn't let her go to sleep until she had spent some time with the brunette.

The two friends were trying so hard to appear like everything was normal that someone noticed. She'd been curious ever since seeing them on the train but Luna hadn't started noticing the stray glances and shy smiles until after Hermione's birthday. It wasn't that Luna disapproved, she just didn't want to say anything because it seemed that neither Gryffindor was ready to admit their feelings to themselves.

McGonagall had scheduled a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween and Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Daphne made their way through the gates. It was fairly cold and Hermione smiled at Ginny who had her Holyhead Harpies scarf wrapped around her neck to keep the wind out. Daphne glanced at the logo on the end and laughed.

'You're a Harpie fan?'

Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

'Oh yes! Ever since I was little, I've dreamed about playing for them.'

'I think their team two years ago was brilliant. Collins and Moulary were the number one and two scorers in the league. If it hadn't been for that lucky snitch grab by Puddlemere in the finals, they would have annihilated them.'

Ginny's jaw dropped as the group went into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

'Y-You follow the Harpies? Why didn't I know this before?!'

They grabbed a table as Daphne and Ginny dove into a passionate discussion of the Harpies, both past and present. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Ginny's eyes sparkle with excitement and laughed as she gestured wildly, trying to make some point. She was pulled from her thoughts by Luna.

'How about we go get some butterbeers while these two continue their conversation?'

Hermione nodded, blushing from being caught in one of her growing pastimes of Ginny-watching. The two witches made their way to the crowded bar and stood in the queue waiting for Madam Rosemerta.

'So, have you figured it out yet?'

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she turned to Luna.

'Figured what out?'

Luna smiled dreamily and gazed at Hermione with her wide pale blue eyes.

'I take that as a no. It's okay, you'll both figure it out soon, I think.'

Hermione frowned as the Ravenclaw turned her attention to the bartender. Why was it she thought Luna knew about the feelings she was fighting with? She'd made sure not to let them slip as much as she could. Sure there had been close calls, but Ginny never seemed to notice. She helped Luna with the drinks and returned to the table. Her stomach flipped when Ginny looked up and gave her a brilliant smile.

The four friends drained their drinks and headed out into the village. Much like Diagon Alley, the once closed and barren storefronts were open and flocks of students flooded in and out. They made their rounds to the usual stops and after a few hours, decided to head back to the castle with their purchases. Hermione walked beside Ginny with Luna on her left and Daphne on Ginny's right.

Hermione was trying to catch her breath from laughing at Ginny's impression of her brother around Fleur when something hit her in the back and forced the wind from her lungs as she fell to the ground with a strangled scream.

'Hermione!'

Ginny knelt down beside the gasping brunette, looking around for the source of interruption. Her blood boiled when she saw Daniel and his cronies advancing on them. She shot up and drew her wand in one motion.

'You bastard!'

Daniel smirked wickedly as Ginny stood with her wand ready. Luna joined her as Daphne helped Hermione up off of the ground. Hermione struggled to her feet and went to stand beside Ginny, gripping her wand arm, unsure whether the Weasley would control her anger. She turned her loathing glare toward Daniel.

'What do you want, Daniel? You already have detention for the entire term, would you like to be expelled instead?'

Daniel's smirk faltered slightly but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Watch it mudblood, there're no enamored professors to save the teacher's pet this time.'

Ginny growled at the word 'mudblood' and strained against Hermione's grasp. Hermione hissed in Ginny's ear.

'Don't! He's doing it on purpose!'

Ginny clenched her jaw and remained still. Daniel's smirk widened. Daphne stepped in front and glared angrily.

'Why won't you just leave us alone?! Why won't you just leave me alone?!'

'Because you walked out on me, you bitch, and _no one_ walks out on me. And anyone who helps you, will be forced out of the way.'

Daniel swished his wand and sent an orange-colored spell at Daphne which would have hit her had it not been for Hermione's quick and strong shield. Ginny and Luna acted almost simultaneously and easily disarmed the others before they could blink. Hermione strode forward and stood a foot from Daniel's still surprised face.

'I dealt with a troll in my first year, a basilisk in my second, and an escaped convict in my third. I started dueling Death Eaters in my fifth year, survived the Cruciatus from Bellatrix Lestrange and killed a piece of Voldemort's soul. Why would you think that I would be scared or intimidated by a stuck-up, worthless piece of shit like you?'

Daniel stood staring dumbfounded at the seething Gryffindor. Hermione gave him one more disgusted look up and down before turning her back. Ginny gave him one more menacing glare before dropping his wand. Luna dropped the other boys' wands and followed the two to where Daphne stood shocked. They turned their backs and walked back to the castle.

'This is why, mudblood!'

Hermione only saw a glimpse of a purple light before it hit her in the back like a ton of bricks and she passed out into darkness.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

_Here's the next bit so I hope you enjoy. I will warn you, this section does end in another cliff-hanger, but I will most likely treat you to an update later today. Thanks to all my readers and double thanks to my reviewers, your comments make me smile and happy I decided to write this._

Chapter Thirty-Six

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared at the shadows cast across an all-to-familiar ceiling. She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her chest and tried to move her right hand to rub it but something was weighing it down. She looked down and found Ginny asleep, her hand under Hermione's hand and her head on top. Hermione smiled to herself and used her thumb to gently caress her friend's cheek which she was surprised to find to be wet.

'Oh Gin…'

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she felt movement. She looked up Hermione's arm and was relieved to see her dark brown eyes shining back. Without thinking, she let out a small squeal and launched on the brunette.

'Hermione! You're awake! Gods, you had us worried!'

The air in Hermione's lungs was pushed out in the crushing embrace and another shot of pain went through her chest and she let out a groan.

'Gin, I can't breathe…'

Ginny shot back like she had been shocked, a look of horror on her face.

'Gods, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking…'

'If that's the case then at least I know you're okay.'

Ginny smiled in relief at the smirk on Hermione's face.

'I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey. She only let me stay if I promised to alert her if you woke up.'

Hermione nodded and watched Ginny leave. She tried to sit up but the pain in her chest prevented her from moving too much. A few seconds later and the nurse came bustling up the aisle.

'Don't move too much Miss Granger, the potions still need to do some work.'

'What happened? What did Daniel hit me with?'

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and started checking Hermione's progress.

'We're not entirely sure but it's reminiscent of the spell you were hit with in your fifth year. Not nearly as strong but some of the effects are similar. Mr. Stalling was unable to tell us seeing as his jaw was broken before the Ministry officials came to collect him.'

Hermione's eyes had gotten wider as she heard more and the color drained from her face. Madam Pomfrey swished her wand once more and went to a small table to the side.

'It looks like things are coming along. Here's a potion for the pain and something to help you sleep, nothing too strong. You'll have to take a couple potions for the next week but nothing like three years ago.'

Hermione took the offered potions, grimacing at the bitter taste. The nurse nodded and turned to Ginny who had been standing at the foot of the bed.

'Miss Weasley, I think you can return to your tower now.'

'No!'

The two witches turned surprised looks to Hermione who blushed.

'I-I mean, would it be okay if she stayed here?'

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes. She'd never really gotten to know many of the students through her years since most only came to see her maybe once or twice. At least that was the case until the young witch and her friends started making regular visits every year. They'd all gone through so much and she'd patched them up along the way, growing fond of them. She admired and respected the courage and perseverance they all possessed, and had bent the rules more than once so why not again.

'When I come back in half an hour, you had better be asleep, otherwise she will have to leave.'

Hermione smiled gratefully.

'Thank you.'

'Miss Weasley, you may use an empty bed tonight and remember if she is not asleep then you will have to leave.'

Ginny nodded.

'Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'll make sure she sleeps.'

She nodded and went back to her office as Ginny went to sit beside Hermione again with a smile on her face.

'I think she's got a soft spot for you.'

'Well considering we were some of her most frequent visitors, I could understand why. Ginny, what happened?'

Ginny's smile faded as Hermione saw anger burn in her eyes. She reached for the hand that was lying on the bed and Ginny looked down at the two as she ran her thumb across the back of it and sighed.

'When I saw you fall and it was like my brain stopped working. I don't remember how it happened but one minute I saw you not getting up and the next thing I know, Luna and Daphne are pulling me off Daniel.'

Hermione grasped Ginny's hand tightly. Ginny looked up into the scared and concerned eyes of her friend.

'I fought against them until Daphne said your name and I remembered seeing you fall. You were barely breathing and the only thing I could think was I wanted to apparate with you straight to the hospital wing but I knew I couldn't and then I remembered Nitty.'

'Nitty?'

Ginny nodded.

'She was the house elf that helped me with your party. I picked you up the best I could and started running toward the gate, screaming her name. She met me right before I got to the gate and apparated us here. Madam Pomfrey took over and I told her all I could but I didn't really know what it was that hit you.'

Tears silently streamed down Hermione's face as she listened to Ginny's sad voice. Ginny sighed and covered the hand she held with her other one as she continued.

'Professor McGonagall and Andromeda came and I told them about Daniel. McGonagall went to deal with them while Andromeda stayed and helped Madam Pomfrey. They did the best they could and said we'd just have to wait. Why is it that it's always a waiting game?'

Hermione giggled and Ginny gave her a small smile.

'What happened to Daniel?'

Ginny frowned and Hermione saw her anger blaze in her eyes again.

'The bloody bastard's been expelled, thank the gods. And since he's of age and it technically didn't happen on school grounds, he was taken to Azkaban for causing bodily harm. Honestly, I think he got off easy; another few minutes and his jaw wouldn't have been the only thing I'd broken.'

'Well I'm glad that was the only thing you broke.'

Ginny looked up at Hermione in surprise.

'What? But he nearly killed you!'

Hermione frowned and nodded slowly.

'Yes, but if you'd done much more, you'd be in Azkaban as well. We're not kids anymore and even though the Wizarding world is still a little messed up, the right people, people like Kingsley and your father, are calling the shots.'

Ginny nodded and sighed.

'I know; you're right. I'm just sick of all this! Why can't NEWTs be my only worry and not whether or not some wannabe Death Eater is around the corner?'

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand in support.

'It'll get better; just give it some time. Besides, the reputation of your bat-bogey hex deters most of the smart ones; meaning you only have to deal with the idiots.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in amusement at Hermione's smirk before she started laughing. Hermione followed but soon let out a gasp as more pain shot through her chest. Ginny instantly sobered.

'Are you okay? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?'

Hermione shook her head and tried to slow her breathing.

'No, I'm okay…just shouldn't laugh. I'd better get to sleep before she comes back anyway; I don't want you to have to leave. That is unless you'd rather go back…'

Hermione looked up shyly with a hint of worry in her eyes but was relieved to see Ginny smiling.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.'

Ginny stood and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before pulling back and smiling.

'Goodnight Hermione. I'm glad you're okay.'

Hermione smiled back.

'Me too. Thank you Ginny. Goodnight.'

Hermione watched Ginny lay down on the bed to her right before closing her eyes and falling into a potion-induced sleep. Ginny laid down, facing Hermione and watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing became deeper. Once she was sure she was asleep, she turned over and let the few tears she had been holding back fall down her cheeks.

While she had told Hermione most of what had happened, she'd left out the fear she'd felt on feeling her limp body in her arms. She'd felt the same crushing despair that she'd felt upon seeing Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms at the Battle, and it scared her. Not just because she thought she'd lost her like she had with Harry, but for what that despair meant about the intensity and nature of her feelings for her friend. Sure she'd felt fear for Hermione before, especially the last year, but never had she been so incapacitated that she had just stood there hoping for her to wake up.

Ginny forcefully wiped her face and turned to lay on her back with a sigh. She needed to get a hold of herself; she'd let her emotions control her too much. She turned her head and smiled faintly at Hermione's sleeping profile. She was going to be okay, Madam Pomfrey would see to that; so now Ginny only had to figure out what to do with her feelings.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

Ginny sighed and turned back to look at the shadows on the ceiling. She'd thought about her changing feelings a lot since Hermione's birthday, but hadn't figured out what to do with them. She didn't want to lose Hermione as a friend, but she wasn't sure if her control would continue. It was already becoming hard to keep her distance when they studied or hung out, and on their Friday nights, she had to consciously keep her desire to find out what her pink lips tasted like in check.

Ginny yawned and glanced once more over to her left. The moonlight fell across Hermione's sleeping face and Ginny noticed a small smile tugging at her lips which made her smile in turn. Her friendship with Hermione made her happy and after the crazy summer they'd had with Harry and Ron leaving, she didn't want to give up the one thing she could depend on.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny went back to the dorm while Madam Pomfrey helped Hermione sit up and take some more potions. The pain in her chest had lessened but she still got winded and couldn't move too much. As Madam Pomfrey left with the tray of potion bottles, Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing.

'Good Morning Poppy. Mind if I have a word with Miss Granger?'

'Not at all Headmistress, as long as it's not too strenuous.'

McGonagall nodded and headed over to Hermione's bed, taking a seat on the chair still beside it from the previous night.

'Good morning, Hermione. How are you feeling?'

Hermione gave her a small smile.

'Okay, considering.'

McGonagall nodded in understanding.

'Yes, considering. I know that Miss Weasley was here last night. Did she have an opportunity to tell you anything?'

'She told me about getting me here and Daniel being expelled and taken to Azkaban. What will happen to him?'

'He'll be kept at Azkaban until a trial is set. You may need to testify along with Miss Weasley, Lovegood, and Greengrass. He didn't use an Unforgiveable Curse so he may spend some time in Azkaban or be restricted to his house, depending.'

Hermione nodded in thought then sighed.

'I thought this would all get better but I guess we've still got some way to go, don't we?'

McGonagall nodded a little sadly.

'Yes, unfortunately things cannot be fixed in one day. We were very lucky that most of the Death Eaters were captured right after the battle; gods only know what would have happened had they been able to reorganize.'

'They would have invited the Trio over for tea and become best mates.'

Hermione grinned at the redhead as she entered. McGonagall gave her a small scowl.

'I highly doubt that Miss Weasley, but luckily we don't have to find out.'

Ginny nodded as she stood at the foot of Hermione's bed.

'I agree, Professor.'

McGonagall turned back to Hermione.

'Besides making sure you were recovering, I wanted to ask you about your studies. You've been going to most review sessions and your professors, myself included, think you are making excellent progress and should be very prepared for your NEWTs, but how are you feeling about them?'

Hermione smiled, her cheeks turning pink at the compliment.

'I think my studies are coming along well enough. If I can study while I rest here, I don't see any issues coming up besides being able to turn in my homework.'

'I can do that for you.'

Hermione smiled at Ginny and turned to McGonagall.

'Would that be okay? I'll give my essays to Ginny and have her drop them off to my professors each day. If they don't mind, they can give my assignments to her and I'll do them. If I have questions, hopefully I'll be well enough in a couple of days to come talk with them.'

McGonagall nodded.

'That should be fine. I'm sure should you need assistance, any of your professors would be willing to come talk with you here if your stay is longer than expected.'

Hermione smiled gratefully.

'Thank you Professor.'

McGonagall nodded once more and stood, turning to Ginny.

'Miss Weasley, I'll expect you in my office at 8 o'clock tonight.'

'Of course, Professor. I'll be there.'

McGonagall nodded once more to Hermione and left the Hospital Wing. Ginny watched her leave before turning and seeing Hermione's questioning look.

'What?'

'Why do you have to go to her office?'

Ginny went to sit beside the bed and sat with a shrug.

'Detention. Even though it was self-defense, I still attacked another student and considering my um…unorthodox method…McGonagall gave me 2 weeks of detention with her.'

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise.

'But he attacked first! You were only defending me and you didn't do anything illegal.'

Ginny smiled, amused at her indignant friend.

'Yes, but like you said last night, I'm quite capable at less…painful…means of defending.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny's smirk but smiled slightly.

'Yes…well…It's partially my fault as well. I did kind of provoke him with my little outburst. If I hadn't done that then he probably wouldn't have attacked me like he did.'

Ginny frowned.

'It's not your fault Hermione. He would have done it again some other time and at least he was stupid enough to do it with all of us there and not when any of us were on our own. I'm just glad you're going to be okay; I don't care about the detention because it could have been worse.'

Hermione returned Ginny's small smile and saw the love and concern reflecting in the hazel eyes of her friend.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven

A movement over the top of Ginny's shoulder pulled Hermione's attention away and she smiled as she saw both Daphne and Luna entering the Hospital Wing. They smiled back and made their way quickly over to the bed. Ginny looked over her shoulder and smiled as well, pulling her wand out and conjuring two more chairs. Daphne sat down and turned worried eyes to Hermione.

'Hermione, I am _so_ sorry for all of this. It's all my fault! If I hadn't gotten you all involved in my problems, none of this would have happened…'

Hermione grasped Daphne's hand to stop her from continuing.

'Daphne, it's okay, really. I'm going to be fine. You didn't 'get us involved', we wanted to be involved and I'm glad we were because it could be you in this hospital bed in worse condition.'

Daphne shook her head as a couple of tears escaped down her face.

'B-but you've already been through so much and done so much g-good…you deserve some kind of normalcy in your life, not waking up in the hospital wing.'

Hermione laughed softly.

'Well for me that is normal. Really, Daphne, don't blame yourself. Daniel's gone and we can all get on with our lives. Okay?'

Daphne smiled and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Hermione turned to Luna.

'How are you, Luna?'

Hermione noticed a spark of concern in Luna's blue eyes before she smiled dreamily.

'I'm doing well. I'm glad you're feeling better. You had us worried for a while but I knew you'd be okay.'

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow.

'Oh?'

'Yes. After seeing you recover so quickly from Malfoy Manor, I knew you'd be feeling better in no time.'

Hermione was shocked and a flash of fear crossed her face at the mention of Malfoy Manor but she smiled at the Ravenclaw.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence Luna.'

The group talked for a few more minutes about lighter topics until Madam Pomfrey came out to chase them away because Hermione still needed to rest quite a bit. Ginny and Luna stood to leave but Daphne, who had been rather quiet, remained seated.

'May I talk to Hermione for a couple more minutes? I'll be quick I promise.'

Ginny looked questioning between Hermione and Daphne while Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes considering the request.

'You have 10 minutes. Come on Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, please give them a moment.'

Ginny cast one last questioning look over her shoulder before leaving with Luna. Hermione watched Madam Pomfrey return to her office mumbling to herself about what sounded like 'getting soft in her old age' before turning to Daphne.

'What is it Daphne?'

Daphne looked down at the floor before sighing.

'I-I wanted to thank you again for everything you've done for me. Y-You've become one of the best friends I've had and I-I don't think I could ever repay you for all you've done.'

Hermione reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'You don't owe me anything. I've liked getting to know you and think you are a nice person, Daphne. If there's one good thing that's come from all this Daniel stuff it's that you've become my friend.'

Daphne gave Hermione a small smile before looking back down at the floor.

'B-But you've d-done more than just help me deal with Daniel.'

Hermione frowned in confusion.

'But before this year, I didn't even talk to you. How could I have helped you?'

Silent tears fell down Daphne's face and Hermione became concerned but she continued.

'I-I've told you that my friends, family and I had a falling out, right?'

Hermione nodded.

'Well, I've not told you w-why.'

She took a deep breath.

'My parents weren't Death Eaters but they agreed with what You-Know-Who was doing. I thought I did too in the beginning. I'd grown up thinking that s-some people were better than others and that without changes, the remaining pure magical blood would be tainted and it would lead to the end of the Wizarding World.'

Daphne wiped angrily at her tears.

'Gods, I was so bloody stupid!'

Hermione grasped Daphne's hand.

'What made you change your mind?'

Daphne smiled slightly.

'I had an aunt that lived in France. She was my favorite person in the world. Her in-laws had old money, which was probably the only reason my parents played nice with her. She traveled a lot. During the summer I would always go with her on one of her trips around the world. She was so kind and bubbly and would tell me stories about all the interesting people she'd met in her travels. I was more surprised to learn that some of the most interesting people she'd met had been muggles. When I was older, we would talk about You-Know-Who's ideas about pureblood superiority and it was my aunt who made me start questioning that whole idea. We'd spend hours arguing and discussing them and I admired her passion for it even if, at the time, I wouldn't let myself see her point of view.'

Daphne's blue-grey eyes darkened.

'Last summer, with everything coming to a head, I really started seeing evidence of what my aunt had always been telling me. She'd said that You-Know-Who only cared about himself and in the end, anyone pureblood or muggleborn that stood in his way wouldn't matter. She'd told me that fear would be the only way for him to get what he wanted. The last conversation we had had, she asked me if I wanted to live in fear for the rest of my life because that was what he promised. I didn't answer her. That was the week before she was killed by a Death Eater in London…defending a muggle family.'

Tears streamed down Daphne's face and she met the equally wet gaze of Hermione.

'They killed her for defending a helpless family. My family didn't even have a funeral and it was at that point I decided I didn't want to live in a world where I was afraid of mourning someone who I loved, where I was afraid to talk to someone interesting on the street, where I had to believe one thing and one thing only otherwise face death.'

Daphne wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

'That's why I had the fall out with my family and 'friends', obviously. They didn't like me changing my mind and severed ties in fear. Well, except Daniel. He was just too stupid and egotistical to see that I didn't want anything to do with him.'

Daphne met Hermione's understanding look.

'That's also why I feel like I still owe you. You helped finish You-Know-Who and now I don't have to live in fear. I can mourn my aunt and hopefully live a life she would have been proud of. I want to meet new and interesting people whether magical or muggle and tell them about the aunt that made me see that living a life without fear is the only life to live.'

The two sat in silence for a second, lost in thought. Hermione wiped her tears and gently pulled Daphne into a hug, ignoring the pain.

'I'm glad you shared that with me, Daphne. I'm sorry about your aunt but I think she would be proud of you for being strong.'

Hermione released her and sat back with a smile. Daphne smiled in return.

'Thank you, Hermione. I thought you deserved to know after all you've done, and because…well…I wanted to tell you. I want to tell everyone about my aunt but I wasn't quite ready until now, I think.'

Hermione smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'I'm honored to hear about her first. I'd love to hear more about her and I think you should talk about her; that way you can honor her now like you couldn't before.'

Daphne smile grew and Hermione saw a sparkle in her eye at the idea. Daphne glanced at her watch.

'Well, I should get going before Madam Pomfrey comes to chase me out. Thanks again Hermione and I hope you feel better.'

'Thanks Daphne. See you later.'

* * *

Over the next week, Hermione got increasingly stronger. Luna and Daphne visited daily, usually right after dinner. They talked about class and gossip, keeping the conversation light. It seemed Luna and Daphne were becoming good friends which would have been surprising a year ago but now seemed completely understandable. They each let the other be who they were without questions which was something few allowed them to do.

Daphne still felt responsible for Hermione being in the hospital wing, but Hermione continually told her it wasn't her fault but Daniel's. She was still curious as to know where Daniel had learned the curse he'd used.

'I mean, Dolohov used something similar on me in my fifth year at the ministry but how would Daniel know the same thing.'

'Dolohov? Antonin Dolohov?'

Hermione looked at Daphne in surprise.

'Yes, Antonin Dolohov. Why?'

'He was Daniel's uncle by marriage. He married Daniel's mother's sister before she died in the first war. That's where he probably learned it but Daniel's not the brightest so he probably didn't use it just right, hence the lessened effects.'

Hermione stared at Daphne as she processed the new information.

'That would make sense. Gods, I'm glad we figured that out, it would have driven me crazy!'

Even though she really enjoyed Luna and Daphne's visits, the highlight of Hermione's day was when Ginny would drop in. She'd come every morning to collect Hermione's assignments and eat breakfast with her. They'd talk and joke just like always and Hermione would always feel a sense of loss when Ginny had to leave for class. At night, Ginny would visit again after Quidditch practice and detention. The first match of the season was the following weekend and she wanted the team to be ready.

By Friday, Hermione was able to walk around and move with little-to-no pain and only got winded when she tried too hard. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep her for another few days but Hermione hoped to be out by the beginning of the next week. She'd been on her best behavior because she wanted to go for a walk with Ginny outside for their Friday time together. She took a deep breath as Madam Pomfrey came with her breakfast tray, figuring now was the best time to ask.

'Madam Pomfrey? I wanted to ask you about getting some exercise today.'

Madam Pomfrey set the tray on Hermione's side table and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Oh? And what would this exercise consist of?'

'Well, I was thinking about a walk outside to the lake. I haven't been out of the hospital wing all week and I'm becoming a little claustrophobic. I also think some fresh air would do me some good.'

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes in suspicion, surveying the young witch's innocent and calm expression.

'Only a walk?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yes, only a walk, nothing any more vigorous. I was going to go with Ginny at lunch and I promise to come back if I have any pain whatsoever.'

Hermione held her breath as she waited for Madam Pomfrey's answer. Finally, the Matron let out a sigh before straightening back up.

'Only a walk and only if you come straight back here by dinner or if you become too tired. Understand?'

Hermione nodded and smiled at the serious scowl on the Matron's face.

'Yes! I promise. Thank you.'

Madam Pomfrey left for her office, muttering to herself. Hermione ate her breakfast and went into the small bathroom to get ready. Ginny had brought down some of her own clothes so she didn't have to wear the plain and slightly scratchy clothes from the hospital wing. As she came out ready for the day, she smiled at Ginny who had just entered.

'Hey, how are you feeling this morning?'

'Great, actually. I asked Madam Pomfrey.'

Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed with an expectant look on her face as Hermione sat down beside her.

'And?'

'She said I could!'

Ginny let out an excited squeal and hugged Hermione. Hermione laughed and returned the hug, letting herself get lost in the flowery scent of Ginny's hair. Ginny released her and bounced up and down in excitement.

'That's great! So I'll come meet you right after my class and we'll go down by the lake. I'll get some sandwiches from the kitchens so we can go right away.'

Hermione giggled and nodded.

'That sounds good, but you'd better pay attention in class, Gin. Don't let your mind wonder.'

Ginny stood and saluted Hermione with a serious scowl.

'Yes, ma'am!'

Hermione scowled good-naturedly and smacked Ginny on the arm. The warning bell rang and the same feeling of loss she'd been experiencing settled in Hermione's stomach. Ginny's smile faltered slightly but she picked up her bag and squeezed Hermione's shoulder before heading out.

'See you at lunch!'

Hermione waved and watched the redhead run out. She frowned again at the feeling in her stomach and shook her head to get the thoughts of what she really wanted to do down by the lake out of her head. She turned to the pile of books by her bed and decided to do some reading while she waited.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her Defense book when she heard the door open and smiled widely when Ginny poked her head in.

'Ready to go?'

Hermione nodded and put the book on her table before hopping out of bed and grabbing her coat. She stopped right before she got there and held up a finger for Ginny to wait as she went to the door on her right. She knocked and smiled when Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

'I'm going with Ginny, now. I'll come back as promised.'

Madam Pomfrey gave her one measuring look then nodded.

'Okay, Miss Granger. Don't over do it.'

'Thank you.'

Hermione rushed over to a waiting Ginny and left before the Matron could change her mind. When she saw the basket and blanket under Ginny's arm, she looked into her smiling hazel eyes and smiled.

'Shall we?'

Ginny smiled back.

'Let's.'

The two made their way down to the lake. The sun was shining lending some warmth to the chilly air and a cool breeze rustled the dry leaves on the ground. Hermione pulled her coat closer and fished out her scarf to wrap around her neck for warmth. Ginny glanced at her.

'You okay? Is it too cold out here?'

Hermione shook her head and smiled.

'No, I'm fine. Just a little chillier than the hospital wing. I'll warm up in a second.'

Ginny returned her smile and led them toward a tree by the lake. The stayed far enough away so the spray from the lake wouldn't get them and a boulder on one side stopped some of the wind, creating a nice warm spot. Ginny spread the blanket out and Hermione gratefully sat and watched Ginny pull sandwiches, crisps, grapes, and pumpkin juice from the basket.

'So how was Defense?'

Ginny sighed as she grabbed some grapes.

'Okay. Bill's been good about treating me like any other student but today he let slip the pet name he used to call me when I was little…Bin-Bin.'

Hermione spat out the drink of pumpkin juice she'd been taking. Ginny gave her an amused look.

'Bin-Bin? W-why would he call you that?!'

Ginny quickly cast a cleaning charm before sighing again and frowning at Hermione, who was trying but failing to hold in her laughter.

'When I was learning to walk, I would grab on to stuff to stay up. Once over the summer when the boys were home, I was walking around the kitchen and grabbed onto the trash bin to stay upright. I lost my balance and fell, bringing the bin down with me. Instead of being upset, I just sat there and laughed, saying "bin bin" over and over. Bill thought it was so funny that he called me Bin-Bin from then on. At least until I could hex him.'

Hermione met Ginny's eyes for a second before doubling over in laughter. Ginny couldn't hold her frown and ended up smiling then giggling at her friend who was trying to catch her breath. Finally, Hermione sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'I'm sorry, but that is just hilarious! Bin-Bin…'

Hermione resolved into another bought of giggles and Ginny threw a grape at her.

'Don't make me hex you, just because you're still recovering doesn't mean I won't. I'm glad to see you're well enough to laugh at me though.'

Ginny smirked as Hermione composed herself. They spent the next couple of hours talking and joking. They took a walk around the lake for Hermione's exercise. Ginny kept the pace up so by the time they got back to the blanket, Hermione was breathing heavily. She flopped down with her back to the lake and Ginny sat beside her, glancing at her in concern.

'You okay?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yeah, just…just need to catch my breath. That's the most…I've moved around in a while. At least it doesn't hurt anymore.'

Ginny nodded and moved to sit against the boulder, sticking her legs out and crossing them at her ankles, gazing at over the lake. Hermione's breathing slowed. Ginny jumped when Hermione laid her head on her lap. Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny.

'Is this alright?'

Ginny nodded and tried to control her breathing which had sped up.

'Y-Yes, you just surprised me.'

Hermione smiled and laid her head down on Ginny's lap, looking out across the lake. Ginny hesitated for a second but then started playing with Hermione's curly brown hair, running her fingers through it and watching it bounce back into place. She smiled when Hermione let out a small sigh. They sat like that, getting lost in the company of each other and the beautiful surroundings. Hermione's breathing became deep and steady and Ginny laid her head back smiling, wishing the day would never end. She continued to run her fingers through the brunette's hair as she closed her own eyes.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Hermione woke and saw the sun had fallen further in the sky. She turned, keeping her head on Ginny's lap and looked up at the redhead. Ginny had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep against the boulder she was leaning on. Hermione smiled and sat up slowly, leaning on her arm across Ginny's lap. She looked over Ginny's face, counting the freckles across her nose, imagining what her red lips would feel like, wanting to run her fingers across her soft skin. She gently brushed a piece of brilliant red hair out of her face and let her finger graze across her cheek.

Ginny stirred and Hermione moved away, blushing wildly. Ginny opened her eyes and smiled.

'Hey.'

Hermione slowly looked up and met her gaze.

'H-Hey. Um...it's getting late, we should probably head back before Madam Pomfrey comes to hunt me down.'

Ginny nodded and stood before helping Hermione up. They cleaned up the blanket and grabbed the empty basket, heading back to the castle. Dinner was just starting in the Great Hall but Ginny went with Hermione back to the Hospital Wing. At the door, Hermione turned to Ginny, the same feeling of loss already starting in her stomach and a nervousness preventing her from keeping eye contact.

'Um…Thanks for getting me out of the Hospital Wing.'

Ginny smiled, some of her own nervousness melting away.

'Not a problem. Listen, it's still our night so how about I come back and we play Wizard's chess or something after my detention?'

Hermione smiled then bit her lip in thought, looking away. Ginny's stomach flipped and the urge to lean down and capture that lip with her own almost became too much. She blushed when Hermione looked back up.

'Yes, come back but we'll play something else.'

Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow.

'And what exactly would that be?'

Hermione smirked and backed toward the door.

'That is a surprise. You'll just have to show up and find out.'

Ginny shook her head in amusement and headed to the kitchen to drop of the basket before grabbing some dinner in the Great Hall. After enjoying dinner with Luna, Daphne, and Dennis, Ginny went to McGonagall's office for her detention. Because McGonagall knew Ginny had only been defending Hermione, she only made the youngest Weasley do lines of 'I will remember to use my wand not my fists'. After only a couple of hours, Ginny returned to the Hospital Wing. She poked her head in to see Hermione sitting on her bed playing with what appeared to be an Exploding Snaps deck.

'You want to play Exploding Snap? I doubt Madam Pomfrey would allow that.'

Hermione smiled at Ginny as she made her way over to the bed.

'No, not Exploding Snap. I thought I would teach you a muggle game. And besides, Madam Pomfrey would have a fit if I wanted to do anything more rigorous; she thinks I overdid it today.'

Ginny gave Hermione a concerned look.

'Are you okay? Did we spend too much time outside or something?'

Hermione waved Ginny's concern off.

'I'm fine. I got a little winded from the walk but it was good for me, you know? Madam Pomfrey's just overreacting.'

Ginny considered Hermione's smile and knew her friend was telling the truth.

'So what are you going to teach me tonight?'

Hermione turned to her bedside table and grabbed a bag of what sounded like coins.

'The Christmas of my sixth year, when I went home, my parents' friend's cousins from America came for a visit. At their Christmas party, they taught us an muggle card game called Poker.'

Hermione spent the next half an hour explaining Poker to Ginny. They then spent the next few hours playing, using knuts as poker chips and making things up along the way that Hermione didn't know the answer to. By the time Madam Pomfrey came out to shoo Ginny away, the rules of the game were so ridiculous that Hermione didn't even know what was going on.

'Right, so you've got two Kings and a Jack which we decided beat my Queen and Ten but since I have this Five, I win a quarter of the pot for the 'High Five' bonus.'

Ginny just stared at Hermione, completely confused. When Hermione met her gaze, they both cracked up laughing, which is how Madam Pomfrey found them.

'I'm afraid it's time for Miss Weasley to head back to the common room. Miss Granger, you still need to take your nightly potions.'

She left to get the potions while Hermione and Ginny cleaned up the cards and coins. Ginny looked up to see Hermione frowning.

'What's wrong?'

Hermione jumped but smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

'It's nothing, I'm just sick of being stuck here.'

Ginny smiled and nodded understandingly. She stood and set the cards and bag of knuts on the bedside table as Madam Pomfrey brought her tray of potions out. Ginny giggled at Hermione's grimace and sat back down as Madam Pomfrey left with one more look over her shoulder.

'Fifteen minutes Miss Weasley.'

Ginny nodded and watched the Matron leave and turned to Hermione who was playing with her hands.

'Hermione, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little off.'

Ginny grasped Hermione's hand and the brunette smiled down at them before looking into Ginny's questioning eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine. Just…just tired, I guess. Really…I'm okay. Thank you for today, Ginny. The picnic and playing Poker with me; it was really fun.'

Ginny smiled and rubbed the back of Hermione's hand with her thumb.

'I had a lot of fun too. I hope you get out of here soon, I kind of miss sitting in front of the common room fire. These hospital beds are only comfortable for so long.'

'Tell me about it! Even if it's quiet here, I miss the comfort of the books in the library. Gods, I even miss the noise of the common room!'

Ginny smirked as Hermione flopped back in exasperation. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand in support.

'Hopefully you'll be out of here and yelling at the first years to be quiet in a couple of days.'

Hermione's jaw dropped in indignation and she smacked Ginny's arm.

'I do not _yell_ at them, I simply ask them to be quiet.'

'Asking does not involve raising your voice, which is what you do.'

Hermione glared at Ginny and released her hand, turning on her side so her back was to the redhead. Ginny sighed and tried to turn Hermione back around.

'You know I'm just joking; don't get your knickers in a twist.'

Hermione shrugged Ginny's hand off and remained on her side. Ginny sighed again and smirked. She pulled her wand out and cast _Muffliato_ on the Matron's door silently then moved to sit on her knees before diving for Hermione's side.

'NO! Ginny! Ginny! Stop!'

'Say uncle!'

'Uncle! Uncle! For Merlin's pants, uncle!'

Ginny sat back and laughed as Hermione caught her breath. She sobered, however, when she saw Hermione rubbing her chest.

'Oh Gods! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?'

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Ginny's arm as she stood.

'No! I'm okay; just a little bit of tightness.'

Ginny sat back down and rubbed Hermione's arm in support. Hermione smiled and relaxed once the tightness passed.

'You should probably be going, I don't want you to get caught out after curfew.'

Ginny nodded and after a moment's hesitation, she pulled her friend into a hug.

'Get some rest and I'll come see you some time tomorrow, yeah?'

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Ginny's arms. Ginny pulled back and tried to control her heart which had sped up at being so close to the brunette. Ginny stood and made her way to the door, stopping and smiling back at Hermione before leaving.

Hermione sighed and flopped back. A smile spread across her face as she recalled the events of the day. Spending time with the redhead was quickly becoming one of her favorite pastimes and the growing feelings she felt toward her weren't scaring her as much as she thought they should. The feeling of loss was something new and that was what had been distracting her but really, it didn't scare her or anything, it was just something to add to the list of feelings pointing to her attraction to Ginny. The only problem now was to decide what exactly to do with those feelings: tell Ginny and risk their friendship or don't tell Ginny and risk never knowing.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Ginny was in the library with Luna and Daphne working on her homework. With Quidditch practice, detention, and the extra time she'd been spending in the Hospital Wing with Hermione, she'd been getting behind on her NEWT studying, so she forced herself to spend the day in the library. That didn't mean her mind didn't wander, often about a certain other Gryffindor.

Ginny was pulled from her musings as Daphne got up to look for a book in the Restricted Section. She dropped the broomstick pendant she had absentmindedly been playing with and turned back to her half finished Potions essay.

'You know if you just told her, you would get more work done.'

Ginny nearly strained her neck she looked up at Luna so fast.

'Wh-Wh-What…What…What are you t-talking about?'

Luna dreamily smiled at her before looking over Ginny's shoulder and waving.

'Hi Hermione, all better now?'

Ginny nearly broke her neck again turning to look behind her. She quickly replaced her look of terror with a smile when she saw the brunette Gryffindor making her way to their table. Hermione returned her smile and dropped into the seat beside Ginny, pulling her enchanted bag over her shoulder and depositing it on the table.

'Hey Luna, Ginny. Okay if I join you?'

Luna nodded as Ginny just continued to smile a little stupidly at her. Hermione started taking her books and parchment out but stopped and smirked at Ginny.

'What? Do I have something on my face?'

Ginny dropped her gaze and blushed, shaking her head.

'N-No. No. So are you out of the Hospital Wing for good?'

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow at the blushing redhead and continued getting her things out.

'As long as I don't have any more pain or tightness or other ailments. Trust me, I've spent enough time in there for this year.'

Ginny giggled. As she looked up to ink her quill, Luna gave her a knowing look and glanced at Hermione before dropping her eyes back to her homework. Ginny frowned and turned back to her essay. She wrote a few sentences but her thoughts turned back to Luna's comment. Could she really know about what she was feeling for Hermione? Hadn't she hidden her feelings well enough? If Luna knew, did that mean Hermione knew?

Ginny glanced at the brunette, who was pouring over her Charms textbook. She was biting her bottom lip and her forehead was furrowed in thought. She was so bloody cute.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, Hermione's brown eyes looked up and caught Ginny's hazel ones. Ginny looked away blushing while Hermione smiled to herself. As she was looking back down, Luna caught her eye and gave her a pointed look, raising an amused eyebrow before turning back to her own parchment. Hermione frowned and shook her head to clear her head before going back to her reading.

Daphne came back and the four friends fell back into their comfortable routine. Hermione and Ginny continued to steal glances at each other when they thought no one was watching, each happy to be in the company of the other but wanting something more, something they were too scared to try and get.

Ginny left for her detention with McGonagall but returned after a couple of hours. Later, Luna said goodbye to the two Gryffindors, Daphne having already left earlier. Ginny looked over at Hermione who was still diligently working on an essay.

'How much more did you want to do tonight?'

Hermione finished the sentence she was writing before looking up with a shrug.

'I'm not sure. This essay is for Wednesday, I've gotten all my other essays done. I should do some review for Transfiguration and Arithmancy. How about you?'

Ginny looked down at the parchment piled in front of her and sighed.

'I still have to finish my Charms essay for tomorrow and I should really review Muggle Studies and Herbology. _And_ I haven't even started the essay for Defense due on Tuesday. Erg! It's going to be a long night.'

Hermione bit her lip in thought as she watched her frowning friend. She made up her mind and squeezed Ginny's shoulder to get her attention.

'The library's going to close soon so why don't we go back to the common room and I'll help you start your Defense essay and review Herbology. It's the least I can do for your help this past week with turning in my assignments.'

'I don't want to take up your time. You just said--'

Hermione stopped Ginny's objections by placing her finger on the younger witch's lips and Ginny's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Hermione seemed surprised by her own actions, but noted the silky feeling of the red lips before slowly lowering her hand and blushing.

'I-It's fine. It'll help me as much as you to review and I'll just help you get the essay started so you can finish it quickly.'

Hermione waited as Ginny considered her offer with a small frown. Finally, the redhead smiled back.

'Okay, but you don't owe me anything and you can stop whenever. Deal?'

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. They packed up their supplies and headed back to the common room, passing some straggling students along the way. They ran into Peeves and had to duck into a hidden space to wait for him to finish redecorating the hallway with multicolored paint, each smiling nervously as the close proximity sped up their heart rates and brought forth less-than-platonic thoughts to their minds.

Finally after a few minutes, they were able to sneak out and make it the rest of the way to the common room. There were only a handful of students left, frantically finishing essays and cramming for upcoming quizzes. Ginny and Hermione sat down at Hermione's favorite table to the side of the fireplace with Hermione sitting at the end and Ginny beside her.

As they started to review, it dawned on Hermione just how much more Ginny tried with her studies than the boys. When she would 'review' with the boys, she often had to re-explain entire concepts and theories but with Ginny it really was just going over them again to make sure she had the facts right and she wasn't confusing one spell or plant with another. Ginny was even interested in listening to what Hermione had found out when she researched the history of various things or how they interacted or complemented other things.

Helping Ginny also gave Hermione the chance to just watch the redhead as she worked. Ginny would mouth what she was writing and Hermione found she had a habit of chewing on the tip of her quill as she formed the sentence in her head. When she asked a question, she'd always turn her full attention to Hermione and there was always a spark of interest when she learned something new.

What Hermione didn't know was that Ginny would ask questions she already knew the answer to just to hear the brunette's wise voice and see the spark of excitement in sharing that wisdom with someone else. Half the time she still learned something new and the depth of Hermione's knowledge served only to intensify the longing to find out what else Hermione knew about other subjects.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Finally, Ginny added the last period to her essay and looked up only to find Hermione asleep on top of her Transfiguration book. She shook her head in amusement and put her books into her bag. She started to put Hermione's stuff in her bag until all that was left was the Transfiguration book. She sighed and knelt down so she was eye level with her sleeping friend. A small smile spread across her face as she looked over Hermione's smooth skin and lovely face. Her pink lips were slightly open and a piece of curly brown hair moved with her breathing. Ginny reached up to brush the piece of hair away and gently caressed Hermione's cheek with her thumb without her stirring.

'Hermione…Hermione, it's time for bed.'

Hermione didn't stir and Ginny realized Madam Pomfrey had probably given her something for her sleeping when Hermione had left to take her potions earlier in the night. Straightening up and sighing again, Ginny pushed Hermione into a sitting position, grabbed the book and put both it and her own bag into Hermione's before slinging it over her shoulder. Hermione still hadn't stirred so Ginny put a lightening charm on her before lifting her under her arms and legs. Hermione unconsciously huddled closer to Ginny, wrapping her arms around her neck.

'Mmmm….'

Ginny waited to see if Hermione woke, but the older witch remained sleeping. She headed up the to the Head Girl room, gave the password and gently laid Hermione on her bed. She deposited the bag near the desk and countered the lightening charm then after only a second of hesitation she started to take off Hermione's shoes and socks. The softness of Hermione's skin was not lost on her and she blushed as red as her hair as her mind swam with imaginative thoughts.

She laid the shoes and socks neatly on the ground near the bed and moved to take Hermione's tie off. She didn't trust herself to remove anything else despite her growing desire to. As she set the tie on the bedside table, she sat down on the edge of the bed and just watched Hermione sleep, contemplating what she was feeling. Hermione was her best friend; she couldn't lose that, but was she missing out on something great?

Ginny sighed. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione stirred and as Ginny leaned back to see if she woke, Hermione tilted her head up and briefly kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny slowly backed away, surprise and fear clearly on her face as Hermione murmured in her sleep.

'Ginny…'

Ginny waited with held breath but it seemed Hermione was still very much asleep. Ginny's heart was nearly bursting out of her chest and she had to get out of there. She quickly grabbed her stuff out of Hermione's bag and left the room without full-out running. She went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face while trying to control her heartbeat. She looked at herself in the mirror and replayed what had happened. As surprised and confused as she was, she couldn't help but smile when she realized what it meant…maybe she wasn't the only one whose feelings were changing.

* * *

Hermione woke feeling refreshed until she realized she was in her bed but didn't remember how she had gotten there. She remembered being in the common room and resting her eyes as she waited for Ginny but she didn't remember waking up to come to bed. When she saw her tie on the bedside table and shoes on the floor, she guessed that Ginny must have brought her up. She smiled to herself knowing her friend had taken care of her and remembering the dream she had; it'd been so realistic.

_Hermione was lying on her towel beside the Weasley's pond with the sun shining. She watched Ginny walk up from the water in a rather revealing swimsuit and sit down beside her. Ginny grabbed another towel and started to dry her hair as Hermione stole covert glances at her long slender legs. Ginny smirked when she caught the brunette looking._

'_See something you like?'_

_Hermione blushed scarlet at being caught and avoided the redhead's gaze._

'_Umm…I…M-Maybe…Uh…'_

_Ginny giggled and leaned over, putting her face only a few inches from Hermione's red one._

'_Ginny…'_

'_Yes, Hermione?'_

'_Wh-Wh-What are you…are you doing?'_

_Hermione gulped as Ginny looked at her lips then back to her eyes._

'_What do you want me to do?'_

_Hermione looked into the smiling hazel eyes and decided to throw caution to the wind. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on the redhead's red lips before leaning back and watching for Ginny's reaction. Ginny sat still for a moment, surprise on her face._

'_Ginny?'_

_Ginny smiled and began leaning in again._

'_I think I'd like to do that again.'_

_Hermione smiled and met the redhead's lips._

The feel of the younger witch's lips against hers had been so real and even now it was hard for her to forget their softness. Hermione smiled but sighed. Ginny's friendship was something she couldn't give up so she would have to live with only dreaming about it.

Just bloody great.

Hermione pushed the thoughts from her mind and glancing at the clock saw she was a little early but decided she could use the extra time to read over some things. She got up and got ready for the day unaware that in a room below her, someone else was already awake and thinking about her.

Ginny had gotten some sleep but the thoughts racing through her mind had woken her earlier than usual. As she sat thinking in her bed, a plan formed in her head. She decided she would let her feelings through just a little bit more and see how Hermione reacted. While her actions last night made her hopeful, she didn't want to embarrass herself if she was wrong. With a smirk, she jumped out of bed and decided to head down early in hopes of beginning her plan as soon as possible.

Ginny smirked as she saw the brunette bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling quickly. She glanced around and wasn't surprised to find no one else awake that early. She silently made her way across the room, glad Hermione hadn't noticed her. The brunette jumped when she felt Ginny gently sweep her curly brown hair over her shoulder and lean in so her mouth was inches from her ear.

'Working hard already? You should really give your brain a break every once in a while.'

Hermione tried to hide the shiver that ran down her spine and control her erratic breathing.

'I-I…uh…well…it's quiet so I-I thought I'd take advantage of it.'

Ginny smirked as she sat in the chair beside her blushing and stuttering friend, amazed at both the effect she had on her and that she hadn't noticed it before.

'That's understandable especially considering you spent your time last night helping me. Thank you for that by the way, I really appreciated it.'

Hermione returned the redhead's smile.

'You're welcome. Thank you for taking me up to my room; that sleeping potion really knocks me out as soon as I close my eyes. How did you get me up there? It's not like I'm the lightest person in the world.'

Ginny shrugged.

'You're lighter than you think…especially when you put a lightening charm on you.'

Hermione laughed at Ginny's smirk. Hermione turned back to her essay and Ginny watched her for a few minutes before pulling her own Muggle Studies book out and reviewing herself. After about an hour, people started to trickle down from the dormitories and Hermione added her last period before reviewing her scroll and rolling it up. Ginny shut her book and leaned closer to Hermione than she actually needed to.

'Ready for breakfast?'

Hermione turned, surprised at the closeness of the voice and came face-to-face with the smirking redhead. Her heart sped up and her mind seemed to stop as she gazed into sparkling hazel eyes.

'Y-Yeah…Yes, breakfast sounds g-good.'

Ginny pulled away and put her book in her bag, giving Hermione a chance to clear her mind and gather her things. The two made their way down to breakfast and as Hermione sat down, Ginny made sure to sit just a little closer than usual, making sure she could brush up against Hermione without making it seem she was trying too hard.

Ginny stole glances as she 'accidentally' brushed her arm against Hermione's or nudged Hermione's leg with her own. By the end of breakfast, Hermione's cheeks were tinted pink and she was staring intently at her plate. Ginny smirked to herself and when she caught Luna's amused look, she couldn't help but smile and blush herself.

* * *

Friday night, Hermione splashed cold water on her face, trying to figure out what was going on. Over the last week, every time Hermione turned around, Ginny seemed to be right there, giving her dazzling smiles and leaving lingering touches…it was driving her mad! Not a bad mad, but a can't-keep-her-off-her-mind mad that was testing her control to the limit. If Ginny kept up her actions, Hermione knew her control would not hold and she would end up doing something that could end one of two ways: mind-blowingly amazing or heart-breakingly terrible.

One part of Hermione's brain, the louder part, kept telling her it would end the first way, the good way, why else would Ginny be sending her those signals? But another part of her mind, the hesitant part and the part that didn't want to lose Ginny's friendship, kept telling her she was looking too much into it; there was no way Ginny felt that way about her, they were just good friends.

Hermione sighed and dried her face. She needed to change before she met Ginny out on the Quidditch pitch. For their evening together, she was going to go flying with Ginny again. She'd been nervous about it as she always was with flying, but Ginny had seemed so excited that she couldn't say no. Hermione smiled to herself thinking it was another reason to be close to the youngest Weasley.

Ginny exited the locker room, clean and warm, waving over her shoulder at her teammates then turning and smiling at the figure making its way across the field.

'Looks like you guys are ready for the match tomorrow. You think you'll win?'

'I think so. Demelza and Kenny are coming along. Coote and Peakes are better than ever. Dennis is a surprisingly good seeker and Jameson has been improving each practice. At the very least, we have a fighting chance.'

Hermione admired the excited spark in Ginny's hazel eyes that was always there when she talked about Quidditch. Her gaze lowered to the broom in her hand and her smile faltered. Ginny stepped closer, seeing the hesitation on her friend's face.

'Come on, we'll go for a quick fly then head back in and relax in front of the fire. How does that sound?'

Hermione looked into the hopeful eyes of her friend and took a deep breath.

'Okay, but not too high.'

Ginny smiled like an idiot and held the broom out to Hermione. Hermione giggled at her eagerness but carefully mounted the broom. She held the broom tightly and only relaxed when she felt the redhead behind her. She leaned back into Ginny's strong embrace and repressed a shiver when she brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned into her ear.

'Ready? Remember to just relax.'

Hermione nodded shakily and Ginny pushed off the ground. Hermione tensed but tried to relax as they ascended.

'You okay? Don't worry, I've got control.'

Hermione nodded and let Ginny steer them around the pitch. They went high enough so they could see the setting sun over the pitch walls. Hermione admired the changing leaves and watched a few owls flying toward the owlery. She relaxed more and turned to smile at her friend. Ginny returned her smile.

'Ready to take the broom?'

Hermione nodded a little nervously but gripped the broom and leaned forward enough to send them in easy circles. Ginny moved her arms and gripped the brunette comfortably around her waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder.

'You're doing really well. Whenever you want, just guide us up to the castle; it'll be getting dark soon anyway.'

'Okay, but help me just a little.'

Ginny smiled and covered Hermione's hands with one of hers, gently guiding them into a straight flight toward the front doors. She placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's shoulder as she moved her hand back to her waist. Hermione's breathing quickened and she focused on controlling the broom instead of the thoughts running through her mind. As they approached the castle, Ginny took control and landed them safely to the side of the front doors. They dismounted and Ginny slung the broom over her shoulder as they walked into the warm castle.

'So, not so bad anymore?'

'Only when I'm with someone else. I still have no desire to go off flying by myself.'

Ginny laughed and shook her head. The two made their way to the common room and spent a comfortable night by the fire telling stories. Ginny continued her experiment, flirting a bit and touching Hermione more than usual. Hermione hesitated for a while but then let herself enjoy the closeness, even if only for the night. It felt so right that for the first time, Hermione wondered if the louder part of her mind was right all along.


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty

Hermione made her way across the Great Hall and smiled at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain who was already seated with the ever present Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

'Good morning everyone.'

The group all returned the greeting then returned their conversation to the upcoming match.

'I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm still going to cheer for Slytherin; some rivalry is just too hard to get over.'

Ginny glared at the blonde before shrugging.

'Suit yourself, they're going to lose anyway.'

Daphne raised an amused eyebrow.

'Oh really? We'll see about that; there are more new players on Gryffindor's team than on Slytherin's. Experience matters my dear friend.'

'So does talent.'

Daphne glared at the stubborn Weasley but a smirk crossed her face.

'How about we make this interesting then?'

'What did you have in mind?'

Daphne's smirk widened.

'Let's see…something not too painful. How about if Slytherin wins you have to die your hair green and wear Slytherin colors for a week?'

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

'And when Gryffindor wins?'

'I'll do the same with Gryffindor colors and wear Luna's lion hat the rest of the weekend, if it's okay with Luna that is.'

Luna smiled as her lion hat gave another loud roar.

'Oh that would be fun! If you want I could make a hat for Ginny to wear as well. I'd never had a reason to make a Slytherin hat before but this sounds like the perfect opportunity to.'

Daphne smirked and turned to a scowling Ginny.

'Deal? Or does the Gryffindor captain have doubts?'

Ginny glared at Daphne but a smirk crossed her face as she reached across the table to shake the Slytherin's hand.

'It's on.'

Hermione had been watching the exchange with a small frown and shook her head in exasperation as her two friends shook on the bet.

'It's just like I told George and Charlie, you all turn back into children when it comes to Quidditch.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged Hermione with a smirk on her face.

'Oh come on, Hermione. Loosen up; it's just a bit of fun. That's what Quidditch is about, fun.'

Hermione gave Ginny a disbelieving look before turning back to her breakfast. There were still a couple of hours until the match but Ginny had scheduled a quick practice beforehand so she signaled for the team to head out. As she started to leave, she stopped and turned back to Hermione.

'Hey, you feel up to a round with the puppets?'

Hermione frowned and turned to the waiting Captain; she'd thought the last time would have been the last time and she didn't want it to become expectant. However, Hermione couldn't resist the excited look on her face so she sighed.

'Okay, but you only get one Cheater! You have your whole team to deal with as well, you know?'

Ginny's face broke into a huge grin and she quickly embraced the brunette before running out of the Great Hall after her teammates. Hermione shook her head in amusement and turned back to the table to find Luna giving her a knowing smile. Hermione blushed but couldn't help but return the grin. Daphne looked between the two before turning to Hermione.

'What puppets are you talking about?'

'Well over the summer I created these training puppets for Ginny. I don't really like flying but Ginny didn't want to get rusty so I made these puppets which I control from the ground. You can come along and see what they're like if you want; everyone else who has ever seen them thinks they're amazing but I just made them to help Ginny out.'

An hour later, the three witches arrived at the pitch and Hermione saw Ginny had already set the puppets out near the locker room entrance. As Luna and Daphne made their way up to the stands, Ginny came out in her gear and met Hermione.

'Thanks for this, Hermione. I owe you.'

'It's okay, Gin, but you know it'll be the last time this term what with exams coming up.'

Ginny nodded and smirked.

'Make it a good one; I think you were going easy on me the last time.'

Hermione glared as the Captain flew off.

'Easy?! I'll show her easy.'

Hermione went over to the puppets and before animating them, she cast _Geminio_ producing two more puppets. Quickly putting the rest of the enchantments in place she moved the puppets in place and sent the hoops up to rotate. She squared her shoulders and smirked at the circling figure.

'LET'S SEE IT WEASLEY!'

Ginny made one more circle before diving into the action. Hermione's wand was a blur as she put more effort into stopping the advancing flyer than ever before. Twice she was able to knock the quaffle from Ginny's grasp but twice Ginny was able to recover it before a puppet could catch it. She did smile to herself when she saw Ginny's usually smiling face, frowning in concentration after the last drop.

After a furious fifteen minutes, Hermione was panting with effort as Ginny finally got by the last puppet. She held her breath as Ginny threw the quaffle and let out an exasperated moan when it just barely made it through one of the speeding hoops while the watching Gryffindor team behind her let out a cheer. Ginny did a couple of celebratory loops before landing lightly in front of Hermione.

'That was luck! I almost had you and you know it!'

Ginny smirked.

'Hey, it went through the hoop and that counts; it doesn't matter how.'

Hermione glared good-naturedly as she directed the puppets to the ground and Ginny went to talk with her team. As she turned to put them away, she was surprised and slightly nervous as McGonagall walked their way with someone she couldn't see behind her.

'P-Professor!'

Ginny turned and paled at the sound of Hermione's nervous shout and the appearance of the Headmistress. She told the team to go stretch and warm up as she went over to help her nervous friend. She became the extremely nervous one when she realized Gwenog Jones was walking up behind McGonagall. Hermione quickly shrunk the puppets and put them in the box as McGonagall stopped in front of them.

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I think you both know Gwenog Jones?'

Hermione nodded and smiled at the Quidditch player who smiled back before turning her attention back to Ginny. Hermione glanced over at her friend who seemed to be somewhere between excited and afraid. Hermione saw McGonagall's eyebrow twitch in amusement.

'I was bringing Ms. Jones down to check out the stadium early when we saw your little display.'

Gwenog stepped forward and stood right in front of Ginny.

'That was possibly the most amazing thing I have ever seen inside this stadium!'

Hermione giggled as she saw an almost manic gleam in Gwenog's eyes and a full Weasley blush spread up Ginny's neck and face.

'Th-Thank you. It was…It was just a warm-up…'

'Warm-up?! Merlin, I can't wait to see what you plan to do during the game! And what are those things and why haven't I ever seen them before?'

It was Hermione's turn to blush as Ginny smiled at her and Gwenog turned her attention to her.

'Those are Hermione's puppets; she created them to help me train. Don't ask me how she does it, I think she's the only one who really knows.'

'W-Well it's…it's simple really.'

Gwenog let out a laugh.

'Simple? That looked anything but simple. You're able to control them all from the ground? That's brilliant!'

Ginny smirked and glanced at the blushing brunette.

'Well, Hermione's pretty brilliant. I've been trying to get her to make more but for some reason she thinks her NEWTs should come first.'

Hermione glared good-naturedly.

'Yes, my NEWTs do come first; not all of us can play professional Quidditch, you know.'

Gwenog laughed again and Hermione saw an amused look on Professor McGonagall's face.

'Right you are, Miss Granger. Gwenog, we should probably be heading to the top box before too many more people arrive.'

Gwenog nodded and shook Ginny's hand before leaving.

'Good luck out there, not that you really need it, but just the same.'

Ginny smiled and nodded as Gwenog waved goodbye to Hermione. Ginny turned to Hermione with a crazy smile on her face.

'I'm really glad I made that shot now! Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without you.'

Hermione blushed and smiled back.

'Of course Gin. Now go captain your team, you can't win the game on your own.'

Ginny ran off and joined her team as Hermione made her way to sit with Luna and Daphne.

'Hermione that was amazing! Did you really make those puppets yourself?'

'Yeah, it's not a big deal; just something to help out.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, staring at Hermione in awe.

'Merlin, is there anything you can't do?'

'Fly.'

Hermione turned a stunned face to Luna who simply smiled and watched the players starting to fly around the pitch. She caught Daphne's eye and the Slytherin started laughing. After a couple of minutes, Daphne's laughter ended with a small thoughtful smile.

'I will tell you I'm not feeling as confident about our bet, though. From what I saw, Ginny could probably take on the entire Slytherin team and still win! That girl is amazing!'

Hermione nodded and followed the Gryffindor captain fly across the pitch.

'Yes…yes she is.'

* * *

Hermione waited outside the locker room, giggling as she watched Luna leave with Daphne who had the lion hat on over her Gryffindor crimson-colored hair. Gryffindor had clobbered Slytherin 320 to 190…and Slytherin had caught the snitch. Ginny had scored 15 goals and assisted with 10, even when they started double and triple teaming her. Of course Slytherin had turned to playing as dirty as possible but still, Ginny led her team to a win even after their keeper was knocked of his broom and had to have his arm mended by Madam Pomfrey while the game continued.

Hermione smiled at the approaching Headmistress and Quidditch player, both with smiles on their faces, one wider than the other.

'Hello Professor, Gwenog. Enjoy the game?'

'Yes, I was very pleased with their performance and impressed by Miss Weasley's leadership.'

Gwenog nodded enthusiastically.

'That girl is the best player I've seen in years! If she keeps up her flying, she'll be able to play for any team in the league!'

'But the question is whether or not I could play for the Harpies.'

Hermione smiled at the freshly dressed Weasley as she exited the locker room. Gwenog turned to look at the player and her eyes widened as she glanced at the broom on her shoulder.

'Y-You pulled off those moves on a Cleansweep Five?! Merlin's beard, I thought you were at least on a Nimbus!'

Ginny lowered her broom and blushed as she ran her hand over the handle.

'Well, I-I had to make due with what I had. It's not a bad broom, but it is starting to lag.'

Gwenog continued to stare at Ginny like she was the star and not herself before she snapped out of it and smiled.

'Miss Weasley, please for the love of Merlin, consider playing for the Harpies. Cassidy is retiring next year and I honestly think you could take the starting position if you keep your flying up. I'd consider getting a newer broom too, if you can pull it.'

Ginny's face split into a wide grin.

'Really? You think I could start for the Harpies? Really?'

Hermione giggled at the bouncing redhead as Gwenog nodded. Professor McGonagall, who had watched the exchange with an uncharacteristic smile, stepped up beside Gwenog.

'We should be going if you still have that interview at 4, Gwenog.'

Gwenog nodded and waved goodbye to the two Gryffindors as she left with the Headmistress. Hermione watched them exit the pitch before turning to a stunned Ginny. Ginny's mouth was slightly open and her hazel eyes were wide, staring at the exit. Hermione giggled and Ginny turned to look at her, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

'The Harpies, Hermione. The bloody Harpies!'

Hermione nodded excitedly and let out a surprised shriek when Ginny picked her up and spun her around, laughing hysterically.

'Ginny! Put me down! Ginny!'

Ginny put Hermione down but kept her arms around her waist. Hermione held onto her shoulders for support as they continued laughing. As she gained control of her breathing, Hermione looked up into Ginny's dazzling hazel eyes and almost gasped at the emotions swirling in them…passion, love, desire. Ginny stared back into Hermione's deep brown eyes, seeing hope and yearning.

Hermione held her breath as Ginny looked from her eyes to her mouth; moving imperceptibly closer. She wanted the distance to be closed, to feel Ginny's lips against her own, but was too scared to move.

Just as Ginny was about to close the last couple of inches, voices from the locker room echoed up to where they were standing. They sprang apart, fearfully watching the archway. Hermione turned her back as Coote and Peakes emerged. They waved to Ginny, missing the horrified look on her face.

'Party in the common room, Captain!'

'Yeah, you better show up, we can't celebrate without the top scorer of the game!'

Ginny smiled shakily, nodding and glancing at Hermione.

'Um…y-yeah, I'll…I'll be up there in a bit. S-Save me some pumpkin juice, yeah?'

The two beaters just smiled and continued their noisy way up to the castle. Ginny watched their backs retreat off the pitch before turning to Hermione's turned back. Quietly, she came up behind her and Hermione jumped when she gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

'Hermione?'

Hermione slowly turned around, staring at the ground, unable to meet her friend's gaze.

'Hermione…'

'Y-You should…um…should go celebrate. I-I'm sure they're…uh…waiting for you.'

Ginny searched her friend's sad and nervous face, confused by Hermione's statement.

'Oh. R-Right. Aren't…aren't you coming?'

Hermione bit her lip and finally met Ginny's gaze.

'I-I should really get some studying done. NEWTs are only in a month and a half.'

Ginny's face fell and she looked at the ground.

'Right…NEWTs…'

Hermione's heart nearly broke at seeing the dejected look on her friend's face. She took a step closer and moved to lift her chin, but stopped herself, knowing her control was at a breaking point. She stepped back and started toward the exit.

'I-I'll…I'll see you later.'

And before Ginny could respond, Hermione nearly ran out of the stadium, not seeing the redhead's longing look.


	41. Chapter Forty One

_Drum roll please…the big moment is here ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for sticking around for forty chapters and over 100,000 words. I hope it doesn't disappoint._

Chapter Forty-One

Hermione exited the Room of Requirement well after curfew. She'd gone there after fleeing the stadium to clear her mind. She'd meant to do some studying but she couldn't keep her thoughts off of what had happened…or more correctly, what had _almost_ happened. At first she couldn't decide if she was relieved or upset that they'd been interrupted. After firmly deciding she was upset, she spent the rest of the night debating what to do now. Should she simply go kiss the redhead and see what would happen or should she behave like nothing happened so at least their friendship would remain intact?

Hermione sighed as she rounded the corner in the corridor of the entrance. After further debate with herself, she recognized that Ginny had been the one leaning in so it must mean she felt something, meaning she would be less likely to hate her for it. She'd gotten excited at that thought and had almost returned to the common room sooner but then started second-guessing herself. What if Ginny had just been caught up in the emotions of the moment and had changed her mind? What if she was just lonely? What if she'd hooked up with someone at the party?

At the last thought, Hermione's insides had twisted in fear and…jealousy. It had been that emotion that had made Hermione realize she had to tell Ginny, she had to show her. She wanted the feisty, passionate Weasley and with that thought she gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.

The aftermath of the party littered the ground but at first glance, it looked deserted. Hermione figured McGonagall had come in at some point and ushered everyone to bed, knowing the party would have still been going had she not. Hermione frowned. She had wanted to tell Ginny while she still had the courage but she'd probably already gone to bed. With a sigh, she headed toward the stairs but stopped when the firelight reflected off a head of long, red hair. Ginny was curled up in a chair, asleep as Hermione quietly made her way over with a small smile on her face. She knelt down and took a moment to simply admire her beauty before bringing her face closer and gently shaking her arm.

'Ginny…'

Ginny stirred, slowly opening her eyes to meet Hermione's. It took a moment for her brain to process who she was seeing, but then she smiled slightly and moved to sit up, looking around.

'What time is it?'

Hermione sat back, glancing at the clock on the mantel while Ginny stretched.

'After midnight. How was the party?'

Ginny shrugged, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

'It was okay. McGonagall had to come twice to tell us to be quiet but I don't think she really minded, honestly, until it started getting late. How did your studying go?'

'Not good. I didn't get a thing done.'

Ginny looked up surprised.

'Oh? H-How come?'

Hermione stood and held her hand out for Ginny, who looked at it in confusion but took it and let herself be led to one of the couches. Hermione sat and turned to Ginny, keeping a hold of her hand as Ginny sat hesitantly.

'Well, I-I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened o-on the pitch. I couldn't stop thinking about how it made me feel and what it meant. I kept debating about what I should do.'

Hermione stopped to take a breath and collect her thoughts. Ginny nervously looked up.

'And…And what did you decide to d-do?'

Hermione bit her lip and hesitated, searching Ginny's nervous face, before closing the distance and kissing her. Ginny let out a surprised gasp and had only a second to revel in the softness of Hermione's lips before they were gone. Hermione sat back, more nervous than she could remember being in a long time and waited for Ginny's reaction. She started to panic when all Ginny did was blink a couple of times, looking at her as if she'd never seen her before.

'G-Ginny? Oh Gods, I've gotten it wrong!'

Hermione quickly stood, trying to get away before Ginny could tell her how much she hated her, but didn't get very far as Ginny stood and stopped her.

'Hermione…when have you ever been wrong?'

Hermione looked into the hazel eyes of her friend to see a sparkle she hadn't seen before. Before she could respond, Ginny closed the distance and it was Hermione's turn to gasp in surprise. She marveled at the silkiness of Ginny's lips and the gentleness of the kiss, sighing and moving her hand to the back of Ginny's neck to bring her closer. Ginny smiled into the kiss and obediently came closer.

When air became necessary, Hermione broke away, a ridiculous smile spreading across her face as she glanced up and saw a similar expression on the redhead's face. The two stood inches apart, catching their breaths and not looking away, both ecstatic their feelings were returned.

'Well…I'm glad you agree with my decision.'

Ginny giggled softly and pulled Hermione back down so they sat facing each other on the couch.

'I most definitely agree and would have made the same decision had we not been interrupted. Speaking of which…'

Ginny captured Hermione's lips again in a slow, tender kiss. Hermione gently caressed Ginny's cheek and weaved her fingers through her brilliant hair. Ginny pulled Hermione closer with her hands on her hips and ran her tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted. She explored Hermione's mouth, getting lost in the sweet and warm taste that seemed distinctly her. She moaned and held her tighter as Hermione's tongue started to dance with her own.

Hermione's head was spinning. The taste of Ginny was intoxicating. It was sweet but had a spice to it that she knew was Ginny. As their tongues danced together, she couldn't hold back a moan, and took control of the kiss, exploring Ginny's mouth, searching for the spice taste she was quickly becoming addicted to.

Finally, the two had to break for air. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder as she caught her breath, still unable to stop smiling. Ginny lovingly kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

'Gods, I'm so glad you kissed me; I wasn't sure how much longer I could have waited.'

'Hmm…you and me both. I don't know if you noticed but you've been driving me crazy this past week.'

'Actually, that was my intention.'

Hermione sat back, surprised.

'What?'

'Well, do you remember when I took you up to your room last weekend?'

Hermione nodded, still confused. Ginny entwined her fingers with Hermione's as she kept looking down.

'When I was saying goodnight, you kissed me and said my name.'

Hermione's jaw dropped as she tried to remember that night. Ginny glanced up and watched for her reaction, curious when Hermione's eyes widened.

'That dream…'

'What dream?'

It was Hermione's turn to shyly look down.

'I-I was having a dream about you at the Burrow. We were swimming and you caught me admiring you. You got closer and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss you.'

She met Ginny's gaze and smirked.

'Luckily, you seemed to rather like it.'

Ginny giggled and smirked at the brunette.

'Well, some dreams do come true then, huh?'

Hermione laughed at the pure cheesiness of the line, Ginny joining in. The clock on the mantle struck one and Hermione glanced at it, slightly surprised the time had passed so quickly.

'We should probably go to bed, I've got to finish the studying I didn't get accomplished tonight.'

Ginny nodded and stood, holding out a hand for Hermione. Hermione smiled and laced her fingers with Ginny's, following her up the stairs. When they came to Ginny's door, she turned around and faced Hermione, who was frowning slightly. Ginny squeezed her hand and pulled her a little closer.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

Hermione met Ginny's questioning gaze, smiling and shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and came closer so she was only a couple of inches from her.

'I was just debating with myself again.'

Ginny moved her hands so they rested at the small of Hermione's back, bringing her just a little closer.

'And what, pray tell, were you debating about?'

'Whether or not I could control myself if I invited you to stay in my room.'

Ginny cocked an amused eyebrow.

'And have you come to a decision?'

Hermione searched Ginny's face before tilting her head and pressing her lips to Ginny's. She thread her fingers through her hair and pulled her closer, asking and receiving entrance to deepen the kiss. She danced with Ginny's tongue, loosing herself, and moaned softly when Ginny pulled her closer still. After another intoxicating moment, she pulled away and rested her forehead against Ginny's.

'I-I should probably go…alone.'

Ginny swallowed and nodded, trying to gain control of her own racing heartbeat.

'Right…right…'

The two continued to stand there in the hallway, unwilling to leave. Finally, Hermione gave Ginny one last kiss and pulled away, a small smile on her face as she turned to go up the stairs.

'Goodnight, Ginny.'

Ginny returned her smile as she reached for the door knob behind her.

'Goodnight, Hermione.'

Hermione cast one last look over her shoulder before ascending the stairs, Ginny watched her until she disappeared out of view, a feeling of immense happiness spreading through her as she entered her room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke feeling refreshed. She sat on the edge of her bed as she recalled the events of the previous day with a ridiculous smile. She was still nervous about where it would all go, but she was happy to have the chance. She glanced at the clock and saw it was still rather early but decided to get started on her work in hopes of maybe finding some time to…talk…with Ginny later.

Ginny bounded down the dormitory stairs and after a quick scan of the nearly empty common room, found the one she was looking for at her favorite table. She had to control her urge to run across the room, turn her around and snog her as she calmly walked to the corner. Aware they weren't alone in the room, she gently squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she slipped into the seat beside her.

'Good morning, Hermione.'

Hermione looked over at the touch with a wide grin.

'Good morning. Sleep okay?'

'Not too bad. Had a little bit on my mind but it wasn't anything bad.'

Hermione blushed a little as Ginny smirked. To keep herself from doing something with people around, Hermione turned back to her parchment.

'Let me finish this paragraph and we can go get some breakfast, if you want.'

'Sounds good. I've got quite a bit to do today too, but I was hoping we could maybe get away later.'

Hermione nodded without looking up.

'I'd like that too.'

The two Gryffindors worked consistently all day and after dinner, decided to take a break. After making sure the hallway was clear, they entered the Room of Requirement to find a comfortable common room replica with a couch and fireplace. As Hermione turned back from shutting the door, Ginny instantly captured her lips in a searing kiss, weaving her hands through Hermione's curly brown hair. Hermione moaned into the kiss, her knees going weak as she held onto Ginny's shoulders to support herself.

When air was finally needed, Ginny met Hermione's sparkling chocolate eyes and smirked.

'I've been waiting all day to do that.'

Hermione giggled as she gently caressed Ginny's cheek.

'Me, too. I feel like I've been grinning like an idiot all day.'

Ginny laughed as she led Hermione over to the couch, sitting so they could face one another.

'It did look like you were really enjoying your Arithmancy homework but I think most people would say that's nothing out of the ordinary for you.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shoved Ginny in jest as the redhead giggled. Turning more serious, Ginny leaned forward and gently caressed Hermione's cheek as she leaned in for another kiss. Hermione eagerly responded, taking control and exploring Ginny's inviting mouth.

A little later, Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, thinking about them.

'Ginny?'

'Hmm?'

Hermione sat up so she could look at Ginny's face.

'What are your thoughts on this?'

Ginny straightened up a little into a position that was easier to talk in. She intertwined her fingers with Hermione's before meeting her questioning and nervous gaze.

'I'll be honest, I'm still trying to figure that out, but there are two things I do know: One, you are my best friend and I don't want to lose that no matter what and two, I want to give whatever this is a chance but I'd like to take it slow, despite what my stupid hormones keep telling me.'

Hermione smiled in relief and let out the breath she was holding.

'Gods, that makes me feel so much better. I've been thinking something similar but I wasn't sure if you'd be disappointed or something about taking things slow. Honestly, I'm still a little confused as to why it doesn't feel weird for me to have feelings for you. I mean, I've never felt like this about any other girl so is it just you or is it I just never thought about it before? But then there's Ron and I don't even know what to think about that…'

Hermione realized she was babbling and glanced up to find Ginny frowning and gazing off. Hermione gently touched Ginny's cheek to bring her back and make her look at her.

'I haven't scared you, have I? Because I still want to give whatever this is a chance too.'

Ginny covered Hermione's hand on her cheek with her own and smiled.

'You haven't scared me. If anything, it makes me feel better as well because it means we're thinking the same things. As long as we're honest with one another, I'll be happy.'

Hermione returned Ginny's smile and once again leaned in for a kiss. Ginny took control and held Hermione's head gently as she explored the warm recesses of her mouth. She smiled a little when a small moan escaped the brunette's throat. Finally the two had to break apart for air, remaining close as they caught their breath.

'Mmm…you are quite the kisser, Miss Weasley.'

Ginny smirked.

'I can say the same thing about you, Miss Granger.'

Hermione returned Ginny's smirk and kissed the tip of her nose. She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned.

'We should head back before curfew, but I _really_ don't want to.'

Ginny giggled and sighed.

'I don't want to either but I kind of agree. It'd probably be best if we both do want to take things slow.'

Hermione stood and led Ginny to the door. She reached for the door knob but stopped and turned back, giving Ginny one last deep kiss before pulling away, Ginny whining slightly.

'_That_ is not helping this decision to leave and not get caught, you know.'

Hermione giggled and smirked.

'I realize that but I couldn't help myself.'

Ginny shook her head in amusement as she followed Hermione out the door.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty-Two

Over the next week, Hermione and Ginny found as much time as possible to be together. Granted, it still wasn't that much time because of schoolwork but it was enough to get closer both emotionally and physically. They kept their displays of affection hidden for the time being, not wanting the added difficulties in explaining their relationship to others before they completely figured it out themselves.

Friday morning after Hermione had just paid for her _Daily Prophet_, a strange brown owl landed in front of her. Surprised, Hermione took the offered letter, finding her name written on the front in unknown writing. She glanced at Ginny who was watching, interested.

'Any idea who it's from?'

'Not a one. Might as well find out then, huh?'

Hermione pulled the parchment out of the envelope.

_Miss Granger,_

_My name is Betty Wilson and I work in the Arithmancy Solutions department at the Ministry. Arthur told me that you were interested in possibly working here after you finish your NEWTs and I'd like to meet you so we could talk. I'm sorry for the delay, as you can imagine things have been hectic and I had some time open up on Saturday. I realize this is very last minute and I hope we can work something out. I'll be in Hogsmeade by 10 and will be there until 5, just send an owl with a meeting time that works for you._

_Thanks and hope to meet you on Saturday._

_Betty Wilson_

_Department Head--Arithmancy Solutions_

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione's eyes had gotten progressively wider and her hand started to shake by the time she got to the end. Ginny watched her with growing concern and leaned in closer, laying a calming hand on her arm.

'Hermione? Hey, what is it?'

Hermione continued to stare at the parchment, her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. Finally, she tore her eyes from it and looked at Ginny.

'T-The lady from the Arithmancy department wants to meet me…tomorrow! What am I going to do, Gin? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend!'

Hermione covered her face with her hands as Ginny processed what she had said. A smile crossed the redhead's face as she pulled Hermione's hands away from her face.

'Hermione, that's great news! They want you to work for them, isn't that what you wanted?'

'Well, yes, it is something I want to do but how am I going to get to the meeting?!'

Ginny shook her head in exasperation and sighed.

'Hermione Jean Granger, will you just relax and think!'

Hermione stared at Ginny, slightly surprised at her tone. She looked into her smiling hazel eyes and felt her nerves calm immensely as ideas started running through her mind. She smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand that was still resting on her arm.

'You're right, I can do this. I _want_ to do this. Right. Thanks, I'll see you in class.'

And with that, Hermione gathered her things and jumped up from her seat, resisting the urge to kiss Ginny goodbye. Ginny chuckled to herself as she watched the brunette make her way up to the front table. She headed to Defense with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ginny continued rubbing her elbow as they exited the classroom. They'd been working on a stronger variation of the shield charm and she'd been thrown into a desk when her _impedimenta_ spell had bounced off one of Hermione's particularly strong shields. Hermione had been horrified but was stopped by her own charm when she tried to go help Ginny. Few people still had the courage to go up against Hermione when they dueled, but Ginny loved the challenge of it, and she'd become a better dueler because of it. She just hoped she wouldn't have to ever really use those skills anytime in the future.

Hermione caught up with her at the end of the Gryffindor corridor, having stayed behind to ask Bill a couple of questions about her NEWT material.

'How are you doing? I'm so sorry; I can't believe it bounced off of it so forcibly.'

'It's okay Hermione; it's not any worse than that time you ended up throwing me into the wall.'

Hermione moaned as she remembered the class on repelling jinxes. She'd ended up sending Ginny across the room and colliding into the wall. Luckily, Bill had been able to slow her down enough that Ginny had just bruised her knee.

'I guess I don't realize my own strength after spending the last couple of years dueling some of the foulest people in the world.'

Ginny chuckled as they entered the common room and headed for their dormitories. Ginny stopped by her room just long enough to grab some comfortable clothes before heading up to the Head Girl's room. She took a seat at the desk, waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom so she could then change.

The door opened and she smiled as Hermione exited in a pair of jeans and a pretty red jumper, the locket she'd given her for her birthday around her neck. When Ginny was finished changing into her jeans and Weasley jumper, she found Hermione sitting at the desk writing. She came up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist, gently sweeping her hair to the side so she could look over her shoulder.

'What are you writing?'

'My reply to Betty. Neville's going to let me out at 11 tomorrow so I can go meet her.'

Ginny smiled and started placing small kisses along Hermione's neck.

'See, I told you would figure something out. You were freaking out over nothing.'

'Hmm.'

Hermione finished her letter quickly before Ginny's warm kisses distracted her any further. As soon as she signed her name, she turned so she could capture Ginny's lips with her own, running her tongue along her bottom lip and deepening the kiss. Ginny let out a soft moan when Hermione's tongue entered her inviting mouth and she turned the chair so she could get to her more easily. Hermione ran her fingers through the red locks she loved and gently ran her thumb down Ginny's jaw, sending shivers down the redhead's spine.

After another indulgent minute, Hermione let out a small groan and pulled away.

'Gin, I've got to go send this letter so Betty gets it in time and we promised Hagrid we'd go have tea with him.'

Ginny leaned her forehead against Hermione's and pouted.

'But I was rather enjoying where this was going.'

Hermione giggled and ran her finger across Ginny's lips.

'I know; so was I. But if we keep going, I won't want to stop.'

'That's kind of the point.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Ginny smirked. Ginny sighed and went to grab their coats lying on the bed as Hermione grabbed her letter. She reached for the offered coat and looked up in confusion when Ginny didn't let go.

'You still owe me for Defense, don't forget.'

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly as Ginny dropped her coat and turned to put on her own, missing the smirk spreading across Hermione's face. Ginny reached for the door knob but was stopped when Hermione grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She let out a surprised gasp as she was pushed up against the door and caught only a glimpse of a smirk before Hermione kissed her so passionately it left her knees weak. Hermione pulled away with the same smirk on her face as Ginny looked at her in a daze.

'I haven't forgotten.'

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Ginny made their way back up to the castle, pulling their coats around them to cut out the wind. After a rather warm autumn, winter had started early and there was already a dusting of snow on the ground with a biting wind. As Ginny opened the front door, a couple of first or second years shrieked at the inflow of cold air and hurried to the Great Hall. Ginny giggled and shook her head, closing the door once Hermione entered. They made their way back to Hermione's room, warming up only slightly until they got into the common room. Ginny flopped down on Hermione's bed, throwing her coat over the end.

'So, what did you have planned for tonight?'

Since Ginny had planned the last Friday night, Hermione had made plans for that Friday. Hermione hung her coat up before turning back with a small smile.

'That, my dear Ginny, is a secret which you will find out about in a couple of hours.'

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow and moved to sit on the side of the bed, pulling Hermione toward her.

'Oh? Well then, what shall we do until then?'

Hermione smirked as she placed her hands on Ginny's shoulder, leaning down to meet the sitting redhead.

'I can think of a thing or two.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hermione laid with her head on Ginny's shoulder, absentmindedly drawing patterns across Ginny's stomach while Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock beside the bed and seeing the time, sat up to face Ginny.

'I'm going to go get things ready for tonight. Meet me at the Room of Requirement in 45 minutes?'

Ginny leaned forward, nodding, giving Hermione one last kiss.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

Hermione smiled and stood, straightening her clothes and hair in front of her mirror. She flashed one last smile over her shoulder at the lounging redhead before heading out.

Ginny laid back, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the ceiling and thoughts of the past week running through her head. She still was a little confused about how being with Hermione felt so right when she'd never considered the possibility before, but Hermione made her happy and she thought that she made Hermione happy so it didn't seem to matter so much why.

They had taken things slow, mostly kissing, holding hands, and being close, and while Ginny was kind of glad for it, she'd started wanting to take things a little faster. Whenever she was close to Hermione, it felt like a charge ran through her body and she wanted to share it with Hermione. She realized part of the urge was probably from her hormones but she knew there was something else that ran deeper.

Sighing, Ginny swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, straightening her own clothes as she walked to the mirror. After making sure she looked presentable, she made her way down to the common room in hopes of talking with Dennis or other classmates to keep her from going to the Room of Requirement too early.

* * *

Hermione opened the door slowly, smiling when she saw the younger witch leaning up against the opposite wall. Ginny quickly entered the room before anyone came down the hallway, curiously looking around the room. It appeared to be almost equivalent to a small apartment with a kitchen and sitting room, just no bedrooms. Her stomach gave a rather loud growl as the delicious smells of whatever was simmering on the stove met her nose.

'Mmm…that smells good. What is it?'

Hermione led Ginny to the small table set for two, signaling for her to sit as she went to the stove.

'It's chicken alfredo and asparagus. For dessert, I made strawberry shortcake.'

Ginny's jaw dropped slightly in surprise as Hermione brought the pasta and asparagus to the table.

'You made all this? Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you could cook.'

Hermione smiled and blushed.

'I can only do some simple things really, nothing like your mum. I haven't gotten to cook in a while what with being in school and at the Burrow so I thought I'd treat you to something special.'

Ginny smiled and grasped Hermione's hand that was resting on the table.

'If it tastes anywhere as great as it smells, you'll be cooking much more often. This is amazing.'

And it really was amazing. Ginny couldn't think of a time she'd had better chicken alfredo and the asparagus had the perfect amount of snap. Hermione told her the recipe was actually a 'secret' from an old family friend that had taught her grandmother who taught her mother who then taught Hermione. She wasn't sure what the 'secret' part was but it always brought back memories of family gatherings.

They continued talking about their families and favorite memories. While they'd talked on the subject for years, they always seemed to learn something new from each other and neither witch ever tired of hearing about the other's life.

As Ginny finished her slice of strawberry shortcake, she looked up to find Hermione watching her with a thoughtful expression and small smile. Ginny set her fork down and cocked her head slightly.

'What are you thinking?'

'Just thinking about how wonderful you are. I know that must sound terribly cliché but there's no denying it.'

'I don't think that's cliché at all, considering I often think the same thing about you.'

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile as Ginny stood and made her way over to the other witch. She held her hand out which Hermione took and led her over to the couch, casting a couple of spells to clean up the kitchen as she went. Ginny sat facing Hermione, running her thumb over the back of Hermione's hand.

'So, did you have any other plans for this evening?'

Hermione shook her head and scooted closer, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

'No, not really. I figured we could find something to do.'

Ginny grinned and closed the distance, pressing her lips to Hermione's. The silkiness of the older witch's lips still marveled her and filled her with want and desire. She ran her thumb along Hermione's jaw, smiling into the kiss as she felt her shiver. She ran her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip and deepened the kiss when Hermione let her.

Hermione moaned softly into the kiss as Ginny explored her mouth. She weaved her fingers into the younger witch's brilliant red hair and without breaking the kiss, moved to straddle her on the couch. It was Ginny's turn to moan softly at the contact and her hands moved to stroke Hermione's sides, bringing her as close as she could.

Finally, Hermione had to lean back for oxygen, resting her forehead against Ginny's.

'Ginny?'

'Yes?'

Hermione sat back a couple of inches, making Ginny look at her.

'Is this easy for you?'

Ginny's forehead wrinkled in confusion and she moved her hands from Hermione's sides to hold onto the hands that were drawing nervous patterns on Ginny's shirt.

'What do you mean, Hermione? Are you having second thoughts?'

'No! No, it's just…well it's just that…this, being with you, it hasn't been hard for me. I'm not sure exactly what I expected but I thought it would take some getting used to. Instead, it feels…right. Is it the same for you?'

Ginny looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and got lost in the love and affection reflecting in them. She leaned forward and placed a gentle but loving kiss on her pink lips before pulling back and smiling.

'It is the same for me or at least similar. I'll be honest, I still don't completely understand why or how I began feeling this way about you but when I hear your voice or look into your gorgeous eyes, my heart feels like it's going to burst with happiness.'

Hermione gave Ginny a watery smile before leaning forward and capturing her red lips in an intense kiss. Ginny moved her hands back to Hermione's sides as Hermione wound her hands in Ginny's hair. Hermione reveled in the spice taste of Ginny's mouth, letting a moan escape when Ginny's tongue met her own.

Breaking apart again for air, Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and snaked her arms around her waist, breathing in her comforting scent as Ginny ran her fingers up and down her back. The two witches remained there, simply enjoying the contact, when the chiming of the clock brought them out of their bubble. Hermione groaned into Ginny's neck and snuggled closer.

'Ugh…it can't be that time already, it seems like we just sat down!'

'Hm, I agree. I think the clock's wrong, let's just ignore it.'

Hermione giggled and leaned back to smile.

'You know we can't, we could get in trouble for staying out all night. Besides I have to get up tomorrow to meet Betty.'

Ginny sighed and let Hermione stand. She took the offered hand and pulled her back to face her. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow as Ginny pouted slightly.

'Can I at least stay with you tonight? I promise to be good; I just want to be close to you.'

Hermione surveyed Ginny's pouting face with slightly narrowed eyes, but couldn't actually resist it. She sighed as her lips formed a small smile.

'Okay, you can stay, but I do need to get some sleep, you know.'

Ginny smiled happily, giving Hermione a hug before leading her out of the room. She smirked over her shoulder.

'I promise to let you get _some_ sleep.'


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty-Three

Hermione greeted Neville at the front doors, having grabbed some toast from the Great Hall.

'Hello, Neville. How are you this morning?'

Neville opened the door and allowed Hermione to exit before turning to her with a smile as they walked down the front lawn.

'Oh, I'm doing quite well. The second years are getting ready to replant mandrakes again, so I've been busy getting the pots ready. I didn't realize it took so much dragon dung!'

Hermione laughed and the two friends continued to talk as they made their way to the front gates. Hermione was slightly surprised when Neville followed her out of the grounds instead of heading back.

'What are you up to today?'

Her curiosity peaked further when she saw a slight blush spread across Neville's cheeks.

'Do you remember Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff?'

Hermione nodded.

'Well, I'm meeting her for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I ran into her there on my trip to Diagon Alley last week for supplies. We started talking and…uh…we had a nice time.'

Hermione smiled as Neville grew redder and he nervously fiddled with his wand.

'Neville that's fantastic! I hope you have a wonderful time.'

'Thanks Hermione. I'll meet you back here at 2?'

Hermione thought for a moment and stopped walking, making Neville give her a questioning look.

'Hm…I don't want to rush you if you're having fun. I'll just use the passage from the Hog's Head so you don't have to worry about coming back at a certain time.'

Neville's face broke into a wide grin.

'Really? Are you sure? I don't mind…'

Hermione waved his arguments off.

'It'll be fine. I appreciate you letting me out. Have fun Neville and tell Hannah I said hello.'

Neville surprised Hermione with a quick hug, smiling as he released her.

'You're the best, Hermione. I'll see you later.'

With a wave, Neville apparated away and Hermione continued her way to the village, smiling to herself, happy for her friend. She pulled her cloak closer to keep out the bitter wind and looked around to see the first signs of the upcoming holidays.

She entered the comforting warmth of the Three Broomsticks and scanned the mostly empty room, her eyes landing on a dark-haired middle-aged woman sitting at a table in the corner. The woman had her back to the door and pieces of parchment spread out in front of her, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Hermione approached the woman quietly.

'Ms. Wilson?'

Betty jumped and turned to look at a nervous Hermione. She recovered after a second and stood to greet Hermione with a warm smile and a friendly chuckle.

'Miss Granger! Sorry about that, didn't hear you come in. I get so focused on my work, I sometimes forget where I'm at!'

Hermione shook the offered hand and smiled, some of her nervousness slipping away.

'That's quite alright, I sometimes have the same problem. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you are working on?'

Betty moved some parchment and motioned for Hermione to sit.

'Well, right now this is all work needed for the current trials going on. Some of the things people are accused of are just ghastly! I'll be glad when I can get back to my regular work.'

Hermione nodded understandingly and returned Betty's small smile. Madam Rosemerta came by and the two witches ordered sandwiches and warm drinks as Betty finished straightening the pile of parchment. Finally, she pushed the pile to the side and turned her blue-green eyes in interest to Hermione.

'But enough about my problems; Arthur tells me you have an interest in working in my department.'

'That's right. Arithmancy has always been one of my favorite subjects; I find it quite fascinating and challenging, but from what I've read about the Arithmancy Solutions department, Arithmancy isn't the only thing you use to solve problems, right?'

Betty raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled at the brunette.

'I'd heard about your ability to know things most don't take the time to find out and I must say I am impressed. Yes, you are correct, we use several methods to find solutions. Basically, when another department in the Ministry comes across a problem they can't solve themselves, they come to us. Do you know why it is we're called the _Arithmancy_ Solutions department?'

'Because the first solutions created were based heavily in Arithmancy. It wasn't until the 17th century that the department started really expanding their use of other means to come up with solutions. It was at that time too that the Arithmancy department was split into the Solutions and Research groups.'

Betty shook her head in disbelief as she let out an amused laugh.

'Very good, Miss Granger! My, my, you are quite something.'

Hermione reddened under the appraising gaze of the older witch but she returned her smile. Their food came and they continued talking as they ate. Hermione learned that Betty was in the same year as Molly at Hogwarts but in Ravenclaw; she was married with two sons, Bobby and Samuel, one worked at Gringott's and the other in the Transportation department at the Ministry; her husband had died in the first war; and she currently lived in an all-magical apartment on the outskirts of London.

Hermione told Betty about finding out she was a witch; her parents being dentists; her friendship with the Weasleys; her schoolwork and some of her favorite books. She didn't talk that much about her adventures with Harry and was relieved that Betty didn't ask much about them. Hermione found herself thoroughly enjoying the light conversation.

As their plates were taken away, Betty leaned forward, her hands clasped in front of her, gazing at Hermione thoughtfully. Hermione smiled nervously until Betty seemed to come to a decision with a small nod to herself.

'Hermione, it's been a pleasure meeting you and it would be an honor if you would work for me.'

A wide grin spread across her face and she clasped her hands in excitement.

'Really?! You're offering me a job?!'

Betty chuckled and nodded.

'Yes, yes, I am. I actually have the perfect project for you to begin with, after your NEWTs of course.'

'Of course. What did you have in mind?'

Betty reached down and rummaged in her briefcase on the floor for a second before pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Hermione.

'Minister Shacklebolt sent this to me about a week ago. It's not really priority right now with the trials but it was next on the list. I think, considering your connection with it, it would be the perfect…test run.'

Hermione looked over the parchment with interest.

_INTER-OFFICE MEMO_

_From the Office of the Minister of Magic _

_To the Arithmancy Solutions Department_

_Betty,_

_I realize things are still in flux right now but I wanted to talk to you about putting together something to celebrate the anniversary of Voldemort's end in May. I realize this is still months away but I thought that if we started now, you could put something together. I know this is not really your area but you've always been able to find a solution faster than anyone I know. Let me know if you're up to it._

_Thank you,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione lifted her surprised gaze to meet Betty's slightly amused blue-green eyes.

'So you want me to do this? Come up with a celebration?'

Betty nodded and smiled, trying to put the young witch at ease.

'Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do. I know you were integral to the defeat of You-Know-Who and I think that puts you in a perfect position to organize such a celebration. You won't be expected to do it completely on your own, I will help as much as I can and I recommend getting help from anyone you can really. That's a skill that's important in our department; when we don't know something we find someone who does know to help us. Does this sound like something you think you can do? Something you want to do?'

Hermione looked down at the memo in thought. Could she handle something like this, basically on her own? What would she even do? As she continued to think about what the end of Voldemort had meant to her and all the feelings she'd felt after the Battle, ideas began forming in her mind. Turning her smiling face to Betty, she nodded.

'Yes, I think it is something I can do, that I want to do.'

Betty clapped her hands in excitement.

'Wonderful!'

The two witches set up a tentative meeting for after the term to talk more about the project and paperwork Hermione needed to fill out to officially be hired. With that all planned, Hermione said goodbye and nearly skipped down the main road to the Hog's Head, excited to tell Ginny all about her new project. She slowly opened the door and squinted into the dark empty room. Ab came out from the back room and let out an amused bark of a laugh.

'Well if it isn't the female member of the Golden Trio! What brings you to my humble place of business? Not running from Death Eaters again, are you?'

Hermione frowned slightly at Ab's sarcastic greeting, wondering to herself if this was such a good idea.

'No, I am not running from Death Eaters. How have you been, Aberforth? I see business is the usual…absent.'

Ab's eyes narrowed at Hermione's smirk, before letting a small smile cross his face.

'My, you've gotten quite cheeky. Business has been fine; just slow lately with the trials going on. People are a little more paranoid about being caught with…questionable merchandise. I'm thinking about taking a trip anyway; I've been stuck in Hogsmeade for too long now.'

Hermione looked at Ab in surprise.

'Really? I didn't see you as the type to want to get away.'

'Huh, shows how well you know me…not that well. Enough of this _enjoyable_ banter, what can I do for you today, Miss Granger?'

Hermione frowned again and fiddled with her cloak nervously, wondering if she should just send a patronus to Andromeda.

'Um…well, I was wondering if I could use the passage to get back to Hogwarts.'

Ab chuckled a little and continued to watch a nervous Hermione.

'Snuck out and can't get back in, huh?'

Hermione's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped in surprise and indignation before she squared her shoulders and glared at the old wizard.

'I did _not_ sneak out! I had an arranged meeting and instead of making Neville come back from visiting a friend to let me back in, I thought I would find an alternate way. If you do not want to help then I will find yet another way back.'

Hermione turned to leave.

'Hold on there, Miss Trio. I never said you couldn't.'

Hermione turned back and crossed her arms.

'Well, may I use the tunnel or not? I don't have all day.'

Ab looked her up and down with a thoughtful expression before chuckling again and waving Hermione to follow him up the stairs.

'Come on before I change my mind.'

Hermione stood stunned for half a second before hurrying toward the staircase she vaguely remembered. Ab was waiting for her at the open portrait and helped her up into the passageway.

'Tell Longbottom he owes me one, turning my pub into a train station.'

Hermione frowned once more at the old wizard but saw a glint in his eye that looked suspiciously like fondness. She smiled slightly and nodded.

'I'll tell him to visit. Thank you Aberforth.'

Ab nodded and smiled slightly, closing the door as Hermione made her way up the tunnel.

* * *

Ginny set her quill down and stood, stretching to try to wake herself up more. After saying goodbye to Hermione in the morning, she'd decided to study in the Room of Requirement for a little peace and quiet and change of scenery from the library. Even though NEWTs were still a term away, the professors had been laying on the review homework on top of the regular assignments and while Ginny was getting through it all eventually, it was starting to pile up just a little.

The redhead sighed and walked around the small study room, stopping in front of the fire to warm up. A small pop pulled her from her thoughts of a certain other Gryffindor and she whirled around to see a portrait on the wall that wasn't there two minutes ago. Surprised and unsure, Ginny stood stunned, waiting for something to happen next. She held her breath when she saw the portrait opening and exhaled in relief when a familiar head of curly brown hair appeared.

'Merlin's beard, Hermione! You just about gave me a heart attack!'

Hermione jumped, not expecting anyone to be in the room, but smiled when the redhead made her way over and hugged her.

'I didn't think anyone would be in here. What are you doing here, anyway?'

Ginny stepped back and motioned at the table covered in her books and parchment while she led Hermione over to the small couch.

'I was studying. I needed a change of scenery, so to speak, and the common room was too loud. How did your meeting go?'

'It was fantastic!'

Hermione told Ginny about Betty and the conversation they had before she told her she had the job. She told her about the project and their scheduled meeting. Ginny was ecstatic for her. It wasn't that she was surprised that Hermione had gotten the position, but it seemed Hermione was so excited about it. As she talked about some ideas for her project, Ginny saw the same sparkle in her eye that was there whenever she talked about something she loved and it made her love the girl more.

'Oh! And Betty said that with the things as they are at the Ministry, she didn't really have an office for me right now but since the project is pretty independent she said I could work from anywhere. Do you think McGonagall would let me stay here next term?'

Ginny nodded, her smile getting wider at the thought she'd get to spend another few months with her.

'I'm sure it would be fine. Weren't you thinking about having the thing here anyway? I mean, if McGonagall lets you?'

'I was thinking that, yes. What better place to hold a memorial-type ceremony than in the place it happened, you know? And the grounds are large enough, it can accommodate a lot of people. I just hope I can pull everything together in time.'

Ginny brought Hermione's wandering gaze back to her as the older witch bit her lip nervously.

'Hey, you're going to do fine. I told you before, you're a natural problem solver and this is just another problem needing solved. Whatever you put together will be brilliant.'

Hermione smiled gratefully at the redhead and leaned in for a kiss which was returned gladly. The action of kissing Ginny had become so easy but each time she felt the wonderful softness of her lips, her head spun and all thoughts left her mind. Exploring Ginny's mouth, Hermione moved to once again straddle the redhead on the couch, smiling when she moaned at the contact. She moved her hands forward and ran them down the redhead's flat stomach and stopped at the bottom of her shirt.

Needing air, Hermione broke the kiss and leaned back a little. She looked into Ginny's sparkling hazel eyes and her breath was taken away again at the desire shining back in them. She got lost in the passion burning in those eyes that filled her dreams and the need to be closer to the redhead became too much.

Leaning forward again, Hermione gave Ginny a quick but passionate kiss before trailing kisses down her jaw to her ear. She smiled when Ginny gasped as she simultaneously licked her earlobe and moved her hands under her shirt.

'Tell me if I'm going too far.'

Ginny could only nod her consent, her mind focused on the feel of Hermione's fingers grazing lightly across her stomach and her lips placing kisses on her neck. Her blood was on fire and it felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. She moaned and clutched at Hermione's sides as the brunette ran her hands across her stomach and sides while kissing and nipping her pulse point, completely lost in the sensation. It was Hermione's moan that brought Ginny back to her senses.

'Mmmm…Gods, Gin…'

Hermione captured Ginny's lips again and continued running her hands across her skin. She traced her stomach muscles, loving the feeling of them tensing under her touch. She slowly moved them up and gently cupped Ginny's breast, rubbing it slowly and softly, loving the feel of her hardened nipple against her palm.

'Oh Gods, Hermione…'

She gasped into Ginny's mouth when she felt the younger witch's hands find their way under her own shirt, sending a shiver through her body. Ginny's fingers left a blazing path across her stomach and she had to break the kiss as she gasped for breath, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder.

'Oh Merlin…'

Ginny trailed kisses down her neck as she explored Hermione's smooth skin. She moaned when she felt Hermione tighten her grip on her sides as she ran her own hands across Hermione's stomach and over her bra-covered breasts.

'Bloody hell Hermione…you're so soft…'

Hermione crashed her lips to Ginny's, threading her fingers through her red hair as Ginny pulled her closer and ran her hands up and down her back under her shirt. Hermione put as much of her passion into the kiss, wanting to show Ginny how much she wanted her. Ginny returned the kiss fervently, wanting to share the desire she felt.

Finally, Hermione broke away, her heart beating rapidly and gasping for breath. With her eyes still closed, she rested her forehead against Ginny's, running her fingers up and down the back of her neck. Ginny watched Hermione as she caught her breath, her hands still running across the older witch's back, reveling in the warm skin. Her breath caught when Hermione opened her gorgeous brown eyes and she saw the desire swirling in them.

'Unless you want me to take you right here, right now, we should probably put some space between us.'

Hermione bit her lip as she considered the option and it took all of her control to not to take it. Reluctantly, Hermione moved off of Ginny's lap to sit beside her, linking their fingers, needing at least some contact with the beautiful redhead.

'If it wasn't for the fact that I have quite a bit of studying to do, I think I would just let you.'

Ginny groaned and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

'That's not making this much easier, you know.'

Hermione giggled and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for another few moments, catching their breaths and gaining control of their hormones. Finally, Ginny sighed but smiled, giving Hermione another quick kiss before she jumped up, dragging Hermione back over to the book-covered table.

_I'll probably need to change the rating of this story for the next chapter due to some....heated...activities *wink wink*_


	44. Chapter Forty Four

_Thank you to all my readers, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I've changed the rating due to the next couple of chapters but I hope you enjoy just the same. _

Chapter Forty-Four

McGonagall met with the Accelerated NEWT students once again and handed out their final exam schedules, scheduled for the week after the other student's exams. Hermione had freaked out a little at hearing this but as soon as she saw Ginny's smile, her nerves calmed.

The end of the term was closing in fast on the occupants of Hogwarts. The usual holiday decorations graced the corridors and classrooms, distracting students from the growing cold settling in. On the last Hogsmeade trip for the term, Hermione and Ginny decided to get their last minute Christmas gifts, even though they both really wanted to spend the time together.

Hermione couldn't believe that she and Ginny had been together for nearly a month. It still felt like yesterday that she had gotten the courage to kiss her in the common room and she still got butterflies in her stomach every time Ginny smiled at her or brushed up against her.

It was also becoming increasingly harder to keep their displays of affection a secret. They had been more than lucky that it had been Luna to find them stealing a kiss in the Restricted Section and not someone else.

'Well, I see you two finally figured it all out.'

Hermione jumped back from Ginny, surprise on her face.

'Luna! I-I…we can…what?'

Luna smirked a little as she approached the increasingly redder couple.

'I've been wondering if you two had told each other. You can't seem to take your eyes off of each other and you touch each other even more than before. But I wasn't sure if that was more build-up. I'm immensely glad it's the first, though.'

Ginny took a step towards Luna.

'And you're okay with this? With us?'

Luna looked at Ginny, confused.

'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you.'

Ginny smiled gratefully and hugged the still slightly confused blonde. Hermione stepped forward, a worried frown on her face.

'You won't tell anyone, will you? I thought we were keeping things pretty hidden; we're just not ready quite yet to tell anyone else.'

'Don't worry Hermione, I won't tell anyone. I don't think anyone else has noticed anything, I just have a knack to see things others don't.'

Ginny and Hermione both smiled with relief.

True to their pact, the two witches still took off Friday despite exams the following week for Ginny and NEWTs coming up for Hermione. They did agree to study in the afternoon, but the evening was all for them. It was Ginny's turn again to plan the evening and she was extremely excited about it. After a quick dinner in the Great Hall, she led Hermione up the front staircase.

'So Gin, where are you taking me tonight?'

Ginny smirked and winked at the curious brunette.

'You'll see in a few moments.'

Hermione raised an intrigued eyebrow and continued to walk along in silence. She expected they were heading to the Room of Requirement so she was slightly confused when Ginny turned down a hallway on the fifth floor instead. They made their way down to a classroom Hermione rarely ventured past but knew of as the Muggle Studies classroom. She was further confused when they entered to find Professor Coulter working over a contraption she'd never seen before. The friendly professor looked up upon their entering and smiled at Ginny.

'Ah, Miss Weasley! Just in time. I was just about to start the projector up, would you like to see how it's done?'

'Of course. Professor, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Professor Coulter.'

Hermione shook the smiling professor's hand and smiled back.

'Hello, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'You as well, Professor.'

Professor Coulter turned his attention back to the projector.

'Now, do you see these knobs here, Ginny? This one controls the volume while this one adjusts the size of the projection. To start it, simply point your wand at it and the incantation is _exhibeo cito_. I've already got the film ready to go, so let's see you try it.'

'Film? As in a movie?!'

Professor Coulter turned and chuckled at a surprised Hermione.

'Why yes, Miss Granger. This has been my little pet project for a while and I think I've finally gotten the kinks worked out. Miss Weasley was nice enough to volunteer to try it out for me before I scheduled an end-of-term movie for everyone.'

Hermione turned her surprise to Ginny who simply smiled and gave her a wink.

'The pleasure is all mine, Professor. How do I stop it once it's done?'

'_Exhibeo finite._ Let's see you start it up.'

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the projector.

'Exhibeo cito.'

The projector sprang to life and Hermione watched awed as the MGM lion roared on the blank wall. Professor Coulter clapped in excitement before stopping the projection himself.

'Excellent, Miss Weasley, quite excellent. I'll leave you two to enjoy your movie, I've got a quite a stack of papers to grade, and I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'Thank you, Professor. I'll let you know if there are any problems.'

Professor Coulter nodded and headed out of the room. Ginny giggled at a still awestruck Hermione and looking around, pulled her cloak off and used it with a couple of desks to transfigure them into a small couch.

'Come sit down with me Hermione, I want to get this started.'

Hermione hurried over and sat down beside Ginny.

'What movie is it by the way? I couldn't tell from the beginning.'

'You'll just have to find out then, won't you?'

Hermione shook her head in amusement at Ginny's smirk as the redhead pointed her wand over her shoulder at the projector.

'Exhibeo cito.'

The movie started up again and Ginny reached behind her to turn the volume up just loud enough for the two to hear it. As the music and the black and white credits started, Hermione gasped in surprise.

'_The Wizard of Oz_? Oh, Ginny!'

Ginny smiled as Hermione launched herself at her and hugged her tight.

'I thought you might like this. It's actually one of Professor Coulter's favorite movies as well and he was really excited when we gave our reports to find someone else who loved it. When he asked for a volunteer to try out his projector, I jumped at the chance.'

Hermione leaned back and gave Ginny a heartfelt kiss. She pulled back and gazed lovingly at the redhead.

'Thank you.'

Ginny smiled and turned back to the movie.

The two witches spent the next hour and a half enjoying the movie and each other's company. Ginny was thoroughly enjoying the story and music. It was the first movie she'd ever seen and even though she knew it was fake, she was awed by the costumes, settings, and camera work. She kept asking Hermione questions which were quickly answered with a smile. The Lion was probably her favorite character; she couldn't help but giggle at his absurd frightfulness, but she wanted to protect him just the same.

Hermione spent just as much time watching Ginny as the movie. The expressions that ran across her face were so interesting and Hermione didn't want to miss any of them. She'd snuggled closer to the redhead near the beginning and Ginny smiled at her before putting her arm across her shoulder, allowing Hermione to lean into her side and rest her head on her shoulder. She gladly answered all of Ginny's questions, smiling to herself at her childlike wonder.

As the ending credits started rolling, Hermione leaned back from Ginny just in time before the door opened and Professor Coulter entered.

'So, how was it? Any problems?'

Ginny stood, shaking her head, and stopped the projector with the incantation.

'No, not at all; it was amazing! It's really impressive how muggles can come up with things like this without magic. I loved it!'

Professor Coulter let out a laugh.

'Well, I'm glad! I was thinking of showing _Scrooge_ for the holidays.'

'Ooh, that's a great Christmas movie! It'd be perfect!'

Professor Coulter returned Hermione's grin.

'My thoughts precisely. Say, would be willing to help me change the Great Hall into a movie theater when the time comes, Miss Granger? I realize you're not in my class but I've heard you're rather clever when it comes to coming up with solutions in about any situation.'

Hermione blushed at the compliment but ideas were already running through her mind and she nodded.

'I'd be honored. You should see if the house elves could make up a whole bunch of popcorn as well; make it really authentic.'

'Genius! I'll definitely look into that; thanks for the suggestion.'

Hermione blushed redder and Ginny giggled quietly to herself, thinking she was quite adorable. She waved her wand over the small couch and it turned back into her cloak and desks. Turning back to Professor Coulter who was magically dissembling the projector, she smiled and started toward the door with Hermione.

'Thank you again, Professor. Have a wonderful night and I'll see you in class on Monday.'

The old wizard looked up, smiled and waved.

'Goodnight to you two, as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the movie.'

Ginny and Hermione headed to the common room, talking and laughing about the movie. They had their arms linked and any outsider would simply see two best friends laughing with each other, but they both knew it was more than that. They opted to spend the night together in Hermione's room instead of the common room because 1) the common room was rather crowded and loud and 2) they didn't want to have to worry about their actions and letting their affections show.

Ginny dropped her pjs on the bed and sat on the edge watching Hermione take her robe off and hang it on her closet door before pulling her own pajamas from a drawer. Even with the simplest tasks, Ginny was mesmerized by her actions.

Hermione grinned when she turned around and found Ginny watching her with a small smile and affection in her eyes. Instead of heading to the bathroom, she deposited her clothes on the bed beside Ginny's and stood in front of the redhead, resting her hands on her shoulders as she was pulled closer.

'Thank you for the movie, Ginny. It was really great.'

'I'm glad you liked it; I was just as excited to see it. That was nice of you to offer to help Professor Coulter when you're not even in his class.'

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

'It's nothing. We should be able to transfigure the tables easily enough into theater seats for everyone.'

Ginny shook her head in amusement, a giggle escaping, as she continued to stare up into Hermione's smiling brown eyes.

'Only you, Hermione Granger, think everything is done so easily. But I guess that's one of the reasons I've fallen in love with you.'

Hermione's smile faltered, her eyes going round, as she took a small step back away from Ginny.

'Y-You…what?'

Ginny realized what she'd said and her own smile faltered, her face draining of color. Even though Ginny knew that she was in love with Hermione, she hadn't told her yet, afraid of pushing Hermione too much. Unable to look away, Ginny swallowed and took a breath, grasping Hermione's hands in her own.

'I-I said I love you. You are an amazing woman. You're smart, caring, funny, and I know that this was a little confusing in the beginning but I'm not confused anymore. Hermione Jean Granger, I'm in love with you.'

Hermione gazed down at the unabashed, unrestrained love reflecting in the hazel eyes of the woman in front of her, and she couldn't help the few tears that formed in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed her with as much love as she could before pulling away only slightly to smile.

'I love you, too.'

Ginny grinned ridiculously, basking in the love shining through Hermione's dark brown eyes, before closing the distance and pulling her closer as she poured her love into the passionate kiss. Hermione pressed up against Ginny, giving herself over to the emotions of the moment, weaving her fingers through her long red hair.

Without breaking the kiss, Hermione moved Ginny farther up onto the bed and pushed her down on her back. She moaned into the kiss when Ginny's hands made their way under her jumper, and she had to break the kiss to catch her breath. She gazed down at Ginny's want-filled eyes and her own need for the younger witch filled her. Sitting up and not breaking eye contact, Hermione reached for the bottom of her jumper, pausing only a second before pulling it over her head.

Ginny leaned up on her elbows and her eyes went wide as she gazed over Hermione's smooth and flawless skin. She looked over Hermione's heaving chest and met her dark brown eyes. She reached up tentatively, not looking away from captivating eyes, and ran her hand gently upwards, reveling in the feel of Hermione's smooth skin. Hermione leaned forward again and trailed kisses across Ginny's jaw to her ear, moaning as Ginny's hands set her skin on fire.

'I want to show you how much I love you…please.'

Ginny brought her hands up and cupped Hermione's face, guiding her to look at her. She searched her face and eyes and saw such love and passion, it took her breath away. Leaning up and giving her a short but fierce kiss, she smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly.

'Then show me.'


	45. Chapter Forty Five

_The next chapter does contain sexual material. If you'd rather skip it, you won't be missing anything._

Chapter Forty-Five

Hermione captured Ginny's red lips again in a kiss as she ran her hands down the redhead's stomach and up under her shirt. Ginny gasped as her fingers grazed her stomach and Hermione pulled her up enough for her to pull it over her head before returning to her wonderful lips. She moaned into the kiss as her bare skin made contact with Ginny's toned stomach.

Ginny ran her hands up and down Hermione's back, her smooth skin driving her crazy with need. She gasped and moaned when Hermione's hand cupped her breast and started trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

'Hermione…'

Hermione smiled into Ginny's skin before sitting back up. Ginny leaned up on her elbows and watched as Hermione reached behind her and unclasped her bra before depositing it on the ground. Ginny sat up and lightly ran her fingers across Hermione's stomach, slowly approaching her heaving breasts.

'Please Ginny…'

Ginny complied, gently cupping Hermione's right breast, feeling her nipple harden against her palm. Hermione moaned and clutched at Ginny's sides as the redhead leaned forward and started placing kisses across her collarbone and chest. She gasped when she felt Ginny trail her tongue across her left nipple and she looked down to see fiery hazel eyes looking up at her. She closed her eyes and thread her hands through Ginny's red hair, pulling her closer.

The taste and feel of Hermione's skin was intoxicating and Ginny was so focused on it that she didn't feel Hermione unclasping her bra until she pushed the straps down and pushed her away to take it completely off. Ginny laid back down and gasped when Hermione caressed her breasts and kissed the soft flesh in between. Keeping eye contact, Hermione removed one of her hands and took the pink nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it and making Ginny gasp.

Moving back to Ginny's lips, Hermione kissed her fiercely, using the opportunity to undo her pants. She moved back and stripped them off of the breathless redhead with a little help and moved to once again straddle her but was stopped as Ginny sat up and started attacking her zipper.

'No you don't. Those pants are coming off right this bloody instant.'

Hermione giggled and leaned forward, nipping at Ginny's neck, making her growl and nearly tear the pants right off of her. Hermione helped Ginny discard the offending article of clothing and let out a surprised squeal when Ginny flipped her over onto her back. She only caught a glimpse of the lust in her eyes before her lips were once again covered in a heated kiss. She broke away with a load moan and ground harder into the leg that had pressed up against her center.

'Gods!'

Ginny tweaked one of Hermione's nipples with her hand and took the other into her mouth, making the brunette moan breathlessly and continue grinding against her. She moved back level with Hermione and the look of lust and pleasure on her face, intensified her own. She replaced her leg with her hand and rubbed circles against her clit, making Hermione arch, gasp, and clutch at Ginny's sides. Her brown eyes met Ginny's and the lust and love in them sent shocks to her core.

'Please Ginny, I need you.'

Ginny stole another kiss before making her way slowly down Hermione's writhing body, paying plenty of attention to her wonderful skin. She peeled Hermione's underwear off and positioned herself between her legs, taking a moment to admire the newly revealed area.

'You're so beautiful.'

Hermione blushed under Ginny's gaze and for the first time became a little nervous. Sensing the change in Hermione's mood, Ginny stretched back up and used her closeness to lend some comfort. Gently caressing her cheek, Ginny held Hermione's gaze.

'Are you okay? Do you still want to do this?'

Hermione bit her lip but nodded, running her fingers across Ginny's back.

'I-I do, I really do. It's just…I've never…'

Ginny silenced her with a kiss before pulling back and smiling down at her.

'Don't worry, love, I'll be gentle.'

Hermione looked up into Ginny's loving eyes and nodded, before capturing Ginny's lips again. Hermione gave herself over to the feeling of Ginny on top of her and her hands running over her skin and the fire in her stomach reignited instantly. Ginny made her way once more down Hermione's body, leaving a blazing trail across her flushed skin. She nipped at both of her heaving breasts, increasing the burning need in the pit of Hermione's stomach. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly when Ginny rubbed her clit in circles with her fingers as she teased her inner thighs with her mouth.

'Oh gods!'

The pleasure shooting through her body was incredible and Hermione had to remind herself to breathe. She let out a whimper when Ginny removed her fingers from her clit but then had to keep herself from screaming when she replaced them with her tongue; she'd never felt anything so intense.

'Sweet Merlin! Oh gods, Ginny!'

Ginny moaned in ecstasy at the taste, feel, and sound of Hermione; she almost came from the overload. She moved between sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance with her tongue and it wasn't long until Hermione's breathing was coming in shallow breaths and she was squirming, saying Ginny's name over and over. Ginny plunged her tongue into Hermione's opening and rubbed her clit in fast circles with her fingers.

'Oh gods! Don't…stop…please…'

The orgasm tore through Hermione with a load whine, her body arching and shaking uncontrollably from the intensity. Ginny continued licking her through it, swallowing her wonderful juices, until Hermione collapsed, breathing heavily. Ginny gave her slit a couple of last loving kisses before making her way back up to Hermione, comfortably covering her. She brushed some stray hair away from her face, admiring the beauty of the brunette, flushed with pleasure.

Hermione opened her eyes at the touch and pulled the redhead into a breathless kiss, moaning a little upon tasting herself mixed with Ginny's own spice-like taste. She pulled away, still trying to catch her breath.

'Gods, Ginny, that was…that was…indescribable! You are so amazing.'

Ginny smiled and traced Hermione's lips with her thumb.

'And you, Hermione Granger, are the most gorgeous woman in the world.'

Hermione smiled lazily and blushed before kissing Ginny again. She pulled away, closing her eyes, and rested her forehead against Ginny's, calming her breathing and enjoying the pleasure still pulsing through her body. She opened her eyes to find Ginny watching her, her hazel eyes burning with love and lust, nearly taking her breath away again. She traced Ginny's red lips with her finger and pulled her into a loving kiss.

Ginny gave herself over to the kiss, her skin completely on fire where she was pressed up against Hermione. She broke from the kiss with a loud moan as Hermione's leg pressed up into her center.

'Sweet Merlin!'

Hermione took the opportunity to roll the two of them over, grinding her hips into the redhead which was rewarded with a loud gasp. She sat back a little and looked over the beautiful woman pressed up against her. Ginny's hair was spread across the bed and her skin was flushed with arousal; Hermione had never seen anything so breathtaking.

She leaned down and kissed her, demanding entrance and attacking her tongue with her own. She trailed her hands down and caressed Ginny's breasts, earning more gasps and moans. She was amazed to feel the redhead's racing heartbeat and erratic breathing, knowing she was the one eliciting such a reaction.

Ginny had to break for air, the heat building in the pit of her stomach. She gasped again when Hermione took a nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it, sucking slightly. She met the deep brown eyes, full of love and want, and her own compounded.

'Please, Hermione…I need you…now…'

Hermione drifted one hand down under the band of Ginny's underwear and softly ran it down the length of Ginny's slit as she peppered kisses across her breast and stomach. Ginny's breathing became even more erratic and she arched into Hermione as the brunette rubbed her clit in circles.

'Gods! Hermione!'

She whimpered when Hermione's hand pulled away but lifted her hips when she felt Hermione pulling her panties away. It was her turn to blush as Hermione took in the sight of all of her. Hermione trailed kisses slowly up her body and locked eyes.

'You are so stunning.'

Ginny smiled shyly as Hermione kissed her again, quickly and fiercely. She moaned and gasped as Hermione made her way back down her body, teasing her skin with her fingers, lips, and tongue. Her back arched off the bed and she nearly screamed when Hermione's tongue made contact with her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

'Oh my gods!'

Hermione couldn't hold back her moan as she licked at Ginny's entrance; the taste, smell, and sound of her building the heat in her own center again. She tried to copy Ginny's actions, not completely sure what she was doing on her own; it seemed like she was doing a good job. Ginny clutched at the bed, her head spinning at the sensations running through her body.

'Gods…I need you, Hermione…inside me…now…please…'

Hermione used her hand to rub Ginny's clit as she looked up, a little worry on her face.

'I-I don't want to hurt you…'

Ginny swallowed and shook her head, Hermione's ministrations clouding her thinking.

'You-You won't…I've already…'

Hermione's eyes widened a little in surprise but replaced her hand with her mouth and sucked on Ginny's clit as she moved her fingers down to her dripping opening. She eased one finger in and Ginny moaned loudly as she moved it in and out.

'Fuck…more…please another…'

Hermione complied, surprised how hearing the curse escape the redhead's lips turned her on. Ginny moaned louder, her hips bucking as Hermione pumped into her, slowly increasing her speed.

'Yes…Hermione…YES!'

Ginny's orgasm was intense, her back arching completely off the bed, waves of pleasure pounding through her. Hermione slammed her fingers in once more, feeling the muscles clamp down around them, while she continued to work Ginny's clit until she collapsed breathlessly. The brunette eagerly lapped up the juices dripping out before settling back on top of the panting redhead. She shared the amazing taste in a deep kiss before pulling away and watching Ginny come down from her pleasure high. Ginny opened her hazel eyes halfway and smiled lovingly at the beauty watching her.

'You are amazing…that was…incredible.'

Hermione smiled shyly and lightly traced shapes among the freckles across her collarbone.

'And you, Ginny Weasley, are breathtaking.'

Ginny smiled and leaned forward, kissing Hermione tenderly. Hermione moved to lay beside the redhead, resting her head on her shoulder as Ginny absentmindedly ran her fingers through the brunette curls. Hermione inhaled the wonderful scent of Ginny and lovingly traced her toned stomach muscles as they enjoyed the haze of pleasure they had created. Ginny had started to fall asleep when Hermione brought her back.

'Was it Harry?'

Ginny moved enough to look confusedly at Hermione, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

'Harry? What…oh! Yes, it was Harry.'

Hermione gave a small nod and bit her lip in thought, still avoiding Ginny's eyes. Ginny shifted so she was leaning over Hermione and lifted her chin to make her look at her.

'Hey, what are you thinking? What do you want to know? I want to be honest with you; you don't have to be afraid to ask me anything.'

Hermione looked into the sincere hazel eyes of her lover and was amazed to see such an intense love reflecting in them. Her gaze drifted down to her soft red lips and she closed the distance, sharing her own love in a burning kiss. Breaking away, she looked straight into the hazel orbs.

'I want you to…to be my first.'

It took Ginny a few seconds to comprehend what Hermione was asking. Her eyes widened a little in surprise but she met Hermione's deep brown eyes and saw the determination mixed with a hint of fear.

'Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…'

Hermione reached up and lovingly cupped Ginny's face, and held her gaze.

'I love you, Ginny. There's no one else I want more to do this than you.'

Ginny searched Hermione's face for a couple of brief seconds for signs of uncertainty before pressing her lips to hers in a heated kiss. Hermione moaned as Ginny deepened the kiss and moved to straddle the brunette, running her hands across her skin and caressing her breasts, slowly building the fire in Hermione's center. Ginny trailed kisses down Hermione's neck and across her collarbone, enjoying the intoxicating feel and taste of her skin. She took her time at her breasts, smiling to herself at the gasps and moans she drew from the writhing brunette.

'Oh gods, Ginny…please…'

Ginny shifted so she was laying more beside Hermione and moved her hand down, earning more gasps and moans as she circled Hermione's swollen clit before moving down to her entrance. She looked into Hermione's wonderful brown eyes, seeing a flash of fear quickly covered by love and resolve. She leaned over and gave her a comforting but passionate kiss.

'Are you ready, luv? Remember to relax.'

Hermione nodded, not looking away from the loving hazel eyes. Ginny captured her lips in another passionate kiss and her cry of pain was muffled when she felt Ginny press her two fingers into her center. Ginny moved to whisper tenderly into Hermione's ear.

'Ssshh…I know, luv, I know. Just try to relax.'

Ginny very slowly moved her fingers in and out, each time Hermione's muscles relaxing a little more. She continued to shower kisses across her soft skin, and was rewarded when Hermione's whimpers of discomfort turned to moans of pleasure.

'Oh Ginny! Yes! Oh, gods!'

When Ginny felt Hermione's walls start to tighten in pleasure, she used her thumb to rub her swollen clit, sending her over the edge, saying Ginny's name over and over. As Hermione collapsed, breathing heavily, Ginny gazed down at the flushed brunette lovingly. She swept the hair away from Hermione's face but became concerned when a tear traveled down her cheek.

'Hey, what's this? What's wrong?'

Hermione shook her head and buried her face in Ginny's shoulder.

'I-It's nothing. I just…I can't believe how much I love you, it's so intense! I never thought I would feel this…I thought I'd lost my chance…'

Ginny wrapped her arms around the brunette, understanding and wanting to comfort the older witch. She pulled away enough for Hermione to look at her, wiping the rest of her tears away.

'I know what you mean. I never…I never thought I'd love anyone again like this after…but you changed that. I love you so incredibly much!'

Hermione smiled adoringly and reached up to wipe away a couple of tears that had formed in Ginny's eyes before tenderly kissing the redhead. She settled back into her embrace, laying her head on her chest and listening to the redhead's heartbeat as Ginny absentmindedly rubbed her back. Neither witch moved as they fell asleep, both finding comfort and belonging in the closeness.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Chapter Forty-Six

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, taking in the light illuminating her bed's canopy. As the memory of the previous night ran through her head, the amazing woman she loved stirred beside her, cuddling into her side and wrapping her arms around her waist. Hermione smiled as she met Ginny's sparkling hazel eyes.

'Good morning, Beautiful.'

Ginny smiled and placed a loving kiss on Hermione's nose.

'Good morning, luv. Sleep well?'

Hermione let out a small laugh and pulled the redhead closer.

'Absolutely amazingly!'

Ginny giggled.

'I'm glad. It's been one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had.'

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other. Hermione finally glanced at the clock, groaning when she saw the time.

'We should probably get up soon before someone comes looking for us.'

Ginny groaned and snuggled into Hermione's shoulder.

'Let's just stay right here…all day.'

Hermione giggled and laid there for a second, biting her lip in thought. Smiling mischievously, she rolled over and straddled the redhead as Ginny gave a surprised yelp. She smirked and raised an amused eyebrow, slowly moving so she was only a few inches from Ginny's surprised face.

'All day, huh? And what would we do for the whole day?'

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unable to coherently think with Hermione looking at her like that.

'T-The wh-whole day? We could…um…'

Hermione smiled and leaned her head down closer so her lips were centimeters from Ginny's.

'We could what?'

Ginny couldn't take it and closed the distance, claiming Hermione's pink lips in a kiss. Hermione smiled and giggled before losing herself in the feeling of Ginny's lips and skin. She thread her fingers through her silky red hair and bit down gently on her lower lip, earning a moan. She moaned herself when she felt Ginny's hands trailing up and down her sides and back, setting her skin on fire.

Breaking for air, Hermione laid her head down in the nook of Ginny's neck, inhaling the sweet and spicy scent there. Hermione couldn't believe how happy and content she felt lying there, the feel of Ginny's soft skin against hers and the rhythm of her heartbeat matching her own; she didn't want to move. The perfection of the moment even kept the nagging knowledge of studying to be done at bay…if only for a few minutes.

Sighing, Hermione lifted her head and placed one more kiss on Ginny's eager lips before extracting herself from the redhead's embrace and tangle of sheets. Ginny groaned and pouted, trying to pull the escaping brunette back.

'Come back, I thought we'd just decided to stay in bed all day?'

Hermione turned back, already at the doorway of the bathroom, waiting and giving the redhead a disbelieving but amused look.

'Gin, you know we can't; we've got too much studying to do.'

Ginny sighed dramatically once more.

'Alright, fine. Hurry up though, I need a shower too.'

A small smirk crossed Hermione's face as she continued to stand in the bathroom doorway.

'Well, we could always save a little time by sharing the shower …'

Ginny returned Hermione's smirk as she bolted from the bed.

* * *

Ginny exited the Defense classroom extremely glad some of the toughest exams she'd yet to take were finally over. The feeling was bittersweet because she knew 1) harder exams were still in her future and 2) Hermione wouldn't be done for another week. The last time the two had had any time alone was the night they spent together the previous weekend. She wasn't really mad about it, considering they were still together when they studied and they had been immensely busy with studying, but she really hoped Hermione would be willing to spend at least a little time alone together.

As her thoughts lingered on that night, Ginny entered the common room and saw the beauty she was thinking about at her favorite table, scribbling furiously as she looked between three different books. Ginny smiled to herself as she stood back and watched Hermione for a few moments. The brunette's curly brown hair was crazier than usual and her delicate fingers were covered with more than the usual amount of ink. Ginny still thought she was amazingly beautiful.

Smiling, Ginny made her way over to the hardworking witch and sat in the chair beside her. She was amused and surprised when Hermione didn't seem to notice her. Watching her, Ginny waited until Hermione finished the paragraph she was writing before scooting closer and gently laying her hand on her arm. Hermione jumped a mile and nearly overturned her ink as she turned to Ginny.

'Merlin's pants Ginny! You scared me! Why are you sneaking up on me like that?'

Ginny smirked and raised an amused eyebrow.

'Um…I didn't sneak up on you. I've been sitting here for a few minutes. I see the studying is coming along, then?'

Hermione nodded absentmindedly and ran her hand through her hair, making it slightly bushier than before as she turned back to her parchment.

'Yes, it's coming along just fine. I still need to cover some advanced Transfiguration and Charms tonight but overall I think I'm on track.'

Ginny nodded understandingly and watched the elder witch work for a few more minutes. Hermione turned the pages of one book and then the other, murmuring to herself as she made notations on her parchment. Ginny wasn't completely sure if this was the usual-Hermione studying or crazy-Hermione studying, but when Hermione cursed and furiously crossed something out, she knew it was the latter. Sighing, she once again waited for Hermione to finish her paragraph before leaning forward and stilling Hermione's hand.

'Hermione, luv, will you look at me?'

Hermione glared at Ginny's hand but softened a little when she looked up.

'What is it?'

Ginny swallowed and thought carefully about what she was going to say, knowing the wrong thing would upset the brunette.

'I know you still have a lot to cover tonight, but it's Friday and I thought we could spend some time together. I think it would be good for you to clear your mind a little.'

Hermione frowned, dropping her gaze back to her parchment.

'But I have so much to cover! I should really go over those Potions notes I did yesterday and not to mention Herbology...'

Ginny shook Hermione's arm slightly to bring her eyes back to her.

'I know, really I do, but just hear me out…please?'

Hermione frowned and took a moment to look over Ginny's waiting face. Finally, she dropped her quill and turned to the redhead.

'Okay, you've got five minutes.'

Ginny smirked slightly and took Hermione's hands in hers.

'Right. I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath.'

Hermione frowned but did as she was told, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Ginny smiled as Hermione exhaled and opened her eyes.

'Now, what are the healing properties of the Czech Striped Lily? And why are they included in the blood replenishing potion?'

Hermione went into a near textbook answer and Ginny smiled to herself as she asked a couple more similar questions and received similar answers. When Hermione finished her description of the effects of the Rejuvenating Life potion, she smiled and shook her head in slight amusement.

'Do you see now that you're going to do just fine? Hermione, I know you want to do well, and that's fine but you have to realize with your natural ability and the amount of studying you have put in, you are going to do amazingly well!'

Hermione looked away, frowning and biting her lip in thought before looking at Ginny again.

'I don't know Ginny…what if I miss something?'

Ginny sighed in exasperation.

'Hermione Jean Granger, what have I told you so many times before? You. Don't. Have. To. Be. Perfect! You're brilliant, you've already got a job, and no matter what the results are your family, my family, and your friends are still going to love you!'

Hermione continued to frown and Ginny could almost see the gears turning in her head. Finally, Hermione let out a breath and nodded, meeting Ginny's gaze.

'You're right…you're right…I'm over thinking this stuff _again_. I guess it's just habit. I still want to do well, though…'

'You will, Hermione, I know you will. You know you will too, you've just got to listen to that rational voice of yours.'

Ginny smiled and was relieved when Hermione smiled back. Hermione pulled the redhead into a hug.

'Thanks Ginny for making me feel better about all this. I'm amazed I survived myself all these years.'

'Yeah, well, you had Ron and Harry to distract you. With those two around you were more worried about them passing and surviving the day really…'

Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement as she pulled away, placing a quick, hidden kiss on Ginny's freckled neck.

'Too true. Let me finish this review and I'll take a break with you. Would you be terribly mad at me if I still review tonight? I know it's our night but I still do have quite a bit I'd like to go over.'

Ginny thought for a moment finally nodding with a sigh.

'I suppose that would be okay.'

Seeing the dejected look on her girlfriend's face, Hermione leaned closer, squeezing Ginny's hand to make her look at her.

'Thank you for understanding, Gin. I was thinking I'd like to study in my room and if you wanted to keep me company…well, maybe I'd take some breaks in between…and I guess I do have to sleep _some_ time.'

Ginny's face brightened as she returned Hermione's blushing smile.

'Yeah? I'd love that actually. I'll let you finish this review and then we'll take a walk around the castle; how's that sound?'

Hermione smiled as she turned back to her forgotten work.

'That sounds great. This shouldn't take long, I promise.'

* * *

A little while later, as promised, Hermione and Ginny walked around the castle, talking about the upcoming holidays. Originally, Hermione had thought she would simply spend the time with her parents since it had been such a long time they had had any time together. That was before her relationship with Ginny, and even though she knew she could go the entire holiday break without seeing the redhead, she really didn't want to. Therefore, a couple of weeks ago, with the help of Ginny and a couple of books from the library, she'd planned a way for them to be together on Christmas. Hermione's parents would make their first trip to the Burrow.

Molly had been thrilled at the idea, volunteering to get the right forms filled out from the Ministry and schedule the needed transportation. They were going to take a portkey from Hermione's house the afternoon of Christmas Eve and would take another back the day after Christmas. It'd taken a few owls to explain and convince her parents, but after Molly sent them a personal invitation, they couldn't refuse.

'My mum's still worried about the traveling. I tried to explain the idea of a portkey as much as possible but she keeps bringing up the physics of time and space, saying it's impossible! She can be so stubborn sometimes when it comes to magic; I just don't know what to do with her!'

Ginny frowned in understanding since Hermione had already told her about the issues she'd had trying to explain some parts of magic to her parents. She smirked as another thought crossed her mind.

'I guess that's where you get it then…your stubbornness I mean.'

Hermione's jaw dropped in mock indignation and she jokingly pushed the redhead as Ginny giggled.

'Ha ha ha; such a comedian. Seriously though, I'll probably have to spend the few days beforehand still trying to convince her it's safe.'

'Well if anyone can, it's you. Try not to worry too much; I'm sure she'll come around.'

Hermione smiled gratefully as the couple continued their way aimlessly around the corridors. They continued to walk, talk, and laugh for a bit longer, taking advantage of a couple of the Marauders' more secluded spots when the need to feel their lips and skin pressed together became too much.

It excited Ginny more to know that Hermione would be there next term as well. She'd talked with Professor McGonagall and she'd agreed to allow Hermione to stay at Hogwarts in exchange for teaching her first and second years, since teaching and running the school was starting to catch up on the old witch. Hermione had happily agreed, thinking that a few classes wouldn't prevent her from planning the memorial celebration and willing to help her favorite professor.

It wasn't until Ginny's stomach gave a rather loud growl that they decided to head to the Great Hall for dinner. As the two witches sat down across from Luna and Daphne, Hermione noticed Luna's knowing look and blushed. Wanting to escape the Ravenclaw's gaze, she turned to Daphne.

'So Daphne, think you're ready for exams?'

Daphne sighed but nodded her head slowly in thought.

'I guess so. I think I should do okay really, but it's still nerve racking. What about yourself?'

'About the same, actually. Like you said I'm really nervous but I think I should be in good shape, at least I hope so.'

Ginny laid a comforting hand on Hermione's leg and smiled at her warmly.

'You're going to do fine, Hermione; you're brilliant. There's nothing to worry about.'

Hermione smiled back gratefully. As she turned back, she saw the same knowing look on Luna's face and wanting to once again escape it, she changed the subject.

'Do you have any special plans for the holidays?'

Daphne frowned at her plate.

'No, actually. W-With my…change of heart, my family pretty much disowned me. That was one of the reasons I decided to come back to Hogwarts actually, because I had nowhere else to go. Professor McGonagall has been nice enough to offer to let me stay here until I can find a place of my own next term so I'd planned to just stay here at the castle.'

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise and she noticed a similar expression on Ginny's face. Luna, however, had a curiously thoughtful look.

'Would you like to come stay at my house for the holidays? I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind.'

Daphne looked up at Luna in surprise.

'Really? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience…'

Luna shook her head and smiled at the Slytherin.

'It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all! I'd really like it if you wanted to come stay, Daphne, we could have a lot of fun! I've never had a friend over before…well at least when I was there. Hermione, Ron, and Harry visited last year but I was unfortunately elsewhere.'

A slightly awkward silence followed this statement but finally Daphne broke it.

'Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?'

Luna nodded fervently and Daphne smiled.

'Okay then, I'd love to come over!'

Luna clapped happily and gave a surprised Daphne a quick hug.

'Oh good! I'll owl Daddy right after dinner and let him know.'

Ginny had watched the exchange with growing amusement and fondness. She, along with nearly everyone else, was really surprised at the friendship that had blossomed between the two witches. On the surface, they seemed to be quite different, but after getting to know Daphne more, she saw how Luna let her be herself and in return, Daphne accepted Luna's quirks. It was an odd friendship, but one that worked nicely.

'Hey, why don't you come over to the Burrow for Christmas dinner since you'll be close? You and your dad too, Luna. I'll owl Mum to make sure it's okay but I'm sure she'd be thrilled.'

Luna smiled brightly and nearly dropped her fork in excitement.

'Really?! I'm sure Daddy would like that so much! I'd love to visit again; I rather enjoyed my visits over the summer.'

Ginny giggled and nodded her head.

'Yeah, it'd be fun! Trust me, a Weasley Christmas is one you will remember. Besides, it seems my mum's motto always has been the more the merrier, wouldn't you agree Hermione?'

Hermione nodded and giggled.

'Oh, most definitely! Not a moment goes by that Molly finds some way to fit more people into that lovely house.'

Ginny returned Hermione's loving smile and turned back to the two blondes.

'It's settled then. I'll owl Mum tonight to make sure but really I'm sure it'll be fine.'

Daphne smiled and shook her head in amusement.

'Wow, I sit down to dinner thinking my holidays would be boring and now I can't wait! Thank you so much. I honestly can't believe I'm sitting here right now but I'm more than grateful that I am.'

The group of witches exchanged smiles and glances, enjoying the heartfelt moment, before changing the topic and enjoying the rest of their meal.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

_I want to say thanks once again to all of my readers; I hope you're still enjoying the story. Here's another segment. There's only 3 chapters this time as I haven't actually written the rest. Don't worry though, I'm going to finish it and I plan on the very latest being the end of this week. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Forty-Seven

Hours later, Hermione laid with her head on Ginny's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her study materials were spread out around the two, left forgotten when Ginny had rewarded her rather enthusiastically for consecutively answering fifty questions in a row correctly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Ginny's fingers running through her hair as she lightly traced her toned stomach. Over the past month, this had become her favorite place to be: nestled up beside the redhead, letting the rest of the world fade away, much like when she got lost in a good book but so much better.

Hermione lifted her head and looked into the sparkling hazel eyes of her girlfriend, moving so she was still pressed close to her. It was still a little odd to hear herself call Ginny her girlfriend but each time she said it to herself, butterflies filled her stomach and an exciting thrill spread all throughout her body, making her smile. As she looked into her adoring eyes, that same thrill and a feeling of utter happiness filled her and she couldn't help but smile as she closed the short distance and kissed her pink lips gently and lovingly.

When Hermione leaned back, Ginny smiled lovingly at her, hugging her a little closer. Whenever she looked into the deep dark brown depths of the brunette's eyes, she was filled with a happiness and contentment she had never felt before anywhere else. The closest time had come when she was with Harry but for reasons unknown to her, her feelings for Hermione were much stronger. And as she stared into those knowing brown orbs, she was filled with a desire to share that intense love with everyone, to let everyone know just how much Hermione made her happy, how much she loved her.

Shifting slightly, Ginny moved to lie facing Hermione more fully. She bit her lip slightly before meeting Hermione's curious gaze.

'Hermione…what do you think about telling our…our families about us?'

Hermione's eyes widened a little in surprise and she looked away in thought. Ginny watched her, hesitantly, and tried to read what her face was saying. Sighing, Hermione looked back up, biting her lip as she met Ginny's questioning gaze.

'I'm…I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I mean…it's not that I don't love you, Ginny, because believe me I do, it's just…what if they hate us? I don't know what I would do…'

'I know, I'm scared too, but you don't think they'd really hate us, do you? I mean…yeah, it's a little different and it might take them some time to get used to it but my parents have always taught us tolerance and unconditional love. Are you afraid your parents would hate you?'

Hermione looked away in thought, worry on her face. Ginny watched her for a few seconds then sighed, pulling her a little closer.

'Not yet then. I love you, Hermione and I want people to know just how much. I want to be able to kiss you goodbye and hold your hand in the corridors. I want my family and friends to know how happy you make me. But if you're not ready yet, then I'll wait.'

Hermione buried her face into Ginny's shoulder, letting a few tears escape. She pulled back and kissed the redhead deeply, wanting to show her appreciation for her words and support. Breaking away, she rested her forehead against Ginny's, looking into love-filled eyes.

'Thank you for understanding. I promise someday, someday soon, I'll be ready to tell everyone how much I love you. I just want to enjoy this wonderful thing that we have without interference for a little bit longer.'

Ginny smiled and nodded in understanding. She knew it was going to be a big thing to tell their families and she didn't want to rush Hermione if she wasn't ready, but she wanted to at least be thinking about it; they couldn't keep their relationship for a secret forever.

'That sounds okay. I guess it just means more time to keep you to myself.'

Hermione returned Ginny's smirk with a thankful smile and closed the short distance to claim her lips in a kiss. She indulged herself in the feel of her soft lips and the intoxicating taste that was Ginny Weasley as she ran her hands up under her t-shirt and across her soft freckled skin. A fire spread from her fingertips throughout her body and she couldn't hold back a moan as she turned slightly and pulled Ginny closer and on top of her.

Ginny trailed kisses down Hermione's jawline and neck, situating herself more comfortably on top of her. Hermione's hands left trails of fire across her skin and she smiled to herself as she nipped her ear and earned a whimper.

'I don't believe this is part of your NEWTs.'

Hermione's thoughtful murmur turned to a growl as Ginny continued to nibble on her ear and neck.

'I don't bloody care. I've missed your wonderful skin too much this week.'

Ginny let out a surprised squeal as Hermione flipped them over and pulled Ginny's shirt off in an almost fluid motion. She only caught a glimpse of lust-filled chocolate eyes before her lips were once more captured in a searing kiss and Hermione's roaming hands ignited the fire in her stomach. She was so lost in the warm and addicting taste of Hermione's mouth that she once again didn't even realize her bra was undone until Hermione had removed it and replaced it with her hands.

'Oh, bloody hell…'

Ginny gasped when Hermione replaced one of her hands with her mouth and flicked her tongue across her already hard nipple. She thread her fingers through the curly brown hair she loved so much and pressed as close as she could get to the brunette. When she felt her starting to undo her jeans, she stopped her hands and rolled the two back over, smiling down mischievously at the surprised look on Hermione's face.

'You're not the only one who has been thinking about this all week, you know.'

Hermione smiled and eagerly resumed kissing the smiling redhead as Ginny's hands found their way under her own shirt. She sat up obediently and allowed Ginny to remove it as she continued to caress and tease her freckled breasts, making her a gasp. With a small growl, Ginny nearly ripped her bra off and reclaimed her lips in a kiss, pressing their bare torsos close together and making Hermione moan loudly.

Needing air, Ginny breathlessly broke the kiss and gazed into the deep brown eyes filled with love and want, her breath being taken away once again. She took in every detail of Hermione's flushed face surrounded by beautiful brunette curls, wanting to memorize every little freckle and dimple and knowing she'd never forget any of them.

'You are so beautiful. I don't think I will ever find anyone or anything as breath-taking as you, my love.'

Ginny kissed away the lone tear that fell from the lovely brown eyes of her girlfriend and she trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Hermione let out a whimper as Ginny teased her breasts and made her skin tingle with pleasure and gasped when her tongue flicked her erect nipple.

'Merlin…Ginny…'

Ginny looked up into desire-filled eyes and smirked a little, moving her hands tantalizingly slow towards the squirming witch's zipper. Hermione's breathing became more erratic as Ginny's brilliant ministrations erased all coherent thoughts from her mind. She raised her hips and let Ginny remove her pants, quickly sitting and taking a page out of Ginny's playbook.

'Get those pants off now!'

Ginny giggled but enthusiastically helped Hermione strip off her own pants. She gently pushed her back down, pressing her pink lips against her red ones, and ran her hands across her chest, stomach and sides. Hermione's head swam as her senses were overloaded and she couldn't take it anymore. Breaking for air, she looked into Ginny's dazzling hazel eyes, the need in them only adding to the fire in her own core.

'Please Gin…I want you…I _need_ you…'

The pure desire in Hermione's voice spurred Ginny on and she slowly made her way down the brunette's writhing body. She removed the last piece of clothing and once again took in the beauty of the woman lying before her.

'Like I said…so beautiful…'

Hermione smiled down at the redhead, the love reflecting in her eyes stealing the little breath she had. She moaned and thread her fingers through her soft red hair as Ginny spread her slit with her fingers and tongue.

'Oh sweet Merlin…'

Hermione's breathing became more erratic as Ginny circled her clit with her tongue and teased her opening with her fingers. She arched her back when Ginny slipped a finger inside her and moaned loudly as she pushed it in and out while sucking on her clit. Her head spun with the feelings Ginny was creating and she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

'Gods Gin!'

Ginny continued to pump in and out of Hermione, slowly increasing her speed. She reached up with her other hand and rolled the brunette's nipple between her fingers, earning more gasps and moans. When she felt Hermione's walls begin to clench around her finger, she used her thumb to rub her clit and covered Hermione's lips with her own, muffling her cry as her orgasm tore through her body.

As Hermione finally relaxed, she lazily opened her eyes and smiled up at the beautiful redhead watching her.

'You are so amazing...I can't believe what you do to me.'

Ginny smiled and tenderly kissed the recovering witch.

'The pleasure's all mine, trust me. Your body's too gorgeous not to be enjoyed.'

Hermione smiled and shook her head in amusement, still coming down from her high. When her breathing was under control and she could think more clearly, she rolled the stunning redhead over and straddled her, staring down into excited hazel eyes.

'Now it's my turn.'

Ginny threw her head back and moaned as Hermione took one of her nipples in her mouth and kneaded her other aching breast.

'Bloody fucking Merlin! Oh, Gods…'

Hermione smirked and continued her way down the writhing body underneath her, stopping to kiss as many of the freckles she loved so much along the way. As she neared her destination, she traced patterns on Ginny's inner thighs, making the redhead's breathing speed up even more, and bringing her closer to the edge.

'Please Hermione…stop teasing…I need you…'

Hermione excitedly helped remove the remaining barrier and took in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend, her skin flushed from arousal and her cinnamon brown eyes shining with desire and need.

'Gorgeous…simply gorgeous…'

Ginny let out a loud whine as Hermione's tongue made contact with her throbbing clit. She gripped the blankets below her and tried to keep her hips from bucking too much as her head spun from the intensity. The fire inside her core was building and when Hermione thrust two fingers into her opening, she cried out.

'Oh Gods! Yes! Right there…'

Hermione drowned in the intoxicating taste and feel of Ginny; she didn't think she'd ever get tired of it. She listened to Ginny's moans and cries, changing her actions to bring her closer.

'Right…there…Hermione…so…close…'

As Ginny's inner walls clamped down and her body started to tremble, Hermione thrust her fingers in once more and frantically flicked her tongue across her clit, sending her over the edge whispering Hermione's name over and over. When Ginny's body finally relaxed and collapsed, Hermione made her way back up, leaving kisses along the way and finally laid down beside the redhead. Ginny was just so beautiful as she came down from her high and Hermione couldn't believe she was the one lying there beside her.

Ginny opened her eyes, meeting the watching gaze of her girlfriend, and pulled Hermione into a kiss. She loved tasting herself on Hermione and it made her high just that much better. Breaking away breathlessly, she pulled the brunette closer so there wasn't any space between them, and returned her loving smile.

'You really are amazing, you know. I can't believe you're here with me…'

Hermione nodded into Ginny's neck in agreement.

'I know. This is just so fantastic; you're incredible and I love you more than I could ever imagine.'

Ginny met the glowing brown eyes she'd never grow tire of and saw the intense love and admiration reflecting in them, making her feel like the luckiest person in the world.

'I love you, Hermione, I really do.'

Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny before cuddling into her side and laying her head on her shoulder. The two laid there for a while, once again the company of each other the only thing either cared about or needed. The spell was broken, however, when Ginny moved and ruffled some of the parchment still surrounding them. She picked it up with a giggle and held it up.

'Well, so much for studying…'

Hermione giggled and sighed.

'Yes, I do believe I'm _way_ off of my study plan. But honestly, I'm not that worried about it.'

Ginny raised a skeptical eyebrow and dropped the piece of parchment.

'Oh really?'

'Yes really. There are more important things than doing perfectly on my exams. I guess if I miss a problem or two, I'll survive…'

Ginny returned Hermione's smirk and kissed the tip of her nose.

'I should hope so. I wouldn't worry though; I bet you'll still get top marks.'

Hermione smiled and grabbed her wand, left forgotten on the bedside table. With a quick swish, the bed was cleared of parchment and the candles in the room lowered, casting a comforting glow throughout the room. She set it back down and turned back to her amused girlfriend, moving so she laid halfway on top of her, a thrill going through her body at the skin contact.

'You know, there is something I'd still like to study tonight…'

Ginny smirked and wrapped her arms around Hermione, amused at the mischievous spark in her chocolate eyes.

'Is that so? And what would that be?'

Smirking, Hermione slowly closed the distance between her lips and Ginny's.

'You.'


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Chapter Forty-Eight

Hermione exited her Transfiguration NEWT practical with a small smile on her face, which grew when she saw the redhead sitting on the windowsill across the way. If it wasn't for the growing crowd outside of the Great Hall, she would have eagerly kissed the perfect lips smiling back at her. Ginny swung her legs down and made room for the approaching brunette, helping her up and letting her hand linger on her back.

'So, how'd it go? Awe the instructor again?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and scowled good-naturedly at Ginny's smirk before smiling.

'It went well. I think my human transfiguration bit could have been stronger but my examiner thought it was pretty good.'

'If it was anything like I saw you do this morning, I'm sure it was perfect; you worry too much, Hermione.'

Ginny smiled while Hermione frowned at Luna who joined the two by the window.

'I do not worry too much, Luna! I know I could have done the hair better; blonde's always the hardest for me to do for some reason.'

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Oh please, I'm sure it was fine. Are you ready for Defense after lunch?'

Hermione shrugged.

'I guess so. I hope it's not quite as disorderly as the pre-exam was, but I think I can handle about anything. I'll have to, won't I?'

'You could always skip it.'

Hermione and Ginny both stared at Luna, who seemed to be distracted by something out the window, in utter surprise. Ginny met Hermione's eyes and the two cracked up laughing.

'What's gotten into you two?'

Daphne approached the group and looked from Luna who smiled to the two laughing Gryffindors with confusion and amusement.

'Luna....suggested Her-Hermione….skip…skip….'

Ginny doubled over in another bout of laughter as Hermione finally got control of herself, wiping a stray tear, and straightened up.

'We were just talking about the Defense exam's structure and Luna…suggested I could always skip it if I didn't want to do it.'

Daphne shook her head in amusement and smiled at the other blonde, who finally turned back to the group, whatever distraction outside the window gone.

'Gee Luna, I've accepted most everything you talk about as plausible but that's just crazy!'

Luna glared at the Slytherin as Ginny and Hermione started giggling again.

'Hey, it's just as plausible as any other thing….'

Daphne raised an incredulous eyebrow, and Luna's glare turned into a sheepish smile.

'Okay, so maybe it's not…'

The four witches dissolved into laughter once more. Finally, the NEWT instructors exited the Great Hall and the small crowd that had assembled entered. Most students had already returned home the previous weekend, so all that remained were the advanced NEWT students, those staying at the castle, and a few other stragglers (like Ginny and Luna). Professor Coulter had shown _Scrooge_ as promised the previous weekend and it was such a hit that several students (and a couple of professors) had already requested other movies for the upcoming term and beyond.

The group sat down at the one table set out with lunch and was soon joined by Lavendar and Parvati. Both witches looked ragged and worn and Hermione smiled understandingly.

'How are you two doing? Surviving?'

Lavendar laughed a little and Parvati nodded with a sigh.

'Surviving yes…I'm just glad it's almost over.'

'Me, too. The next time I decide to do something to better myself, remind me not to.'

Ginny giggled and popped a couple of grapes into her mouth.

'How's the job search going? Any leads?'

Both witches brightened and Lavendar was the first to respond.

'Actually yeah! I wrote to _Witch Weekly_ about a fashion writer position. I didn't hear back from them for a long time but I finally was able to talk to them last week and Felicia really seemed to like me as much as I liked her. I just have to get 3 NEWTs and the position's mine!'

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Wow, Lavendar, that's really impressive, and quite honestly, it sounds pretty perfect. How about you, Parvati? Any luck?'

Parvati smiled widely and nodded fervently.

'Oh yes! A friend of my mum's offered me a position in the Muggle Liaison office. It's only a summer internship right now if I can get 5 NEWTs but I'm hoping it turns into a full-time position.'

Ginny smiled and nodded, impressed.

'That's really cool! I hope it works out for you. How about you, Daphne? Any luck?'

Daphne shrugged and frowned a little.

'Well, I wanted to work at Gringott's, but right now, they're not really open to outsiders because of everything that's happened. I've been corresponding with them and I think my NEWTs will help, but I'm not getting my hopes up too much.'

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, earning a look of confusion from Daphne.

'What's so funny, Weasley?'

'You do realize you've been taught by a Curse Breaker this whole term, right? And he just so happens to have red hair and freckles?'

Daphne stared at Ginny like she'd sprouted wings, before turning her wide eyes toward the front table where Bill was talking with Professor Sprout.

'Merlin's beard! Why didn't I know that?! I mean…I knew he was your brother…but why didn't I know he worked at Gringott's?'

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she thought back to the beginning of the term.

'Didn't you come in late the first class? The only time I can think of him mentioning it was then.'

'That's right! I was talking with Professor Tonks about Potions and didn't get there until halfway through. Damn!'

Ginny giggled but smiled at the deflated Slytherin and patted her arm in support.

'Hey, don't lose hope yet. You can talk to him at Christmas. If there's an opening and you can handle it, Bill will help you out.'

Daphne started shaking her head.

'Ginny, I don't want to be a bother…'

Ginny waved off Daphne's protests.

'Daphne, please. Bill would be more than willing to help you out.'

'Are you sure?'

Ginny smiled and nodded.

'Yes. If he doesn't then I'll just hex him.'

Hermione laughed and shook her head in amusement, knowing full well Ginny meant it. The witches resolved into other friendly conversation and the table slowly cleared of food and students. Finally, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the remaining students.

'If you would please clear the Great Hall so we can prepare it for the final NEWT exam. Thank you.'

As the students exited the doors, Ginny and Luna wished their two friends good luck and headed away with the rest of the students. The group of NEWT students milled around outside, talking softly or remaining quiet. After a few moments, the doors opened and a tall wizard with a Ministry badge came out with a clipboard.

'Hello all. For this practical NEWT exam, you will enter one at a time when your name is called. Once inside, a panel of instructors will ask you questions and ask you to demonstrate various spells. The final part will be a wizard's duel with one of us. Any questions?'

None in the group moved and the wizard nodded.

'Right, then. Would Miss Lavendar Brown please come with me?'

Lavendar stepped forward and followed the man inside, smiling in gratitude at the scattered wishes of good luck. Hermione sighed and once again conjured the folding chairs for those waiting, taking a seat between Daphne and Parvati.

'Well, at least we know what's on the other side of the door this time.'

Daphne chuckled and nodded.

'Yes, there is that. Honestly, though, I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing. I did okay with the disaster zone because it was all reflex; I don't know if I'll do quite as well with answering the round of questions.'

Parvati let out a quiet laugh and shook her head.

'Oh, I'd much rather have this type of exam; that practical nearly killed me last time. This way reminds me of how it was with the D.A. and that I can handle.'

Daphne frowned in confusion.

'D.A.? What was….Oh! Was that that group back in our fifth year that Potter put on? The one Umbridge was always after?'

Hermione frowned at the mention of Umbridge as Parvati answered.

'Yes, that's the one. It was that horrid woman's own fault it even existed; if she'd taught us proper, we wouldn't have had to create it in the first place. Harry taught us instead and we'd spend the night practicing. Got me through my OWLs. It was your idea to begin with, wasn't it Hermione?'

'Initially, yes; Harry did most of it, though, once it got started.'

Daphne shook her head in amusement.

'Bloody hell, Hermione, was there anything that happened in this castle that you weren't involved in?'

Hermione glared at the smirking Slytherin but then sighed and frowned as she thought about it herself.

'Not really, but when you're friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, what would you expect?'

Daphne frowned, softening at the sadness on her friend's face as she played with the locket around her neck.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. It's quite impressive really that you managed all that stuff and were still top in class. Merlin, if you'd only been worried about class, you'd probably have been able to take your NEWTs by your fifth year!'

Parvati laughed and Hermione reluctantly smiled.

'Oh, I doubt that.'

They spent the rest of the time waiting talking about other things as the group waiting slowly dwindled down until it was only Hermione left. She was a little surprised they hadn't done this exam in alphabetical order like many of the others but decided there must have been some reason for it. Finally, the same Ministry wizard called her in and she entered after vanishing the row of seats outside the doors.

Upon entering the room, she was faced with a panel of five of the Ministry instructors. She recognized four of them from previous exams throughout the week but the fifth, an older wizard with white hair, she hadn't seen before. The young witch in the middle of the table smiled and beckoned her forward.

'Hello, Miss Granger. Before we begin, do you have any questions?'

Hermione shook her head and the witch nodded.

'Alright, then. Let's begin.'

The four panel members took turns asking questions and asking for demonstrations, each increasingly harder. Hermione easily answered all the questions and performed all the spells that were asked of her. The fifth wizard had yet to ask her anything, but simply sat listening and watching with slightly narrowed eyes and a frown.

As Hermione's silver otter swam its way around the room, the woman in the middle made a final note on the parchment in front of her before looking up and smiling.

'Nicely done, Miss Granger. We'll proceed now to the last part – '

'Not quite yet, Mary. I've got a couple of questions for Miss Granger, if you don't mind.'

Mary looked down at the older wizard who had spoken for the first time.

'But she's already answered enough of our questions, Gawain.'

'I realize that; consider it extra credit.'

Hermione watched the exchange with growing apprehension and curiosity. Mary frowned but nodded and Hermione met the cold blue eye of Gawain Robards.

'Miss Granger, what is a horcrux?'

Hermione's eyes widened as the rest of the panelists gasped and turned their shocked expressions to the calmly waiting wizard on the end. Hermione gulped and cleared her malfunctioning throat.

'A…a hor-horcrux is an object or thing that a Dark wizard stores a piece of…of his s-soul in order to obtain immortality.'

'And how is one created?'

Hermione's hands started to shake slightly and her mouth became drier.

'Th-through murder. The s-soul is split when one murders and the split piece is stored in…in the horcrux.'

Robards leaned forward a bit more, his intense blue eyes staring into Hermione's brown ones.

'And how are they destroyed?'

'The object must be destroyed beyond magical repair, such as through _Fiendfyre_. Destroy the object completely and utterly, destroy the piece of the soul.'

Robards narrowed his eyes as Hermione balled her hands to her sides to keep them steady, looking defiantly back.

'One more question…which one did you destroy?'

One of the other members of the panel gasped. Hermione narrowed her own eyes and scowled at the old wizard, getting over her fear and becoming annoyed with his line of questioning.

'The cup. With a basilisk's fang. Any more questions, Mr. Robards.'

'Ah, so you do know who I am.'

Gawain's eyebrow twitched a little as he continued to stare down Hermione. Finally, he stood and came around to the front of the table, stopping to talk to Mary.

'She answered all my questions. Now if you don't mind, I'll administer the final part.'

Mary looked at the old wizard with wide, confused eyes. After a moment, she shook her head to clear her mind.

'But Theodore was going – '

'That's quite alright. I'd like to give it. Ready, Miss Granger?'

Hermione continued to scowl at the old wizard, increasingly irritated with his superior attitude. Moving so she faced him more properly, Hermione brought her wand to the ready and nodded.

'Ready.'

Hermione could have sworn she saw the old man smile before he bowed. Hermione returned the bow and was instantly assaulted with an onslaught of spells, the likes of which she had only read about. Setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes, Hermione let loose some of the most complex and serious spells she knew, smiling to herself when she saw Robards's eyes widen in surprise. The duel continued, Hermione barely getting away from some of the quickest spellwork she'd encountered. At one point she was hit with a tripping jinx but she was able to shield herself enough and distract Robards with an animated bench to recover.

Finally, after one last round of Hermione's spells which Robards barely dodged and deflected, he faced the slightly breathless witch. Hermione remained ready for another onslaught as she continued to the stare into the old wizard's eyes as he seemed to be contemplating something. She was caught off guard then when he lowered his wand and bowed once more, a real smile crossing his face.

'It has been a pleasure, Miss Granger. I think that is quite sufficient.'

Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion but she returned his bow, keeping her eyes on him, just in case.

'Th-Thank you. Is there anything more?'

Robards turned to the rest of the forgotten panel and Hermione was amused as she took in the awed expressions.

'I think that about covers it, don't you Mary?'

Mary turned her blank and amazed expression from Hermione to Robards, looking at the man like she'd never seen him before. Coming out of her reverie, she shook her head and cleared her throat.

'N-No…I-I mean yes…that was more than sufficient.'

Robards continued toward his seat, talking over his shoulder.

'You may leave now, Miss Granger. I do believe you'll have your results in about a week.'

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly at the rest of the still recovering group before turning to leave. She exited out of the Great Hall doors and headed to the common room, her mind going over what had just happened. She was completely immersed in her thoughts all the way back to her room, so much so that she jumped in surprise when she opened her door to find Ginny sitting against the headboard, reading a book.

'Gin, you scared me!'

Ginny closed the book she was reading and beckoned Hermione over with an apologetic smile.

'I'm sorry, luv. How did it go?'

Hermione sighed and slipped off her shoes before positioning herself between Ginny's legs so she could lean back into her waiting arms.

'It went okay, I think. It was rather odd, actually.'

Ginny kissed Hermione's shoulder and hugged her closer.

'Odd? How so?'

'Well, the beginning was fine; I just had to answer their questions and demonstrate spells. But then…do you know Gawain Robards?'

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Hermione turned to look at her.

'You mean the Head of the Auror Department? Yeah, I've heard of him.'

'Well, he was there. He…He asked me about horcruxes.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise and she stared in disbelief at Hermione.

'No! He wouldn't…'

Hermione frowned.

'He did. He even had the nerve to ask which one I'd destroyed.'

Ginny's surprised expression turned to one of anger.

'That bastard! He had no right to do that! No right!'

Hermione sighed and settled back against Ginny, entwining their fingers in front of her.

'Yes, well, he did. He was the one I dueled, too and I know some of the stuff he was using was _very _advanced magic, even for a NEWT exam.'

'He didn't hurt you, did he? I'd march right back down there and –'

Hermione silenced her raging girlfriend with a kiss, pulling away with a small smile.

'I'm fine, Gin, I took care of myself, but thank you.'

Ginny returned the smile and captured Hermione's lips in another kiss. Hermione turned a little to deepen the kiss, running her fingers through the red, silky hair she adored. The same tingling warmth she felt every time she kissed Ginny spread throughout her body and she pushed herself even closer, needing more, never wanting that feeling to go away.

Breaking for air, Hermione rested her head against Ginny's neck, inhaling her comforting scent, pure happiness filling her heart. She was happy exams were over; she was happy the holidays were coming; but most of all, she was happiest she was sitting there in the arms of the one she loved.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Chapter Forty-Nine

Hermione and Ginny met Luna and Daphne in the Entrance Hall later that evening. Since they were all coming back, at least for a little while, they were just going to apparate home. Hermione was actually going to take Daphne side-along apparation since Luna wasn't quite as confident in her own abilities then Ginny and she would walk the rest of the way to the Burrow before she headed home.

Ginny dropped her bag on the floor beside the other bags already there and smiled at the other two witches.

'Got everything?'

Both Luna and Daphne nodded.

'Yep, and we've both seen our respective Heads of House. How about you two?'

'Actually, we need to do that. Do you know if McGonagall was in the Great Hall, yet?'

Luna shook her head.

'No, she wasn't in there when I talked with Professor Flitwick.'

Ginny looked over to Hermione.

'Office, then?'

'Yes, most likely. We'll meet you two back here in a couple of minutes?'

Luna and Daphne both nodded and went back to conversing with each other as the two Gryffindors made their way to the Headmistress's office. Since most of the corridors were empty, Ginny entwined her fingers with Hermione's, the brunette smiling at her and giving her hand a squeeze as they continued walking.

Hermione dropped Ginny's hand with one last squeeze as they rounded the corner to the Headmistress's office, only to come face-to-face with the Headmistress herself.

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, what may I assist you with?'

'We were getting ready to leave for break, Professor, and wanted to let you know.'

Professor McGonagall nodded, beckoning for the two witches to follow her as she continued on her way.

'Thank you for the notice. I hope you both have happy Christmases and I will see you both in a few weeks. Miss Granger, you should be receiving your NEWT results in the mail by the end of next week and I will send you more information about the first and second year class curriculum.'

Hermione nodded and smiled.

'Yes, I will have to pay special attention to the second year material considering the condition I was in at the end of mine.'

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully.

'I daresay you made up for it and outshone even those who were conscious at the time very quickly.'

Hermione's cheeks pinkened at the compliment and she glanced at Ginny to find her smiling at her fondly. Professor McGonagall looked between the two curiously, but kept her thoughts to herself. They'd arrived at the Entrance Hall and the two witches said goodbye once more to McGonagall before heading over to the other two witches.

'Okay, we're good to go. Shall we?'

The group of friends headed toward the front gates down a plowed walkway. The usual several feet of snow covered the ground and they were bundled up against the cold wind. As they got closer, a large boarhound bounded over to them, nearly tackling Hermione, who was able to put up a barrier just in time.

'Git back here Fang! Stay down!'

Hagrid waved at the approaching group as Fang bounded back to him.

'Evenin' ladies! All ready fer the holidays?'

The four witches all nodded and responded with affirmatives. Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped the gates in the right spots, unlocking them and letting the friends out.

'Good, that's good ter hear. Have a happy Christmas and I'll be seein' ya when ye git back.'

'Thanks Hagrid! Happy Christmas!'

'Happy Christmas Hagrid!'

They all waved once more over their shoulders. Hermione turned back around and faced the others.

'Now, let's see…Daphne can I have your bag?'

Daphne handed her bag over with a confused shrug. Hermione opened her own bag and deposited Daphne's inside.

'There, that way I don't have to worry about leaving it behind. Are you ready?'

Daphne nodded and took the offered hand. Hermione gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning to Ginny and Luna.

'See you there.'

Hermione pictured Luna's house and turned into the darkness, landing in front of the rook-like dwelling seconds later. She looked beside her and was relieved to see Daphne quietly looking over the residence with an amused smile.

'Should have known Luna would live in such a…distinctive…house.'

Hermione giggled as one then two cracks announced the arrival of the other two witches. Hermione looked behind her and smiled at Ginny and Luna as they came to join them.

'Glad to see Hermione didn't splinch you, Daphne.'

The brunette glared at the smirking Weasley while Daphne chuckled.

'Me, too. Your house is very unique, Luna but it's nice all the same.'

Luna smiled lovingly at her home.

'My mum loved chess. While most people use their queen to do most of the work, Mum always used her rooks. Daddy built this house for her when they got married.'

The other three witches stared at Luna in surprise, none of them having heard the story before; sometimes the most surprising things that came out of her mouth made absolute sense when seen from a different point of view. Their attention was turned back to the homestead when the door opened and Luna ran to greet her father.

'Hello Luna Darling, what are you doing waiting out in the snow? I just got rid of the nargle infestation in the mistletoe there so you needn't to worry.'

Luna hugged her father tightly before pulling back and smiling.

'Oh, I know, Daddy. We were just about to come in.'

Daphne, Hermione, and Ginny had followed Luna up to the door. The bright-eyed Ravenclaw turned and smiled at them.

'You remember Hermione and Ginny, don't you Daddy?'

Hermione nodded and smiled a little uneasily, still remembering the last time she'd met the man. Xenophilius stepped forward and extended his hand.

'Hermione, thank you, thank you so much. You brought my Luna back and for that I'm in your debt. I hope you can forgive me, for what I did. I just had to get my Luna back, I just had to.'

There was such sincere remorse and gratitude in his eyes that any hesitation or animosity Hermione felt toward the man melted away. She shook his hand and met blue eyes that looked very much like Luna's.

'I understand. It was a crazy time and we all did what we had to.'

Xenophilius smiled gratefully and turned to Ginny.

'Weasley, right? That was quite a wedding you put on a couple of summer's ago. How is the happy couple?'

'They're doing well.'

Luna turned with a smile and motioned toward Daphne.

'And this is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass, the one who will be staying with us.'

Daphne smiled shyly as Xenophilius surveyed her curiously for a moment, before smiling and extending his hand.

'My Luna's been telling me good things about you.'

Daphne shook the offered hand and smiled.

'Thank you, sir. I appreciate you allowing me to stay.'

'Of course! Any friend of my Luna is always welcome. Now, how about we get out of the cold and have a cup of tea?'

'Actually, Hermione and I should probably keep moving so we can get to the Burrow before dark. We'll see you at Christmas, though.'

Luna nodded in understanding and stepped forward to embrace first Ginny then Hermione. Daphne followed and took her bag back from Hermione before following Luna inside with a final wave.

The two Gryffindors headed toward the Burrow, linking their hands as soon as they were over a hill. The scene before them was beautiful, the setting sun reflecting off of snow-covered fields. Ginny looked over at her pink-cheeked girlfriend and a warmth filled her more effective against the cold wind than even the two Weasley jumpers she wore.

'I'm going to miss you.'

Hermione looked over into loving hazel eyes and smiled a little sadly, giving the redhead's hand a squeeze.

'I know, luv, I'm going to miss you too. Luckily, it'll only be for a couple of days.'

Ginny sighed and nodded, kicking at the snow on the ground.

'I know but it'll be the longest we've been apart for a long time now. I can't wait for Christmas though, it's going to be fantastic!'

Hermione giggled. She dropped Ginny's hand but sidled close enough to put her arm around her back. Ginny draped her arm around the brunette's shoulders and gladly hugged her closer as they continued their way down the road. By the time they started down the Burrow's winding drive, the sun was almost below the horizon and everything was cast in a purple-ish haze.

Ginny looked over her childhood home as the same fondness filled her. All the memories of the crooked, love-filled home flooded her mind and she let out a small content sigh. She was brought out of her happy revelry, however, when Hermione abruptly pulled her to the side and pushed her up against the side of the broom shed.

'What the – '

Any of Ginny's protests were silenced in a heated kiss, which the redhead returned eagerly, pulling the other witch as close as she could. Ginny's head swam as Hermione explored her mouth and it was all she could do to keep her legs from giving out on her. Finally, Hermione broke away, breathing heavily and met Ginny's slightly unfocused gaze.

'I love you, Ginny.'

Ginny focused on her girlfriend's loving face and smiled, slowly closing the distance between them once more.

'I love you too, my love.'

This time the kiss was soft and gentle, full of their love for one another, but nonetheless passionate. Ginny pulled away only so far as to rest her forehead against Hermione's as they shared another couple of stolen moments, their breath mixing together in the increasingly frigid air. With a small sigh, Ginny placed one last lingering peck on Hermione's pink lips.

'We should probably go now before someone comes looking for us.'

Hermione sighed but nodded, pulling the redhead back to the walkway and waving her wand wordlessly over their footprints in the snow to erase any sign of their private moment. The warm glow of the Burrow illuminated their path as they walked up to the house, the front door opening to a smiling Molly Weasley and Teddy Lupin.

'Hurry in girls, it's freezing out there.'

The two witches readily complied, shaking snow from their boots and taking off their damp coats before following Molly into the kitchen.

'Good evening girls!'

Ginny excitedly crossed the kitchen to hug her dad while Molly deposited Teddy into a highchair. Molly embraced her daughter next before hugging the watching brunette.

'How are you, Hermione? I hope your exams went well?'

Hermione smiled at the older witch as she sat down at the table.

'Yes, quite well, I think. I should know sometime this coming week.'

'I can tell you now: O, O, O, O, and how about another O?'

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the smirking redhead and laughed when Teddy giggled and clapped his hands. Arthur chuckled.

'Well, I definitely wouldn't put money against that possibility. Betty's been really excited about having you join her.'

'And I can't wait either! I've already been thinking about what I want to do with this project and I think it could really come together nicely. I really can't thank you enough, Arthur, for putting me in contact with her.'

Arthur smiled.

'It was my pleasure, Hermione, really.'

'Yes, like we're always telling you, Hermione dear, you're as good as one of our children and if there's ever anything we can do for you, we will.'

Hermione smiled fondly at the two smiling redheaded parents and nodded her head.

'I know. Thank you.'

The group talked for a while longer before the clock started to chime and Hermione glanced at it, her smile faltering slightly, torn between wanting to stay with Ginny longer and wanting to go home.

'I should really be heading home.'

Molly jumped up as Hermione stood, followed by Ginny.

'Right. Let me get you the portkey.'

Hermione and Ginny headed toward the front door while Molly bustled up the stairs. Hermione turned to the other slightly frowning witch and pulled her into a lingering hug.

'I love you, Gin.'

'I love you too, Hermione.'

Hermione placed a hidden kiss on Ginny's neck as she pulled away, dropping her arms quickly as Molly came around the corner.

'Here you go dear.'

Ginny had jumped away slightly from Hermione at the sound of her mum's voice and the Weasley mother gave her a curious look as she handed Hermione an old _Witch Weekly_ magazine. Casting one last questioning look between the younger witches, she turned to Hermione.

'It's set to activate at 4 o'clock on Christmas Eve. Make sure your parents are touching it.'

Hermione nodded, trying to keep from blushing.

'Yes, right. Thank you for helping me get this; both of my parents are excited to visit, they can't wait!'

Molly embraced the young witch once more.

'I'm glad dear. I'll see you in a couple of days.'

Hermione smiled once more and Molly left to go start dinner. Hermione bundled back up in her coat and threw her bag over her shoulder before stepping back outside. She turned once more to the waiting redhead and glanced over her shoulder before placing a quick peck on her cheek.

'I'll see you in a couple of days, luv.'

Ginny smiled slightly and gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze.

'I can't wait.'

Hermione smiled and took a few steps away from the house before waving once more and turning on the spot, disappearing with a pop.


	50. Chapter Fifty

_Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Here is another chapter for you and I apologize for the longer wait…bloody group projects…I hope you enjoy!! Please forgive the errors; I'm sure they are rampant. Let me know and I'll fix them._

Chapter Fifty

'Hurry up Mum! If you're not over here in 2 minutes, you're going to be left behind!'

Wendy Granger came around the corner holding a small suitcase in her hand and a disbelieving frown.

'I still don't understand how that little magazine there is going to transport us miles away.'

Hermione sighed and took the small suitcase from her mum as Montgomery Granger stood to the side with a slightly amused look on his face. He'd been hearing this same argument for the past couple of days and it always ended the same way: Hermione begging her mother to simply believe her and Wendy grudgingly agreeing, if only for a little while.

'Mum, I've told you before its magic! I've already tried to explain the magical theory behind it but you won't listen. Just, please…for the sake of my sanity, come hold on to it.'

Wendy continued to frown at her daughter as Hermione opened her bag and deposited the suitcase inside. Monty chuckled amusedly.

'That's rather convenient, now isn't it?'

Hermione smiled at her father before glancing at the clock on the wall and upon seeing the time, motioned for her parents to come quickly.

'Come here, both of you. Now, hold on and don't let go.'

Monty instantly did as his daughter asked, having long ago recognized that she knew what she was talking about. Wendy looked at the two with a small frown but finally grabbed a hold of the magazine when Hermione gave her a pointed look. Hermione looked back at the clock.

'Right…hold on…five, four, three, two, one.'

It felt as though Monty was being pulled through a tunnel by a rope around his waist. He found he probably wouldn't have been able to let go of the tattered old magazine even if he'd wanted to. Just as he was getting used to the odd feeling of being pulled into oblivion, his feet made hard contact with snow-covered ground, making him stumble and fall to his hands and knees.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'

'Mum…breathe, mum, breathe.'

Monty looked up to see his wife sitting in the snow, rocking back and forth, his daughter trying to calm her down.

'It's not possible…it's just not possible…how the bloody hell did that work…'

'Mum! Mum! Look at me!'

Wendy brought her dazed look up to meet her daughter's eyes.

'You're okay…I've been trying to tell you, its magic…'

Wendy continued to stare at her daughter, finally nodding slowly.

'Magic…yes, magic…'

The door behind Monty burst open and two redheads came out of a rather interesting house.

'Hermione, are you all right?! Goodness!'

Molly came bustling out and went to help Hermione with her still shaking mother. A warm and slender hand helped steady Monty as he tried to stand and he looked into the fiery cinnamon eyes of the youngest Weasley.

'You okay there, Mr. Granger?

Monty smiled and let out a shaky laugh.

'Yes, I do believe so; quite a ride that was.'

Ginny giggled as she helped her friend's father toward the waiting warmth of the Burrow.

'I agree, portkeys take some getting used to. Actually, most magical means of transportation take some getting used to.'

Molly and Hermione had finally gotten Mrs. Granger out of the snow and were slowly making their way toward the door. Arthur met Monty at the door with a smile and a handshake.

'Hello, again! Welcome, welcome!'

Ginny let her dad take Mr. Granger the rest of the way in and turned back around to lend help to the still rather shaken Mrs. Granger.

'I just can't believe it! That was nearly halfway across the country!'

Hermione sighed as she continued to steer her mum toward the door.

'I told you what it would do, Mum. You just wouldn't believe me.'

Wendy stopped walking and turned to her daughter, gripping her arm and looking her straight in the eyes.

'I'll never doubt you again, Hermione, never!'

Hermione grimaced a little as her mum's grip on her arm bordered on torture.

'It's okay now, Mum, really. Let Molly take you inside for some tea, okay?'

Wendy nodded her head slowly and allowed Molly to take her the rest of the way into the warm Burrow. Hermione rubbed her arm and shook her head in frustration and amusement as she walked the remaining distance to Ginny.

'I told you I'd have to spend my time trying to convince her.'

Ginny barely heard the words that Hermione was saying; she was too preoccupied in looking over the face she'd missed. Sure, it was only for a couple of days, but those soft pink lips, rosy cheeks, smooth skin, and deep brown eyes had been missing, making it that much harder. Hermione looked up and a smile instantly spread across her face and happiness filled her as she looked into the sparkling hazel eyes she'd been dreaming about.

'Hey, you…'

Ginny giggled and closed the remaining distance, embracing the brunette in a crushing hug.

'I'm so glad you're here; I've missed you.'

'I know, luv. I've missed you. We should probably head in, though; your mum may need some help.'

Ginny pulled away with a nod, her eyes unable and unwilling to leave the stunning brunette in front of her. Hermione turned to wait for Ginny to enter before she closed the door and giggled when she saw the wide smile still on the redhead's face and the dancing hazel eyes.

'You look like Christmas came a day early.'

'Well, maybe it did. I've got all I want right here.'

Hermione searched Ginny's face as a few tears came to her eyes. She pulled the redhead into another hug, placing a kiss on her neck to let her know how touched she was. Ginny simply held her close, wanting to convey how sincere she was. The sound of conversation pulled the two from their comfortable embrace and Hermione pulled away, quickly wiping an escaped tear.

'Come on, they'll be worried we got lost, if we don't hurry up.'

Ginny giggled but obeyed, removing her coat and following Hermione into the sitting room. Upon entering, Hermione found her dad and Arthur sitting in the pair of comfortable chairs, and by the excited look on Arthur's face, her dad was explaining some sort of muggle device. On the other side, her mum sat on the couch beside Molly, slowly drinking a cup of what she assumed was Molly's famous calming blend.

'It's quite alright, Wendy. Drink some of this and it will help.'

Wendy took a slow drink and visibly relaxed, looking appreciatively at the cup.

'My, that does help. It's not some potion, is it?'

Molly shook her head and smiled warmly.

'Oh no, just a simple blend of chamomile and lavender. Sometimes the best solution is the simplest.'

Hermione came up beside her mum and sat down, laying a comforting hand on her arm.

'How are you doing now?'

Wendy turned to smile at her daughter, covering her hand with her own.

'Much better, thanks to Molly. That was quite the experience…I don't think I'll ever doubt you again.'

'Don't say that, her ego's already big enough.'

Hermione laughed as Molly shot a warning glare at her daughter, who simply shrugged and watched Hermione amusedly. Wendy's eyebrows had shot up in surprise, but upon seeing the friendly exchange between her daughter and friend, she smiled and sat back comfortably on the couch and sipped her tea.

Molly and Arthur showed Hermione's parents around the Burrow. Hermione had told them a lot about her stays at the home, but there are just some things about a magical house that can't be simply explained. Hermione followed them around and smiled to herself as her parents observed Molly demonstrate various things quietly, before launching into a tirade of questions, often having to be answered by Hermione since many times Molly didn't understand what exactly they wanted to know. Arthur was simply delighted, often returning their list of questions with ones of his own.

Molly started cooking while Wendy, Hermione and Ginny sat at the table looking through old photo albums. The few magical photos Hermione possessed had always fascinated Wendy and her excited exclamations of interest and awe could be heard throughout the house followed by Molly's cheerful story-telling.

'Oh! Is that Ginny?'

Molly looked over Wendy's shoulder at the first picture taken of the entire Weasley family after Ginny was born. Molly sat on her bed with a bundled up Ginny in her arms. A one-and-a-half-year-old Ron sat beside her, looking down at his new sister with awe. The twins fought with each other, both trying to get on the bed first as Percy tried to keep their rough-housing away. Bill and Charlie stood beside the bed, smiling proudly at their new sister.

'Oh yes! We'd just gotten back from St. Mungo's and the boys couldn't wait to see their new sister. There was always at least one of them hovering over her for about a week!'

'Now it seems they can't get away from her fast enough.'

Ginny glared at the smirking brunette and nudged her in the side.

'It's not my fault they're intimidated by my amazing personality.'

'Intimidated?! Hardly!'

Charlie Weasley walked through the doorway and Ginny's indignant frown turned into an excited smile as she jumped up to hug her brother.

'Charlie! When did you get here? We didn't hear you come in.'

Charlie released his sister to hug his waiting mother.

'Just popped in upstairs. I didn't want to scare Hermione's parents by appearing in the middle of the sitting room.'

Molly released her son and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you, dear. I'm glad you got my owl; I didn't want any more surprises than to be expected for their visit.'

'Not a problem, Mum. I take it this must be Hermione's mum then?'

If it hadn't been for the friendly smile and bright blue eyes, the stocky redheaded man would have been rather imposing in his heavy leather jacket as he approached Wendy with his scarred hand extended.

'I'm Charlie, Ginny's older brother.'

'Which one, exactly? She's got quite a few…'

Charlie let out a small bark of a laugh.

'Too true! I'm the second oldest.'

Wendy cocked her head in thought for a moment.

'Dragons. You work with dragons in Romania.'

Charlie smiled and nodded.

'Right. I see where Hermione gets her memory; doesn't forget a thing, that one.'

Wendy smiled at her blushing daughter and laughed.

'Yes, thank god for that! If she'd inherited her father's memory, she'd forget her own name!'

The group dissolved into laughter, ending with Ginny giving her brother a hard punch in the arm.

'OW! What was that for!?'

'For your little comment earlier on my personality! Hermione's not the only with a good memory, Charlie.'

'Yes, but at least she's fun to be around unlike some people I know…'

Ginny's jaw dropped in indignation before it was replaced with a mischievous glare. Charlie dashed from the room as Ginny ran after him.

'I'll show you what fun is!'

Hermione laughed to herself as Molly followed the two, her hands on her hips and voice clear as day.

'Ginevra Weasley, get off your brother! I saw that, Charlie! I don't care how much snow is on the ground, I'll still make you two de-gnome the garden the hard way if you don't stop it!'

Wendy turned her amused face to her daughter.

'Are they always like that?'

Hermione nodded.

'Always. I don't think I've ever visited without at least one of them getting into some kind of trouble.'

Wendy shook her head in amazement as she turned back to the photo album.

Hermione and Ginny spent some time decorating the house, Monty watching them with awe and fascination as they conjured wreaths, baubles, and other festive things. After a little while, Monty fell into an old game he used to play after Hermione's first year. Hermione would say a spell and he'd try to guess what it did by its name. Ginny would chip in, amused at his knowledge of Latin, Greek, and other root words. It was no wonder Hermione took so well to magic, it appeared she'd already known the base of many spells before she even knew she was a witch.

Ginny really enjoyed spending time with the Grangers. She noticed the habits Hermione seemed to have picked up from both of her parents. Monty would gesture fiercely when he was explaining something and Ginny noticed a spark in his similar dark brown eyes that she'd seen in Hermione's eyes so often. Wendy's laugh was reminiscent of Hermione's, full and honest, as she tucked her brown curls behind her ear much like her daughter. Seeing the origin of things she loved in the other witch made her love her more, and she had to control the urge to lean over and kiss the brunette as they hung ornaments on a small tree.

The rest of the Weasleys arrived throughout the evening, slowly filling up the house with friendly conversation and activity. Even though the kitchen would be crowded, all of the Weasleys were coming for dinner. Charlie was going to stay with Bill and Fleur for the night, returning the next day, while the rest of the Weasleys (and Grangers, of course) were to stay at the Burrow for Christmas. Andromeda had taken Teddy the day after Ginny had gotten home, but was supposed to join them on Christmas day along with Luna, her father, and Daphne.

Finally, the eight Weasleys and three Grangers sat down at a food-filled and crowded table. Hermione sat in between Ginny and her dad and across from her mum and Mrs. Weasley. Monty looked approvingly over the various dishes, all of which looked quite good.

'Molly, this looks absolutely fantastic! No wonder Hermione always wants to stay here.'

Molly's cheeks turned pink as she motioned for everyone to start serving themselves.

'Thank you, Monty. It's nothing really; I'm so used to cooking for a big group of people, it's become second nature.'

Arthur nodded in agreement.

'So much so that we usually have more leftovers than we know what to do with! Luckily, at least one of the boys stops by every week to fill up their cupboards.'

Monty chuckled as he took a pork chop from the plate Hermione held for him.

'I don't think I can blame them.'

The food slowly disappeared from the table as the two families spent a good couple of hours eating and talking. Arthur continued to ask various questions about muggle life which Monty kindly answered, finding it rather interesting trying to explain things he took for granted everyday.

'It makes the coffee for you? But how does it know when you want some?'

Monty smiled and shook his head.

'No, it doesn't turn on by itself. You have to put the coffee and water in it then push the start button.'

'Oh! Then it makes the coffee? How does it heat the water? Or do you put hot water in it?'

Hermione smiled behind her glass, shaking her head slightly in amusement, as her father continued to explain how a coffeemaker worked. She looked across the table and was even more elated to see her mum and Molly talking with each other. She was pulled from her musings by the feel of a hand giving her leg a small squeeze and the sweet breath of the beauty beside her grazing her ear as Ginny leaned over to whisper.

'I'm so glad our parents have hit it off. Your dad is really great with my dad's non-stop questions.'

Hermione suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine as she smiled and entwined her fingers with the hand on her lap.

'I'm really glad, too. Besides the apparating, this day has been amazing.'

Ginny returned Hermione's smile and dropped her hand reluctantly after another squeeze as not to raise any suspicions. Hermione's smile faltered a little at the loss, instantly missing the warmth that Ginny's touch always brought. She noticed the same flash of loss on Ginny's face and had to control the urge to lean over and place a comforting kiss on her red lips.

After quickly helping Molly clean the kitchen, the group migrated to the sitting room afterward, filling all of the available seats and some of the floor. George and Charlie played Wizard's Chess while Bill, Percy and Arthur talked quietly by the fire. Molly watched her knitting while talking with Monty who watched the needles hover mid-air with quiet fascination. Wendy sat beside Fleur on a loveseat in the corner, conversing comfortably in French which she had learned during summers at her grandparent's house.

Hermione laid with her feet in Ginny's lap, much like she had over the summer, as she admired the Christmas tree over the side of the couch. She loved the way the firelight reflected of the different colored baubles and how the enchanted snow continually collected on the boughs. She gave a small contented sigh and smiled when her gaze met smiling hazel eyes. The rest of the room's occupants dissolved as she lost herself in the emotions swirling in them…passion, admiration, and above all else, love.

The spell Hermione was under was broken by a knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door in confusion and surprise, no one moving until there was another knock. Molly and Arthur both stood and headed toward the door. Hermione saw Bill and Charlie both draw their wands discretely, just in case. The group waited with bated breath as they heard the door open with a small creak. They all jumped when they heard Molly's excited scream.

'GREAT MERLIN'S BEARD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!'

Those still waiting in the sitting room exchanged more questioning looks and turned their full attention to the hallway as they heard someone being led in by an overly excited Molly Weasley.

'Look everyone! Look who's come home!'

Hermione shot up and stood staring, open-mouthed, at the person being ushered into the room. She couldn't believe her eyes as the world stopped around her and she forgot to breathe for what felt like an eternity until finally she exhaled one word.

'Ron…'


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty-One

The entire room held their breath as Ron stood there, smiling nervously at them and rubbing the back of his reddening neck. He wore a heavy leather jacket, not much different than the one Charlie always wore, dark pants, and heavy boots. It looked like he could use a hair cut and he hadn't shaved in a day or two, but the same blue eyes looked around the room.

'Hello everyone.'

Instantly the room was filled with shouts of greeting as nearly all of the Weasleys attacked their poor sibling where he stood.

'You're still alive!'

'And still as ugly as I remember!'

'Not enough food there to keep you full?'

Everyone that is except for Ginny, who had taken one look at her older brother before turning her attention to the stunned brunette. As her heart sped up and an uneasy feeling filled her, she searched Hermione's face for any signs of hurt, anger…happiness. She was so intent on finding any emotion besides the evident shock that she didn't realize Ron was anywhere near her until he'd pulled her into a swift but crushing hug that she didn't even return.

'It's so good to see you, Sis.'

Ron pulled back and smiled down at his stunned sister, thinking her surprise was from his appearance and not the sinking feeling in her stomach. Ginny looked back over at Hermione and following her gaze, Ron stepped toward the still unmoving witch.

'Hi Hermione.'

Hermione watched as though in a dream as Ron slowly walked toward her. She looked into the blue eyes of the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with and a zillion memories sped through her mind, making the rest of her surroundings blur. As Ron's arms wrapped around her, she had to close her eyes to stop the room from spinning. In her mind, she watched as the gangly redheaded boy with a dirty nose on the train transformed into the man of her dreams…the one that had left her.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she watched Ron embrace Hermione, anger, jealously, and fear welling up inside. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she waited for any sign of what Hermione was thinking or feeling as she stood there, stiff in Ron's embrace with her eyes closed. Her question was finally answered as she saw Hermione's eyes snap open, fury flashing in them as she pushed Ron away, pulling her hand back and landing an echoing slap across his surprised face.

'Don't…touch…me…'

Everyone stared between the furious witch and the now stunned redhead. Hermione continued to glare at him, her hands clenched at her sides shaking with anger, and breathing deeply. The next second, however, as she realized what she'd just done, Hermione took one look around at the stunned faces of the Weasleys, and ran from the room, tears coursing down her face. Ginny rushed after her.

'Hermione!'

Ginny followed Hermione out the back door, ignoring the cold air and wet snow under her stocking feet. She quickly pinpointed the running figure under the moonlight and tore off after her.

'Hermione! Stop! Please!'

Hermione barely recognized where she was going through her tears. She really didn't care where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away from there…away from Ron. She vaguely heard someone shouting behind her but it only spurred her to run faster. She kept running, her legs burning and lungs screaming for air, until she tripped over something and the sobs wracking through her body kept her from getting back up.

Ginny saw the brunette trip and fall, remaining in the snow as her body shook with sobs. She dropped to her knees, skidding to a stop beside the figure, and instantly pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. Hermione clutched desperately at the front of Ginny's sweater, her cries filling the still winter night.

'Why?! Why?! Why did he have to come back now?! Why did he leave in the first place?! Why?!'

Ginny shook her head as she held Hermione closer, the sound of her cries breaking her heart and making her feel helpless to stop them. She felt a fury she had felt only against her worst enemies for her brother and she tightened her grip around Hermione, kissing the top of her head and murmuring into her hair.

'I don't know; I just don't know. But I'm here for you, my love. I won't leave you.'

Hermione buried her face deeper into Ginny's jumper, her comforting scent slowly easing the sobs that escaped her. In that moment, Hermione was eternally grateful to have Ginny. Nowhere else had she ever felt so loved and wanted as when Ginny held her close or looked at her with unrestrained love in her eyes.

Finally, after another few long moments, Hermione's sobs stopped and her tears ceased. She pulled away only slightly from Ginny and wiped her face before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Ginny's lips and meeting her concerned cinnamon eyes.

'Thank you for being here for me, Ginny.'

Ginny pulled Hermione back to her chest, kissing the top of her head.

'Of course, luv, of course.'

Hermione listened to Ginny's heart for a few seconds before the cold started to penetrate her senses. She was sitting mostly on Ginny's lap, out of the snow, and it was Ginny's shiver that made her fully realize that neither of them was wearing anything heavier than a jumper, not to mention only socks.

'Oh my gods, Ginny! You have to be freezing!'

Hermione scrambled up off of Ginny's lap, pulling the violently shivering redhead up and wrapping her arms around her as they started back toward the Burrow.

'I-I-It's n-n-not th-that b-b-b-bad.'

Hermione just gave Ginny an incredulous look, pulling her as fast as she could toward the light flooding out of the Burrow. As they got closer, she saw several figures with their wands out looking for them. Charlie was the first one to notice them, jogging out to them while taking his coat off.

'They're over here! Merlin, Gin! You're lips are blue.'

Charlie threw his coat around the two of them and helped steer them toward the back door. Both Molly and Wendy came running over and took over steering the girls into the house.

'Hermione Jean Granger, you scared the hell out of us! Running away like that…'

Hermione stared at the ground unable to look at her mum, tears springing to her eyes once more. Wendy noticed the effect her words had and softened, putting her arm around her daughter as they entered the kitchen.

'I'm sorry, honey, you just scared us. Let's get you warmed up.'

Hermione nodded in understanding and let Molly continue to lead her and Ginny.

'Right, I want you both to go get in the tub now; make the water as hot as you can stand it. I'm going to bring up some Pepper-up potion so hopefully you won't get sick.'

Ginny nodded and pulled the coat off of them, handing it back to Charlie with a small smile of thanks before following Hermione up the stairs to the bathroom. Luckily, it seemed Ron was either still outside or had tactfully stayed away. Ginny wasn't sure what she would have done had he been there, but beating the shit out of him was definitely at the top of her list.

Hermione entered the small Weasley bathroom, her body shivering fiercely, her hands and feet numb. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet and watched as Ginny closed the door and locked it before going to the tub and turning the taps on so a steady stream of hot water poured out. Next, Ginny turned to the still shaking Hermione and pulled her to her feet.

'Come on, luv; let's get you out of those wet clothes.'

Hermione locked eyes with the redhead and simply raised her arms. Ginny smiled a little and pulled Hermione's wet jumper over her head, letting her fingers graze her skin, and placing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Hermione unclasped her bra and hugged herself for warmth while Ginny undid her pants and tugged them and her panties down. Hermione shivered more violently as she stood there naked but Ginny quickly helped her into the hot bath before discarding her own soaked clothing and joining her. Ginny let out a small hiss as her frozen legs made contact with the hot water, letting out a small groan as she settled into the water.

The two of them sat facing each other, hugging their legs to their chest as their shivering slowly subsided. Ginny watched Hermione quietly as the brunette got lost in her thoughts, staring at the surface of the water but not really seeing it. Concerned, Ginny reached over and gently tucked some hair behind Hermione's ear, letting her fingers linger and bringing her out of her trance.

'What is it, Hermione?'

Hermione met Ginny's concerned eyes once more and gratitude for the other witch filled her heart. She pressed her cheek into the lingering palm and sighed.

'Ron…I'm just so confused. I thought I was okay with him leaving…I thought I was over it. I even thought I would be happy to see him…but now I don't know…I'm just so angry at him! All the hurt came back…'

Ginny wiped the tear that escaped with her thumb and pulled Hermione to her. She maneuvered them so she could lean against the end and Hermione could lean against her. Hermione gladly moved and laid her head back on Ginny's shoulder as she placed her hands over the freckled arms around her middle.

'I just thought I was done hurting…'

Ginny hugged Hermione closer and whispered into her ear.

'I'll never hurt you…'

Hermione turned and the sincerity shining through Ginny's eyes took her breath away and she gently pressed her lips to other witch's. Ginny responded slowly, enjoying the feel of Hermione's lips on her own, the feelings it created warming her more thoroughly than the scalding water. Hermione pulled away and simply settled back into Ginny.

A soft knock brought them out of their comfortable bubble and Hermione glanced nervously at the door, but Ginny held her tight.

'We'll be out in a moment, Mum.'

Molly's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

'Okay, dear. I've got the potion ready when you're done.'

They listened to the sound of Molly's footsteps fade away before Ginny let out a little sigh and gave Hermione's ear a small kiss before starting to move.

'Come on, luv.'

Hermione let Ginny guide her out of the tub, shivering slightly as the air hit her. She knew she could and should take care of herself but with her mind distracted by her thoughts and heart unsure of what to feel; she just wanted someone else to take over, someone else to tell her the answer.

Ginny wrapped herself in a towel before helping Hermione dry off and get wrapped up in her own towel. She stuck her head out of the door and made sure the coast was clear before pulling Hermione behind her down the hall and into her room. First, she wrapped Hermione in her dressing gown and sat her on her bed before going to her chest of drawers. She turned back and deposited a pile of comfortable and warm-looking clothes on the bed before unceremoniously dropping her towel and pulling some panties on.

'I'm going to go get Mum while you get dressed, okay? You can borrow some of my jumpers if you want, just try to stay warm. Wouldn't want you getting sick on Christmas now would we?'

Hermione shook her head absentmindedly as Ginny pulled on a couple of the jumpers herself. Before Ginny started toward the door, she lifted Hermione's chin with her fingers and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

'I'll be back.'

With a smile, Ginny dashed out the door and Hermione sighed before going over to her bag and grabbing some underwear, pants and socks. She pulled them on along with one of Ginny's jumpers, the lingering aroma of the redhead engulfing her and making her smile. As she sat back down on Ginny's bed, the door opened and Ginny entered followed by both mothers. Wendy went over and sat beside her daughter putting her arm around her.

'How are you feeling, honey?'

'Better. I'm sorry for running away like that. I was just so…upset.'

Wendy hugged her daughter from the side and rubbed her back in comfort.

'We were just worried, hun. It's understandable why you would be upset.'

Molly came over from the tray she'd set on Ginny's desk and handed Hermione a small cup of potion.

'Understandable but nonetheless surprising. Here drink this.'

Hermione paused and looked up at Molly, a frown on her face.

'I'm sorry for hitting your son, Molly. I…I don't know what came over me…'

Molly gave the witch a small smile trying to ease the worry on her face.

'Don't worry about that now. I'm not mad at you; you had plenty of right to do what you did.'

Hermione searched the older woman's face for a second more before nodding in belief and downing the potion in one gulp. The effect was almost instantaneous as the potion warmed her on its way down. The small gasp beside her made her turn to her bewildered mother.

'You-You've got steam coming out of your ears!'

Hermione grasped her mum's hand as she nodded.

'Yes, that's one of the side effects of the potion. I promise it's quite normal and will pass in a bit.'

'Yeah, and at least it doesn't look like your whole head's on fire. Another drawback of red hair, I suppose.'

Hermione watched Ginny as the she came to sit beside her, steam pouring out from under her hair. Wendy looked between the two girls, her lips twitching in amusement as she tried to hold back her laughter.

'You look like two cartoon characters!'

Wendy broke into laughter and Hermione slowly followed as her mum's laughter became infectious. Molly and Ginny looked at them worriedly, exchanging their own confused look.

'Why would cartoons have steam coming out of their ears?'

Hermione recovered, feeling much better after having a laugh.

'I'll explain it later; I don't very much feel like it right now.'

Ginny gave her one last confused look before nodding. Wendy pulled her daughter into another hug.

'Get some rest, honey. I'll see you in the morning, okay?'

Hermione nodded as Wendy pulled back.

'Thank you, Mum. Have a good night. Will you be okay?'

'We'll be fine. I'm sure Molly will take good care of me and your father.'

'That is quite right. I'll make sure they're comfortable; you just get some rest.'

Molly embraced the brunette. As she pulled away, Hermione grabbed her hand, hesitating for a second.

'Would you…would you tell Ron, I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit him even if I was angry.'

Molly looked over Hermione's face, a little surprised, but nodded and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

'I'll let him know.'

Hermione nodded in thanks, once again dissolving into her own thoughts. Molly embraced her own daughter before heading toward the door with Wendy.

'Happy Christmas, girls. We'll see you in the morning.'

Ginny pulled her confused and concerned gaze from Hermione to smile at the two mothers.

'Thanks Mum. Goodnight Wendy.'


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty-Two

Ginny watched the two mothers exit before turning her attention back to the girl beside her. Hermione was staring off into space again with a frown on her face and Ginny gently swept her hair away from her face to bring her attention back to reality.

'Talk to me, luv.'

Hermione looked blankly at Ginny for a moment before sighing and putting her face in her hands. Ginny waited a little longer and when it didn't seem like Hermione was going to say anything, she crawled further up onto the bed, pulling back the blankets and settling under them before grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her to follow. Hermione willingly laid down and huddled under Ginny's chin against her chest as her arms encircled her. She listened to Ginny's heart for a while as she collected her thoughts, finally leaning back enough to look at her with a small sigh.

'I'm torn, Gin. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't even know what I should be feeling! When I saw him standing there, all the memories I have of him, of us, flashed through my mind and I think at first I was almost happy to see him.'

Ginny's heart sank a little as she listened; she was afraid of where this was going. She was in love with Hermione; over-the-moon, scream-it-to-the-world in love with her. She thought Hermione felt the same but how could Ginny compete with a friendship, a relationship, that had been forged over several years and a war? She bit her tongue, however, and let Hermione keep talking.

'But when he put his arms around me…it ripped open all the wounds from when he left. All the pain, resentment, and anger came crashing back, and I wanted him to feel what he had done to me…I wanted him to hurt instead of me.'

Even now, Hermione shook with the intensity of the anger she had felt toward him. She could only imagine what she would have done had she had her wand. He'd left her broken and she had wanted to break him. Ginny saw the anger instantly burning in the chocolate eyes before her, but just as suddenly, Hermione seemed to deflate with a shuddering breath, leaning into her and resting again against her chest.

'But I can't do that. He only did what he wanted to do…what he needed to do. He's still one of my best friends and I as much as might want to, I can't stay angry at him forever. It just hurts to see him now. He's the reminder of the life I don't have….of the life I'll never have.'

Ginny hugged Hermione closer to comfort her, but more than that, to keep her from seeing the pain her words had caused. Had Ginny faced a boggart, this very scene would have played out. She had been afraid of this ever since she'd first kissed Hermione that night in the common room. She had truly wanted to believe Hermione loved her, that no one else would come in between them, but there was always a fear that Hermione had never really moved on from her brother. Trying to keep her voice steady and tears at bay, Ginny took a breath.

'Do you still want that life?'

Hermione's face contorted in confusion at the question and the sound of Ginny's voice.

'What?'

'Do you still want that life? The life you wanted with my brother?'

Hermione pulled away and the look of pain, sadness, and fear on Ginny's teary face pierced her heart. She suddenly realized what it sounded like she was saying, that it sounded like she regretted the last months she'd spent almost entirely with the woman beside her, that she regretted falling in love with her. A pain worse than the wounds Ron had opened tore at her heart, at her soul, and she desperately clutched at Ginny.

'No! Oh gods no! Ginny, I'm so sorry! That's not what I meant at all! Please believe me! I want only you. I love only you. Ron's my past but you…you're my future, Ginevra. Please you have to believe me.'

The intensity of Hermione's words and the look of pure desperation and fear in her tear-filled eyes erased any doubts in Ginny's mind and she immediately felt bad for doubting the brunette's love for her. Not caring that both of their faces were covered in tears, she crashed her lips to Hermione's and tried to simultaneously show her how much she loved her and how sorry she was for doubting her. Hermione responded frantically, pulling Ginny to her and weaving her hands into her hair; the love, want, need for the redhead the only thing remaining within her.

Neither consciously recognized their actions, both too focused on the feel of the other's mouth on their own as they tried to devour each other. It was only after Hermione broke away breathlessly that she realized they both had discarded their shirts and she her pants as she looked up at Ginny from below her. She looked over her amazingly beautiful face, gently tracing the freckles across her nose and cheeks with her fingertips, seemingly trying to read them like brail. Her eyes drifted down to her pink lips and she traced them with her thumb before she looked up into the watching hazel eyes, eyes that looked into her soul, captivated her mind, and held her heart.

Hermione captured Ginny's lips again in another kiss, but this time it was slower and more deliberate. She pressed her body as close as she could to the other, moaning slightly at the feel of her soft skin. She groped blindly to the side and only pulled away once she'd grabbed one of their wands from the bedside table, casting a couple of spells so they wouldn't be heard before carelessly dropping it back down. She turned back to find Ginny watching her with a small smile. Hermione returned it before closing the distance between them once more.

Enough words had been said; the rest of the night was about experiencing. It was about the feel of their lips together, the feel of skin against skin, the feel of fingertips trailing down arms, stomachs, legs. It was about the scent of each other, the scent of want, the scent of need. It was about the taste of their lips, the taste of their skin, the taste of their pleasure. It was about the sounds of pleasure, the sounds of passion. It was about the sight of desire-filled eyes, the sight of sending the other over the edge, the sight of being there afterward. In one word, the night was about _love_.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and focused on the pile of gifts sitting on the spare bed. Before they went to sleep, they'd put their clothes back on, knowing Molly would be coming in sometime during the night to set the presents out, but Hermione had stayed with Ginny, figuring with the fiasco with Ron, no one would ask many questions.

As Hermione fell into an enjoyable reverie of the previous night's activities, the arm around her waist hugged her closer as Ginny stirred.

'I can hear your brain working. What are you thinking about, luv?'

Hermione turned and smiled at the awakening redhead, kissing the tip of her nose.

'You, of course.'

Ginny smiled and hugged the brunette closer, giving her a slow, loving kiss.

'What a coincidence, I was just dreaming about you.'

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow.

'Oh really? Was it a good dream?'

Ginny's smile turned into a smirk and Hermione noticed a mischievous spark in her eye.

'Most definitely.'

Hermione giggled and pulled Ginny into another kiss. The sounds of others moving around in the house broke the morning solitude and the two witches decided to open the pile of gifts before they were the last ones to rise.

Hermione received an antique hand-held mirror from her parents that had belonged to her grandmother, a wizarding joke book from George, a small carved hippogriff from Hagrid and some sweets from Bill and Fleur. She had one medium-sized package left and when she picked it up, her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. If it was what she thought it was, she'd wanted one for years…

'It is!'

Ginny looked up to see Hermione holding what could only be one thing…a Weasley jumper. She smiled as Hermione ran her hand slowly over the knitted pattern of an open book with her initials on the pages set on a dark blue background.

'It's official. You're a Weasley now.'

Hermione looked up and beamed, a tear escaping from her eye.

'You have no idea how much I've wanted one of these! You all would get them, Harry included, and I know it was childish, but I always felt left out. I knew your mum didn't do it on purpose or anything, it was just…it was like a club I couldn't be in.'

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she frowned a little. She'd never known Hermione had felt left out of anything and having been the fourth to the Golden Trio, she understood the feeling. She rose from her seat and went to sit beside Hermione, giving her a sideways hug.

'I'm sorry, luv, I had no idea. Don't worry though, soon enough, you'll have a closet full of them because once mum makes you a jumper, you get at least one every year.'

Hermione smile seem to widen and Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the child-like excitement in her chocolate brown eyes. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before returning to her own pile of almost opened gifts. She'd gotten a new chess set from George, a nice picture frame from Bill and Fleur, a Weird Sisters t-shirt from Charlie, and some sugar-free candy from the Grangers. The last gift was her own Weasley jumper with a G and broom on a dark green background.

She noticed Hermione hadn't gotten her anything yet, but decided to wait and see. As for her gift for the brunette, she went to her chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a rectangular parcel. When she turned around, she found Hermione watching her with interest, a smile spreading across her face.

'Is that for me?'

'No it's for the ghoul in the attic…yes, it's for you!'

Ginny hurried over and sat in the cleared spot, handing the package to a thoroughly excited Hermione. Despite her excitement, Hermione removed the paper carefully and looked down at the nicely bound book. She looked over the cover and spine but couldn't find a title. She gave Ginny a confused look.

'What is it called?'

Ginny gestured to it with a smile.

'Open it and see.'

Hermione gasped as she read the title on the first page.

'_The Lives and Tales of the House Elves of Hogwarts_. Oh my gods, Gin! Where did you get this?'

Ginny smiled as Hermione turned through the pages and gasped again.

'This is hand-written!'

'Of course it is, the house elves wrote it themselves.'

Hermione's already wide eyes got wider as she looked up at Ginny in surprise.

'They actually wrote this?'

Ginny nodded.

'I thought you'd like to see Hogwarts from their point of view. When I asked Nitty about it, she wasn't opposed to it, it's just that no one had asked before. I told her how you always wanted to know more about what the house elves did besides keep Hogwarts running, like what they did for fun or how they interacted with each other. She was happy to do it and she even got some others to write some stuff, too.'

Hermione looked back down at the book with wonder.

'This is amazing, Gin. Thank you!'

Ginny just smiled again and watched Hermione as she read the first page, giggling when she got to the end of it.

'Nitty's funny. I can't wait to read this!'

Hermione put the book aside (gently, of course) and hugged the redhead, kissing her as she pulled away.

'Thank you, Ginny. This is really thoughtful. I have your gift but it's downstairs. Let's get ready and I'll give it to you after breakfast, yeah?'

Ginny nodded and helped Hermione clean up the mess they'd made. The two witches got ready quickly and headed down in their Weasley jumpers to find the kitchen already half-full of Weasleys and Grangers. Molly saw them first and smiled warmly.

'Good morning girls! Happy Christmas! Better hurry up and grab some breakfast before the boys eat it all.'

Hermione sat down next to her mum, exchanging greetings with both her and her father. Wendy leaned back and looked approvingly over Hermione's new jumper.

'That's a lovely jumper, Hermione. It looks really warm, too.'

'It is! Molly made it and I absolutely love it.'

The last part of the statement was directed toward Molly who simply smiled in acknowledgement. Hermione smiled back. The rest of the Weasley family sidled into the kitchen and Hermione had just grabbed another piece of toast when Ron entered. Her hand froze midway to her mouth as Ron gave her a nervous little smile, not taking his eyes off of her. Luckily, Molly came over and pulled him into a hug, making him break eye contact and allowing Hermione to clear her head. She felt Ginny give her leg a squeeze and she looked into her concerned face.

'You okay?'

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded slightly.

'Yes…yes, I'll be fine.'

Ginny searched her face for a second before turning back to her breakfast, leaving her hand where it lay on Hermione's leg. Ron gratefully sat on the other end of the table and only threw a couple more glances Hermione's way before helping himself to some breakfast. Hermione ate a little bit more, but found her appetite had disappeared.

Finally, the large group had finished eating and Ginny turned to Hermione with an expectant smile.

'So, it's after breakfast…'

Hermione smirked and nodded thoughtfully.

'Why yes it is! Now what was I going to do…'

Ginny gave her a playful shove and glared good-naturedly as Hermione laughed.

'Alright, alright. But you have to close your eyes.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, putting her hands over her eyes, as a smirk spread across her face.

'This had better be worth it.'

Hermione smirked and waved her hands in front of Ginny's eyes to make sure she couldn't see. The rest of the group had stopped their conversations to watch what was going on and became even more confused when Hermione nodded at Molly who hustled to the pantry. George gave Hermione a confused look.

'What? Going to surprise her with a jar of preserves?'

Hermione scowled at him but smiled when Molly came back with a long, thin package. All of the boys' attentions were peaked but one glare from the brunette silenced any comments they were about to be made. Hermione set the package down in front of Ginny and pulled her hands away.

'Here you go, Gin.'

Ginny looked down at the package and her eyes got wide. She looked over at Hermione who was smiling excitedly.

'Is this…'

Hermione motioned at the package.

'You have to open it to see. Go on…'

Ginny smiled as she tore the paper away. She gasped when she saw the new Nimbus 2001. The handle was Gryffindor scarlet and she traced her name that was carved into the end with trembling fingers. The rest of the Weasley boys seemed just as excited as they all clamored to get closer.

'A Nimbus! Wow, that's brilliant!'

'Now there's no way our little sis won't make a team!'

Hermione just giggled as Ginny continued to stare open-mouthed at the broom. George was about to touch the handle when he yanked his hand back forcibly with a yelp.

'It just shocked me!'

Hermione laughed and nodded.

'Well, of course! Your name's not on the handle, now is it?'

Ginny turned her surprised expression to the brunette.

'Only I can touch it? No one else?'

'Not exactly. Others can touch it as long as they have your permission; otherwise, they get a mild shock.'

Ginny's smile grew and she looked back at the broom. Hermione had put this charm on the broom herself, knowing how Ginny always had to compete with her brothers. Now, she had a broom that was completely her own. Ginny turned suddenly and seemingly attacked the brunette where she stood.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is brilliant!'

Hermione laughed and returned the hug. Ginny pulled away with a fanatic smile before turning and grabbing the broom, heading for the door and pulling out her wand.

'Accio coat and boats! I don't care how cold it is, I'm taking this thing for a test fly!'

Hermione laughed again as Ginny's things came zooming in from the other room. She shook her head in amusement and wondered if Molly had any Pepper-Up potion left because Ginny would probably need it.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

_Here's another chapter for you. Sorry for the later update, classes are KICKING. MY. ASS!! There's only going to be a couple more chapters to this story, I think, so hopefully I'll get it done this weekend (no promises, though). Enjoy!_

Chapter Fifty-Three

Hermione sat on a beanbag in the corner of the sitting room, wrapped up in a blanket, watching the many other occupants of the room. Currently, George and Luna were playing chess and if George's scowl had anything to do with the game, it appeared Luna was winning. Xenophilius sat watching with a small smile, an eyebrow twitching each time Luna made a move.

Charlie had his sleeves rolled up and was showing Monty the various scars he had accumulated throughout the years of dealing with dragons. Hermione chuckled to herself at her dad's wide-eyed expression as Charlie told him all the accompanying stories.

Daphne sat with Bill and Fleur by the fire, probably talking about Gringotts. Ginny had asked her brother about helping Daphne out and he'd promised to try to cut through some of the red tape and see if he couldn't find a position for her. Daphne'd been more than thankful and had spent a good deal of the afternoon asking about both Bill and Fleur's experiences there.

Molly, Andromeda, and Wendy all sat on the couch, Teddy happily bouncing up and down on Wendy's lap. Hermione laughed to herself as she remembered when Andromeda had first arrived with Teddy and her mum had nearly fainted when his hair suddenly turned Weasley red. Hermione had then spent a good half of an hour trying to explain the characteristics of a Metamorphmagus. Currently, Teddy had adopted curly brown hair much like Hermione and her mum's, but as she watched him, she giggled as his hair went blonde and his eyes blue as he looked over at Luna.

Ron, Arthur, and Percy seemed to be talking about something. Hermione highly doubted it was about the Ministry, otherwise Ron wouldn't have been paying attention. Hermione had finally stopped flinching every time she heard his voice and could even hold his gaze without wanting to either die on the spot or kill him where he stood. She'd even been able to enjoy listening to him talk about his training and time spent in the magical Czech community. It'd started to feel like before, when they would talk in the common room or over the summer when the four of them would sit out in the garden at night. There was still an ache in her heart but she felt it healing more solidly than before.

Hermione knew the catalyst for this healing was none other than the fiery haired woman sitting against the far wall with her new broom in her lap and a broomstick servicing kit open in front of her. Hermione watched, fixated, as Ginny polished the handle almost lovingly, her lips pulled up in a small smile. Ginny had been nearby the entire day, always laying a comforting hand when she tensed up around Ron or making her laugh like only she could. Hermione's smile grew as she remembered how Ginny had pulled her into the broom shed after her test fly and thanked her thoroughly for her gift; it was a good thing it was cold out so she could blame the wind for her flushed cheeks when they returned to the house.

Almost as if she heard Hermione thinking about her, Ginny looked up and met the brunette's gaze, her smile instantly growing. Hermione stared into the sparkling hazel eyes that always captivated her, everyone and everything else fading away as she lost herself in the love and passion reflecting in them. She didn't know nor care how long she stared into those gorgeous eyes, but the need to be closer to their owner became too much and she rose from her spot, never looking away.

When she was only a few feet away, her view was suddenly blocked by a blue jumper, and looking up, Hermione found blue eyes looking back.

'Hi Hermione…do you mind if we talk? Maybe in the kitchen?'

Hermione stared blankly at Ron for a second before recovering and shooting a nervous look at Ginny, who had frowned and stood when Ron stopped Hermione. She looked back to Ron and seeing the nervous but expectant look, she nodded slowly.

'Sure. I'll be there in a minute.'

Ron smiled and headed toward the kitchen as Hermione watched him before turning to a scowling Ginny.

'What did he want?'

Hermione sighed and bit her lip as she stared at the ground and nervously wrung her hands.

'He wants to talk. I don't know about what but it's been getting better and I…I don't know…I feel like I should give him a chance to maybe explain or something…'

Ginny's scowl became more pronounced as she looked over Hermione's hesitant face. After a few more seconds, she relaxed slightly and sighed.

'I guess so. Just…if you need me I'll be here, okay?'

Hermione looked up and smiled gratefully, hugging the redhead before heading to the kitchen. She was nervous as she entered, unsure what to expect, but she meant what she'd said to Ginny about giving him a chance to make things better. She was still hurt and angry at him but that was as his ex-girlfriend; as a friend, she wanted to work things out. Ron smiled as she entered and gestured for her to sit at the table. She took the seat on the end and he sat on her right.

'Had a good Christmas?'

Hermione nodded with a small smile.

'Yes. I always love being here, it's so welcoming. My parents really like it here, too. How about you?'

'Of course! I've missed this place, not to mention mum's cooking.'

Hermione giggled and shook her head in amusement.

'Always thinking with your stomach…'

Ron smiled again and the two fell into a thoughtful silence. Finally, Ron sighed and rubbed his neck nervously.

'Look…I'm sorry things happened the way they did, with me leaving like that…I felt terrible…I should have talked to you about it and I'm sorry I didn't.'

Hermione placed her hand over Ron's on the table.

'It was partly my fault as well; I should have told you right away that I didn't want to go then maybe we could have talked about it.'

Ron shook his head.

'No, it wasn't your fault, Hermione, don't blame yourself. I was still really upset about Harry leaving and Fred and I just needed to get away. The training just gave me a direction to go and I needed to take it. I never stopped to think that it might not have been the same direction you wanted to go but I was too focused on myself to see that.'

Hermione stared at Ron through teary eyes, a little stunned at how mature he sounded. The training must have been good for him because this was not the boy who had left in the summer. Hermione took a moment to really look at him and saw a new confidence behind his familiar blue eyes and she noticed a few scars that she didn't remember. His smile seemed to be more relaxed and his posture seemed more confident as well. He no longer was the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, but a man who seemed to know what he was doing.

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Are you sure you're Ronald Weasley? Because the Ron Weasley I knew wouldn't have been able to string half of those words together in a coherent thought.'

Ron chuckled and shrugged.

'Well I had to grow up sometime, didn't I?'

Hermione smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

'I suppose so. I am glad the training has been good for you. I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday…I was just shocked…'

Ron waved his hand to stop her and covered her hand with his.

'Don't worry about, I really should have seen it coming. I was just excited to see you again, but I didn't stop to think that you wouldn't feel the same.'

Hermione laughed.

'Now there's the Ron I remember…'

Ron smiled at her and the two fell in to a more comfortable silence. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Ron squeezing her hand.

'I'm going to be home for a couple more weeks and I was wondering…if you might like to go out sometime?'

Hermione's stomach plummeted and her smile fell, stunned. Why hadn't she realized that he would probably still have feelings for her? That sooner or later this would happen? She gulped as she sat up a little straighter.

'Uh…Ron, I really want to be friends with you again, I really do…but I've…there's someone else…'

Ron's smile faltered and the friendly light in his eyes seemed to go out and Hermione noticed a familiar glint of sadness then anger in his eyes. He pulled his hands away from Hermione's and looked down at the table.

'Oh…'

Hermione's brain was screaming and it felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest.

'I'm sorry…I just…you hurt me, really hurt me, and I didn't know if or when you would be back…it just sort of happened…'

Ron suddenly stood and went to the sink and looked out the window. Hermione watched him nervously, holding her breath. Without looking at her, Ron crossed his arms over his chest, ice in this voice.

'Who is it? Some git from Hogwarts? The Ministry? Krum?!'

Hermione was slightly taken aback, having hoped Ron had grown out of the jealous teenager phase, but her surprise was soon replaced with anger and she stood as well, her fists clenched at her side.

'Why does it matter?! I don't have to tell you!'

Ron turned his icy blue stare to Hermione.

'I think I have a right to know! The last I knew you were still my girlfriend!'

Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her head before they narrowed in a dangerous glare as she took a step toward the tall redhead.

'I STOPPED BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND THE MOMENT YOU LEFT ME! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO THINK OTHERWISE!'

Ron took a step closer, looking down at the steaming brunette.

'WHO IS IT HERMIONE?! OR ARE YOU TOO EMBARASSED TO TELL ANYONE?! SHAGGING SOME SLYTHERIN BASTARD?!'

Hermione's jaw dropped in outrage before she lifted her chin and defiantly glared up at him.

'NO! I'M NOT EMBARASSED BY THEM! THE ONLY ONE I'M EMBARASSED BY IS YOU!'

'THEN OUT WITH IT! WHO IS IT?! COME ON, I COULD USE A GOOD LAUGH!'

Hermione's eyes narrowed even further as she stared daggers at Ron.

'FINE! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHO I'VE BEEN DATING?!'

'YES!'

'IT'S GINNY!!!'

The chorus of gasps and exclamations behind her startled Hermione and she whirled around to see all of the Weasleys, her parents, and friends standing in the doorway, obviously drawn to the door by the yelling. At the front of the group, Ginny was gaping at her, an expression between horror and happiness on her face. Molly stepped further into the room looking between Hermione and Ginny.

'Is that true?! You and Hermione are a…a…a couple?!'

Ginny continued to stare at Hermione, a slow smile forming on her face. It may not have been the way she wanted it to happen but having their secret out in the open was very freeing and she couldn't hold back her relief.

'Yes…it's true.'

Hermione's anger dissipated almost instantly as she looked into Ginny's hazel eyes. She couldn't believe she'd yelled out one of her biggest secrets for all to hear, but strangely now that she'd done it, she wished she'd done it earlier. She returned Ginny's smile as the redhead closed the distance between them, taking Hermione's hand and turning to the astounded group.

'Mum, dad…everyone…Hermione and I have been dating for the past month and a half. I love her and I hope you don't have a problem with us but honestly, I'm not giving her up without a fight.'

Hermione smiled widely at the redhead before turning and finding her mother's wide eyes.

'It's true. I love her and I hope you can be happy for us.'

No one moved or seemed to breathe as they all simply stared at the couple who was increasingly becoming nervous waiting for a response…any response.

'I don't know why you're all so surprised. They didn't do a very good job of hiding it.'

The crowd parted and stared at Luna as though she'd grown a third eye. Luna looked at them all with confusion.

'What? The signs were all there you just never looked.'

Daphne stepped up from behind Luna, her shocked expression similar to everyone else's.

'You knew?! How long have you known?'

'Oh, I knew before they did, at least I had my suspicions, which were confirmed shortly after.'

Luna smirked a little at the couple who were blushing at the memory of being caught snogging in the library. Luna turned back to the group at large.

'I'm happy for them; they make each other happy. You all should be happy for them too.'

The group turned their attention back to the two witches, who had both smiled thankfully at Luna. Hermione was becoming increasingly nervous and she clung a little closer to Ginny. Ginny put her arm around her waist to comfort her, giving her a little hug before once again turning to the group. Finally, Molly moved closer to them.

'Do you really make each other happy? You really love each other?'

Ginny moved toward her mum and took both of her hands in her own.

'Yes. It's not just something we're trying out or faking. I love her, mum, with all of my heart.'

Molly searched Ginny's face, still in disbelief of what was happening. She glanced at Hermione who smiled nervously before bringing her gaze back to her daughter, who looked back with only honesty in her eyes. Tears sprang to Molly's eyes as she pulled her into a tight hug.

'Oh, I am happy for you, dear, so happy!'

Ginny pulled away with her own disbelieving but hopeful smile.

'Really? You're okay with us?'

Molly nodded.

'If she's who you love and she makes you happy, of course I'm happy for you! That's all I want for you…to be happy.'

Ginny embraced her mum again and as if on cue, the rest of the Weasleys filed into the room and surrounded the two, exchanging hugs and words of support.

'Merlin! That was rather unexpected.'

'Well, Ginny's never been one for conformity, now has she?'

'Too true, Charlie, but I guess that's why we love her.'

'Well, at least put up with her…'

For once, Ginny was thankful for her brothers' ribbing, knowing it meant they weren't going to treat her any differently. As she hugged her father, she noticed Hermione was staring intently at her own parents who hadn't yet moved from their location by the door. Hermione moved toward her mum, wringing her hands nervously in front of her.

'Mum? Dad?'

Wendy continued to stare at her daughter, a small frown on her face. She turned to her husband, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, before once again turning back to Hermione.

'Y-You're…Y-You're really in love with her? In love with a woman?'

Hermione nodded, fearful tears coming to her eyes.

'Yes, mum. I really am. Please…please just…don't hate me…'

Wendy's forehead wrinkled in confusion, but as soon as she understood what Hermione had said she stepped forward and embraced her daughter tightly.

'Oh honey, I would never hate you! Never! I will always love you! Don't you ever think otherwise, you hear me?'

Hermione couldn't hold back her sob as she clung to her mother. Monty finally came forward and laid his hand on his daughter's back.

'We would never hate you, Hermione. This is just a shock!'

Hermione pulled away and nodded in understanding, a small chuckle escaping.

'Yes, this wasn't actually the way I wanted to tell you. I was just so afraid you would hate me…'

Monty embraced his daughter.

'We're your parents and we'll always love you. We just need to…get used to this idea, but we love you just the same.'

Hermione nodded into her father's chest, relieved that both of her parents had taken it as well as they had.

'Ron? Are you okay?'

Hermione pulled away from her dad and turned to see Ginny cautiously approaching Ron. Hermione had lost track of Ron with everyone else coming in, but now she saw that he was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, staring down at the table. Ginny approached him slowly, reaching out and touching him on his shoulder. Ron shot up out of his chair, knocking it over as he moved away from Ginny.

'Don't touch me!'

Ginny jumped back in surprise and Hermione made her way across the room to stand beside her. Ron stood staring at the floor, shaking with emotion, his fists clenched at his sides. Hermione stepped forward, reaching out to him.

'Ron…I'm sorry –'

Ron turned away from Hermione, holding his hand up to stop her.

'Don't…'

Ron looked up at Hermione, his blue eyes obscured by tears. Hermione's heart broke at the sight, having only seen Ron cry once before when Fred died. She hadn't meant to hurt him like this and she felt helpless as he continued to look at her. Finally, Ron turned and headed for the back door. Ginny went after him.

'Ron! Wait!'

Ron stopped right outside the open door, turning around but not looking at his sister.

'Don't Ginny…I can't do this right now…'

Ginny froze, the pain in her brother's voice stopping her in her tracks. Ron turned away and continued out the door without another look back and Ginny watched him walk out into the dark garden through her own tears.

'Don't worry, sis, I'll take care of him.'

Charlie kissed his sister on the head before hurrying out the door after Ron, pulling on his coat as he went. She watched as Charlie caught up to Ron, stopping him and conversing before they disappeared with two cracks. She stood there staring at the spot, feeling terrible for hurting one of her brothers. There wasn't anything she could do to make it better and it killed her inside.

'Come on, dear.'

Molly pulled her daughter into a hug and Ginny instantly burst into sobs.

'I didn't mean to hurt him, Mum…I can't help who I love…'

Molly stroked Ginny's back and held her closer.

'I know, dear, I know. He'll come around, just give him some time.'

Ginny pulled back to look at her mum.

'Do you really think so?'

Molly reached out and wiped the tears from Ginny's face, a small reassuring smile on her face.

'I do think so. This is just all very surprising. Give him some time to process it and he'll be okay.'

Ginny nodded slowly and laid her head back down on her mother's shoulder, letting her hold her for a little while longer. Finally, she pulled away and looked around, a little surprised to find that the only other occupants in the room were Hermione and Wendy, who were sharing their own hug.

'Where did everyone go?'

Hermione pulled away from her mum at the question, surprised to find they were the only ones left. She looked at her mum as she gently guided her toward the table.

'Molly and I thought it would be good if the four of us talked.'

Hermione frowned slightly as she took a seat beside Ginny.

'About what exactly?'

Molly waved her wand at the stove, setting a kettle of water to boil as she sat down.

'Well, about you two; about your relationship. We'd like to know how this all came about.'

It was Ginny's turn to frown as she took Hermione's hand in her own and set them on the table.

'Is this just because we're two girls?'

Both mothers shook their heads, Wendy reaching across the table and squeezing the two entwined hands.

'No, it's not because of that. I would want to know about Hermione's relationship even if it was with a boy.'

Molly nodded her agreement as she summoned cups, tea, and the steaming kettle.

'Exactly, dear. I've always wanted to know about your boyfriends and now I want to know about your girlfriend.'

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, exchanging hesitant frowns. As Ginny looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes, all the reasons why she loved her flashed through her mind and she sighed as a small smile spread across her face.

'Well…I guess it all started this summer…'


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

_I apologize for the long wait. Once again my life has been consumed by ratios, valuations, and tax calculations. I hope you enjoy the chapter, but I must confess it's not a really exciting one._

Chapter Fifty-Four

Sometime after midnight, Ginny laid on her bed, staring up at the familiar cracks across her ceiling as she thought through the night's events. Overall, things had gone fairly well, the biggest disappointment being Ron leaving. She didn't really blame him though, and hoped with all of her heart he would come back.

The conversation they'd had with their mums had gone well. Hermione and she had taken turns telling them about how their feelings had started changing without them really knowing it until all of a sudden they'd both realized they'd fallen in love with each other. Both Wendy and Molly had taken it all pretty well, asking questions along the way and trying to understand.

Ginny turned her head as Hermione came back from the bathroom and smiled at the brunette. Hermione smiled tiredly back and deposited her belongings on the extra bed before going to lay next to Ginny with a small sigh.

'What a night…'

Ginny giggled and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

'That's somewhat of an understatement, but it could have been a lot worse.'

Hermione nuzzled into Ginny's neck and nodded.

'Don't I know it. It is a relief to have it out in the open, though; I didn't even realize how tiring it was to keep it a secret until I didn't have to worry about it.'

Ginny nodded in thoughtful agreement.

'That is true. It was nice to be close to you without worrying about raising any questions. Although, we may want to keep it to a minimum around my brothers, otherwise, they'll tease us incessantly!'

Hermione giggled.

'I doubt that alone will deter them.'

Ginny scoffed.

'Yes, well I think a few well placed hexes will fix that.'

Hermione laughed and swatted Ginny's arm playfully, making the redhead smile.

'I don't think quite so _drastic_ measures will be needed. I'm glad they were all okay with it, them and Daphne, too.'

Ginny nodded in agreement, thinking back to the conversation they had after leaving their mums. They'd felt they owed Daphne an explanation but the Slytherin had just waved them off and given them both a hug.

'_It's fine, you two, really. I understand why you kept it quiet and I'm not upset about it at all.'_

'_Really? You're okay with us? You're not mad that we didn't tell you?'_

_Daphne shook her head with a smile._

'_No, not at all! It's your lives and while we've become friends this past term, I can understand why you might not have been comfortable telling me. Hell, you just now told your family! I'm not offended or anything, don't worry. And as for the same-sex thing, you know my Aunt Fae I've been telling you about?'_

_Hermione and Ginny both nodded._

'_She was with the same woman for nearly twenty years before she died. I still write her occasionally.'_

_Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise but she frowned slightly, tilting her head in thought._

'_But didn't you say it was her in-laws that had money?'_

_Daphne nodded, a little impressed Hermione had remembered._

'_They did. Marie's family was very well off. I guess technically they weren't in-laws but they might as well have been. They were very supportive of their daughter and welcomed my aunt with open arms.'_

_Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise._

'_Really? Wow, that's really great.'_

'That was really something about her aunt. The more stories I hear about her, the more I wish I'd met the lady.'

Hermione nodded in agreement and the two lapsed into silence, falling into their comfortable routine with Hermione tracing patterns across Ginny's stomach and Ginny running her fingers through Hermione's hair. Just as Ginny's eyelids were falling close, there was a soft knock on the door. Hermione shared a questioning look with Ginny before they sat up and Ginny called the person in. Charlie slowly stuck his head in.

'I'm not interrupting anything, am I?'

Ginny shook her head and waved him in with a smile.

'Not at all, Charlie! Please come in.'

Charlie walked over to the two girls and sat opposite them on the spare bed. Hermione sat up a little straighter with a frown, her eyes full of worry.

'Is Ron okay? He didn't do anything drastic, did he?'

Charlie shook his head and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'No, nothing drastic. We went to a pub and talked for a bit. He was just…really upset about this, you know? I talked with him and tried to get him to see it logically. I'm not sure how much got through to him but I know something did.'

'Where's he staying? He didn't go back to the Czech Republic yet, did he?'

Charlie turned to his worried sister.

'No, he hasn't left yet. He's going to stay with George for now. I think he'll come around, I'm just not completely sure when.'

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. She knew it was going to take time, but she hoped beyond hope that Ron wouldn't hate her for the rest of their lives. Ginny glanced over at Hermione and saw she was staring off into space, biting her lip worriedly in thought. She reached over and grasped Hermione's hand in hers, making her look up.

'It's going to be alright, Hermione. You know Ron, he may be a little slow getting there but he always does the right thing.'

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.

'I know. I just wish we didn't have to hurt him in the first place. He's still one of my best friends.'

Charlie gave Hermione's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

'He knows that, deep down he knows neither of you did it to hurt him. Like I said, just give him some time for his brain catch up with his heart.'

Hermione nodded and smiled gratefully for Charlie's words. Ginny stood and hugged her brother.

'Thank you for taking care of him for us, Charlie.'

'Of course, Gin. The next time you decide to surprise the hell out of everyone, just give me a heads up, yeah?'

Ginny leaned back and gave her brother a small punch in the arm as she returned his smile.

'I'll try. Besides, technically I wasn't the one who surprised everyone…Hermione was.'

Hermione's jaw dropped as Ginny turned to smirk at her and Charlie laughed. Her look of indignation didn't last, however, and she smiled sheepishly.

'Yes, well…'

Ginny sat back down beside a blushing Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

'It's okay, luv. It would have come out eventually.'

Charlie smiled and shook his head in amusement as Hermione returned Ginny's smile. It is a wonder that no one had noticed the looks the two gave each other because you could plainly see the affection there. He stood and kissed the top of Ginny's head before making his way to the door.

'I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Charlie. Thanks again.'

With one final smile and wink, Charlie shut the door. Ginny turned back to Hermione and giggled as a huge yawn overtook her. Hermione blushed.

'I'm exhausted.'

Ginny nodded in agreement.

'Let's get some sleep, luv.'

Hermione gladly moved to allow Ginny to pull back the blankets and quickly cuddled into her waiting arms, laying her head on her shoulder and tangling their legs together. She reached up and gave the redhead a loving kiss which was gladly returned before nuzzling into her neck and sighing contentedly.

'Goodnight, my love.'

Ginny smiled fondly and entwined her fingers with the hand resting on her chest.

'Sweet dreams, Hermione.'

* * *

Hermione returned home with her parents the next day and spent the remaining time at home. Both Grangers had taken off from work to spend time with their daughter and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun with them. It was wonderful to not have to worry about Death Eaters spotting them as they traveled around London, but occasionally a witch or wizard would stop them to thank Hermione or ask for her autograph. Monty watched with quiet fascination and amusement, not completely understanding his daughter's new fame but simply accepting it like he had with so many other aspects of her life.

One morning, Hermione got her NEWT results…she got O's in everything. Wendy let out a squeal of happiness and embraced her daughter.

'That's wonderful, honey! Congratulations!'

Hermione beamed at her mum.

'Thanks Mum. I'm a little surprised I got O's in _everything_ but wow…'

Monty chuckled as he came up to hug his daughter.

'Well from what you told us about all you did last year, it's not surprising. Good job, honey, we're proud of you.'

Hermione returned her father's smile.

'Thanks Dad. I'll need to owl Betty to let her know. We still need to meet sometime before I return to Hogwarts to go over some things.'

'When are you heading back there?'

Hermione cocked her head in thought.

'I still have about a week. Why?'

Wendy tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment, lost in her thoughts, before smiling and clapping her hands together excitedly.

'How about a little dinner to celebrate your success?! We could invite Molly, Arthur and Ginny over. Nothing too big, just the six of us. We could cook dinner for them and give Molly a break for once.'

A huge smile spread across Hermione's face and she seemed to bounce in her chair with excitement.

'Really!? That would be fantastic! I'll go owl them right now!'

Monty laughed and held up his hand to stop his daughter from running out of the room.

'Hold on a second, we haven't even set a date!'

* * *

Hermione dropped the rag she'd been using to dust the bookshelf in her room and glanced at the clock. It was getting rather late in the afternoon and she still needed to shower before she apparated over to the Burrow.

Hermione and her mum had planned the celebratory dinner for that night, the night before Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts. Ginny had been so excited about it that she'd sent a patronus to answer her owl instead of taking the time to write a reply. It wasn't even so much that Hermione had done well on her exams but the fact that Ginny would finally get to see her home that Ginny was excited about. In any case, Hermione couldn't wait for the redhead to get there; she'd spent too much time without her.

Hermione made her way into the kitchen and found her mum already starting to cook.

'What are you starting already? They're not going to be here for another couple of hours.'

Wendy looked up from the chicken she was cutting up.

'Yes, well, when you don't have magic to help you, it takes more time than you think. Besides, I figure once they get here, we'll be half distracted anyway and it'll still take just as much time.'

Hermione nodded with a shrug.

'I suppose you're right. I'm going to go get ready then apparate over. Do you need anything last minute from the market? I can stop by beforehand.'

Wendy shook her head with a smile.

'Nope, I made sure I had everything this morning. Just let me know when you're leaving.'

Some time later, Hermione came back to the kitchen, the smells and sound of cooking filling the kitchen air.

'Mmmm…smells good, Mum. I'm going to go get them now. Keep dad out of the living room since that's where I'll be coming back to.'

Wendy nodded and wiped her hands on her apron as she hurried over to Hermione.

'I'd better go make sure he's even still awake. That father of yours can fall asleep doing just about anything!'

Hermione giggled as she parted ways with her mum and headed to the living room. Taking one quick look around to make sure there wasn't anything sticking out or in the way, she closed her eyes, imagined the Burrow and twisted. As the cold air hit her face, Hermione opened her eyes and looked upon her second home with a smile. The backdoor was already open and the face of her love was shining back at her as she walked up the garden path.

'About time you got here! Mum's nearly having a fit, thinking you forgot!'

Hermione laughed and eagerly stepped into Ginny's waiting arms, inhaling the sweet flower scent that she would forever associate with pure happiness.

'I'm ten minutes early!'

Ginny pulled back and shrugged.

'What can I say? My mum's a nutter.'

Hermione laughed and shook her head in amusement. Ginny smiled at her, bringing her hand up to caress her cheek softly.

'Gods, I've missed you. I don't think I'll ever get used to being without you for more than a day.'

Hermione blushed slightly under Ginny's loving gaze but slowly closed the distance between them. Every time she kissed Ginny, the same wonderful warmth flooded through her and she never wanted it to stop. She couldn't get enough of Ginny's soft red lips and spice-like taste that always resided in her warm mouth would forever be her favorite taste in the world.

'Ahem.'

Hermione broke away from Ginny and turned to see Arthur staring at the floor and cleaning his glasses, his ears turning red. Hermione's own face started to turn red and she moved away from Ginny.

'Hello, Arthur. Ginny was just…uh…inviting me in.'

Arthur chuckles and smiled knowingly as he replaced his glasses and looked up at the two embarrassed witches.

'Yes, well…let's hope she doesn't _invite_ everyone in like that…'

Ginny groaned and buried her face in her hands.

'Oh Merlin, kill me now.'

Arthur chuckled again as Molly came bustling into the kitchen, putting her wand into her bag.

'There you are Hermione! I was starting to worry! Are we ready to go?'

Ginny snapped her head up.

'Yes! Let's go…please!'

Molly gave her daughter a slightly surprised and worried look but Hermione stepped toward her, bringing her attention back to her.

'I should probably take you each one at a time to be safe. I'd hate to splinch any of you.'

Molly cast one last glance at Ginny, who was staring down at her feet, before turning to Hermione with a smile.

'Alright, dear. Why don't I go first so I can help Wendy with the preparations?'

'That's fine but I doubt Mum'll let you help; she wants to give you a break for once.'

Molly waved Hermione's comment off as she took her hand.

'Nonsense! There's always something I can do to help.'

Hermione just smiled, knowing if her mum had her way, Molly wouldn't lift a finger tonight. With that thought, she twisted them into the pressing darkness. As the two witches disappeared, Arthur looked over at his daughter and shook his head amusedly at her wandering gaze.

'You know I don't have a problem with you two.'

A slow smile spread across Ginny's face, knowing her dad was trying to make her feel better.

'I know; still doesn't mean I want you walking in on all of my…invitations.'

Arthur laughed.

'No, I'm sure. Remind me to tell you the story when Granddad Prewett walked in on one of your mum and mine's goodbyes…'

Ginny smiled at her dad as Hermione suddenly appeared in front of them.

'Alright then. Ready, Arthur?'

Arthur gave Ginny a small wink before taking Hermione's hand and disappearing. Ginny waited a few moments before a crack announced Hermione's reappearance.

'And now the best for last.'

Ginny giggled as she bypassed Hermione's outstretched hand and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist bringing her close for a kiss. As she pulled away, she gave her a wink.

'And don't you ever forget it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned them into darkness once more.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

_Right…so two weeks later and _finally_ an update. What can I say, grad school's a bitch. _But_ one good note, spring break is in two weeks so at the very least I'll finish it then (cross my heart). For now, please enjoy_ :)

Chapter Fifty-Five

The crushing darkness lifted almost instantly and Ginny turned to look around the room she'd just landed in. The room was smaller than the Burrow's sitting room, but seemed just as homey, the walls painted a happy pale yellow. She smiled when she saw a built-in bookshelf on one wall filled to bursting with books of various sizes, thicknesses, and conditions and flocked by two tall lamps.

While the charm of the Burrow was its worn-in and always welcoming feel, Hermione's house was welcoming in a different way, an almost special way. The neatness of the room made it seem that not many people came to visit, that it was a private place for the Grangers, and to be invited was something special, you were trusted to share such an intimate space.

Ginny's smile widened as she cast her eyes around the room, taking in the hanging photos and quiet charm the room exhibited. She turned and smiled at her dad who was sitting with Monty on a nice looking brown leather couch facing a black box-like object that she recognized from her Muggle Studies book as a television.

'Alright there Ginny?'

Ginny nodded, turning to Hermione who was watching her with an amused smile.

'Absolutely! This place is amazing! I love it!'

Hermione smiled and tugged on Ginny's hand leading her out of the room.

'Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house before dinner.'

Ginny gladly followed, shooting a smile over her shoulder at her father, who was shaking his head in amusement.

'I somewhat doubt seeing the rest of the house is their only objective.'

Monty laughed and nodded in agreement.

'Yes, well…to be young and in love is a whole different game. Luckily, they don't have that long before dinner will be ready.'

Hermione pulled Ginny through a small dining room with a nicely set table for six. Hermione turned to the right past a door and Ginny heard her mum's voice from the other side.

'Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?'

'No, Molly. I've got it all under control. Please just relax.'

Ginny shook her head in amusement before turning her attention to the small hallway they were heading down. She tugged on Hermione's hand as she passed a series of photos on the wall.

'Hey, slow down. What are these?'

'Oh no, I was hoping you wouldn't notice those…'

Ginny leaned a little closer to the first photo and a huge smile spread across her face. A young girl with a crazy amount of bushy brown hair was sitting in an overstuffed chair, her legs completely covered by a large book open on her lap, only her little sock-covered feet sticking out the end. Ginny turned her smile to Hermione who was standing beside her, her cheeks turning pink.

'You'll find my parents liked to take a lot of pictures when I was little. I didn't really mind then but now they've come back to haunt me…'

Ginny continued down the hallway, stopping at each photo along the way. The next one was of the three Grangers at a park, sitting on a checked blanket with the remnants of a picnic spread around them, the three of them smiling widely at the camera. There was one with Hermione and her mum behind a birthday cake, both wearing paper hats and blowing out the eight candles. The last one made Ginny laugh. A five-year-old Hermione was dressed in a black dress with a pointed witch's hat on top of her head of bushy brown hair, a toy broom and stuffed black cat in her arms.

'What were you all dressed up for?'

Hermione smiled a little as her cheeks turned a deeper red.

'My parents threw a Halloween party at their office that year. Actually, that's not the first time I dressed up as a witch for Halloween; I was always one.'

Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise and she turned to find Hermione staring at her feet in embarrassment.

'Always? But why? I mean, don't children usually dress up in different costumes each year? That's what my Muggle Studies book said anyway.'

Hermione nodded slowly and started to play with her fingers.

'Yes, most kids did. I-I just always liked being a witch…'

Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She took the small step toward the fidgeting brunette and gently lifted her chin with her hand.

'You are the loveliest thing I have ever seen. I don't know why you're acting all embarrassed; I think you're so incredibly adorable.'

Hermione met Ginny's smiling face as the redhead pulled the two closer by wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

'Really? You…You don't think it was silly?'

Ginny giggled and shook her head.

'No, not at all! Ironic, yes…but silly? Not in the slightest!'

Hermione smiled in relief and leaned up to press her lips to Ginny's. Ginny gladly responded, pulling Hermione closer and weaving her fingers into her curly brunette hair, slowly running her tongue across Hermione's lower lip and slipping it inside to revel in the warm and sweet taste that was uniquely her. Every chance she got a taste of it, it left her wanting more, and she knew she'd never grow tired of it. She let out a small whimper when Hermione pulled away, but she quickly followed as the brunette pulled her down the hallway.

'Let's go somewhere a little more…private.'

Ginny caught a glimpse of a study, bathroom, and the front door as Hermione pulled her up a staircase to the side of the foyer. They passed two bedrooms and another loo before coming to the last bedroom at the end of the hall. Hermione pulled Ginny into the room and the redhead only caught a glimpse of light blue walls and tall windows before she was pushed back up against the closed door, her view filled with the hungry chocolate eyes of her girlfriend. Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head as Hermione attacked her mouth with her own and the redhead let out a small moan as she returned the attack fervently, threading her hands through brown curls to pull the other witch closer.

Hermione pressed her body against Ginny's, her hands working furiously to get under her shirt. She moaned into the kiss when she finally felt the redhead's silky skin under her fingertips and couldn't help but roll her hips forward to ease some of the growing tension building in her core. Ginny gasped at the motion, breaking the kiss, and Hermione quickly started kissing her way down her jaw and neck, devouring the creamy, soft skin.

'Merlin…Hermione…'

The sound of her name escaping the red lips of the redhead sent chills down Hermione's spine and she moved her hands to the front of Ginny's pants, desperately trying to get her belt undone. Just as she was reaching for the button, a voice echoed up the stairway.

'Hermione! Ginny! Dinner's ready!'

Both witches let out strangled groans, Hermione stopping her actions and leaning her head against Ginny's shoulder to try and calm her racing heart and erratic breathing. Ginny leaned her head against the door in exasperation, closing her eyes and trying to clear her lust-hazed mind.

'Do you think if we ignore them, they'll forget we're up here?'

'Hermione Jean Granger, don't make me come up there!'

Hermione sighed and disentangled herself from Ginny's inviting body.

'I think that just answered your question. Come on, shouldn't keep them waiting, otherwise Mum'll come banging the door down.'

Ginny groaned again but moved to allow Hermione to open the door and stick her head out.

'We'll be down in a minute!'

Hermione turned back and couldn't help but pout as she saw Ginny redoing her belt.

'I was so close…'

Ginny giggled and quickly closed the distance between the two, gently sucking the protruding lip between her own and kissing Hermione once more. Hermione groaned again when Ginny pulled away and she looked up into her sparkling hazel eyes.

'Are you sure they would notice if we weren't there?'

Hermione sighed but smiled, stepping away from Ginny while straightening her shirt and hair.

'Unfortunately, none of our parents are blind, so yes, they would notice.'

'Hmm…if that's the only obstacle, we are witches you know…'

Hermione shot an amused glare at the smirking redhead as they started down the stairs.

'I'd rather not have to alter my parents' memories again…even if it is a rather tempting idea...'

* * *

Hermione backed out of the kitchen door with a tray of tea in her hands, smiling to herself as she thought over how wonderful the night had gone. Dinner had been pleasurable, being able to talk with both her parents and the Weasleys about everything from her parents' office to her plans for the Anniversary Celebration. Her mum's cooking had been amazing as always and she was both amused and proud when Molly asked for the recipe to her mum's 'famous' blueberry custard. Even still the best part of the entire evening had been the fact that she no longer had to constantly think about her actions, but rather she could reach over and hold Ginny's hand, smile lovingly at her, or even lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek when she'd glowed with excitement about possibly playing professional quidditch.

As she entered the living room, her thoughtful smile widened as she laid eyes on the one she was thinking of. Ginny sat beside Molly who held a thick photo album open in her lap, Hermione's mum was on the other side pointing out various pictures and telling the accompanying stories. When Hermione entered, Ginny looked up and smiled adoringly at her and her heart filled with the warmness that flooded in whenever she looked into those cinnamon eyes.

'Oh, I forgot those were in here! Look Hermione, pictures from your school play!'

Hermione set the tea tray down and sat down beside Ginny as her face contorted into an expression of horror.

'You actually kept those! Oh bloody hell…'

Wendy shot her daughter a warning look, but Hermione was too busy burying her face in her hands to notice.

'Oh come on, they're not that bad…'

'Speak for yourself…'

Ginny had been watching Hermione with an amused and curious smile, but she now turned to take a look at the 'horrible' pictures Hermione was so embarrassed by. She had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. A four or five-year-old Hermione was wearing what appeared to be a paper cutout of a bush, her hair crazier than ever and face streaked with green. She was smiling widely, obviously excited and proud of herself, a space present were her two front teeth should have been. Ginny hoped Hermione couldn't see how hard she was trying to keep from laughing.

Molly wasn't quite as affected, awing at the set of pictures as only a mother would.

'You were darling, Hermione! I must say, I'm not completely sure why they had you dressing up like foliage but still.'

Ginny, who had finally been recovering slightly, had to hide her face in her mum's shoulder as more silent laughter took over. Hermione glanced out from behind her hands and narrowed her eyes at the redhead's shaking form.

'I'm glad you're finding this so _funny_, Ginevra.'

Ginny turned from her mum and faced Hermione, still trying to control her laughter.

'N-Not really _that_ f-funny…'

Hermione raised an unbelieving eyebrow and Ginny couldn't take hold back any longer, breaking out into a hearty bought of laughter.

'Ok-kay, s-so maybe i-it _is_ f-f-funny!'

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise and she smacked the laughing Weasley on the arm.

'Thanks! I know I look ridiculous but you could at least laugh at me when I'm _not_ sitting right beside you.'

Ginny wiped the tears that had gathered and sat to better face Hermione, taking the fuming brunette's hand, her laughter slowly coming under control.

'It's not like that. You're adorable! You were what, four or five? We all look ridiculous at that age, what with our teeth falling out daily and the natural ability to make fools of ourselves.'

'You can't honestly tell me you think _that_ is adorable…I look like a little troll!'

Ginny glanced back at the picture and this time, the shock of seeing it for the first time worn off, she couldn't help but smile. Instead of just seeing a messy little five-year-old, she saw her wonderful girlfriend in the face of the smiling girl. The same spark of accomplishment was in those chocolate eyes and the smile, while missing a few teeth, was the predecessor of the one that she would forever quest to put on the brunette's face. Turning back to Hermione, she looked her straight in the eye.

'You. Are. Adorable. You were at five-years-old and you are now. You're absolutely beautiful.'

Hermione continued to glare at Ginny, but the honesty reflecting in her eyes and loving smile on her face was breaking down her resolve.

'You really think that? You really think I was cute?'

'Were, are, and will be. If you don't believe me, give me Veritaserum; I'd say the same thing.'

Hermione tried to find any doubt in the Ginny's gaze but she didn't see anything beyond deep affection there. Relaxing and letting a small sigh escape, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's red lips.

'I guess I'll believe you.'

Ginny smiled and moved so she could put her arm around the brunette. It was then she remembered that they weren't alone and had just had that whole conversation in front of their mothers, both of whom were observing the two girls with amused smiles. Ginny's face started to heat up and Molly had to laugh at her daughter's reaction as she turned back to the photo album.

'I thought I'd never see the day _my daughter_ would be the logical voice in a conversation.'

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise and indignation.

'Hey!'

'Well, I'm not thatsurprised because for a rational person, Hermione sure has quite a few irrational thoughts when it comes to herself.'

It was Hermione's turn to drop her jaw in indignation at her mother.

'Mum!'

The two mothers shared a knowingly look as their daughters exchanged equally scandalized looks, identical blushes creeping up their faces. Molly turned to say something to the two girls but was interrupted by a chime-like doorbell. Hermione sat up a little in confusion and saw her mother looking just as confusingly at the door.

'Were you expecting anyone?'

Wendy shook her head as she stood from her seat.

'No; I can't think of anyone who would be visiting…'

Wendy left the living room while the other women exchanged curious looks. Hermione reached out to both Weasley women as a thought popped into her head.

'If it's one of their friends or something, remember they're muggles. Try not to talk about magic.'

Both Molly and Ginny's eyes widened in realization and they nodded. They sat in anticipatory silence, straining to hear anything from the other side of the house. Hermione heard the door being opened and mumbled conversation but she had no idea who could be standing on the other side of the door. She heard the door being closed and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She was just about to stand when a voice drifted into the living room, stopping her actions.

'I hope I'm not intruding Mrs. Granger. I knew it was their last night before going back to Hogwarts and I wanted to catch them.'

Ginny gasped and stared at the doorway, recognizing the voice almost instantly. Wendy stepped into the living room, addressing the unplanned visitor over her shoulder.

'It's not a problem, Ronald, they're right in here.'


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

_I'm still alive, I promise. I _finally_ had time to finish this chapter up and I will have even more time to finish this story. Yay!! I know it's been long overdue, and I hope you enjoy the last little bit. I've got two more chapters in mind, both more epilogue-ish in nature (e.g. two more-specific moments spread a little ways apart). Thanks to all of those who have read from the beginning and double thanks to those who have reviewed. You are all my heroes…_

Chapter Fifty-Six

For a second occasion in a fairly short period of time, Ron Weasely stood nervously in a doorway awaiting the reaction of his family and friends in front of him. He looked from one shocked face to the other and was just about to say something when a voice behind him distracted him.

'Ron! What are you doing here, son?'

Ron turned to his father who had just entered the room behind him, a curious but nonetheless happy smile on his face as he came forward to clap him on the shoulder. Ron cast another quick glance toward the still stunned witches before hesitantly returning his father's smile.

'Well, George mentioned you all would be here tonight and I really wanted to catch Ginny and Hermione before they headed back to school.'

Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise as Molly, having finally recovered from the sudden appearance of her youngest son, came over to pull him into a quick embrace.

'But how did you find us? You've never been here before, have you?'

'No, I haven't, actually. I used a Russian tracking spell to follow the traces of Hermione's magic from the Burrow. It was fairly easy once I got into the muggle area.'

Molly stepped back and looked at her son in surprise and wonder. She knew her youngest son was capable of a lot more than most gave him credit for, but even still she couldn't help but marvel at his ingenuity. Ron smiled down at her and even though she would forever see the boy with a smudge on his nose, standing on the station platform, she knew a man stood before her now.

'You weren't seen by any of the neighbors, were you? I-I mean doing magic?'

Ron turned to a nervous Wendy, shaking his head to relieve her worry.

'Oh, no. I made sure I was in a deserted alley before appearing, and I was disillusioned just in case.'

Wendy nodded and let out a relieved sigh. It's not that she cared what the neighbors thought, but she'd read one of Hermione's books about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and she didn't want Ron to get into any trouble. As she turned from the young man, her sights fell on her daughter who was still sitting, stunned on the couch. Ron followed her gaze and looked once from Hermione to Ginny before turning back to the wary parents.

'Um…Mum, Dad…Mr. and Mrs. Granger…would you mind if the three of us talked? In…in private, I mean?'

Wendy looked back at Ron, who was waiting for an answer. She glanced over at her husband, who was considering the young man with a thoughtful look, finally looking over and meeting his wife's gaze, giving her a small nod of consent. Wendy exchanged a quick look with Molly and the other mother nodded in understanding.

'Okay, but I want your wand please.'

Ron gawked at Molly in surprise, the stern witch standing with one hand on her waist, the other held out waiting for requested wand. Arthur came over from the other side and stood in front of his wife, a disbelieving frown on his face.

'Molly, do you really think that's necessary?'

Molly narrowed her eyes a little at her husband before maneuvering around him to confront her son once again.

'It's just precautionary. I don't know how their conversation will go but I'd rather not have the Memory Reversal Squad swarming the area if one of them loses their temper and blows a whole in the wall.'

Everyone stared at Molly with varying degrees of surprise until finally Ron reached into his coat and withdrew his wand. Molly quickly took it, bringing her other hand up to cup her son's cheek.

'Thank you, dear. It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't want to destroy the Granger's house.'

Ron nodded in understanding and Molly turned to the two witches still on the couch.

'Do either of you have your wands?'

Being addressed by the Weasley matron finally pulled Hermione from her stunned stupor. She turned her eyes from Ron to Molly, slowing shaking her head.

'N-No, mine's in my room.'

Hermione turned her head at the movement beside her and watched as Ginny handed her own wand over, a little curious as to where she had kept it this whole time. Molly took it and turned to leave.

'Let's give these three some time.'

Wendy cast one last look at her daughter, who caught her eye and nodded with a hesitant frown. With a small sigh, the mother followed her husband out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'Monty, I think I could use a drink.'

Monty let out a small laugh and put his arm around his wife's shoulders, leading her toward the study.

'I think we all could. Come on, I'll open a bottle of wine.'

Back inside the living room, Ron watched the parents leave before turning back around to the other occupants in the room. His smile had faded when the door closed and he looked between the two seated witches as he moved over to the free chair and sat with a small sigh.

'So…how have you both been?'

Hermione gulped at the slightly icy tone of his voice and cast a quick glance toward Ginny, who was frowning at her brother, before turning to answer.

'W-We've been okay. Been getting r-ready for the next term mostly. How…How have you been?'

Something flashed in the tall redhead's blue eyes but it was gone before Hermione could figure out what it was exactly. Ron looked down at his hands, taking a moment to answer the question.

'Honestly, I've been better.'

Hermione couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes at the sound of defeat in the voice of her best friend. Even if, in the height of her anger towards him, she had wanted to inflict the same pain she felt onto him, she knew it was an empty threat. She never meant to hurt him and all she wanted to do now was to find some way to make things better between them.

She searched his face for any kind of hope, but she couldn't decipher any feelings behind his mask. The feeling of a warm hand on her arm pulled her gaze away and she looked down as Ginny laced her fingers with her own. She followed the freckled arm up to the face of its owner and took strength from the loving hazel eyes reflecting back at her. She shared a thankful smile before turning back to the other Weasley to find him looking at their connected hands with a thoughtful expression.

'I've had a lot of time to think these last couple of weeks…not like I would have done much else anyway…and this morning after talking with George, I was finally able to make some sense out of things.'

Hermione held her breath and grasped Ginny's hand tightly. Ron stared at the two hands for another moment before looking up into Hermione's dark brown eyes.

'You see, this morning George was telling me about some of his new ideas for the shop and one of them had to do with trolls. Not real trolls obviously, but that got me thinking about our first year and how it was that we became friends.'

Hermione smiled a little to herself through her tears as she remembered the whole troll fiasco. It still amazed her how she had a disgusting mountain troll to thank for the best years of her life and the people who filled it, including the man in front of her now. A small flutter of hope sprang to life in her heart at the reminiscing smile on her friend's face.

'If it hadn't been for that troll, we would have probably never become friends, you know? And then it hit me…this whole situation now isn't that different from the troll.'

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she tried to see where Ron was going with that statement. She glanced to the side at Ginny and saw a similarly confused look on her face as well, so she turned back to Ron in hope of an explanation.

'What do you mean?'

Ron came back from his thoughts, meeting Hermione's questioning gaze and leaning forward to better explain.

'Well, it's like this…my leaving left you somewhere you didn't want to be; like you were when the troll attacked. So this time I'm like the troll, and when you had your back against the wall with nowhere to go, it was Ginny who rushed in and saved you. Do you see?'

Ron watched Hermione, who was staring at him but not really seeing him, her mind sifting through the facts of what he was trying to say. He could almost see the gears working and he let himself smile when her dark brown eyes widened in understanding.

'Ah, there it is, knew you'd see it. I was a little surprised when it came to me too, but then once I kept thinking about it further, I knew I needed to catch the two of you before you left.'

'Hold on, I'm still a little confused here…'

Ron turned to his sister who was looking between him and the brunette beside her with a small frown. Reaching across the coffee table, Ron placed his hand on the pair of joined hands between Hermione and Ginny, making both witches look up at him in surprise.

'What I'm saying, sis, is that I see now neither of you planned for this to happen, but it happened anyway; it was like a troll in the girl's bathroom. No one blamed Hermione for being in the bathroom, or us for coming in to save her; it was the troll's fault, or rather the forces that put the troll there. So, why should I blame her again for being somewhere beyond her control, or you for coming to the rescue? The only one to really blame is…well, me. I'm the troll. Do you see?'

It was Ginny's turn to stare at her brother in utter confusion. Her focus drifted off as she tried to make sense of what he was trying to say and finally, her hazel eyes widened as she comprehended what it could mean.

'D-Does that mean you…you're okay with us?'

Ron's smile faltered a little and Ginny noticed a glint of pain and sadness in his blue eyes. She'd grown closer to Ron than her other brothers while hanging out with both Harry and Hermione, and he'd become her friend. It wasn't until he left that she'd felt real anger toward him, more than the usual sibling frustration. It was the same anger that had resurfaced when he returned and upset Hermione, only intensified because of her feelings for the brunette. Sitting in the snow that night, she'd really thought she'd never want to talk to him again for the pain he'd put her girlfriend through.

But the night their relationship came out, all the anger had vanished when she had first looked into his defeated blue eyes. How could she be angry at him for hurting someone she loved when she herself was doing the same thing? From that point, she'd only wanted to be able to talk to her brother again, her friend again, and make things better. Sitting now in Hermione's living room and seeing the pain and sadness on her brother's face made her strengthen that resolve and a small flicker of hope ignited in her heart as a small smile appeared on his face.

'Yeah…I'm okay with it…or at least I will be.'

Hermione had been watching the two Weasleys, holding her breath in anticipation of where their conversation was going. As the last few words left Ron's mouth, she couldn't help but let out a relieved sob-like laugh, tears pouring down her face. She leaned forward from her spot on the couch and pulled the tall redhead into a bone crushing hug, more relief flooding over her as she felt his arms wrap around her after a surprised second.

'Thank you, Ron, for understanding.'

She pulled back and smiled gratefully at her best friend, her heart still breaking a little at the sadness behind his smile. There was still a longing in his blue eyes and she hoped that with time it would fade and he'd find someone else to make them shine again.

Ginny moved and embraced her brother next, not even caring about the tears of relief falling down her face.

'I love you, Ron. I'm so sorry we hurt you, but we really do love you.'

Ron pulled away and nodded, trying to reassure the two witches in front of him.

'I know you do. I love you both, too. It just took me a while to…let things process, but I knew I could never hate either of you. Remembering the troll and stuff and looking at this whole situation, it got me thinking…if a friendship born from saving a know-it-all from a troll could survive years of constant turmoil, who's to say that a relationship born between two of the most passionate and caring women I know wouldn't last just as long and through much more? Who am I to doubt that, you know?'

Both witches stared at Ron in complete shock, neither able to remember hearing anything so profound come from the tall redhead. Ginny turned and shared an amazed look with Hermione before turning back to her brother, a small smirk forming on her lips.

'Wow, Ron…who are you and what have you done with my tongue-tied, can't-form-a-coherent-sentence-about-my-feelings-to-save-my-life brother? If I'd known any better, I'd say you were Bill or Charlie even…'

Ron chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously again, the infamous Weasley blush slowly creeping up this face and ears.

'Well, Charlie may have put the idea in my head…you know…on that night…'

Ginny shook her head in amusement, but she was overjoyed when Ron returned her smile with a real one of his own. Hermione giggled as she watched the two Weasley siblings and they both turned to smile at her. The three friends shared a silent moment, none of them needing to say anything else for the time being; there would be more time for that later. The clock on the wall striking the hour pulled them back to reality and Ron stood.

'We should probably make an appearance before our parents start worrying about our health.'

Ginny nodded and took Hermione's hand in her own, standing from the couch.

'You're probably right. I'm sure Mum's wearing a rut into the study floor as we speak.'

Ron chuckled and looking back, saw the two witches' entwined hands. Glancing once between the two of them and ignoring the small twinge of pain in his chest, he let a small smile remain on his face.

'I know it'll probably do me no good, but just for future reference, I'd hate to pull the big brother routine on either of you. Be good to one another, alright?'

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly, but seeing the small bit of hurt still behind the blue eyes and the love and support trying to shine through, she swallowed the ready retort and glanced over at the woman beside her before smiling back at him with a nod.

'We will. I promise.'

* * *

Ginny stood in the middle of Hermione's room, looking around at the sight she'd only gotten a glimpse of earlier. The walls were a sky blue and lush white carpet under her feet made it seem like she was floating on a cloud in the summer sky. Two tall windows were in the opposite wall, a large desk situated in between them, parchment, quills and ink set out nicely on the surface. On the wall above it, a Gryffindor banner hung between two framed documents: Hermione's Hogwarts acceptance letter and her prefect letter. Ginny smiled to herself, the love for her girlfriend growing at the sight.

In one corner stood two bookshelves filled to bursting. Ginny noticed several of Hermione's school texts as well as several of her favorite novels, including the first edition copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ her parents had gotten her for her birthday. Moving toward the bed in the opposite corner, a small movement on the bedside table caught her eye, and she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for a photograph. The redhead smiled when she saw it was the same photo she'd put in Hermione's locket.

She looked between the four smiling faces, lingering on the boy with green eyes and glasses. It seemed like forever ago that she'd watched him disappear from a back room at Hogwarts and her life. She missed him and hoped that wherever he'd gone, he had been able to find the answers he needed to move on with his life, much like she had with Hermione. Her eyes moved to the smiling brunette in the picture, and she couldn't help but smile as she thought over the past months and all that had transpired between them.

'Did I ever tell you that was my favorite picture of the four of us?'

The redhead looked up and smiled at the said brunette standing just inside the doorway, shaking her head and turning toward her.

'No, you didn't. It's actually one of mine, as well. It's one of the few where we all look the happiest….I just hope it's not the last…of the four of us, I mean.'

Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully, moving over to sit beside Ginny on the bed. She looked down at the photo, her eyes going to Harry as they often did when she saw it.

'You miss him, don't you? I know I do. I really hope that wherever he is, he's safe and happy. It's kind of hard to spend a large part of your life keeping someone alive and then all of the sudden having no idea even where to find him.'

Ginny let out a small understanding laugh, nodding in agreement as she continued to frown at the photo of her friend.

'I do miss him. I know he'll come back when he's ready; I just wish it would be sooner rather than later. But he always had to do things his way, didn't he?'

It was Hermione's turn to laugh sadly at the truth in her statement. She continued to gaze at the photo for one last moment before turning her gaze to Ginny. She used to wonder sometimes what would happen if Harry returned, if Ginny would still feel something for him, but after having Ron come back, she didn't have those worries anymore. Ginny had shown she'd loved her by standing by her side and love and gratitude for the feisty redhead swelled in her heart. Delicately reaching over and taking the photo from Ginny's hands, she brought her attention back to her. Ginny returned her smile and watched the brunette return the photo to the bed stand before letting her guide her further up onto the bed.

'It's been quite a night, hasn't it?'

Ginny laughed, running her fingers through Hermione's curly brown hair as the brunette settled comfortably on top of her.

'I think that is yet another understatement.'

After they'd given their parents proof of life, Ron had stayed for tea and the two families had spent the evening together. Ginny had originally planned to return to the Burrow but after the emotional turmoil of the evening, she'd talked her mum into letting her stay with Hermione for the night before they returned to Hogwarts. She'd gone back home and gotten her stuff, returning with her bag and the promise to write her parents when they returned to school.

'All in all, not a bad break though.'

'Hmm…I'd have to agree. Eventful and a little stressful, but nonetheless it was pretty good.'

Ginny sighed and looked into the deep brown eyes of her girlfriend, a small shiver running down her spine at the mischievous spark in them.

'However, there was one thing that was missing that would have made it even better.'

Ginny smirked as Hermione moved, slowly closing the gap between them.

'Oh really? And what would that have been?'

Hermione stopped inches from Ginny's sparkling hazel eyes, a smirk of her own growing on her face.

'Being able to finish what we started earlier…in this very room, in fact…'

Ginny's smirk turned into a smile as she moved closer still to the brunette's waiting pink lips.

'Hmm…well…I think I know the perfect solution to that.'

And the world faded away as the two witches lost themselves in each other.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

_I present to you the second-to-last chapter. Really, you could look at this as the last 'chapter' and the upcoming one as an epilogue but a chapter's a chapter to me so anyway…Hope you enjoy and I'll have the final installment up as soon as possible!_

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Hermione walked out into the early May afternoon sun and despite the constant buzz of stress running through her body, she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. It was May 2nd and all of her hard work was laid out in front of her.

Hundreds of chairs dotted the front lawn of Hogwarts, groups of twenty to thirty supported by magical platforms along the uneven terrain. Just as many witches and wizards filled the space in various states of standing, sitting, and chatting. It was one of the largest gatherings of the magical community since the Quidditch World Cup and it had taken the help from numerous people, all of whom Hermione was forever in debt to.

'We should get everyone ready for the awards ceremony, Hermione.'

Hermione turned and nodded at Percy as he came up beside her with a clipboard in his hand. After the first week of really working on the ceremony and presenting her ideas to the Minister, Percy had been reassigned to help her with everything by Kingsley. She'd been a little hesitant at first, not completely sure how he had taken the news of her and Ginny's relationship but on the first day he'd put any doubts to rest when Hermione had simply asked him.

'_As long as you're both happy, I really am happy for you. After the war and everything, I've learned some things aren't worth getting too bent out of shape about.'_

Hermione had been relieved and a little surprise, but he had proved to be invaluable throughout the whole process. His connections with some of the people who had organized the Quidditch World Cup had made the set-up run much smoother than Hermione thought. His organization, motivation, and, for lack of a better description, Weasley stubbornness were all key in getting others to contribute.

'Right. I'll get right on that. Would you mind finding Kingsley and letting him know?'

With a short nod, Percy was off down the lawn, weaving in and out of the crowd. Hermione pointed her wand at her throat and silently cast _Sonorus_.

'Attention please. If everyone could please start toward your assigned seating, the awards ceremony will start shortly. Thank you.'

Her magically magnified voice echoed down the lawn as she cast the counterspell and headed toward the stage set-up on to the side of the entrance. She passed a small podium with a bowl of blue-ish liquid sitting under a circular plate and stopped for a moment to watch the memory playing on the screen. Several similar podiums dotted the edge of the area, each filled with memories about the victims of Voldemort.

Out of all of the preparations, Hermione was most proud of these inventions. Working with the professors, especially Andromeda and some of her colleagues from the Potions Department at the Ministry, Hermione had created these memorials by using a variation of the Pensieve potion and a projection charm. She'd wanted to honor each and every person who had been taken unjustly from the world by the bastard and his followers, and using an idea she'd gotten from some home videos her parents had, she'd come up with the podiums.

She had actually enlisted the help of Molly and some of the other parents in collecting all of the memories since there were so many victims. She'd been a little astonished by the number of people who contributed but all the work was definitely worth it to see so many people coming together to remember them all. And as she watched the young girl's hair suddenly turn bright bubble gum pink on the screen of the podium, she smiled, knowing it had been the perfect way to honor the dead by seeing how they lived.

'We're almost ready, I think. Kingsley's at the stage and I'll have Professor Flitwick charm the big screen when you give the signal.'

'Thank you, Percy. Let's give everyone a few more moments to get settled and we'll start. You can head over to your family; I'm sure Audrey's waiting.'

Percy smiled at the mention of his girlfriend and headed toward the group of redheads situated on the closest platform. Hermione watched him go and when her eyes fell on the family, they instantly connected with a pair of fierce hazel eyes already looking her direction. Hermione's smile grew and she mouthed 'hello' to the redheaded beauty that held her heart.

Ginny smiled widely and mouthed 'hey' back, seeing the love radiating from the brunette's chocolate brown eyes despite the distance between them. The last five months had passed in a flash, and sometimes she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be loved by such an amazing and brilliant witch. Not only had Hermione taught two years of Transfiguration, helped George with the Quidditch puppets, and organized such a colossal event, but she'd also found ways to make Ginny fall further in love with her.

When they returned to Hogwarts, they'd decided to stop trying to hide their relationship from everyone. They didn't make a big announcement or anything; they just did the things they wanted to do to show their affection, like holding hands and stealing chaste kisses before class. There'd been some unwanted attention the first couple of weeks when people started noticing the gestures, mostly due to the fact of who they were (the ex-girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived and his supposed best friend) but after a reminder from the Headmistress about the punishment for any kind of backlash, most of it died down, only the occasional Slytherin causing any trouble.

Ginny smiled a little as she remembered thanking the Headmistress in class the following day.

'_No thanks is needed, Miss Weasley. I just felt a _friendly_ reminder was needed. It's not like I found the news that surprising.'_

_Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise._

'_Really? I thought we were hiding it fairly well…'_

_A small uncharacteristic smirk spread across the stern Professor's face._

'_From _human_ eyes perhaps, but one has to wonder how much homework can really be done in the Room of Requirement…'_

Ginny giggled to herself at the memory and turned her attention back to the podium that Hermione had just approached. She gave the brunette an encouraging wink as Hermione caught her eye once more before nodding slightly to Professor Flitwick. The short professor waved his wand at the large blank screen set up behind the center stage and Hermione's smiling face instantly appeared on it, the chatter from the crowd dying away almost instantly. Hermione pointed her wand at her throat once more and her magnified voice echoed across the grounds.

'Good afternoon, everyone. It was here, one year ago to this day that the terror and destruction of Lord Voldemort finally came to an end.'

A tremendous noise filled the air as nearly everyone on the grounds applauded and shouted their joy at the statement. Hermione giggled a little to herself at the outburst but let the cheer ring, knowing full well the feeling of relief from the end of it all was as fresh that day as it was a year ago.

'Today, we are gathered here to remember, celebrate, and honor those who fought bravely, persistently, and cunningly against his tyranny, in order to preserve a world where we could live without fear. Many gave their lives in the fight and we will be forever grateful to them. We honor them by remembering how it is that they lived so that we may live a life they were fighting for, and we've caught only a mere glimpse of those lives in the memorials situated around us.'

Hermione gestured to the memorials, knowing some people had only just arrived before they'd started and she wanted them to know about them for later.

'But we are also here today to honor a select group of people who, even in the darkest of times, battled against Voldemort in everyway they could. To recognize these individuals, I'd like to introduce the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

Hermione quickly cast the counterspell on her voice before turning and smiling at the tall minister, shaking his hand briefly before taking her spot behind him. Kingsley cast the same spell on his voice and his deep voice filled the afternoon air.

'Thank you, Miss Granger. The group of individuals being honored today each played a significant role in defeating Voldemort, not only at the Last Battle but also beforehand by undermining his system of fear. They showed bravery and honor beyond their duty, and some, beyond their age.'

Kingsley waved his wand over a nearby table and rows of small medals appeared on it.

'First, I'd like to honor a group of _amazing_ wizards and witches, some of which started fighting Lord Voldemort's influence in their fourth year of school, and all of which played integral parts in the Final Battle…even despite orders to stay out of it.'

Kingsley smiled knowingly at the blushing youngest Weasley but quickly continued on.

'It is with great pride and respect that I present all members of Dumbledore's Army with the Phoenix Medal of Honor.'

The group of about twenty teenagers all stood and made their way to the platform amongst applause and cheers from the crowd. All the living members stood before Kingsley, who said their names loudly and proudly, to receive their medal and a handshake, each wearing a wide smile. George, Luna, and Ginny brought up the rear, each also receiving a hug from Hermione as they left the other side of the stage. Once the group was reseated, Kingsley turned back to the crowd, a few medals still left on the table.

'For those members of Dumbledore's Army that gave their lives, I present their Phoenix Medal of Honor to their families. They paid the ultimate price, but we will _never_ forget why they fought nor the courageous people they were.'

A half dozen people approached the podium now, sad smiles of pride replacing the wide grins of happiness. Dennis received the medal for Colin, this time wearing a familiar camera around his neck. George collected the medal for Fred, but instead of shaking hands with Kingsley, he pulled a cracker from his robes. The Minister gave it one curious look before pulling it, releasing a banner with the phrase 'Not the final laugh…but we do miss you, Fred' and a likeness of the missed Weasley laughing. George smiled up at it and the Weasley family laughed together despite the tears in their eyes. Once again, Kingsley waited for quiet before continuing.

'The next person I'd like to honor today was also a member of Dumbledore's Army but his actions went above and beyond even those of his astounding classmates. During the darkest year in Hogwarts history, this young man kept hope alive through his leadership and bravery. He saved numerous classmates from unimaginable harm, including the Cruciatus Curse, and provided food and shelter for them when they had nowhere else to turn. During the Final Battle, he was a force to be reckoned with, using his Gryffindor bravery and vast knowledge of plants to fight in creative and effective ways. And in the darkest moment of that day, he stood up against Voldemort personally, fostering hope in every defeated heart. He killed Voldemort's snake, Nagini, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, himself, which may not seem that impressive compared to his other actions, but without that action, Voldemort couldn't have been killed.'

Kingsley stopped for a moment, letting his words sink in. The audience remained deadly quiet as he continued.

'Today, for these actions of bravery, leadership, and poise, I present the Order of Merlin, Third Class, to Neville Longbottom, no truer Gryffindor have I ever met.'

The entirety of Dumbledore's Army, Weasley family, and Neville's own family jumped to their feet with a loud cheer as Neville confidently strode to the platform. The rest of the crowd soon followed and Hermione hugged her well-deserving friend fiercely before letting him return to his seat. Neville's grandmother smiled at her grandson, pride the only thing gracing the usually stern face. Neville returned her smile and knew he had finally lived up to her expectations; but more importantly, he knew he'd lived up to his own and knew he'd make his parents proud. He looked back up at the podium as Kingsley continued.

'The next group of individuals includes people I have had the honor to work with closely. They are some of the most courageous and talented people I have ever met, and without their actions, Voldemort's hold would have been fiercer and deadlier. What is the most astonishing fact is that most of these people are ordinary people: mothers, fathers, teachers, neighbors. They weren't required to do anything more than to keep out of danger's way, but instead they _volunteered_ to put their lives in danger in order to fight for what they thought was right. They kept the darkness from pressing in around us all, even if their presence may not have been recognized. I can't tell you how many lives they saved, but I can tell you that they would have given their own if it meant saving our World from evil. It is with the utmost respect and gratitude that I present to the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Order of Merlin, Second Class.'

Once again the warm afternoon air was filled with a deafening roar as those in attendance cheered the group of witches and wizards approaching the podium. It was a bittersweet moment for most of the members, considering the sizeable group was still only a fraction of the entirety, and nearly all of the missing members were family and friends. Hermione smiled as her professors passed by, and she hugged Hagrid the best she could, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. She hugged all the Weasleys as they passed, smiling a little when she realized they made up a good chunk of the members. As the crowd settled again, her small smile faded completely as she realized just how many medals were still left on the table.

'Just as any of the Order's members would, several individuals did give their lives in both the First and Second Wars against Voldemort. In their honor, for their acts of valor in the darkest of times, I present the Order of Merlin, Second Class, post-humorously to their families.'

The response from the crowd was quieter this time but nonetheless heartfelt. As the group of family members approached the stage, every person stood from their seats to honor the actions of the fallen members. Hermione hugged Andromeda after she collected both Tonks' and Remus' medals, Teddy in her arms and hair as pink as his mum's favorite, and Molly received medals for her brothers. Hermione actually stepped forward with Ron to collect the medals for the Potters and Sirius, keeping them for when Harry returned. Ron remained with Hermione on the stage as Kingsley waited for the last family members to be seated.

'Finally, there remains one last set of awards to give out today. The recipients personify all of the characteristics associated with the Order of Merlin, First Class, including bravery, intellect, perseverance, loyalty, humility, and unshakeable morals. They are the reason we are able to be here today. It was through their actions that the darkest wizard in our lifetime came to his demise. They not only battled some of the darkest witches and wizards known to us and survived, but also put their lives in serious danger to save other's lives, to save the Wizarding world…all before their nineteenth birthday.'

No one seemed to breathe as Kingsley took a brief pause.

'They lived as criminals for almost a year but today we honor them as the heroes they are; even if they'll never admit to it. With the gratitude of the entire Wizarding World and the greatest honor, I present the Order of Merlin, First Class, to Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Harry James Potter for saving us all and never asking for anything in return.'

If anyone thought the cheers before couldn't have gotten any louder, they were wrong. The cheer that went up for Ron, Hermione, and the absent Harry was so deafening, it wouldn't have been surprising if all of London could have heard them. Hermione glanced out at the standing and cheering crowd before stepping up to Kingsley and accepting her medal with a modest smile.

'Congratulations, Hermione. I know you don't think you deserve it, but don't sell yourself short. You've done many great things, but I'm more interested in seeing what you do in the future.'

'Thank you, Kingsley. I just want to do what I think is right; much like yourself, I think.'

Kingsley smile widened at that and chuckled, nodding thoughtfully. Ron stepped up next and accepted his medal with a crooked grin.

'Ron, congratulations. Like I told Hermione, don't sell yourself short. You were a great asset during your adventures and I do hope you return soon because I know you'd make a great asset as an Auror; I know Robards is looking forward to working with you.'

'Thanks. We just did what was right, you know? I'm just glad we didn't screw it up along the way.'

Kingsley let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement.

'You always do have a knack for getting out of the impossible situations. I just hope, none of you will need to continually use that skill.'

Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione came up beside him once more. Both held their hands out and as one, received the medal for Harry, Kingsley pausing as he laid the medal in their palms.

'I know he would have been rather hesitant to accept this award but after what he did, it was the least we could do to honor him. When you hear from him, you'll let me know won't you?'

'We will…when he's ready. Harry…he'll come around sometime. You're right; he wouldn't have wanted any kind of recognition. He only did what he knew he had to do; he's like that, you know?'

Kingsley laughed again, nodding in thoughtful agreement. Turning back to the still cheering crowd, he gestured toward the two on stage.

'Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, everyone.'

He stepped back and let the two heroes have the limelight. The entire crowd was on their feet and cheering. Hermione and Ron both smiled shyly, neither that comfortable with the attention. Hermione glanced over at Ron and shared a happy but exasperated smile before turning her attention back toward the crowd. She looked briefly over all of the groups but finally settled on her parents standing beside a family of redheads. Her father was smiling proudly up at her and her mother had tears of joy running down her face. Hermione's eyes continued down the line to the redheaded woman with hazel eyes. Ginny smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' making Hermione's smile grow even bigger.

Finally, the crowd started to settle and Ron returned to his family after giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Kingsley returned to his seat on the back of the stage and Hermione approached the podium, pointing her wand to her throat once again.

'Thank you, thank you everyone. We have honored a number of people today, but that is not to say that these are the _only_ individuals who fought against him, because I know in some way, we all did. Whether it was helping a neighbor when they were being persecuted unjustly or going to work everyday despite what may happen or even just never giving up hope. One person may have defeated Voldemort but it was the actions of us all that kept our way of life alive and let us rebuild our world the way it should be, just and peaceful.'

Hermione paused, letting her words sink in and glancing to a section of individuals she had personally invited to the ceremony.

'It would also be remiss to think that witches and wizards were the _only_ magical beings fighting against Voldemort and his evil. Centaurs and house elves stood beside us at the Final Battle, fighting for the same thing we were, equality and peace. I know I wouldn't be standing here today if it hadn't been for a house elf risking his life when there was no other hope…'

Hermione's eyes flickered to the memorial for Dobby erected beside the group of house elves and centaurs in attendance.

'I will forever be grateful to them, as we all should be. We were in the war together and it would only be right if we built the future together as well. I thank you all.'

Turning to the group, Hermione started the applause and was quickly joined by the rest of the crowd. The house elves all smiled shyly and waved at the crowd, unfamiliar with being the center of attention. The centaurs stood proudly, the usual air of superiority slipping for the day. Hermione caught the eye of Firenze, who was now being tolerated by the heard if not accepted quite yet, and nodded his thanks and receiving a nod in return.

Allowing the applause to die down once more, Hermione turned back to the podium.

'I thank you all once more for coming today to honor all of those who fought for a better life. May we never forget the sacrifices they made, the sacrifices _we_ made, but most importantly, may we never forget what it was that we fought for…a better life, a better future, a better world.'

* * *

It was late into the night but the Great Hall was still filled to bursting with people. Hermione looked around at the surrounding people with a small thoughtful smile on her face. She was surrounded by the Weasleys but the usual sea of red hair and freckles was dotted by various additions to the family. George appeared to be whispering sweet nothings into Angelina Johnson's ear while Percy simply sat with his arm around Audrey.

Angelina had come by the shop while recovering from a pretty nasty Quidditch accident. George and she had hit it off and she ended up spending most of her recovery time helping George develop a new Quidditch line to go with the puppets. It was still a little early to tell, but Hermione wouldn't be surprised if the fun-loving witch was around for quite a while.

Audrey worked in the Transportation office and was the one Percy had been working with in preparation for the memorial celebration. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about how excited Percy had been to take care of any of the Transportation preparations. She didn't understand it at first, but as soon as she met Audrey at a meeting and saw the way Percy acted, it became perfectly clear. She was a nice, solid person and seemed to understand Percy unlike most.

Hermione's gaze continued down the table passed Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and the Weasley parents. On the other side of Molly and Arthur, she saw Luna sitting with Daphne and chatting with a middle-aged witch with lovely olive skin, friendly brown eyes and dark wavy brown hair. Hermione had been thrilled to meet Marie earlier in the day after hearing so much about her and Daphne's aunt Fae. The French witch had instantly enveloped her in a surprisingly strong hug, thanking her over and over again for not only her role in everything but putting together such a ceremony. Marie had always been sad Fae had never gotten the recognition she'd deserved, but now that was being remedied and she was forever grateful to have the opportunity.

Smiling and turning away from them, Hermione's eyes fell on a couple sitting a few seats down. Ron was sitting across a chessboard from a tall, slender Austrian witch by the name of Anna who had smooth, shoulder-length black hair, blue-ish green eyes, and lips that held an almost always present smile that put you at ease. She was Ron's partner during training and the two had become fast friends.

Hermione smiled as she watched one of Anna's pieces take one of Ron's, her thoughts going over the last few months and the post she'd exchanged with Ron. After their reconciliation at Hermione's house in January, they'd written to each other almost weekly in hopes of making their friendship work. Hermione could tell her best friend was still hurting at first, but over time it did get better; it was about the same time, Anna started coming up in Ron's writing.

Hermione started noticing the little indicators in how he talked about her that pointed out his fondness and then infatuation with her. She'd finally just told her clueless friend that he liked her and if Anna's actions were any signal, she liked him too, and he should just ask her to go on a date. The owl she'd gotten in return started with nearly half a scroll of denial but near the end, Ron seemed to grow eager and had even asked Hermione for help. The brunette had gladly offered him some advice, overjoyed that he had someone to help him move on from her.

Hermione shook her head in amusement as Ron made a move without really looking at the board, more focused on the person in front of him. It was of no surprise that a few seconds later, he was looking down in disbelief as Anna sat back and laughed lightly at her victory. The tall redhead's look of disbelief slowly turned to a shy smile when Anna leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before jumping up from the table. Ron looked up to follow her and caught Hermione's eye, his smile growing as he shrugged. Hermione shook her head in amazement, but smiled nonetheless, happy for her best friend once more.

'You know, I don't think I've ever seen him more focused on something other than the chessboard while playing.'

Butterflies instantly filled Hermione's stomach as a pair of slender, freckled arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. She turned slightly, enough to smile up at the smirking redhead and place a loving kiss on her cheek.

'And for once, I don't think he minds one bit.'

Ginny giggled and returned the kiss, turning back to look at her brother. Ron looked over at her, the pain that once crossed his face whenever he saw her with Hermione replaced with a genuine smile. She giggled as Anna came up behind him, putting her arms around his shoulders, and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Ginny saw how his eyes sparkled at the contact and knew that her brother would be okay. Hugging her own girlfriend closer, she put her chin on the brunette's shoulder to whisper into her ear.

'I was wondering if I could steal you away for awhile. Are you needed here for anything?'

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow, turning completely to look her girlfriend in the eye.

'Percy should be able to deal with anything that might come up. Why? Where are you taking me?'

Ginny smirked as she stood, pulling Hermione with her.

'That, my love, is a surprise.'

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the excited smile on her face as she followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. People were walking around some of the lower floors of the castle but only a few people stopped them along the way, some of the Marauder's passageways coming in handy in making the journey quicker. Hermione quietly followed Ginny, trusting the witch completely and more than a little curious about the special place they were headed. She was a little confused, then, when they arrived at the portrait to the common room. She turned in confusion to Ginny who simply smiled and gave her a wink before turning to the waiting Fat Lady.

'Everything still as it was? No problems?'

'No, no problems at all.'

'That's good. Thank you for this and we're still good for about an hour, right?'

'Yes, the password has been changed for one hour from now. So, password?'

Ginny looked over a baffled Hermione and smiled as she said the password.

'Love Forever.'

The Fat Lady nodded as the portrait hole opened. Ginny beckoned Hermione in and the brunette entered, gasping at the sight in front of her. Hundreds of candles floated around the cozy common room, and with the crackling fire, they cast a low, warm light throughout. Deep red rose petals carpeted the floor and fell enchantingly from the ceiling. The whole scene took Hermione's breath away and she turned into the arms encircling her.

'Ginny…this is…this is simply beautiful!'

Ginny smiled, pulling Hermione closer.

'I'm glad you like it. I've wanted to do this for a while but I couldn't very well do it during classes, but I thought tonight would be perfect with everyone being with their families. Come…I have something else to show you.'

Hermione let Ginny lead her across the room to the fireplace. Ginny moved to stand almost perfectly in front of the fireplace next to the middle couch, glancing around as if checking something before turning back to Hermione with a smile.

'It was right here.'

Hermione didn't even have to ask what was right there, the answer already in her mind the moment Ginny moved over to the fireplace. Stepping closer to the redhead and putting her arms around her shoulders, she smiled up at her, closing the distance between them.

'Our first kiss.'

Ginny's smile grew and she closed the remaining inches to capture the red lips she loved. Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, searching for the spice-like taste in Ginny's warm mouth. The two melted together, the act of kissing one another as electrifying as the first kiss they shared on that very spot.

Finally, needing air, the two witches separated only enough to move to the couch and cuddle together there. Ginny waved her wand, vanishing the rose petals along with most of the candles; really the only thing the two lovers needing being themselves. Hermione nestled into Ginny's chest, sitting between her legs as the redhead leaned against the armrest.

'This is wonderful, luv. Thank you.'

'You're welcome. I thought you might like a little break after all the hard work you put in. Today was absolutely fantastic; by the way, you really outdid yourself.'

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss Ginny.

'Thanks. I was really happy with how it all turned out but I didn't do it alone; I had amazing help.'

'I know, but you were the one leading it all. You have a real knack for this stuff…but then again, you have a knack for about everything.'

Hermione glared half-heartedly at her, but the smile on her lips never actually leaving. Ginny captured Hermione's lips again in another kiss, slow and loving, but nonetheless passionate, indulging in the sweet, warm taste of the brunette's mouth, and only breaking away when air was needed once more. The two lovers settled back into each other and simply enjoyed the closeness they treasured above everything else.

As Hermione watched the flames dancing in the fireplace, she let her mind replay the last year. Even if Trelawney did actually have 'the sight', Hermione some how doubted that even she could have predicted that she would be sitting there in front of the couch in the arms of none other than Ginny Weasley. Then again, Hermione never had held much credence in that sort of thing, and despite its illogical appearance on the surface, her love for the feisty redhead made complete, logical sense after the year they'd shared.

Hermione pulled away from Ginny but only so far as to turn and straddle her lap, looking into the hazel eyes she knew would forever captivate her mind and hold her heart.

'Have I told you today that I love you?'

Ginny looked back into the chocolate brown eyes filled with love, the easy smile they brought to her face already gracing her lips as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's hips.

'Hmm…I'm not sure…you may need to tell me again.'

Hermione cupped Ginny's face with both her hands, staring into her eyes with a small but serious smile.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with every breath in my body.'

It still astounded Ginny that Hermione was the one she held in her arms as she sat by the fire but she thanked the gods everyday for it. Ginny couldn't imagine loving anyone as simply wonderful as Hermione and even though the events bringing them together had been unexpected and difficult, she wouldn't have changed anything.

Smiling but just as serious, Ginny reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek with one of her own hands.

'And I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, with every beat of my heart.'

Mere feet from the spot of their first kiss, the two friends-turned-lovers shared another tender kiss, both knowing it would not be the last, both feeling it in their souls, and both loving the one they shared it with.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

_The end has come, my dear friends. Enjoy._

Chapter Fifty-Eight

The sun hung high in the crystal blue August sky; the scent of wildflowers lingering in a strong breeze that kept the hot summer air bearable. Outside a house seemingly kept together by magic, a whole army of people converged in the garden, the majority of them with vibrant red hair.

Ginny Weasley pulled her broom to a stop and hovered high above the Burrow, taking in the scene of happy chaos below, a smile playing on her lips. Five years had passed since the Final Battle and the fear Voldemort's name had once invoked had faded to almost nothing. The Wizarding world, despite the ever present problems in every society, was one of overall peace and integrity. The Weasleys, like most, had moved on with their lives and were enjoying themselves along the way.

Ginny saw George and Angelina entertaining the children (Teddy, Victoire, and Fred) with a slew of new whizbangs while Charlie, Percy, and Audrey set up several tables and chairs at the edge of the garden. Monty, Arthur and Xenophilius lounged in the shade with tall glasses of iced pumpkin juice while Bill and Fleur were walking along the edge of the forest, holding hands and talking softly with each other.

Daphne and Luna were sitting on the pier with their boyfriends, their feet hanging over the edge. Luna had gone on an expedition across Europe with her father last year in search of the ever-elusive Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, and had met Rolf Wilkerson somewhere in the countryside of Sweden. He was a nice young man with curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes Ginny had ever seen. What had been the most amazing is that he not only accepted what Luna had to say but had believed in many of the same things even before meeting her. He said he'd read a very interesting book when he was younger written by Astra Newhart and had become interested in some of the creatures and ideas she described. Astra Newhart was Luna's mother. Luna was the happiest Ginny had ever seen her, including the first summer after the Final Battle when they'd become really close friends.

Daphne, with Bill's help, finally got a job at Gringott's as a cursebreaker. She actually took over Bill's old post in Egypt since the eldest Weasley planned to stay close to home with his family. Much like Bill did when he worked in Egypt, she often sent little tokens to both Ginny and Hermione with regular letters detailing her exploits. She'd met Akiiki Massri on one of her assignments. He was a local guide to the wizarding villages in the area Daphne was assigned to and the two had hit it off over long fireside chats. They shared stories about their childhood, family, and life in general, each finding the other fascinating and easy to talk to. When Daphne was to move on to the next area, Akiiki was once again assigned to her group, and their relationship grew as they spent more time together. Ginny liked the tall, dark haired, dark eyed man. He was funny, friendly, and told some of the best stories she'd ever heard.

Deciding she should head down and see if she could of any help even if it was her birthday, Ginny gripped the scarlet handle of her old (but still favorite broom) casually and was on the ground in mere seconds after a quick dive. A month before she graduated, she'd gotten offers from five of the League's teams, but the first one had been the only one she'd ever wanted and she accepted the Harpies' offer without hesitation. Right after graduating (two days, in fact), she'd attended her first training session, and now, two League championships and one most valuable player award later, she was currently training to tryout for the English World Cup team coming up the next year.

Depositing her broom in the old shed, Ginny made her way to the backdoor, dodging a gnome being banished by George as the watching kids laughed at his antics.

'Oi! I'd like my head to remain attached, you know?'

'Why? It's not like you use it all that much…'

Ginny's jaw dropped in outrage and she glared at her smirking brother, starting toward him.

'Why you cheeky – '

'Ah, ah, sis. Children are present…'

Despite that, Ginny chased her brother around the garden as the three children laughed at them. George put on a good show, tripping over things and making faces to make them laugh, and by the time, Ginny actually caught him, her glare was replaced with a smile and instead of pain, she made his hair continually change from one bright color to another, making the kids laugh harder.

'You know, I think I actually like that better.'

It was George's turn to drop his jaw in outrage as Angelina leaned against the fence, laughing and watching Ginny help her husband up. Ginny looked at her handiwork as they walked back to the middle pathway.

'Yeah, it distracts you from his ugly mug.'

Ginny dashed inside at the sound of renewed laughter before George could retaliate, knowing Molly would prevent any troublemaking in her kitchen. The wonderful smell of her mum's cooking instantly hit her and she smiled as she watched the activity in the bustling kitchen. Molly was at the stove with her wand moving between four different pans; Andromeda stood at the counter directing no less than three knives as they cut up various things; Wendy sat at the table counting out silverware and napkins for everyone. The door to Ginny's right opened and stacks of plates and bowls floated through, followed by a woman with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes.

'Mum, I'm going to start setting the table if you want to bring the silverware.'

Ginny stepped forward and stopped Wendy from getting up.

'I've got it, Wendy, if you want; might as well be of some help.'

'Oh thanks, Ginny. That'd be great and I'll help your mum get some of this food out there soon.'

Ginny pulled her wand out and pointed them at the pile of silverware and napkins, winking at a smiling Hermione as she followed her out into the garden. She came up beside the brunette and gave her a kiss as they made their way to the tables. Hermione returned the kiss and turned to smile at the redhead.

'How was your fly?'

'It was good. I still love how that Nimbus handles. There was one thing missing, though.'

Hermione's lips twitched as she tried to maintain her innocent smile and she raised a curious eyebrow as she started to guide the plates around the table.

'Oh? And what was that exactly?'

Ginny smirked and pulled Hermione into her arms as the last plate and napkin landed on the table.

'The beautiful witch I married.'

It would be three years in September that Ginny and Hermione had been married. It was the happiest day of Ginny's life when she walked down the aisle with Hermione through the Burrow's garden and stood in front of their family and friends to pledge her heart to the one she would love for the rest of her life. Hermione had been absolutely stunning in a flowing cream-colored dress, her hair falling over her shoulders in big bouncy curls. Ginny had worn a dress of the palest blue, her brilliant red hair held halfway up with an heirloom hair comb from her mother's great-grandmother.

That may have been the happiest day of Ginny's life but the following years were even better. She considered herself the luckiest person in the world to get to come home to see complete love and admiration in the deep brown eyes of Hermione Granger directed at her and only her. Like any married couple, they still had their arguments, each witch letting their stubbornness take hold every once in a while, but like any couple who loves one another, they always worked through it and ended up loving each other more afterwards.

Looking into the same sparkling chocolate brown eyes of her wife, Ginny marveled at how even now the need for her wife consumed her senses, and as she claimed Hermione's red lips, the same electric current surged through her body. Just as Hermione's fingers weaved their way through Ginny's red hair and Ginny started to explore the brunette's warm mouth, two pops nearby announced someone's arrival.

'Oi! Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for more than two seconds?!'

Ginny reluctantly pulled away to glare at her brother, letting Hermione turn but pulling her back into her arms, which Hermione willing allowed.

'We _could_, I suppose, but we just _choose_ not to.'

Ginny smirked and Hermione giggled, turning to kiss the redhead once more before stepping away, but keeping their hands joined.

'Besides, I would think you'd be used to it by now, Ronald, since you're the one who's always interrupting.'

Ron's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes narrowed at the smirking pair, getting ready to retort, but before he could open his mouth, a delicate hand gripped his arm and a woman with bright green eyes, light brown hair, and dimples on each cheek stepped up beside him.

'Come on, leave them alone; they're in love! Besides, it's not like we're much better…'

Any anger, frustration, or sheer stubbornness was instantly erased from Ron's face as he turned to face his companion. Melanie Foster was an American witch that had moved into the flat across from Ron's eight months previously, wanting to train at St. Mungo's to become a healer. They'd actually met outside his building when she was moving in. She was struggling with a couple of boxes with her back turned to an already tall pile when it started to tip toward her. She didn't have a chance react but before they fell on her, Ron had drawn his wand and stopped the cascade. Being the great guy he is, Ron helped her finish transporting the boxes while they chatted politely. It was when Melanie opened a box full of Chudley Cannon memorabilia that the conversation got really interesting.

After Anna (who had returned to Austria after training and a mutual breakup), Ron had dated somewhat but never for very long. As a prominent Auror and part of the 'Golden Trio', it was often hard to find women who liked him for him and not the job or title. But Melanie was different. She'd heard about Voldemort while in the U.S., but she really didn't know more than the fact he was an evil egomaniac and he was defeated by a teenager he'd been after for years. It was refreshing for Ron to find someone more interested in talking about Quidditch than his role in fighting Voldemort.

The Weasleys liked Melanie, too, her humor, wit, and easy-going attitude mixing well with the fiery family. At the third family dinner she attended, she actually pulled a prank on George, cunningly switching his slice of pie with one laced with chili peppers without the jokester noticing. She then tricked him into an eating contest with Ron through some rather ingenious baiting. The beauty of the whole thing was the fact none of the other Weasleys had any idea until George's face turned red and he chugged down a pitcher of water, Melanie sweetly smiling at him. Needless to say, she'd solidified her place in the hearts of the Weasley children from that day onward.

Standing now beside the tall redhead, Melanie smiled sweetly up at him, making Ron's smile grow.

'I guess you may have a point there.'

Without any hesitation, Ron closed the distance and kissed the waiting witch, taking his time. Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile forming on her lips.

'Get a room you two!'

Melanie pulled away after another second with a smile and winked at the youngest Weasley.

'All in good time, my dear.'

Both Ginny and Hermione laughed as Ron's ears and face turned red, a silly smile on his face. The sound of the back door pulled their attention as Molly started out with a whole parade of food behind her.

'Oh good, Ron and Melanie are here; that's everyone then. Hermione, Ginny, would you get everyone, please?'

'Sure, mum.'

The couple headed around to the various little groupings to announce dinner and soon joined the already crowded and overloaded table. Since it was Ginny's birthday, most of her favorites were on the table including the Grangers' chicken alfredo. Ginny sat between Luna and Hermione and was reaching for the green beans when a loud crack sounded and a small grouping of people appeared in a nearby field some distance from the Burrow. The entire party stopped their movements and stared at the figures.

Ginny squinted to see them better and saw a man with dark hair, a woman with blonde hair and a small child with short dark hair. It appeared they were conversing, the woman holding onto the man's arm, reluctantly letting go and holding the child closer as the man turned away. There was something vaguely familiar about the dark, ruffled hair of the man, but before Ginny could place it, he spun on the spot and disappeared. Before anyone could move, there was another crack and nearly everyone at the table gasped. Walking toward them, his black hair sticking out just as bad as always, a somewhat uneasy but excited smile on his face, and his green eyes focused on them from behind a set of glasses was none other than Harry Potter.

'Arthur, please tell me, I'm not imagining things…'

Ginny turned to look at her mum, who was standing now, one hand over her heart the other gripping Arthur's hand tightly.

'If you are then we all are. Merlin's beard…'

As Harry approached the table nearly everyone stood but didn't move from their spots. Ginny remained seated, unsure whether her legs could handle standing from pure shock. Harry stopped a few feet from them and nervously ruffled his hair.

'H-Hello e-everybody…I'm…uh…I'm not interrupting…am-am I?'

Molly let out a sob-like laugh and nearly bowled poor Harry over as she pulled him in a crushing hug.

'You're back! You've finally come back!'

Harry returned the embrace as best he could and was soon surrounded by most of the Weasley family as they welcomed back the long lost Boy-Who-Lived. After a rally of greetings and hugs, backslaps, and handshakes, the family parted and Harry stepped forward to face the four still seated figures. A wary Melanie looked between the three sitting beside her and the young man she recognized as the friend in the pictures with Ron, Hermione and Ginny; the one Ron had told her had left after the war. She instinctively reached out to Ron when he stood, unsure what he was going to do, knowing Harry's leaving was still a sore spot for him. Ron gave her a small reassuring smile that really did nothing to ease Melanie's nerves.

Ron walked around the table and stopped in front of a nervously smiling Harry. The two best friends looked at each other for what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds before Ron's eyes suddenly blazed and his arm came swinging around, hitting the side of Harry's face with a loud crack. Everyone was so stunned, no one moved as Harry stumbled back and a scowling Ron stepped toward him.

'_That_ was for leaving without saying goodbye…and _this_ –'

Ron drew his wand and pointed it at a surprised but unflinching Harry before anyone could move. A yellow light flew from his wand and hit the same spot he'd just punched, glowing for a second before fading. Harry dropped his hand, the spell seemingly healing the area.

'– is for coming back.'

A smile spread across the tall redhead's face and he held his hand out to his still surprised friend. Harry looked from the offered hand to his best friend and a matching smile slowly spread across his face as he stepped forward and took the hand before pulling him into a hug.

'It's good to see you again, mate. Thanks for going easy on me; I know I deserved worse.'

Ron stepped back and chuckled lightly.

'I suppose so, but we can talk about it later. I'm just glad to have you back, mate.'

The two wizards exchanged another smile and Ron stepped to the side, and Harry was instantly engulfed in another vice-like hug by Hermione, who had made her way around the table while he'd been talking with Ron.

'Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're okay!'

Hermione pulled away so fast she almost gave Harry whiplash, stepping back and standing with her hands on her hips, her brown eyes blazing with warning.

'And don't you _dare_ pull any crap like that again! If I have to, I'll find a permanent tracking spell and use it on you; you know I will.'

Harry stared dumbfounded at the steaming brunette but once again, he couldn't help the smile from crossing his face.

'I know you would…I'm glad to see you're still as brilliant as ever.'

Hermione let her scowl fall and she smiled at her friend, pulling him into another embrace. Letting him go, she glanced over her shoulder at the remaining person at the table before taking Harry's hand and leading him around to the sitting redhead. Ginny watched her wife leading the man she had, at one point, loved beyond all others. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd stood in the side chamber and watched him disappear from her life, and as she watched him come closer, she was a little surprised at what she was feeling.

Ginny stood as Hermione arrived with Harry by her side. She looked into the questioning but loving brown eyes and gave the brunette a small reassuring smile before turning to the man that was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry nervously ruffled his hair and glanced at Hermione as she stepped away, receiving a small encouraging nod. Turning back to the last Weasley, he sighed and cleared his throat.

'Um…Ha-Happy birthday, Gin. I-I'm sorry for intruding; I figured everyone would be here and I thought it'd been long enough…'

He trailed off, unsure what Ginny was thinking as she looked at him silently and blankly. Finally, the youngest Weasley stepped forward and surprised Harry with a gentle hug.

'Welcome home, Harry.'

It hadn't been anger or hurt that had sprung up in Ginny's heart upon seeing Harry, but relief and happiness at seeing her good friend again. She'd gotten past being upset with him years ago and had moved on to find love with Hermione. She only hoped that he had been able to do the same, and if the people walking up the lane were any indication, she knew he had. As she released him, Ginny returned Harry's smile and nodded toward the approaching woman and boy.

'If I'm not mistaken, I think you have some introductions to make.'

Harry's smile grew, giving Ginny's arm one last squeeze before quickly heading toward the new visitors. Hermione came up behind the watching redhead and put her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

'Are you okay, luv?'

Ginny nodded and turned to face the brunette.

'Yes, I really am. I'm so glad he came back, but my heart's belonged to another for quite some time now.'

Hermione returned Ginny's loving smile and the two joined the entirety of the Weasley family waiting for Harry as he exchanged a few words with the woman before picking up the boy and bringing them the remaining distance.

'Everyone…I'd like you all to meet my wife, Klara and my son, James.'

Klara was about the same height as Harry with blonde hair, fair skin, and pale green eyes. She smiled nervously at the large group, recognizing many of the freckled redheads from a set of photos Harry had shown her.

'H-Hello. I've heard many stories about you all and it's nice to finally meet you.'

She spoke with a slight Russian accent but her voice was soft and friendly. Molly stepped forward from the group, her warm eyes smiling behind tears of happiness as she approached the young woman, taking her hand in her own.

'It is wonderful to meet you, my dear. Harry has always been like a son to us, and any family of his, is family to us. Welcome.'

Klara smiled gratefully and the Potters were soon surrounded by the rest of the Weasleys and friends as they all welcomed the new additions to the family.

* * *

Ginny leaned back against the tree and let out a sigh as she watched the kids running around in the newly cleared space where the tables had been set up. It had definitely been one of the strangest but best birthdays she'd ever had. She'd forgotten it even was her birthday for most of dinner, listening to Harry and Klara talk about the last five years of their life.

Harry had wandered around Europe for half of a year, trying to blend in with crowds as he dealt with his feelings of loss and guilt. He ventured to Moscow, looking for anonymity and finding it in the cold eastern city. Living off of the gold he'd gotten from his vault before leaving and doing odd jobs, he'd come across a small broom shop looking for help. After a friendly conversation with the old man, Dmitry, running the shop, he took up the job in exchange for boarding and a small paycheck. It was then that he'd met Klara, the shop owner's granddaughter.

Klara often came to help her grandfather on the weekends and had been rather surprised to show up and find Harry standing behind the counter instead of Dmitry. Harry had been mortified when she'd come in and started yelling at him in Russian, having no idea what she was saying and more focused on the wand in her hand. Luckily, Dmitry came out of the back room and explained everything to Klara before she cursed Harry. After that, however, Klara was much friendlier.

It turned out that Klara spoke English fairly well, having been studying it for years in hopes of working in the International Relations division of the Russian Ministry. At first, Harry wasn't too keen on sharing much about himself, the guilt he felt still too much for him, but slowly he found himself opening up and talking more about his life to the patient, understanding, and comforting Klara. He started looking forward to the time he spent with Klara and gradually their friendship turned into something more and a year and a half later, they were married.

Ginny giggled lightly as she watched James stumble, still getting used to running on his young legs, and get up almost instantly to chase after Fred. A year and a half after they were married, James Anton was born, named after both Harry and Klara's fathers. He had the same messy black hair of his namesake but his eyes were more like his mother's pale green, matching his fairer skin. He seemed really bright and got along with the other three children quite well.

Ginny was pulled from her musings as the father of the boy she was watching came over and stood in front of her with a smile.

'Hey Gin, mind if I join you?'

Returning his smile, she patted the ground and motioned for Harry to sit.

'Please, have a seat.'

Harry gladly complied and sat down to Ginny's left, watching the same scene for a few minutes. With a small chuckle at Fred acting like a dragon, he turned to Ginny with a happy sigh.

'It's good to be back. I've really missed everyone.'

'No one was keeping you away, you know. You could have come back at anytime.'

Harry frowned slightly and nodded his head sadly.

'I know…I just wasn't ready. I'd been thinking about it for a while but when we got those new Quidditch puppets in from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I knew it was time. I talked with Klara and here we are.'

Ginny listened with a small frown, understanding but still a little sad it hadn't been sooner. She smiled after a moment, though, and took Harry's hand in her own.

'Well, I for one hope you decide to stick around or at least keep in touch. We've really missed you, too. Five years is far too long, Harry. Besides, I want to be there the next time you get married so I can stand up and make a big stink about how you can't marry her because I'm carrying your child.'

Harry busted out in laughter and Ginny soon followed. Ginny had almost forgotten what Harry's laugh sounded like but it was so great to hear it again. After a few moments, they composed themselves and Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.

'As funny as that would be, I wouldn't dream of leaving Klara. She's such a great mother and I love her so much.'

Ginny smiled, seeing the love in Harry's eyes as he looked at his wife talking with George. He sighed happily and turned to Ginny, lifting her hand up pointedly.

'Looks like you're not the only one who missed a wedding. Where is the lucky bloke anyway?'

Ginny's smile faltered a little, surprised her marriage hadn't come up in any of the conversations during dinner. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the change in the redhead and didn't notice the other person approaching.

'Hey you two, what are you up to?'

Hermione sat down on the other side of Ginny, her smile faltering as well as she took in the expressions on the other two's faces.

'What is it?'

Ginny shook her head, shaking off her surprise, and replaced her frown with a smile.

'Oh, it's nothing. Harry was just curious as to who the 'lucky bloke' was that I married.'

Hermione smiled again and raised an amused eyebrow.

'Oh, really? And did you tell him?'

'I was getting there. Unless, 'the bloke' would rather tell him instead.'

By now, Harry was completely confused and was looking between the two smirking witches for some kind of answer.

'Am I missing something here? Does he even have a name? You just keep saying 'bloke'.'

Hermione smiled at her friend and entwined her fingers with Ginny's other hand, holding the two up so Harry could see her ring.

'I'm the 'lucky bloke', Harry. Ginny's my wife.'

Harry stared at the glittering silver band on Hermione's finger and then looked down at Ginny's matching one. He looked back up, looking for some sign of jest in his friends' smiling faces, but seeing none, an incredulous smile started to form on his face.

'Really?! You're married?!'

Hermione nodded, her smile widening as Harry tried to wrap his brain around it.

'Yes, for almost three years now.'

'Merlin's pants! I don't believe it!'

Ginny giggled and released Harry's hand to grasp Hermione's with both of hers, looking at her wife.

'Well, you'd better believe it because much like you said about Klara, I wouldn't dream of leaving her. I love her more than anything.'

Hermione smiled loving at Ginny and placed a lingering kiss on her pink lips.

'Bloody hell! Seriously, two seconds; is it that hard?'

For the second time that night, Ginny pulled away from her wife to glare at her brother as he sat down beside Harry.

'It is rather difficult with you around. I swear, it's like you've got a sixth sense or something for interrupting…'

Harry chuckled and shook his head in amusement as the two Weasleys glared at each other.

'It's good to see _some _things are the same. I was starting to think everything had changed. Next thing I know, someone's going to tell me Hermione's obsessed with Quidditch…'

Ginny started to giggle, the others giving her curious looks.

'Well…you know the puppets George has been selling?'

Harry nodded, confused as to what that had to do with anything.

'Guess who created them…'

Harry continued to stare at Ginny in confusion but understanding slowly dawned on his face and he turned to a smirking Hermione as he started to laugh.

'Really?! You made them?!'

Hermione nodded and Harry dissolved into laughter, the other three soon following as it became infectious. The four reunited friends laughed together under the tree in the fading sunlight, oblivious to anything else, including the click of a camera.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as the sun drifted in through the curtains and she rolled over onto her back and stretched. She turned her head and smiled at the sleeping redheaded beauty beside her, images of the previous night's activities popping into her mind and making her smile grow. Leaning up on her elbow, Hermione moved closer and started kissing Ginny's exposed freckled neck, smiling between each one. Ginny began to stir and let out a small moan. Hermione leaned back and smiled as Ginny slowly opened her eyes to look at her.

'Good morning, luv.'

Ginny smiled sleepily and scooted closer, nestling into Hermione's chest.

'Mmm…it is a good morning, waking up like that.'

Hermione giggled and ran her hand through Ginny's hair, sharing a peaceful minute with her wife. Glancing at the clock on Ginny's side table, though, she sighed and kissed the top of Ginny's head before rolling the redhead over.

'Come on, we've got to be at Harry's in an hour.'

Ginny groaned but sat up, yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

'Alright, alright, I'm up. Do you want the shower first?'

'No, you go ahead. I'll make some coffee.'

Ginny nodded and got out of the bed but turned right away and leaned back over to kiss Hermione.

'Thanks, luv. I'll be done soon.'

Hermione nodded and smiled, the love reflecting in Ginny's hazel eyes warming her heart. She watched Ginny enter the bathroom and sighed happily looking around their room. She'd been married to Ginny for five incredible years and she still wondered when she was going to wake up from a dream; she couldn't imagine being happier with anyone else.

With another sigh, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, but stopped as a movement to her right caught her eye, and she smiled at the two photographs on her side table. One was the same as the one inside the book-shaped locket she still wore nearly every day of four teenagers enjoying themselves on a summer day. The other was of four adults laughing under a tree in the fading light, their faces reminiscent of the four teenagers. They were Hermione's favorite photos, but the best part was that they weren't the only ones of the four laughing friends, and she knew they wouldn't be the last.

Standing with another contented sigh, Hermione made her way to the bedroom door. Just as she was heading to the kitchen, she heard Ginny singing in the shower, and making a quick decision, she flicked her wand over her shoulder as she made her way toward the bathroom. The coffee would be done within minutes which gave her a few extra minutes to enjoy her beloved redhead in the shower. It was times like this that Hermione loved magic.

* * *

_I want to say thank you one last time to all of my reviewers and double-triple-quadruple thank you to those who reviewed more than once. It was encouraging to know there were people actually reading and enjoying the story I wrote simply for my own enjoyment. _

_I also want to thank my best friend in the world turned love of my life for embracing my geekiness and sharing her own geekiness with me. She is my Ginny and I'm her Hermione._


End file.
